


Instinct

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Omega Verse, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 138,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Jared's life will be conditioned by a fact that he can not control, something he never imagined and that is intrinsic to his personality, something that will take him a long way without hope





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instinto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982878) by [Saphirott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott). 



> Hello everyone.
> 
> This is a story I wrote a long time ago. I am from Madrid and I write in Spanish, but today I have dared to try to translate it into English and in that way I can share it with more people.
> 
> My English is not very good, but I try to do my best. I hope you can excuse the mistakes and I would appreciate if you help me correct them.
> 
> I hope you like it
> 
> This work is registered in Save Creative whit the resgister number: 1801075303190
> 
> All rights reserved. Any reproduction or partial or total adaptation of this work is prohibited.

Chapter 1: Memory

 

Jared struggled against the urge to open his eyes. Like every morning, his first feelings were of anger and anguish. Why did his lungs insist on breathing? Why was his heart still beating? Why? If all he wanted was to be dead.

Another day, one more to add to the ... how many were already? Two years? He had lost the account. Two years of torture and humiliation, two years in which he had ceased to be a person to be seen and treated simply as an animal, one with which you can do everything you want.

The most unfortunate thing for Jared, was that his own nature conspired against him, allowing and accepting in his interior that situation, that nature that told him that this was the way things were, even though his rational mind knew that all that was just a mistake, what was happening to him, what they were doing to him, what he was suffering, everything. All that was horrible and unfair.

But Jared had not allowed himself to think for a long time, he had learned that it was better that way, it hurt less. He did not even think about taking his own life, even if he wanted to, once he tried. Ten months after arriving here, when he understood that this was going to be his life forever and that he would not be able to change it in any way, he gathered the courage to do it. Everything would end and he would finally be free again, like when he was little, when he still did not know that his nature would conspire against him, ruining his hopes. It did not go well ... The punishment that came after it took away the desire to try again. It only remained for him to hope that one day his body could not resist anymore and would finally grant his wish.

Finally he opened his eyes, again he found the desolate walls of his room, devoid of everything, empty and gray like Jared himself. A naked bulb hung from the ceiling, barely enough to tearfully light up the small space. He had to thank that, although small, he had a window, it was still very early and the sky was only clearing, but sometimes, when he was alone, he liked to sit under it and receive the warmth of the sun's rays. He did not have bars, nor could he go anywhere.

All the furniture in the room consisted of the narrow bed where he slept, a small table with a chair and a wardrobe that kept his very few belongings, the little he had been able to take after the death of his parents, some clothes that only used when someday he had to get out the house, and some photos hidden under the bottom of a drawer. For a long time he did not look at them, they hurt too much, but he was afraid of losing them, surely Mark would find it very funny to deprive him of them as punishment, that is why he hid them.

He sat on the edge of the cot rubbing his face with his hands, moving away the desire to cry, thinking about his parents always saddened him. If it had not been for that damned accident ... If at least he had not been saved, why did he have to save himself? Why could not he die at that moment with them? Why did he struggle all those months in a coma? He was already dead, better to have stayed like that and not come back for this.

He tangled his fingers in his hair pulling him until he hurt himself. “Stop thinking Jared! Stop thinking!”, he told himself. He got up to go to the bathroom, when standing up his whole body suffered, although he was already used to it. In front of the mirror above the sink, he carefully felt the recent purple marks on his chest and on his ribs, hissing between his teeth with an especially large one on his ridge.

The purple highlights on his skin, as well as many other tonalities that adorned it, yellow and green that only served to identify the time spent between one and another. He stopped looking at his skin to look at his image in the mirror again. He smiled in a grimace full of sadness and irony. He was big, really big. His back was broad, strong shoulders and sharp clavicles. His chest was developed and his belly and abs well defined. It was something strange to those of his nature and that was what had attracted Mark to his misfortune.

He chuckled, a hysterical and bitter laugh. Being so big and strong was not good for him at all, it was ironic. He looked again bitterly at the mirror, at his neck, there it was, what marked him, what defined him, what he was. A wide leather collar with a ring fitted to his neck, he brushed it with his fingers feeling the softness of the material, he slid it along it until he reached the simple buckle, whence they moved quickly away to feel the touch of metal, as if an electric current had passed through them. The collar tightened, made marks with the edges on his skin, but he would never think about to move it.

Jared was an Omega, which, in the current circumstances, came to mean that he was nothing, a simple animal to maintain, with the sole function of keeping his Alpha sexually satisfied and breeding and raising his puppies. And that for the Omegas who were lucky, he did not have much. He stopped being lucky at the same time that his nature was revealed, at the young age of sixteen.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jared was a healthy and extroverted boy, he had grown up quickly, in a sharp way and was much taller than other boys his age. He excelled at the institute with excellent grades that filled his parents with pride. He played sports, he belonged to the basketball team and he was popular.

He was the only child and the pride of his parents. Gerald Padalecki was a professor at the University of Texas, responsible for the Chair of History, was a respected man in the small community where they lived. He had been the Alpha of a small pack, but this one had been reduced by natural causes until it was reduced to the three members that they were now. Sherry, his wife, was an intelligent and affable Beta, who knew how to manage her husband without confronting him. Actually, he let himself be done, he was a man in love with his Beta.

The hopes of both were placed on their only son, the Beta women were not very prolific. As Jared grew, everything pointed to it being a strong and beautiful Alpha. That made his mother smile, who already imagined him with a happy and respectable life in charge of his own pack. Nothing had prepared her for the news she was going to receive that day, or her, or any of her family members.

Jared had gone out early every day to the institute, on the way he went to pick up Chad, his best friend. Chad had only just been defined as an Alpha, Jared became jealous when his friend stood before him with a smirk, raising his eyebrows and repeatedly exclaiming: “I told you!”

He was impatient to define himself, he had been angry that his friend had done it first, it was a pit they had between them since they turned ten. He reached the corner of West Street and saw Chad waiting for him with his back against the brick wall, his right leg flexed and his foot leaning against the wall. The blond's backpack rested on the floor beside him. When he saw him arrive, he straightened and threw the bag over his shoulder.

“Let's go man!”, he exclaimed with a smile. “And I thought I was going alone. Have you gotten the sheets or what?”. The happy Chad’s expression changed when he had before his friend. He whistled in amazement at the sight of his face. “But boy! What face you bring. You're good?”

“Sorry, dude”, he apologized. “No, the truth is that I do not feel very well. Today I woke up with a headache ...”. He lifted his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he frowned with his eyes closed, being attacked again by a twinge of pain.

“Why do not you go back home?”, said his friend. “I apologize for you with Mr. Willians”.

Jared shook his head. “No, come on. I have taken an analgesic at home, it will pass. Also, we have a match. What are you going to do without your star?”, he replied forcing a smile. Chad looked at him now amused.

“You have it very believed, no?”, he asked sarcastically.

“No”, answered very serious Jared. The two laughed heartily as they continued on their way to the institute.

Contrary to what Jared thought, the pain did not diminish, he found it difficult to concentrate on the classes and felt dizzy. He spent the first three hours with his head down, avoiding the light that seeped through the windows of the classroom and nervously massaging his temples when the pain was stronger. After the third class he went to the bathroom to take another analgesic and spent half an hour of rest under the shade of a tree in the yard.

After that, it seemed that the pain was beginning to subside. The next three hours were quiet, a small quarrel remained in his head, but it was something he could handle. At lunchtime he was fine and joked relaxed with Chad and other teammates making bets on the outcome of that afternoon's game, they stayed that way until Jared had to leave to prepare with the rest of the team.

The first half of the game had passed normally, Jared as always, was the top scorer of his team, the coach congratulated him now while giving instructions to follow in the second half. They left with the enthusiasm of those who are winning. In a confrontation with one of the opponents Jared is knocked to the ground causing a current of pain to run down his back. For a moment he is stunned and only reacts when he is in front of a partner's hand offering to lift him. “Are you okay, Jay?”, listen still stunned. “Yes, yes. It has only been the blow”.

Jared got up and continued playing, but every time the feeling of discomfort was greater. The headache returned accompanied by strong cramps in the belly and general level in every muscle of his body. He was dizzy, he felt shouts and noise around him, he tried to look where they shouted at him, but he could not focus well, everything was blurry and suddenly ... suddenly everything turned black.  
He woke up lying on a stretcher, squinted his eyes, damaged by the glow of fluorescent ceiling. He looked around recognizing the infirmary of the institute. He was still wearing his basketball kit and then he remembered the game. He turned his head when he felt the door open, a plump, mature woman in a white coat came in through it. Jared recognized her, was the center nurse, a kind and loving woman, always with a smile.

He sat up on his elbows with difficulty, which cost him a moan of pain.

“Auch! Miss Harris, what happened to me?”, he asked confused.

The woman turned to him in surprise. She approached with reluctance and Jared was surprised by the serious gesture and disgust (or should say displeasure) that had the woman.

“Lie down!”, she said in a dry tone. “I've already called your father. It will come for you”.  
“But ...”. He did not have time to say more because the woman turned away quickly leaving the room, leaving him even more confused what he was.

Twenty minutes later his father arrived. Gerald approached the stretcher where his son rested with a worried expression.

“Dad ...”, Jared moaned.  
“Son!”. His father approached holding his hand and stroking his forehead tenderly. “What it happened?”  
“I do not know”, he replied confused. “I think I fainted in the game, but they have not told me anything else”.

At that moment the door of the infirmary opened again giving way to Miss Harris.

“Are you Mr. Padalecki?”, she asked neutrally.  
“Yes, I am. Jared is my son. Tell me, what happened?”, he answered worried. The woman looked alternately from one to another to finally refocus on the man standing next to the stretcher, in his face again that gesture between disgust and displeasure that did not go unnoticed by Gerald.  
“Mr. Padalecki”, she said in an aseptic tone. “The body of his son is preparing. Jared is an Omega, you know what that means. You can take him as soon as you sign the papers that recognize his condition. You can do it in secretariat. Good afternoon”. In the same way she had spoken, the woman left the room.

Gerald's amazed eyes met the frightened of his son. Jared looked at him on the verge of tears and he still could not react to the news.

“Daddy!”, Jared moaned. “Dad ... I'm sorry! Dad ... I ...”. Jared trembled with fear and shame. He looked pleadingly at his father who still did not say anything and looked at the door through which that woman had left.

Gerald turned again and the sight of his frightened little boy broke his heart. He hugged him tightly against his chest, drowning his son's tears in him, he could not stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

“What will happen to me now?”, Jared stammered. His father shook him even more if that was possible.  
“Shhh ... quiet boy. Now we're going home ...”


	2. Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> I bring you a new chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> I would like to know your opinion. Thank you

Chapter 2: Omega

Gerald helped his son get up and waited a few minutes until they both managed to regain their composure, after that, they left the infirmary to meet the required administrative requirements and thus be able to return home as soon as possible.

Crossing with his companions down the hall was not something Jared was prepared for at the moment. He could not tell if it was his idea or if it really seemed that everyone already knew about his condition. He had the feeling that people were moving away from him and that their eyes were diverted avoiding his with disgust. He saw Chad in the distance, his friend seemed worried, saw him moving towards him and how those who accompanied him prevented him.

He was paralyzed by the anguish and fear that rejection caused him, looking down at the ground in shame until he felt the soft but firm hand of his father around his arm. “Come on son ...,” he said pulling him while he directed a furious look at everyone in front of him. Jared let himself be led to the secretariat.

“This is all Mr. Padalecki,” said with a forced smile the woman who attended them. “The condition of the Omega has already been registered and will be notified to the relevant agencies. From now on you will be the Alpha responsible for this Omega ...”   
“Jared,” Gerald said coldly, interrupting the woman.   
“How do you say?,” she asked confused   
“Jared. My son's name is Jared,” he continued, glaring at her. The woman stirred uncomfortably.   
“Ehm ... yes, of course. To which we were Mr. Padalecki. He will be in charge of you and he will be you responsibility. In case you do not want to take care of him, you must find another Alpha that does it or, failing that, notify the authorities that they will take care of him until someone claims him. Have you understood and agree to these terms?”   
“Yes, I understand. Can we go now?”   
“Of course, sir,” she answered with an absolutely formal and rehearsed smile.

Gerald guided his son to the car and they made the short trip home in silence. When they arrived Sherry was in the kitchen, went out to look for them when she heard the door of the entrance. She was nervous because the call from the institute had told her that Jared had fainted in the game and since Gerald went out to look for him, she did not know anything else.

“Thank God you have arrived,” exclaimed worried. Her concern became greater when she saw both their faces. “What's wrong?,” her gaze alternately wandered from her husband to her son. Jared was trembling with his head down, his mother came up, lifting his chin until she saw her son's eyes full of tears. “Jay?,” said anguished. Jared could not take it anymore and clung to his mother crying in a heartbroken way. Sherry's questioning eyes fell on her husband while holding his body in her arms. Her husband shook his head dejectedly and she could not avoid the moan of surprise that escaped her lips.

“Jay! .., my Jay ... My child ...,” she murmured again and again, placing tender kisses in the hair of his son.   
“Mom ...,” mumbled, “I did not want ..., I'm sorry, do not hate me. Please ...” Jared felt unable to control himself, he was afraid, he was very, very scared and he just wanted, he just needed, that his mother was still his mother, that she did not reject him. Jared was an intelligent boy, he knew cases, he knew what happened many times when in families an Omega was defined. What if it happened to him? He felt that he was getting dizzy.

“Shhhh ...,” Sherry cradled him in his arms. “Quiet my child, everything will be fine. We go to your room, you need to rest. We'll talk later.” She accompanied him to the room and helped him to bed. Jared was still sobbing and trembling even after his mother tucked him up. She sat on the bed caressing his forehead until in the end, exhaustion left him asleep. The woman bowed, kissing his forehead, then leaving the room looking for her husband. They had a lot to talk about.

Jared woke up tired, a permanent buzzing drilled into his ears and intensified the pain in his head. For a moment he thought that perhaps he had caught a virus and that this was the cause of his discomfort. Then, suddenly, everything went back to his head. He moaned in anguish, an Omega, he was an Omega. How could it have happened?

He closed his eyes downcast. Nobody knew how it happened, just did it. The type of parents' union, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, did not matter. The Omegas could arise from any of them without there being exact studies of the percentages of probability of each of them. The only important thing for him now, was what it meant to be an Omega.

According to the current laws and although there were some currents of change, the Omegas were at the bottom of the social ladder. Always subject to their Alpha, they could not do anything without his permission and when we talk about nothing, it's nothing. Do not even buy a loaf of bread if they do not go with a signed consent. They were not allowed to study unless it was in the schools specially assigned to them, whose subjects were exclusively directed to the care of the puppies and the maintenance of the home, as well as the perfect way to please their Alpha.

They could work if their Alpha so agreed, but they did it for a considerably lower salary. The Alpha could treat them at will and no one was going to be shocked by it. They were mostly forced to wear a collar around their necks that indicated their condition before the rest, in addition to indicating that they owned the owner and this avoiding possible problems.

In short, the Omegas were considered as simple breeding animals and domestic service. Their sale was allowed and that was what many parents did when their children defined themselves that way. The Omega, both women and men, were capable of gestating, although the men passed the pregnancy in their wolf form and did not change until the weaning of the offspring. For obvious reasons the Omega men were very attractive to many Alphas and they were in demand.

Another peculiarity of the Omega was that they were genetically predisposed to servility and submission. This had been one of the reasons why they were degraded more than two hundred years ago, when the governments run by Alphas were harder and more ruthless. Mostly physically smaller than any other class, only a very small percentage broke this physical standard, these specimens also used to be more rebellious and difficult to handle.

This predisposition to submission increased during the periods of heat, where the Omega allowed themselves to be totally dominated by their most primitive instincts, being unable to control themselves. Another reason for their social degradation, the Alphas felt it was totally unworthy to be dominated in that uncontrolled way by their wolfish nature.

Jared moaned and buried his head under the pillow. What would happen to him? He knew that from the moment he had defined himself as Omega it would only take a few months to have his first heat. He knew there were suppressors, but not if his father would let him take them. God, He did not even know if he would still be in that house. What if they sold him? What if another Alpha claimed him? He started to cry again, he was only sixteen, he did not think he was ready for that, or to have children or anything ... He just wanted yesterday had never happened.

The door to his room sounded his attention. “Jay ...,” he squeezed the sweet voice of his mother. “Jay, honey. Go down to breakfast. Your father and I have to talk to you ...” Jared shivered in his bed, but he did not dare to disobey. “Yes mom, low immediately,” said in a serious tone. His mother gave him a shy smile and went down again to the kitchen leaving his son alone.

His parents had been very understanding with him. They explained to him what his situation was, that he already knew, and they assured him that they were not going to leave him to his fate. His father would be his Alpha until he found someone he liked. Chad had returned to visit him some time later and they had retaken their friendship. The blond joked with him assuring that if he did not find anyone he would claim him in any case, that after so many years of school he had already gotten used to saving his ass. Remember that now, made a sad smile on the face of Jared. He wish his friend had done it at that moment.

His parents gave him the suppressors and he took them regularly, although they could hardly mitigate the effects of his first heat, his mother had already explained that the first heat was always the most intense. He had to stay indoors at home knowing that the amount of pheromones his body gave off would attract all the Alphas and Betas around him and that, if one of them took him, and he was influenced by his instinct, he would let himself be done, and anyone marked him, he would be involved in serious problems that would lead from a pregnancy to a property claim, and his father could not refuse it.

From the second, things were easier and he could control it quite well with the pills. He could not go to school anymore, but his father refused to enroll him in one of the schools for Omegas. He took care of the education of his son with the help of some colleagues from the university, more liberal in what was referred to the treatment of the Omega. If Jared could have gone to the exams, his father was sure that he had graduated with honors. Jared was about to turn twenty-three, he was a tall, strong and handsome young man. At first glance everyone would say that he was an Alpha, he was a smart and safe boy under the protection of his father who owed him great freedom.

His fears had faded, his father would not last forever, but they had been looking for someone for Jared for some time, someone in the most liberal circles, someone who treated him well and with respect. Someday that someone would come, Jared was sure. He did not count on that fate was not as sure of those plans as he was and that the combination of a nail, a wheel and a tree would ruin his life forever.

Jared woke up suddenly, feeling that he was drowning, something was going through his throat and he could not breathe. He opened his eyes in an exorbitant way, blinded by the strong light of the fluorescents and his reflection in the white walls of the room. Hands held him firmly against the mattress. 

“Quiet!,” He listened, although the voice seemed to come from far away. “Calm down!” He heard again, “You're in the hospital, you have a tube in your throat. I'm going to take it from you, okay?”

Jared focused on the voice and tried to stare at the silhouette that was on him. He nodded and could see a smile on the now more focused face of that woman in front of him. “When I count three beams like you cough, okay?” He nodded again. A minute later the anguish dissipated as his throat felt free again.

He coughed for a while and looked around confused. The woman came back to him with a glass of water in her hand.   
“Drink a little,” she said with kindness. “I’m the Dr. Tyler and I take care of you.”   
“What it happened?,” he asked confused.   
“You had a car accident,” she explained seriously. Jared could not understand anything, suddenly confused images came to his mind, the sound of an explosion, his father trying to control the car, the lurches, the tree ...

“And my parents?,” he asked fearfully. Distressed gesture of the Dr. fired his all alarms “Can see them? Plea... please.”   
The woman denied so with her head. “Sorry ...”   
“But I want to see them, before ... one last time. Please,” he pleaded with a broken voice, on the verge of tears.   
“Jared, your parents died six months ago, the accident was six months ago.”   
“But ... what about me? ...” Jared did not understand anything.   
“You have been in a coma,” explained the doctor, “we did not know if you would wake up, but according to the law we must keep the sick in a coma at least ten months before disconnecting them if nobody claims them. You have had lucky.”  
Jared's expression went from grief and confusion to terror with those words. His father had died, he did not have Alpha. What would happen now? The doctor seemed to recognize the doubts in his face and decided to inform him of his current situation. 

“Jared, right now you are an Omega without Alpha, you are not linked either, for which you happen to be in charge of the OCMO, the Omegas Central Management Office. As soon as you are more recovered, you will be admitted to one of its centers, where you will be instructed in the work of your class and will do with others, community service work to contribute to your maintenance until you are claimed by an Alpha that be responsible for you.”

Jared nodded silently and waited for the doctor to come out to cover his face with his hands and let go of the pain. He knew that not only had he lost his parents, he had also lost his life.

The transfer to the center became effective two weeks later. Jared still had not fully recovered, he had lost weight and muscle mass during the time he had spent in a coma and still dragged a limp because of the double fracture he had suffered in his right leg. The doctor had told him that if he exercised he would completely recover mobility, he was not so sure, it hurt like hell.

Before arriving, they allowed him to go through his house and pick up some personal effects. Being an only son and not having more living members of his father's pack, the house would remain in custody and become the property of Alpha that claimed him. Accompanied by a guard, he walked through the now empty and silent spaces of what had been his home. He was not able to take anything, just some photos and some clothes. Nothing else would serve him, he was not even sure that they would allow him to possess much more.

Already in the center, they submitted to him first of all a medical review, they gave him the uniform with which from now on he had to dress and the schedule with the classes and activities that he had to attend. After that they took him to what would be his room while he was there. Upon entering it accompanied by the guard, the two guys who were inside stood up quickly positioning themselves firmly at the foot of their beds, keeping their heads down and their eyes even lower as a sign of submission. 

Jared looked at them confused. They were much younger than him, they had to be around the seventeen, small and thin, they did not move at any time while the guard showed him his bed and reminded him when it should be ready the next day. After that he left closing the door without saying goodbye.  
The boys moved as soon as he closed the door, sat together on one of the beds and looked at him curiously. 

“God dude! You are huge! Are you really an Omega?,” asked the shorter of the two, a dark boy with brown eyes and a friendly smile. The other, blond and blue-eyed, with a much more serious gesture elbowed his partner in a disapproving manner.   
“Don't be an idiot! Of course he is an Omega, otherwise he would not be here. What, if you're too old not to be linked, right?”

Jared looked at them without knowing very well what to say. “I'm Rick,” said the blonde, “and this is Justin,” continued pointing to his partner. “And you ...” continued to see that the chestnut did not say anything.   
“Jared”   
“Good Jared. Then, after the presentations, that's your bed and that is your closet,” Rick said pointing to one of three cabinets from the back Wall. “And again ... how come you're not linked?”

“I lived with my parents,” he answered while he kept his things.   
“Really?,” Justin asked. “My parents brought me here as soon as I defined myself and Rick's as well.” Jared did not want to talk about that.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked changing the conversation.   
“In the mornings we go to class,” said the blond, “education, submission, care of the puppies, domestic economy. In the afternoons we work, we fix gardens, we clean streets.”

“How long is usually here?”   
“That depends,” Justin answered, “once a month the visit of the Alpha is allowed.”   
“They expose us like fair monkeys ...,” interrupted Rick with an angry tone. “They come and choose as if we were abandoned puppies in the kennel.”   
“It's what we are, accept it Rick,” replied the brown bitterly, the other looked at him with anger.   
“I am not a dog! I do not know how you accept it so calmly,” the blonde growled getting up and getting into his bed with his back to the others.   
“What's the point of denying it, huh? One day an Alpha will arrive, he will choose us, he will put a necklace on us and he will fuck us until we are full of puppies and when we no longer serve him or he will shoot us or burst us to work until we can not anymore. That is what we are and the sooner you accept it better.” Justin's affable smile had faded into a resigned grimace. “Enjoy this Jared, because this is going to be the best place you're going to be from now on.” And after saying that, he also got the bed.

Jared finished keeping his things and after putting on his pajamas he also got into bed. That night he did not sleep, the bitterness of Justin's words did not let him do it, under the protection of his father he had never considered that, but now he knew that the boy was right. There was no one there to watch over their unions, they just kept them until someone took charge and they did not care who they were if they did not have a charge to the state coffers.

In the center they were still prescribing the suppressors, they taught him how to behave with their Alpha, Jared was having serious problems with that, his father never submitted him and these rules seemed ridiculous, but after some punishments he decided that it was easier to do what they asked for him without protest.

They could not look at the Alpha without their permission, they had to keep their heads down and their attitude submissive. They had to walk two steps behind the Alpha, they were not allowed to talk outside the rooms if they did not go directly to them. They should not touch an Alpha without their consent and should not be touched by anyone without their Alpha's permission. They should always be willing to comply with the wishes of their Alpha, whatever their nature, they had no right to refuse or protest.

His Alpha could punish them if he considered it appropriate, they had no ability to understand what was right and what was wrong, for that was his Alpha, who would correct and educate them. They had to accept it, since that meant that their Alpha cared about them

Jared hated those classes, where day after day, they repeated them again and again, washing their brains, undermining their morale day by day. He saw the effect they were doing on the rest of the boys and girls, all much younger and more influential. He did not believe in that, his father had taught him the truth, but here he had to behave, to go with the flow and not to stand out. So soon it was another automaton. One like the others.

The work of the afternoons made him recover step by step his physical form, just as his limp was receding. He had been in the center for more than a year, Rick and Justin had already left, others had come. Until now he had not been chosen in any of those monthly rounds offered to the Alpha. He thought he looked too old, almost all of them were children, easier to handle, he was also too big, thin and lame. He did not seem striking to anyone. Not until now.


	3. A dream forged

Chapter 3 : A dream forged

Jensen hung up the phone after almost forty minutes of conversation. He dropped backward into the soft back of his office chair, massaging his eyes tiredly. He knew he should delegate more and that both Tom and Mike and even Chris if it were necessary, would be very capable of dealing with this, but the transportation of those horses to Michigan was too important and they were putting too many problems.

The carrier had not been so sure in their claims to know that it was the same Mr. Ackles who called him and finally had agreed to the new agreement proposed by the bussinesman, after all, was not a client who wanted to lose, he had only thought that he could get a little more profit by squeezing the ropes a bit. Finally, he had not achieved much and he was not sure that after making the delivery the Ackles’s Stud-farm would count on him again. In short, he had played his cards and was almost sure he had lost.

Jensen turned in his chair glancing through his office, a large space, illuminated by a large window in front of his table, furniture, all made of hardwood and a large white leather armchair, cream walls were filled with diplomas of Jensen, horse paintings, prizes and rosettes that he had almost no place to hang. The shelves full of catalogs, genetics books and breeding yearbooks. That was his world, to which he dedicated every minute he was awake.

Jensen Ackles was only thirty years old a man of success, success achieved with no small effort despite what some evil tongues could say. He had grown up on a ranch and his father had instilled in him the love of horses, although his father had never had an eye for them, but he did, he adored them, spent hours and hours studying them, soaking up magazines and articles specialized He studied biology and genetics and did a master's degree in business administration.

His parents died before he finished graduating leaving the small ranch and a few dollars as a legacy because the place was barely enough to support himself. Jensen decided to take a risk in that moment, sold all the animals that were less the horse that his father gave him when he turned eighteen, seventy percent of the land and spent all the money in buying two imported mares and a bay stallion from one of the most recognized stud farms in Texas.

Everyone thought he was crazy, all except his friend Chris, another horse lover like him, who did not hesitate to leave his parents' house to move in with his friend and accompany him in that madness. The "madness", almost ten years later, resulted in the Ackles Stud-farm was one of the largest and most important in the US, specializing in racehorses, also had a wide representation in the world of classic and cowboy dressage.

His influence became important, no one dared to despise a business with him and some authorities tried to start a political career to which he kindly refused but secretly tempted him, although today, he had too many things to worry about. .

Jensen recovered the sold lands and enlarged them, making the small family ranch just a shadow of what it was now. Jensen had become the Alpha of a small pack that started with Chris and now had six other members. All lived on the ranch engaged in different tasks of importance, the rest of the work that was much was in charge of external employees.

The blond got up and went to the window of his office. From there he could see the training track. He scratched his beard distractedly while a smile appeared on his lips. He was sick of being locked, he was a country man, he needed air. With a determined step he left the road to the track where he had seen Chris leaning. When he arrived, he leaned against the fence next to him. His friend turned to see him giving him a loud pat on the shoulder in greeting.

“Look what the wind has brought”, exclaimed his friend sarcastically. “I thought that office had swallowed you”   
“Almost”, replied with a smile. “But you will not get rid of me so easily”.   
“Pity, I could see myself occupying your position”, said disappointed Chris.   
“If you want, you know what you have to do ... are you willing to challenge me. little?”. He asked with a serious gesture, but with eyes shining amused.   
“No fucking, dude”, Chris made a gesture of disdain with his hand. “Not that I could not win, but is that if I have to spend more than ten minutes in there I die”, continued making a face of horror.

The two laughed heartily and Jensen squeezed affectionately on his friend's shoulder. Christian had become his right hand, his foreman and whoever was in charge of the pack if he was not there. The two looked at the figure walking towards them from the runway. Chris's eyes lit up and his friend was happy for him. The blond, blue-eyed man approached them with a chronometer and a tablet with notes in his hand.  
“Hey Steve! How are the times? We only have four days left for the State”, Jensen asked with a smile. Steve approached Chris leaving a quick kiss on his lips.   
“Jen ! Do not you fear that the sun will harm you? You have left the crypt, I am impressed”. Chris laughed under his breath at the comment taking a grunt from Jensen. “Christian, if you can not teach your Beta manners, maybe I should do it”.  
“Do not get angry Jen”, said Christian without being able to hold the laugh. “It has been funny”. 

Jensen snorted in disgust. “You have me fed up with the jokes, I do not like to spend the day there too, but this does not stand alone”, he said angrily or, both looked at him with a condescending smile.   
“Ok, ok… You don’t suffer… If you are doing very well. For that you are our Alpha”, said Chris patting him on the back. Jensen moaned resigned, wondering if it would be a good idea to hit his forehead with the fence and stop holding those two and their stupid giggles.

“Steve, times…”, he said already tired. The blonde became serious, it was time to work.   
“They're great Jensen. Stardust remains, Black Belle has dropped three tenths and Hell seven. That horse is going to win this weekend. I'm sure”, said Steve confidently.

Jensen smiled at his friend, Steve was his best coach and he fully trusted his judgment. Hell was five years old and his career was starting to take off, he was going to be a great horse and he had put all his hopes in that he gave a great contribution to his blood line.

“The new mares have arrived already?”. He asked Chris again.   
“This morning. Sebastián and Misha are doing the revisions”.   
“Ok. When they give the go-ahead, call Mike to make the payments. Today I went down to the city to pick up Tom and can go through the bank”.   
“Ok boss. See you at dinner”.

Jensen said goodbye and went to the stables of the house. That was where they kept their horses, separated from the rest. He took out Winter, the silver stallion his father had given him, a proud, noble animal with light eyes and a very bad temper for everyone except Jensen. He tied it to the wall and began to brush it, making the animal shake its neck satisfied by the attention.

He smiled amused and continued to prepare it to saddle it, He was looking forward to a ride. The sound of hoofs made him turn instantly recognizing the man entering the barn pulling a brown mare with white legs. 

“Matt”, greeted with a nod.   
“Jensen!”, he replied surprised. The man's blue eyes shone.

He liked Matt, the Beta was the last to reach the pack, Jensen met him on one of his trips, he was a great tamer and he does not hesitate to propose to join his team. Matt was still with his parents, he saw it as an opportunity to get out of there and decided to accept. The boy was handsome, tall, blue eyes, brown hair and firm jaw and a body of scandal. Jensen could attest to that, had slept with him a week after being at the ranch and since then they had been mutually satisfying.

Jensen had not marked it, although he enjoyed his company knew that Matt was not for him, someday the boy would find the Alpha he needed. Matt did not agree with that and secretly hoped that eventually Jensen decided to link up with him.

“Are you here now?”, Matt asked hopefully as he began to unsaddle his mare. Jensen could smell the excitement in the beta's body and could not avoid a grunt of satisfaction.   
“No, I was just preparing to leave. I've been in the office all day. I need air”.   
“Oh!”, exclaimed disappointed. “You'll be fine, of course. I see you at dinner then”, he said as he directed his mare to the box.

“Do you want something Matt?”, asked intently while still brushing his horse. The other tensed at the moment embarrassed, Jensen was his Alpha, but they were not linked, which, could not ask anything openly.   
“No, nothing. I finish here and go home, to see if they need help with dinner or something”, he replied nervously.   
“Ok”, the blond answered without more.

Matt continued fixing his mare, disappointed to be ignored by Jensen. He had just released a fresh bale of straw for her when he found herself embedded against one of the walls of the box. He groaned in surprise and excitement at the feel of Jensen's weight against his back and the warm breath of the Alpha on his neck.

“Are you sure you do not want anything Matt?”. He growled softly against his ear as he pressed his hips against him making his feel his hardness through the cloth of his pants. “Because what I have been smelling for a while makes me think something else ...”. Jensen scratched the thin skin of his neck with his teeth and then calmed him with his tongue, growling satisfied to feel the alteration of the beta body under him.

“I ... I ... dammit Jensen!”. He exclaimed when the Alpha turned him around suddenly causing the boards to sink into his back while taking his mouth fiercely. Matt could only open it and let Jensen's tongue penetrate it as he pleased, stealing his breath. Jensen held his hands over his head with just one of his, the other took it to his crotch making him moan in the kiss. Jensen parted looking at him funny after biting his chin.  
“That after small. Now I'm going for a spin”. Jensen left with a smile leaving a trembling Matt unable to speak. He rode for a couple of hours enjoying the feeling of freedom that this always provided. Feel the wind in his face and enjoy at the same time the changing tonalities of the sunset sky. Lately he could not enjoy that much and missed it. He arrived at the house at dinner time much more relaxed and happy.

Just as he was about to enter, Mike's truck parked in front of the house, he waited for his friends to come down. Tom was the first to approach with a broad smile and open arms looking for a hug that was completed seconds later.

“Tom! I missed you man”, exclaimed Jensen. “How was everything?”   
“Great ! I have the agreements ready and the new contracts drafted, just for you to sign them. That new reproduction laboratory is a done thing. We will not have competition, the possibility of keeping frozen semen will give us the opportunity to cover a greater number of mares, in addition to the advantages of export”.   
“And the numbers do not fail”, added Mike. “I predict a thirty percent increase in earnings only in the first year”.

Jensen looked at them satisfied. Tom was his lawyer, he had known him in his time at university, they had made good friends from the beginning and the dark-haired man had also been fascinated by Jensen's business vision, being the third to join his group. Mike was his Beta, an intelligent man and a machine with numbers. As soon as he arrived, he took over the ranch accounts. Together they made a great team which could only please Jensen.

“Let's go inside”, the Alpha finally said after listening to the good news, “the should be waiting for us and they will not be in a good mood if the dinner gets cold”.

Sure enough, everyone was inside and protested by making them see their displeasure by waiting between laughs and jokes. Everyone greeted Tom who had been out of for a week, finishing managing the laboratory licenses and when they had finished, they all sat down to dinner.

“Just one thing guys before retiring”, Jensen said when he finished dinner. “For the State ... We leave Chris, Steve, Matt, Sebastian and me. Agree?”. He looked at everyone waiting for his assent.

Misha cringed in his seat with a dejected gesture. Sebastian squeezed his hand fondly and placed a kiss on his hair as he saw the sadness in his companion's blue eyes.

“Misha…”. Jensen had seen the dark man's expression and felt sorry for him. He had recently linked with Sebastian after having suffered some rather traumatic experiences and was quite dependent on his Alpha. He did not feel safe if he was not close to him. “Sorry Misha, but I can not leave the ranch for almost a week without a vet”.

Misha looked up shyly at his pack Alpha. “Quiet Jensen, I understand”, he said quietly. Jensen ruffled his hair as he passed by his side when he got up from the table. 

“Well guys, time to retire”, he said as he dug his fingers into Matt's shoulder for a few seconds before heading to the stairs that led to his room. Matt shuddered at the contact and followed his Alpha seconds later under the curious gaze of the others.

He had barely reached the door when Jensen's hand closed over his arm, pulling him hard into the room. The Alpha pushed the door with one foot while his hands were already getting rid of Matt's clothes trying to do the same with his. Jensen patted the other's hands away.

“Quiet!”. ordered. The boy moaned intimidated by the Alpha's tone and obeyed. Jensen seemed to calm down at the submissive gesture of the other. He finished undressing him more calmly and then he did it with himself. Matt stood still in the middle of the room. Jensen turned around him admiring him, let his fingers slide over the toasted skin of the Beta and buried his nose in the neck of the beta, inhaling forcefully.

“You're so excited ...” growled in a low tone that made the skin of the Beta bristle. “Sure everyone in the house can smell you...” continued. Matt moaned in anticipation when he felt the Alpha's tongue sliding between his shoulders, climbing up his neck…   
Jensen grabbed him by the hips sticking the chest to his back, he could feel the hardness of the Alpha rubbing between his buttocks.

“This is what you wanted?” asked the Alpha.   
“Ye. ... yes ...”, babbled, “please ... “   
Jensen led him to the bed causing him to lie down. He was placed between his legs forcing him to open them. He covered the Beta whit his body, devouring his mouth with anxiety, sliding his hands through the other's body making him moan with pleasure.

“Can I touch you?”. Matt asked at the moment what Jensen left his mouth. The Alpha looked at him for a second, the face of the Beta looked excited and anxious and that increased the desire inside him. “Yes”, Jensen conceded and then returned to sink his face into the neck of the Beta drawing a line of small bites and licks. Matt wrapped his legs around the Alpha's waist and held his hands caressing the strong back.

His erections rubbed between their bodies causing moans of pleasure in both, but Jensen did not want to play anymore, the wolf inside him, asked him to possess what was his and at this time did not seem very capable of controlling it. “Turn around”, he ordered hoarsely. Matt moaned excited obeying instantly. Jensen pulled on his hip forcing him to his knees, pushing his back until the Beta's chest touched the mattress. He growled excited at the sight of the Beta exposed before him, stroked his cock with one hand while the other began to dilate Matt.

He did not linger much, he was too excited, he leaned over the table looking for a condom.   
“I do not care ...”, Matt dared to say   
“I'm not going to mark you”, Jensen answered in an austere tone. Matt cringed at the scolding, they had talked about it more times, but he did not really care, he really wanted to, but he could not force it.

Jensen put on the condom and pushed himself hard inside Matt who moaned in surprise. The Alpha held tightly to his hips, thrusting again and again, deeper and deeper until reaching that point inside him that made him moan with pleasure. The blonde leaned over him, clutching his shoulders now, grunting with pleasure as he bit and licked his neck.

“Do you like it like that?”. He asked in a hoarse voice and choked by the effort.   
“Yes ...” he got to say, “please ... more”.   
Jensen rammed faster and harder, took his hand to the member of the Beta and started to masturbarte him hard, after a moment the other spilled into his hand with strenght, he let himself go shortly after leaving the Beta's interior before the knot could be formed.

He dropped by his side breathing hard, Matt looked at him adoringly, but not moving and he could not avoid a small lump in his throat. He extenden his arm, pulling the Beta towards him and placing a kiss on his forehead. “You can stay to sleep if you want”, he said while stroking his hair. The Beta smiled gratefully, snuggling closer to him. Jensen let him do and soon they fell both exhausted to sleep


	4. Uncertainty

Chapter 4 : Uncertainty

Mark remembered perfectly the first day he saw the Omega almost two years ago. He left the bank where he had just finished some arrangements and walked distractedly to his car when he passed in front of the gang that worked in the gardens of Lincoln Square. He looked at them fleetingly, filled with the contempt that those lower beasts always caused him, if by him were all would be eliminated, not even understood those who used them as a sexual outlet. What could they see in those small and fragile animals? Certainly nothing for him, not with his tastes and certainly not risk his offspring using one as a breeding womb. 

He continued walking until he reached the coffee kiosk in the corner of the square. He was waiting for his cappuccino when some whistles blew near him and all the Omegas who were working in the square came to the call. He had to look twice to convince himself that he really was an Omega and he did it only because he was dressed in the institutional uniform. He had never seen a specimen like that, as tall as he was, no, taller, strong though thin, long brown hair and something that did not escape the scrutiny of an observant man like him; that Omega looked down , submissive like the others, but in his eyes there was a brightness that indicated a very different position than the one he wanted to show. 

He smiled with a funny grin sharpening the look on the body of that Omega, it could be very entertaining to find out how long he would be able to maintain that brightness, he wished that much, that would make it much more fun before having him totally at his mercy, when that happened, he would see what to do with him. He hurried up to his car and watched him for a while longer as he drank the coffee sitting inside, when he finished off, determinedly on his way to his office, he had things to find out. 

Two weeks later he was at the gates of the OCGO waiting along with other Alphas to be allowed to go to the room where they could make the selection. He was somewhat worried because his turn was the last to choose, he did not want any of those guys to deprive him of all the plans he had been making for days. First, they presented to the females, a total of twenty specimens provided with the right clothes to cover their private parts. Most of the Alphas made their choice in this group to the satisfaction of Mark, which did not prevent him from giving a suspicious look to those who were waiting for the males. 

The second group was smaller, only twelve specimens, Mark's eyes flew to the reason for his presence there, he could not be more satisfied with his decision to observe for the first time the naked torso of that Omega, he was sure that he was going to provide many satisfactions. He waited impatiently for his turn, eagerly watching the decisions of others, savored the victory when his turn came and the Omega was still on the table, still available to him. The secretary asked if there was anything to his liking and he just raised his finger pointing to Jared, the woman made a gesture of affirmation and wrote something on his pad. He already had it, he was his. 

Jared cringed that day, when in spite of having his head down, he watched hidden behind the long strands of his fringe that covered his forehead, the alphas sitting in front of them. He cringed when he saw the man's finger pointing to him, closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his luck was cast, his life already had an owner. He felt the hand of one of the guards closing on his arm and pulling him away from the group that was still waiting, once outside the room led him to his room. 

“Take a shower and collect your things. In an hour you must be ready for your Alpha”, ordered the warder in a neutral voice before leaving closing the door behind him. The uncertainty preyed on Jared who looked around the room, of course he did not like that place, but he knew that this was safe, the rest was an uncertainty. 

An hour later he and his things were ready, waiting to be taken with his new Alpha. The guard led him through the center to a small office where he told him to wait standing. After a while the door opened again, Jared under the head immediately to realize that someone was entering. He heard the voice of a woman. 

“Mr. Pellegrino”, indicated in a formal tone. “This is the specimen that you acquire and of which you agree to be responsible from now on. In the documentation that we have enclosed to him there are the medical reports guaranteeing his good state of health, his history and the breakdown of the properties that acquires when taking charge of him, in this case a house in Richmon Str”. 

There was a pause in which nothing was heard, but in which Jared assumed that there was some kind of non-verbal exchange between the two people in the room, after which the woman continued talking. 

“Well sir. Then, this is your Omega, attend by the name of Jared. If you wish you can inspect him here to see if he is to your liking. You can have him tested for a month, if you are not satisfied you can return him to the center as long as he is in the same conditions. The expenses during that time will run on your own. Do you agree?”. 

“Yes”, heard Jared say. With such a short expression , he was not able to decipher any tone or intention in the voice of his new Alpha, what he did hear were steps approaching him. A pair of cowhide leather boots entered his field of vision, covered by blue jeans, a leather belt with a large carved buckle, a white shirt and a gray American jacket, he could not see up without lifting his head and that could not do it without permission. 

The man took a couple of turns around him to stand again in front of him.  
“Raises you head”, he heard him say slowly in a tone not very serious. Jared did it slowly, trying not to make eye contact with his new Alpha's eyes. He watched cautiously the man in front of him, blond, short hair and blunt with a week's beard, eyes thought blue, it was not a question of being attend, the smile of satisfaction on his face, a smile that did not inspired any confidence. 

“That's fine”, said the man, turning to the functionary again and then turning to him again. “We're leaving! Take your things and follow me. Do not make me wait”, said this turned to walk out the door, Jared looked at the woman who urged him with an affirmative gesture of his head to follow the man. He hurriedly picked up his bag and continue to maintain the distance considered correct between them. 

The journey was long and silent. Almost two hours of travel sitting in the back of the 4x4 while his Alpha drove, during which he try not to think while he watched the landscape run through the window, the road that took him away from everything he had up to now he had met. 

They turned off the road to follow a path that, shortly after, crossed a high gate, flanked by meters and meters of a rough wooden fence that was lost in the horizon. They continued through it until they reached a huge wooden house with reddish walls and a black slate roof. Nearby were other buildings that Jared thought he identified as stables and warehouses. 

He saw several horses move inside a white fence and was fascinated by the beauty of the specimens. Jared was a lover of animals in general, but he had never had the opportunity to be near one of those beasts.  
“Get out of the car!”, the voice of his Alpha surprised him by removing him from his thoughts. He quickly prepared to comply with the order standing by the car with his bag in his hand. A small woman in her sixties, with black hair pulled back in a small bun and serene face, approached them quickly but discreetly. 

“Sir ...”, greeted the Alpha. He only nodded in acknowledgment and then pointed at him with a thumb gesture.  
“Take him to his room, I have things to do, I'll go later”, he said and then go into the house without looking back. The woman fixed her eyes on him after his boss had retired, studied him for a few seconds and then shook his head in disgust.  
“Follow me boy”, she asked while she stretched out her arm in a gesture to follow her, the woman's voice seemed distressed. 

His room was small and practically devoid of furniture. He did not know what to do when that woman, Brenda had told him her name was, closed the door leaving him there alone. He left his bag on the cot stuck to one of the walls and made a composition of the place, for which honestly, he das not need much time. He looked out of the small window and could see the stables and a part of the meadows around them that brought a small smile to his face, the first on that strange day. 

The sound of the door startled him, he turned around expecting to see Brenda and his whole body tensed when the imposing figure of his Alpha crossed his vision. The man still wore that strange smile that so disturbed Jared, that he hurried to adopt the position that had taught him in the center. The man walked towards him around him in the same way he had done in the morning, he felt him sniffing over his neck to face him again with a satisfied gesture. 

“Are you nervous?”, asked the Alpha. Jared doubted if he had to answer, that was a direct question, was not it?. “Answer!”. That got him out of doubt.  
“No”, he answered even though it was not true.  
“Not ?”, Alpha raised a eyebrow funny, Jared continued in silence. “Look at me!” 

Jared looked up to meet the blue eyes of his Alpha that were hard, cold and scrutinizing. The man caught that glint at the bottom of the gray eyes of the Omega and felt an involuntary chill of pleasure run down his back.  
“They have not taught you in that center that you should not lie to your Alpha?”, he asked in a false kind tone. Jared remained silent. “You forget who we are? Do you forget I can smell you?” 

Jared kept his eyes on him since he had not given his permission to push it away, although the whirlwind that turned inside that blue sea made him want to be able to do so. He swallowed without knowing what to say. “I'll have to take care of correcting those details”, he heard him say so close to his ear that he could feel the warmth of his breath on it. 

The Alpha walked to get the only chair in the room. Pulling the back of the chair dragged it to the side of the door in front of Jared and then sit on it crossing arms and legs looking at him with interest for a few minutes.  
“Undress!, he said at last. Jared froze in place, his whole body tensing as he heard those words. 

The man began to get impatient, really that those beasts were stupid, he thought. He spoke again in a much colder and sharper tone.  
“Undress!”, he say again. “If I have to do it, you will not like it”, he continued in a cold tone and it sounded dangerous to Jared's ears. 

The boy brought his trembling hands to the neck of his shirt trying not to take too long to undo the buttons of it. He wondered what he should do with it once removed, looked around nervously to finally take a step towards the cot and deposit it there, returned to his place feeling embarrassed and exposed, breathing agitated glimpsed through the nakedness of his defined torso. 

The Alpha watched him with interest, taking a lascivious look for every exposed centimeter of that skin. He looked down at the boy's pants and went back to the boy's face, who could see him with raised eyebrows in a clear gesture that he expected more. Jared inhaled deeply trying to calm down, inside him he felt the anger formed by humiliation and shame, the anger of not being able to do anything. 

He took off his boots to continue later with his pants leaving everything aside. He was going to return to his position when the imperative voice of the Alpha interrupted him. “Everything ...”, was the only thing he said. Jared could not avoid but throw a fulminating look full of anger at the Alpha who tried to correct quickly, but did not go unnoticed for him, who responded with a grimace of satisfaction and a sharp shine in his blue eyes. 

The Omega was presented before him in all its splendor and this was of course gratifying. He was pleasantly surprised by his luck, he had never seen a specimen like that, he was sure that it would satisfy his expectations. He got up again, admiring his new property more closely, slid his fingers through the toasted skin feeling the other shudder from the contact. 

“Do you like this, right?”, lascivious asked. The other remained silent, his jaw clenched and struggling to stay still. The Alpha laughed smugly.  
“Calm down, soon you'll be begging for more. That's what you do in your class. You are all panting bitches, begging for someone to fill you and give you what you need”, muttered scornfully. “That reminds me that I have something for you”, he said now jovially, as he has a great surprise to share. 

Jared saw him leave to return minutes later with that object in his hands and a huge smile on his face. 

“Every dog needs a collar”, he said as if he was explaining something obvious to him. The Alpha did not look away from the tense face of the Omega when he pushed the wide leather collar against his bare chest. “Put it on!”, he ordered harshly. He wanted more than anything to see how the Omega did it, to see his face imposing on himself that humiliation. He felt a pulsing tug in his groin at the thought that made him snarl in anticipation. 

Jared moaned in anguish as he picked up that object from his chest. His fingers moved trembling through the soft and supple leather, it was very wide, with a huge silver ring and an equally shiny buckle, carved on the skin was a P framed in an equilateral triangle whose meaning was still unknown but could be assumed. His eyes moved restlessly from the collar to all parts of the room that he could see without moving, searching, imagining, wanting something to free him from that situation. But there was nothing there, nothing could prevent him from humiliating himself. 

He thought about his parents, what they had done for him and how all that had not helped at all. He closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears while he raised her arms over his shoulders to adjust that necklace to his neck. He took a deep breath as he slid the buckle through the hole, closing his fate with that gesture, lowered his arms and concentrated on the new sensation on his skin, the weight of it on his collarbones. 

“Open your eyes, do not you dare ignore my presence”, the Alpha growled. Jared did it with stoic tears, which did not prevent his changing eyes from looking watery. He had decided not to cry, he would not give him that satisfaction, even if it meant nothing, that would be his small victory. He must have guessed that this promise would be broken sooner rather than later. 

The Alpha was not ignorant of the inner struggle that kept his new Omega, but forced himself to have patience, step by step put him in his place, enjoying every minute of the process. He restarted his caresses sliding his fingers across Jared's bare chest, appreciating how despite the situation his nipples hardened, they clearly could not control their nature, that's why in his eyes they were so pathetic. 

He circled his back and continued his way between the broad shoulders of the Omega, sliding down the length of his spine, kneading his buttocks until his fingers were between them. Jared jumped forward causing a snarl full of aggressiveness on the part of the Alpha that grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back violently. 

Jared felt he was drowning. The rough voice of the Alpha in his ear urged him to remain still. The vein in his neck tensed because of the grip and lack of air, the Omega struggled to breathe while he felt the finger of the Alpha was entering inside in a precise movement that caused a moan of pain. Seconds later the air filled his lungs again as he gasped in need. 

“This I did not expect it”, said the Alpha between surprised and amused approaching his face to the Omega and watching him intensely. “Tell me ... are you still a virgin?”, Jared looked away feeling how his cheeks reddened without can avoid. The Alpha's eyes shone as he pulled away from him laughing. “Wow ..., this is going to be a lot more fun than I thought. Pity that today I have some pending issues, but calm ...”, he said again pressing on his back, “tomorrow I will dedicate myself exclusively to you”. 

Jared trembled when he felt the man's hands on his neck again, he felt how he was manipulating the necklace and opening it, he allowed himself to think that maybe he would take it off until his next meeting. The thought was brief because seconds later he felt as it closed again on his skin, this time much tighter. 

“This is how you should wear it and it will not happen to you to move it because I will know it”, after that he left the room leaving him alone. Jared's gaze at that moment was empty, his body trembled, he felt the skin burning where the man had touched him and the burning inside him for the forced intrusion. 

What had he become? He could not stop thinking about it. He felt dizzy but unable to move anywhere, when he could not anymore, he dropped on his knees on the bare floor of the room and then yes, then he put his hands to his face and cried. He cried in silence, relieved his shame and humiliation. He will never remember how he woke up on his cot the day after.


	5. Hoppeless

Chapter 5 : Hopeless

 

Jared remembered that day while he finished cleaning himself, the day when his desire to live began to fade, two years of long way to where he was.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That morning he woke up confused, someone shook his arm insistently, opened his eyes disoriented looking around and trying to locate. That was not his room in the center of Omegas. Heavily he lifted his head and then felt the tightness in his neck and the edges of something that stuck under his jaw and against his collarbone. The memories of the previous day suddenly assaulted him and his hand moved involuntarily until it touched the collar. He could not keep a muffled moan from escaping his throat.

“Come on, boy, get up”. He was startled despite the soft tone of that voice. He forced himself to raise his head to meet Brenda's face, which looked worried despite offering a soft smile. 

“Lift”, he urged. “You have to prepare before the Sir comes. Believe me, boy, it does not suit you at all to make him angry”. Jared nodded and sat up on the cot. He felt a nuisance inside him as he sat down that made him shamefully aware that he was totally naked in front of that woman. He tried to cover himself before the funny look of her. 

“Do not worry about me boy, I have four children, I will not be impressed by anything”. That did not reassure Jared at all that he was looking desperately for his clothes without finding it anywhere. The woman guessed his thoughts and approached him with a warm hand on his arm.

 

“What's your name, boy?”, The dark eyes of the woman seemed to understand the fears and doubts of that naked and defenseless boy in front of her.  
“Jared”, whispered lowering his head still embarrassed.  
“Listen Jared, forget everything you knew before, focus on what I'll explain, learn fast and avoid problems, I tell you for your own good, believe me”. The woman raised her hand to the boy's cheek and caressed him looking at him with tenderness. Jared leaned toward that gesture, had not felt affection for anyone for a long time.

“I'm so sorry boy, I'm so sorry ...

That day Brenda explained what his routines were going to be, what he should do and how he should behave, she urged him to behave by following the wishes of his Alpha, warning him that it was the most convenient thing to do. Even so, all this did not help him, nothing could prepare him for everything that awaited him.

All his clothes were relegated to the wardrobe, Brenda gave him a white linen pants, with rubber waist, wide and loose almost like a skirt, that should be from now on his outfit, barefoot and bare-chested, at least always that was in front of the Alpha or if he indicated him otherwise.

The woman sent him to the shower and gave him what was necessary so that he could shave. When he came out, a frugal breakfast was waiting on the table, Jared looked disgusted.

“Eat”, the woman said.

“I do not think I can. I do not feel well...”

“You must do it, it will be good for you”. Jared was not at all convinced when he sat down at the small table under Brenda's watchful eye. “I'm not moving from here until you finish”.

It cost Jared a triumph, but he finally ended up with what had been served. The woman approached him again with a smile, taking him by the hand and extending his palm to deposit some pills in it. “Now take this”, she asked while bringing him a glass of water. Jared recognized one of the pills, it was a suppressor. The other was unknown to him, he raised his questioning gaze to the woman.  
“Contraceptives”, she said seriously. Jared felt the blood freeze in his veins. Oh God! everything was true, everything was really happening.

Brenda left him alone after picking up the remains of breakfast, wishing him luck and reminding him how to behave. Jared was nervous, he did not know whether to sit down or whether he should wait in the right position. He did not know how long he had to wait, if his Alpha would come soon or if he would take. He felt his heart beating in his chest at a runaway rate.

Finally he sat watching the door, his knee went up and down in a nervous movement like his hand, which could not stop touching the necklace. Since he had woken up, he had been painfully aware of his presence and what it meant. The door opened, catching him by surprise, he got up quickly and took the right position. Right, legs slightly apart, hands together in front of her waist and head down looking at the floor.

He could not see Mark's satisfied smile when he entered the room, nor the malicious gleam in his eyes. He felt his steps approaching and surrounding him as he had done the previous day.

“Why were not you ready for me?”, he asked in a curious tone. Jared tensed at his voice. “Speak”.

“I'm ready Alpha”, he whispered.

Mark laughed, a loud, loud laugh. “You’re ready?”, he asked again amused. Jared tightened his jaw and not knowing what to say. He was surprised to fell the Alpha's breath next to his ear speaking to him in a clearly angry tone. “I thought yesterday we talked about the lies. I think I'll have to explain it in a way that is somewhat more clearer to you”. Jared felt how he separated from him to listen him again a moment later. “Follow me!”, ordered starting to walk.

Jared followed him through a long corridor to a closed door on the other side. The Alpha opened it disappearing inside and he followed two steps behind. He was paralyzed as soon as he crossed the threshold. Mark turned to look at him with bright eyes and a wicked smile.

“Go to the center and kneel”, ordered dryly. Jared was unable to move, his eyes wandered erratically along the walls and ceiling of that room, for the first time in his life he could claim that he was truly afraid. Then he moaned, moaned as he felt the fingers of the Alpha closing on his hair and pulling him hard forcing him to advance to the place he had indicated.  
“On your knees!”, the Alpha growled still without letting go. Jared instinctively stirred, but his attempt at rebellion was quickly cut off by the hardness of Mark's fist impact on his stomach, which caused him to bend forward looking for relief from the pain. Mark kicked him behind the knee causing him to finally touch the ground.

The Alpha had not yet let go of his hair, pulled him back forcing him to raise his face, bringing his face closer so that Jared could only see the furious glitter in those blue eyes. “I will love educating you ... I will enjoy every minute, every second”. Jared was breathing heavily but still held his gaze. The Alpha smile pleased before releasing him.

“Let's make things clear”. The man began to speak as he paced around the room stopping occasionally to look at or touch any of the objects lay in the different furniture or hung on the walls. Jared followed him with his eyes within what his position permitted. “I do not like Omegas”. he continued, “but you are different, nothing to do with those weak specimens. You are just what I need to satisfy me ... let's say ... "curiosity" in some aspects”.

“You do not interest me to breed, fuck ... only that idea disgusts me”. His tone really revealed that dislike. “But with you ..., with you I will do everything I could not ask my Beta to do when I have it. And it's going to be fun, believe me”.

He pulled something out of a drawer and threw it in front of him. “Put that on”, he ordered. “On the wrists and on the ankles”. Jared looked at the objects in front of him, reaching for them. They were adjustable leather straps with a ring in the middle. He dared to cast a fleeting glance at the Alpha that instantly struck him with ice-blue eyes. “Do it”, he growled.

He closed the first strip on his left wrist trying to control the trembling of his hands, he did it again on the right and then adjust the ones on his ankles.

“Stand up and undress”. Jared obeyed by adopting the posture of submission after doing so. “Well”, approved the Alpha walking towards a kind of rack in front of which hung chains from the ceiling. “Now come here”, ordered.

Jared looked at the chains, the leather surface, the rings on the floor. He looked at the walls, the objects. He knew what was going to happen, He knew what was all that. “No ...”, he whispered.

“How do you say?”, the Alpha growled in a hoarse tone.

“N..o, no ... Please ...”, he begged .  
“Come here. Now!”, the Alpha tone was becoming dangerous, Jared could feel it, could smell her anger, but still could not. He unconsciously stepped back.

Mark glared at him, walked to one of the walls and hit a switch. Two minutes later two men entered, heading straight for him and holding him by the arms.

“There”, pointed the Alpha indicating where he wanted Jared. The men dragged him despite their resistance, pushed his chest into the padded rectangle covered in black leather and pulled his arms until the rings of his wristbands were attached to the chains of the ceilling. They separated his legs and did the same with the ankles and the ground restraints.

The men left and Mark looked at him satisfied. Jared was breathing heavily, uncomfortable with the posture with his limbs tensed by the restraint.

“You will learn to obey”, the face of the Alpha was in front of him, teeth clenched, he spat the words with anger. He felt him move away and return again, felt the cold and flexible touch of something sliding along his back, tracing his spine, going through his buttocks exposed by the posture that forced him to bow. He felt it from the back of his legs and the inside of his thighs.

“You are a magnificent specimen, but you are in need of a real dressage. And there's nothing more effective for that than a good whip”, the Alpha's voice was condescending, only informing him of something that was totally obvious.

Jared closed his eyes, trying to calm down, prayed inside, Who did he pretend to cheat? He was afraid, afraid of pain, uncertainty, anguish. Why? Why him? Please please...

He felt the leather pushing on his chin. “Who gave you permission to close your eyes?”, Jared opened them slowly. “I have to punish you”, he said calmly. “For lying and for disobeying”. Jared looked at him with wide eyes, the Alpha made a regretful gesture while caressing his cheeks with the whip. “I do not want to do it ...”, he whispered. “well ..., really, yes, I want”. The expression passed from rueful to mocking. “It's necessary”.

“You'll count on me, five for lying and ten for disobeying. It's fair, do not you think?”. Jared did not answer, but he let out a scream of pain when he felt the crackle of the whip against his thigh, followed by a burning itch. “Is it fair?”, the Alpha growled.

“Yes”, Jared moaned

“Yes ... what?”

“Yes, Alpha, it's ... it's fair”. Mark smiled satisfied as he slid the whip back down his back.

“Count” ordered. The rumble sounded this time on his back, under his right shoulder blade.

“One”, hissed Jared. The Alpha's eyes shone excited and satisfied. The next one was under the left one.

“Two”, the blows were going down his back, his belly, his thighs.

“Eleven”, Jared's voice was drowned out of his throat when that time the whip ended in his buttocks.

“Fifteen”, despite the pain , the relief at having finished was feel in Jared's voice.

Mark was excited, his hard cock throbbing against the fabric of his trousers, the smell of Omega's fear, the smell of blood pooled under his skin where he had unloaded his blows, the tremor of his voice. All this provoked him in a wild way. His breathing was heavy when he faced the Omega again.

“Have you learned the lesson?”. He growled in a surprisingly low tone.

“Yes ... Alpha ...”, Jared moaned.

“Well, then you deserve a reward ...”. Jared looked at him confused and he just smiled in a wicked grin.

He shuddered when he felt the Alpha's hands sliding down his aching buttocks, caressing them in circles.

“I love this color ... red and hot”. He lifted his hand to his erection and squeezed it on the cloth for some relief. Jared heard him spit and then felt his fingers slide between his buttocks until he reached his entrance. The first entered suddenly making him moan for the intrusion.

“Do you like it, right?” the Alpha growled while he penetrated him again and again in a fast and deep. Jared clenched his teeth trying to hold, the first was added a second and then a third. “I know what you need and I am going to give it to you”. Mark brushed his fingers away as he unbuttoned his pants just enough to free his erection. Standing next to Jared's dilated entrance, he pushed himself hard inside, sheathing him whit a single thrust.

Jared screamed, screamed when he felt a pain that he thought would break him in two. The Alpha groaned with pleasure, gripping his hips tightly, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin that had been lashed, pounding violently over and over again. “Fuck ! You are so narrow ...”, he affirmed without stopping his movements. Jared could only feel the pain, he wanted to faint and all that would happen. His mind was filled with that pain, the smell of sex, the sound of the chains holding him.

The onslaught ceased, though he practically did not felt, heard the hoarse growl of the Alpha and felt hot splashes on the skin of his back. The smell of semen and blood joined everything else. He listened as the Alpha retreated and heard the zipper go up. The man stood in front of him and looked at him amused.

“You can not tell me you did not like it” he said in a sarcastic way. Jared looked at him bewildered. How could he think he liked it? What kind of sick mind did that man have? The Alpha seemed to guess his thoughts and began to laugh while he placed himself between his legs again.

“You can say no ... But this ...” said while his hand closed over Jared member who had an almost full erection. “this shows me that yes”. Jared cringed at the contact unable to suppress a needy moan. “This shows me that I am right”, continued the Alpha “you're just bitches”, spat with contempt and then let go and leave the room leaving him there alone.


	6. Dead

Chapter 6 : Dead

 

Jared does not know how long he stood there alone, exhausted and in pain, feeling his strength slip away with the flow of blood running between his thighs, his body supported by the chains of the ceiling because his limbs were so numb that they were unable to do so. 

 

He moaned when hands not exactly delicate pushed him up while someone released his wrists. His body collapsed against the floor with a thud. The same men who had attached him to that rack were now dragging him down the corridor back to his room where they left him on the cot without a word.

 

He curled up on himself after pulling the blanket to cover himself, his teeth chattered and it was not only because of the cold of having been he does not know the hours naked and bleeding, it was because of the cold sensation that had clung to his interior, which it provoked fear and shame, cold anger towards himself for what he was. Through his eyes passed images of how he was before, his dreams, his expectations, happiness. Everything for which he had maintained a hope and that was painfully aware of how they took it of at the same moment he felt the man's cock opening his insides. He was not going to cry, He had sworn he would not.

 

The exhaustion had made a dent in him, plunging him into a dream not free from nightmares. He woke up feeling a cold and damp cloth on his forehead. Brenda's face appeared worried in front of his eyes, still clouded by fever and sleep. The woman smiled sadly, brushing a strand of rebel hair that fell over his forehead.

 

“How are you, boy?”, he asked softly. Jared pursed his lips in a thin line and looked down in embarrassment. She held the edge of the blanket with the intention of removing it, Jared's eyes widened, horrified he held it tightly to prevent the woman from seeing him in that way.

 

“Jared ...”, said with a voice trying to reassure him, “you have to let me see you”.

 

“No. ... please”, moaned. “I'm ... I'm fine”, continued babbling without being able to look at the woman.

 

“No, you're not okay”, she whispered. “Let me see you, let me heal you, let me help you son”.

 

Jared closed his eyes and his face contracted in a gesture of pain to hear the name that the woman had given him. Slowly he released his grip on the blanket allowing her to pull it back.

 

Brenda's small smile at the granting of permission froze on her face when she discovered the boy. The skin was bruised in some spots, red in others, the cuts where the blows had been stronger, the blood stained the sheets at the height of his legs and was a blood that was cool, together with the dry rivers that traced a path from Jared's thighs to his ankles.

 

“Lie face down”, ordered the woman.

 

“No. ... please, it hurts”, he pleaded.

 

“Make it boy, it's important”, the woman urged.

 

Jared obeyed moaning for the pain that caused each movement, she walked to the bathroom and returned with towels and a tub of warm water. She moistened one of them to cleanse the dried blood from Jared's legs and when she finished, delicately separated the boy's buttocks to assess the disaster. The woman moaned in surprise while the boy could only think that he had overcome all possible levels of humiliation.

 

Brenda came to the door of the room and spoke with someone, then returned to Jared and continued cleaning his body and applying ointment to the wounds, almost an hour later someone knocked on the door and passed without waiting for an answer. He looked at the woman and then the boy, coming resolutely to him. Jared shrank instinctively against the wall until Brenda reassured him, explainign that he was a doctor.

 

Jared returned to his initial position, letting the man examine him, and yes, he could still humble himself a little more, he thought to himself. The diagnosis did not surprise either the boy or the woman, there were several tears and some needed to be sutured. Jared moaned in anguish while the man injected him with a painkiller and Brenda stroked his hair trying to reassure him. Forty minutes later the man left the room leaving them alone again.

 

Brenda changed the sheets and helped him put on a pajama pants that brought some tranquility to Jared's face for not being exposed at last, in that shameful way. She pushed him back towards the bed and covered him with care to brush the painful areas as little as possible. Jared had his eyes closed practically before touching the pillow.

 

“Rest boy, you'll need it ...”, she said with a whisper just before leaving the room.

 

That had been the beginning, Jared smiled bitterly remembering everything that came later. Mark was the most "creative" and as much as Jared tried he always found something that bothered him, something that needed correction, the minimum error that needed punishment, and if it was not something of that, it was simply that Alpha wanted to play.

 

Everything became a routine of punishments, beatings, humiliations and rapes that his body was accustomed to endure, although his mind refused to do so as he continued to refuse to give Mark the pleasure of seeing him cry, no matter how strong he would punish him, no matter how humiliating the whole circus in which he forced him to participate, Jared would not give him that satisfaction.

 

Anger flickered inside the Alpha whenever that after finishing his lashes or after penetrating wildly either himself or with any object that occurred to him, he looked into the eyes of the Omega and not only did not see a single tear tarnish the changing irises of this, if not yet detected, that peculiar brightness of rebellion inside.

 

That day in particular, infuriatid him enought, it had been six months since he acquired him and had not yet managed to erase it from his stupid face. He felt that he was making fun of him and he was not going to allow it. They had finished a long session of "games", but sense that challenge in the eyes of the Omega ignited his anger, hitting him until he noticed how his head hung passed out between the shoulders attached to the cross he had worn that day. He left the room cursing a thousand oaths, ready to find what would make that Omega learn once and for all what his true position was.

 

Jared was not surprised to wake up under the watchful eye of Brenda, that was another of the routines to which he had become accustomed, the only one he really appreciated. As always, the woman examined him, cleaned and took care of his wounds, which he thanked as always with a shy smile. With a gesture of pain he let her help him reach the table where he had prepared breakfast. As he always forced himself to eat, when he finished he waited for Brenda to give him the pills, and when she did not, he looked at her questioningly.

 

The woman was rubbing her hands worried.

 

“They have not given me”, she said by way of apology. Jared nodded.

 

“Did they tell you why?”, he asked uneasily.

 

“Lord's orders.

 

“He said he did not want to have children with me”, he thought aloud starting to worry, he was not sure he could handle that. Brenda's lost gaze told him that she did not know what the reason for the change was either.

 

Things had stayed the same, the same routine in which Jared was still the Alpha's favorite toy. It had been two weeks since he stopped taking the pills and Mark had not said anything about it, but the Omega was starting to get nervous, he already noticed the changes in his body, the full moon would arrive in a week and he would start with at the height of his heat which would be particularly strong, as he remembered as in that day, the doctor who prescribed them at the request of his father, warned him that if they were removed at once, they could produce a serious hormonal alteration.

 

The day before the lunar change Jared could no longer control anything of his body, his temperature rose to make him sweat to descend minutes later causing chills. He felt needy as he had never been, his skin bristling under the contact of anything, eager for contact, something that would alleviate the uneasiness he could not explain.

 

Mark watched him between amused and curious, the Omega struggled not to moan every time he slid his fingers through his warm skin. The truth was that it was fucking hot to see him there, kneeling in front of him, wearing only the necklace that marked him as his own, with wrists tied at the ankles and skin tense and bright from the sweat that flowed from each pore.

 

He forced him to lean forward, exposing his butt further, slid his fingers between his buttocks and smiled satisfied to feel as they were soaked with the natural lubrication that the body of the Omega produced. He walked to stand in front of him, bending down to his height, forced him to raise his head to look at him and slid his lubricated fingers in front of Omega's fevered eyes.

 

“See this?”, asked scoffed, showing a smile of total sufficiency. “Tomorrow there will be a full moon and you will learn at once what you really are ...”, buried his nose in the neck of the Omega sucking hard, letting himself be stunned by the smell that it gave off, loaded with pheromones that excited and provoked him. He bit the soft skin of Jared's throat and then growled in his ear. “We'll see if that fucking shine is still there after that ...”. He got up taking a last look and left there before being unable to repress his own impulses.

 

It must be a little over an hour before the full moon made its majestic appearance in the clear Texas night. Jared felt feverish when Mark's two men came looking for him. The men pushed him nervously through the corridors, he could feel the excitement of both caused by his heat and he could only wish that they touched him, that they rubbed him, anything that could alleviate the need that grew at times inside him. He felt sick, his mind refused to accept that and the battle inside him was driving him crazy.

 

These men were not having a particularly good time either, but the fear of what their Alpha could do to them was much greater than their desire to stamp that boy against the wall and fuck him until they were satisfied. They sighed with relief when they reached their destination and could get rid of that temptation.

The place was a large room, with high ceilings and wooden floors with an enormous oval mahogany table presiding over it, a stone fireplace and several armchairs grouped in pairs with small round tables in front of them. Obviously it was a meeting place and that's what there seemed to be there. Mark was standing there, chatting animatedly with five other men, all more or less successful entrepreneurs in the horse world.

 

The doors opened and the two men led Jared inside, retiring silently afterwards. The conversation stopped abruptly and everyone turned to see him, Mark smiled slyly while the others sniffed the air slyly and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

 

Jared was trembling like a leaf, noticing everyone's excitement growing, as well as his own. He could not hide, although he wanted to and his brain lamented the visible bulge under the thin fabric of his pants. The first silver glimmers of the moon sneaked through the wide window of the room bathing Jared with his light, could not suppress a plaintive moan, his nature imposed on his reason, his wolf now took control demanding that he satisfy his instinct. A triumphant glint appeared in the blue eyes of the Alpha.

 

The guests looked nervously from the Omega to their host, it was not very easy for them to be smelling the property of another, but they had it in front of them and that made them uncomfortable. Mark looked at them calmly, offering them a reassuring smile.

 

“Relax, friends ...”, he said raising his glass, “we are celebrating good business. I want to give you something, today is a night to celebrate and my Omega has a lesson to learn ...”. The men looked at him confused, but they were beginning to get an idea of what their host meant.

 

Mark turned to Jared, who was still standing by the door.

 

“Come here!”, ordered at once. Jared obeyed, agitated. His chest rose and fell panting while his reason seemed to cloud at times. “On your knees bitch”, the Alpha growled. Jared fell to the ground without delay.

 

Mark's loud laugh echoed throughout the room causing Jared's mind to shrink in anger but his body not move a single muscle. The Alpha leaned in front of him.

 

“Do you realize now?”, he asked while caressing the face of the Omega who leaned desperately looking for the hand. Mark withdrew it and Jared moaned abandoned. “Well ..., I'm going to give you what you need so much, we're going to give it to you all”, he pointed sarcastically. Jared's eyes were a whirlwind of emotions, changing from gray to green and golden, like a kaleidoscope in the light of a storm.

 

He turned to his guests, pointing to the Omega kneeling before him.

 

“You can do with him whatever you want”, he said. “Just do not think about marking him because I will kill you”, he said, staring into the eyes of everyone, who nodded silently to quickly deflect his lascivious looks at that Omega that they put on a platter.

 

Jared had vague memories of what happened next. Brief scraps of images that still adorned her nightmares, sweaty hands that slid tremulously over his skin, obscene words whispered in his ear, members that penetrated him again and again and that were rubbing desperate against his body, the smell of sex and sweat , the bitter taste of the semen in his mouth and the sticky and hot touch of it on his skin.

 

Remember the incredible heat that his body gave off, the need to ask for more while his mind was horrified to be doing it, to feel like he was coming again and again under the onslaught of one and another, listening to their laughter and their mockery. He could not believe it, but it was true, he was right, his Alpha was right, he was just an animal. Now he understood, it was. He felt his eyes fill with tears and this time he did not fight to retain them, he let them run down his cheeks, letting himself be carried away by what he was, forgetting what he went.

 

He woke up the next morning on his bed, he could smell the essence of all those Alphas on his skin, that morning he decided that it was better to die, that he could not and did not want to take it anymore. He wouldn’t support to become what he had been that night. Brenda arrived early as usual. She sniffed discreetly and a gesture of disgust transformed her face. The little woman approached quickly to where Jared still lay and surrounded him affectionately with his arms, rocking between them.

 

“What have you done, boy? What have they done to you?”, she muttered over and over while Jared let himself sob with his head buried on the woman's chest. When at last the boy seemed to calm down, the woman pushed him gently away from her, wiped with her thumbs the tears that ran down Jared's cheeks and composed a smile for him.

 

“It's okay with tears ...”, she said in a tone that wanted to appear firm. “Take a shower. We have to remove you ...”, she frowned in disgust looking for the word between the rage she felt in her heart, she did not find it “ ... "THAT" ..., above”. Jared lowered his gaze embarrassed, but she made him raise his chin with a new smile. “It isn’t your fault child ..., go away, I'll have breakfast ready when you leave”.

Jared had put the water as hot as his skin could stand, he could feel it burning and his skin reddening, but he needed it. He began to rub, dragging the dry remains that those men had spilled on him, he felt so dirty, he rubbed harder and harder, but it gave him the sensation that he could not get it out in any way, he left the sponge and went to the nails, until he felt the blood flow beneath them. He brought a fist to his mouth, drowning the desperate screams that escaped his chest, scratching his throat, charged with rage and impotence. He let his back slide over the tiles to finish sitting on the shower tray, now sobbing the last vestiges of the emotions he had unleashed.

 

When he opened his eyes, the water that was falling on him was frozen, he had lost track of time, although Brenda had not yet decided to go looking for him so he thought it would not have been so much. He got up with cold determination, closed the shower, dried him efficiently and dressed in linen pants. He combed his hair and shaved and then went out and delivered things to Brenda who was already waiting for him with breakfast. The woman looked at him with a smile that he returned before he started eating.

 

“Today you can rest”, she said, “the lord has left for business, he will not return until tomorrow”. He simply nodded and continued eating. When finished, the pills were back again, the woman seemed relieved with that, although he was not able to understand why. “Rest ...”, asked the woman before leaving and leaving him alone, he promised he would.

 

He waited an hour after Brenda left, one hour lying on the bed, sliding his fingers over the rubber band of his pants, feeling the stiffness of the small metal beneath it, noticing how it brushed the skin of his hip causing a morbid excitement to feel the edge against it. Surely no one was going to appear, he slipped his fingers under the cloth and held the thin blade before his eyes.

 

It had not been difficult to extract it from the triple-blade razor that Brenda left to shave, now he was rolling it between his fingers observing it fascinated. He had thought about it before but he had not had the courage, what had happened last night had ended his doubts. He did not want to be that, he did not want to feel like an animal again, He could not continue being the entertainment of a crazy, sadistic, son of a bitch. His life was over the day of the accident, he should not leave the coma, he was just going to leave things as they should be.

 

He got up to the bathroom and took the only chair in the room with him, sat by the sink and put the plug, opened the hot water and dipped the wrists inside. He did not think it. With a quick movement, he made a clean and deep cut in one of them, the water dyed red instantly, but he did not notice, changed the hand blade and repeated the operation on the other wrist.

 

He felt no pain, only a slight chill when the blade made its way through the tender flesh, like when you cut yourself with paper, an unpleasant sting, but nothing more. The tinted water spilled over the edge of the earthenware spreading the reddish stain along his trousers until it reached the floor. Jared felt heavy, his body went out and he just wanted to let go. He rested his head between his shoulder and the wall and closed his eyes. He was tired, he just wanted to sleep.

 

Waking up under the intense light of the fluorescents and the beep of the machines brought to mind a deja vu from another time, an awakening that had not brought him good news, just as he suspected that this would not either. He looked at his bandaged wrists and the red bag hanging from a hanger next to his bed, connected by a dropper to his arm. He groaned disconsolately when he realized he had failed.

 

At the muffled sound of her throat, Brenda, who had remained by his side, stood up in full view of the boy.

 

“Why did you make it, boy?”, she asked worried, although she knew why. He looked at her with pleading eyes and she just nodded, leaning down to leave a kiss on his forehead. Jared sighed and closed his eyes tired.

 

The door to the room burst open and they both startled. Mark entered in a fury, his eyes distilled rage. He looked from one to the other, he was so red it looked like he was going to explode. Brenda pushed herself to the wall, shrinking as much as she could before the Alpha's anger that now seemed centered on her.

 

“You and I are going to talk later”, the Alpha growled in front of the woman, “now you stay here watching him and as soon as give him the discharged you take him to the ranch, then I want you in my office without losing a minute. You have understood?”, the words escaped between the clenched teeth of the Alpha that rose menacingly over the petite woman. “Yes sir ...”, she stammered, keeping her look down and the submissive attitude that corresponded before him.

 

“And you!”. He turned to face Jared, “you're going to regret for this. Nobody damages what is mine”. Jared looked at him in horror while the man left the room just as he had arrived.

 

“Sorry ...”, Jared said to the little woman, “it was not my intention to get into a trouble”.

“Calm ...”, answered with a kind smile. “Sure it will not be so much, I've been with him for many years, since he was a child. Do not worry ...”. Even though she did, and a lot. She was stupid to not check the blade, after a time, she had stopped doing it, she did not think Jared capable, although of course, there is always a limit to everything. Now she would have to take the consequences.

Two days later they released him and traveled back to the ranch. Brenda left Jared in his room reassuring him about his situation again. She closed the door and hurried to the office of his Alpha, it was not at all convenient to make him wait longer. She knocked on the door and entered under his command. Mark was sitting in one of his chairs in a relaxed pose, but the brightness of his eyes, the crooked smile and the whip with which his hands played, made it very clear to the woman the way in which that conversation was going to develop.

 

They came looking for him some time after Brenda left, as always those two men escorted him to the office of the Alpha, Jared noticed that he seemed agitated, sweaty, quickly located the whip in his hand and his whole body tensed instinctively. A groan under the table caught his attention and then he saw her. Brenda's body cringed naked, beaten and hurt under the table top, as if she had crawled there trying to dodge the blows, she probably would have.

 

Jared felt broken knowing he was responsible for that, he gave a choked moan and tried to approach the woman to know if she was okay. A right in the ribs stole the intention making him cringe in pain. Mark moved towards him. “On your knees”, ordered. Jared did it while still holding his side. “I thought you had learned something, I really thought you were smarter”, his tone seemed like a condescending father, it made Jared shudder, that was never a good thing.

 

“Let's see if you understand this. You are going to behave as I wish, you are going to do everything I ask, you are not going to put on a bad face, a rejection, or a denial. I do not want to see that defiant glint in your eyes, not even a reflection of something similar. You will not try again to get out of the way, because I will punish you, I will punish you like never, do you hear me? And not only will I punish you, I will punish her and if you accidentally take your life, you have to know that she will follow you to the grave. Have you been clear enough?”.

 

Jared swallowed hard as those words burned into his mind. He could not do it, he could not be responsible for the suffering of another person, not the only person who had cared for him since he was there.

 

“Yes Alpha”, he responded feeling the words choking in his throat.

 

“Well”, Mark seemed satisfied. “Go to your room, you ...”, said pointing to the two men. “Take her out of there, and let someone come clean, that fucking blood will leave a stain on the carpet”, protested annoyed.

 

Jared gave an apologetic look to the woman who was being raised between the two men at that moment. She forced a smile that turned into a grimace of pain as she was dragged off the table. Brenda never came back to take care of him, he could only see her sometimes through the window when she crossed to the stables looking for someone. A boy now took care of bringing him food, and learned to heal only the wounds, if it was something he could not take care of, he warned and someone brought the doctor. Almost a year and a half later Jared felt nothing and if he felt he did not care, it was better that way. The only important thing for him was that Brenda did not suffer more because of him, he would do everything in his power for that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He stopped complaining about the past, he had spent too much time remembering, he got into the shower and washed quickly, applied the creams on the wounded skin and went to the room where breakfast was always ready, when he finished, the boy left taking everything. He spent an hour to exercise, his Alpha enjoyed seeing his toned body and when he finished his boards he placed himself in the middle of the room, adopting the posture he had been taught and willing to wait for his Alpha to claim his presence.


	7. Meeting

Chapter 7 : Meeting

 

“Dammit! I told him!”. Jensen growled as he walked furiously from side to side of that waiting room.  
“Do you want to stop now? You're going to wear away the tiles with so much walking", admonished Sebastian . Jensen turned with rage fulminating whit the look at his friend who did not give himself up.  
“He was stupid!”, he insisted. Sebastian got up from the seat he was occupying and walked seriously to where Jensen was. He grabbed the Alpha by one arm and moved it to the side, his blue eyes charged with disapproval on the greens of the other. 

Jensen shook himself annoyed with a warning growl again ignored by the other man.  
“Calm down!”, he insisted. He turned her gaze away from the other man in the room. “Look at him ...”, he whispered. Jensen followed the veterinarian's gaze to look at Steve. A shudder ran down his back and he let his shoulders fall with a heavy sigh.  
“I'm sorry”, he murmured. Sebastian nodded satisfied and withdrew giving space to his Alpha. 

Jensen looked back at Steve. The beta was silent, shrunken at the end of one of those worn armchairs that populated that austere waiting room at Austin General Hospital. His eyes were swollen and red, his face tense with worry. His knee was shaking without pause in a nervous gesture, just as he kept rubbing his hands on the jean's fabric that covered his thighs. 

The Alpha took a deep breath before shortening the distance between them and sitting next to him. Steve cringed as he felt Jensen's arm around his shoulders and pulled him to him. The Alpha kissed his hair and could not stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks again.

“I'm sorry Steve”, he murmured now next to the Beta.  
“It does not matter”, he stammered between tears. “You're right. He is an idiot”, he said trying to show a smile.  
“Yes he is ...”, Jensen replied with the same smile while stroking the shoulder of his friend.  
“Jensen ...”, Steve looked up looking for the eyes of his friend. “I do not want anything to happen to him...”. Jensen saw the terror in Beta's blue eyes and he cringed because it was the same terror he felt inside him. But he was the Alpha of that herd and his job was to be strong for all of them, to take care of them and comfort them. He put on his best confident smile and did not look away when he assured Steve that everything would be fine. 

The time became eternal without anyone telling them anything and Jensen felt he was drowning. He left the room claiming he was going to get some coffee. He walked through the long corridors of the hospital, crammed with activity that he simply could not perceive, concentrating all his will on finding the way out while the images of what had happened came back to his mind again and again. 

The weekend had been a success. As Steve had predicted Hell won both his races with incredible times. Stardust did the same with his and Black Belle got two second places, but also improved her times. They had everything ready for the return and just needed to load the horses in the trailers, Stardust would travel in one and Black Belle and Hell in a double. 

The two horses were already up whyle they finished saying goodbye to the people when neighing and beating caught everyone's attention. They ran to the trailer watching as Hell who was in the back kicked excitedly trying to break free, Black Bell also seemed nervous and the stallion's fury added to her fear. They opened the door trying to calm them down. The mare was already kicking nervously, with her ears lowered and panicked, Steve managed to get close to her, calming her with his voice until he managed to release her and get her out of the trailer. 

Hell wanted to follow her, pulling the headstall that kept him bound, he started to kick even harder making the whole trailer shake. Chris was going to come in once decided that Steve got Belle out, but Jensen stopped him before going up.

“You can not enter now!, he's too excited”, he said trying to restrain him.  
“We must get him out!”, Chris shouted trying to break free.  
“Matt has gone for the tranquilizers, then we'll get in”, Jensen continued without letting go of his grip.  
“Fuck, Jensen! Look! He's going to break a leg! I do not intend to let that happen, we have invested too much in him”, he shouted desperately pointing to the animal that was still jumping inside the trailer.  
“I prefer to lose the horse than you, do you understand?”, the Alpha shouted in the same way.  
“I'm sorry ...”, Chris said, making his friend's gaze turn questioning. The answer came in the form of a fist, which slammed into his face and sent him backward, letting go of his foreman's arm that jumped quickly into the trailer. 

Chris walked slowly, speaking softly, trying to get closer to the stallion who neighed aggressively as he shook his head hard. On the outside, everyone looked at him without daring to move. Christian was moving at the sight of the horse that recoiled from his proximity, the foreman was moving as slowly as he could and smiled triumphantly when his hand reached the rope that held the horse's head to the wall of the trailer. 

He undid the knot, releasing the animal and then everything happened too fast. Hell rose on his hind legs kicking the air and reaching Christian who only had time to cover his face with his arms. Then the animal turned pushing him with all his weight against the wall of the trailer making everything black for him. The horse trotted out of there leaving Christian unconscious on the straw that covered the floor of the vehicle and the others shocked on the outside. 

Everyone had run after the ambulance except for Matt who was in charge of the horses and they were still there. Jensen felt terribly guilty for having allowed Christian to enter. Matt had called, a snake hidden under the straw of the trailer had been the cause of that disaster. Jensen wanted to scream out of sheer anger and frustration. 

He asked for a cigar from a man who, like him, was waiting at the door of the huge building and felt his hands tremble when he tried to light it, he had not smoked in years, but now he needed it. He felt the smoke burn in his lungs, working its way through them. He took two more puffs and turned it off, it did not seem as good as he remembered. He went back inside looking for the cooffe-shop, everyone would need something to keep them awake. 

With three coffees in his hand, he reached the waiting room where everything seemed to remain the same. The others gratefully accepted the hot concoction and the three took it in silence, each imbued with their own thoughts. 

Jensen felt a chill run down his back and bristle every inch of his skin. The sensation made him straighten up in his seat looking nervously around him. The other two men noticed his tension and looked at him curiously. The Alpha's face went from surprised to concentrated and serious. He closed his eyes, but his body was not relaxed at all. 

Jensen closed his eyes trying to concentrate on that strange feeling that was flooding him. Small electric shocks that traveled fleeting under his skin, he felt his wolf agitated, longing, possessive. He did not understand that he could be provoking him in that way. To his mind came fleeting flashes, images exploding in front of his eyes, lemon, oak, fresh grass and the sprinkling of the morning. The mixture of everything, the smell that made its way through his nostrils to his brain making him shudder. 

He got up like a spring without knowing exactly what he was looking for, he looked out into the crowded hall, closing his eyes again, concentrating. He needed to locate it, know what it was. He turned his head to his right where the smell was even stronger, walked a couple of steps to focus on a group of three men talking next to a wall. 

One of them, dressed in a white coat was obviously a doctor, the other two had their backs to him. One was visibly taller than the others, he was really huge, Jensen thought, brown, with long, ruffled hair, broad shoulders. He stood straight, although by his body language, Jensen deduced that something must happen to him, tended to tilt the body to the right, although he seemed to try to correct it. 

A little more advanced to the top, another man also strong and blond, with short hair, seemed to carry the weight of the conversation with the doctor. Jensen felt his fingers tingle, there was something that was his, he could not find another word to describe it. He was willing to find out when Sebastian's voice distracted him. 

“Jensen! The doctor just arrived, come on!”, Jensen turned to see his friend leaning out the door of the waiting room.  
“I'm going ... one minute, I have to look at one thing ...”. He turned back towards the corridor almost colliding with the doctor who was now moving towards where he was, the other two men had disappeared from his sight. He felt a huge uneasiness, as if he had lost something really important. Shaking his head, he tried to get rid of that feeling and returned to the living room determined to listen to what Christian's doctor had to say. 

Jared climbed into the car, holding his side carefully. In spite of that and the bandage that surrounded his ribs strongly he could not avoid the lacerating puncture that made him contract his face in a gesture of pain. Mark glared at him through the rearview mirror. He did not want to refuse, had already had cracks before and was able to endure the pain, but that afternoon Mark had been particularly violent, some kind of problem with his business and as usual he paid with him.  
He found the excuse for punishment in any fault that Jared could no longer imagine but that of course offended the Alpha. When he finished kicking him, he ordered him to get up to please him with his mouth, but he was unable to do so. When trying to get up the pain made him scream for the moment to run out of air and feel his lungs burn. 

Mark was furious, hitting him even more until he seemed to understand that it was not an act of rebellion on the part of the Omega. He took a breath and called his men who loaded him into the car after dressing him in formal clothes. Several broken ribs and a punctured lung had been the result of that beating. He spent a week in the hospital and had just been discharged, although his Alpha did not seem to have calmed down. 

During the trip as always leaving the ranch, he focused his eyes on the landscape that ran through the window. He was confused, just before leaving the hospital, while Mark was talking to the doctor his body began to tremble, he associated at first with the idea of returning to the ranch, back to the punishments and beatings, but it was not fear what I felt. 

Something drove him to turn around, his wolf wanted to do it, demanded a movement that he knew he could not and should not do. In his mind exploded the coolness of a lake, sage, mint and the heat of the sun, snatched inspiration trying to fill with that aroma that spoke of security and home. Of belonging. His wolf had stirred nervous and restless and still could not get rid of that feeling, but did not know what it meant. 

Jensen had to work hard to pay attention to what the doctor was explaining to them. Christian was still unconscious, although based on the tests they had done he did not fear for him, even so, they would not discard anything until he could examine him once he was awake. What he did have was the split collarbone plus an assortment of bruises of varying severity, when he woke up he was not going to be able to move for a while. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief except for Steve, but Jensen knew that the Beta would not do it until he saw Chris awake and aware. 

Sebastian offered to stay with Steve and although he did not think it was right to leave them alone, in the end his friend convinced him to tell him that he should check the condition of the horses and in the meantime inform Matt, rest a while and come back in the morning to replace him. Although the reality is that the veterinarian was beginning to worry about the state of his Alpha, as the observer man that was, he had not escaped the agitation and bewilderment with which he suddenly carried the blonde and did not think they had to do with the status of your partner now entered. 

Jensen accepted, said goodbye with a hug from both and forced them to swear that they would let him know with any news about Christian. He spoke with Matt by telephone in a taxi back, the boy assured him that the horses were fine, he had spoken with the manager of the racecourse and after what had happened the man had left them a few blocks until they were ready to return to the ranch. Jensen sighed in relief and changed the address to the taxi driver to take him now to the hotel where Matt was already waiting for him. 

He arrived at the hotel with his head on the verge of bursting and his muscles so tense that he would not be surprised to hear his bones creak under the pressure, if he had been on the ranch he would have transformed, he felt his wolf imprisoned, unsettled and annoyed. Running would have been a good way to give him some calm, but it was not the time or the place to do it. 

Matt looked at him worried when he entered the room they both shared.  
“I thought you said Chris was going to be okay?”, he asked doubtful. Jensen undid his jacket by dropping it on the back of a chair and sat down heavily on the edge of his bed while rubbing his face with his hands.  
“He will be fine, he has a broken clavicle and several contusions. The blow to the head does not seem serious, they just wait for him to wake up to confirm the diagnosis”.  
“So, what's the matter with you? Sorry to tell you, but you look horrible”.  
“I do not know”, he answered. He got up again and walked around the room trying to sort out his ideas. 

“I do not know what it is ..., maybe the scare, or worry about Chris”. Jensen rubbed his head looking with undecided eyes at Matt who listened attentively. “In the hospital something happened, something happened to me ..., I don’t know ...”. Matt's eyes looked at him without understanding, which did not surprise him because he did not understand either. He decided to put it aside, he needed to rest, maybe he had imagined everything. 

“You are very tense ...”, the voice of his partner took him out of his ramblings turning him to the present, his eyes were fixed on the blue of the boy who looked nervous. “Do you want ... do you want me to help you with that?”. Asked approaching and running a hand over his shoulder sliding slowly to the base of his neck where he began to massage. 

Jensen for a moment tensed even more to then begin to relax, dropped his shoulders and bent his neck forward giving more space to Matt who now moved both hands on the punished back of his Alpha. The Beta began to walk, forcing Jensen to move to the bed so he could sit down again. He climbed onto the mattress and knelt behind him placing his knees on either side of Jensen's hips.

The Beta passed his arms over the shoulders of the blonde and began to unbutton his shirt while his mouth lavished kisses and licks on the neck of the Alpha whose breathing was getting heavier. He got rid of the shirt and continued working with his hands, undoing each knot efficiently while continuing to lavish caresses with his tongue. Jensen was anxious and excited as was his wolf, but curiously there was something that was not quite right, as if at that moment he could not connect with his primitive nature. 

Matt had already changed position by getting out of bed and now kneeling between his legs, felt the Beta's anxiety, his excitement waiting for his permission to continue. Jensen growled confused, his cock vibrating under the fabric of his pants, but he did not feel well. The frustration put him in a bad mood, quickly opened his pants leaving his erection free in front of the anxious eyes of the Beta. Jensen grabbed his short hair and guided him to take it. 

The Beta's tongue slid skillfully along his length, his lips opened, letting it enter, feeling its weight on his tongue, throbbing and hot. Jensen moaned complacently, watching the Beta's head rise and fall between his legs. Jensen felt his wolf rage. “Fuck!”, he thought. “What the fuck is wrong with me?”. He could not focus, he wanted to continue, he wanted to cum, but that fucking sensation did not leave him alone. 

He growled furiously, tangled the fingers of both hands in the Beta's hair and rammed hard and fast against his mouth. Matt groaned, overwhelmed by the Alpha's fury, and tried to withdraw to get some air, but the strong hold imposed on him prevented him from doing so. After a while and with tears in his eyes from the effort of swallowing, Matt felt the hot spurts of cum against his throat while Jensen bellowed his release and frustration. 

Matt grabbed his Alpha's thighs, using them as support to separate. Jensen let him go embarrassed, he could see the boy's blue eyes looking scared.  
“I'm sorry ...”, mumbled. “I'm sorry Matt, I ..., excuse me”, extended his hand caressing the congested face of the boy. Matt saw the desperation in the eyes of the Alpha, did not know what had happened, but he knew that Jensen regretted what he had done. He sighed trying to calm down and took the hand with which the Alpha caressed him to bring it to his lips and kiss it. 

“It's okay, Jensen, I'm fine. It's nothing, okay?”. He said trying to calm him down. Jensen's eyes were moving fast and agitated just as he was. He repeatedly shook his head to finally get up and lock himself in the bathroom, leaving the Beta still on his knees on the carpet.


	8. Confusing

Chapter 8: Confusing

It had been two weeks and that feeling of restlessness, of uneasiness and uncertainty, had been only slightly reduced, but in no case had abandoned, the increasingly punished mind of the Alpha. They had returned to the ranch two days after the accident. All except Chris, who had to stay in for at least a week to control possible problems due to bruises and, of course, Steve, who did not intend to go home without his partner.

 

Since they had arrived home, Jensen tried to avoid Matt as much as possible. He felt guilty and ashamed for not being able to control himself, the congested face of the Beta and his frightened eyes still chasing him every time he closed his eyes and no matter how much the boy assured him that he was fine and that he forgot, he was not going to be able to do it, despite being aware of the disappointment and grief that flooded the blue eyes of Beta every time he avoided him.

 

All this situation put Jensen in a particularly irascible mood, to which none was accustomed. Chris, already back, but still convalescing, had tried unsuccessfully to talk to him, discover the reason for his discomfort. But how was he going to explain something that he did not even understand? How to tell him that he woke up in the middle of the night startled? That his wolf struggled to take control, anxious and agitated dissecting that smell that had remained entrenched in the depths of his mind without even knowing what or who belonged.

 

No, Jensen could not say anything because he did not have a sense for all that madness, and now on top of that, he had to face that stupid meeting. He wanted Tom to replace him, he was perfectly qualified to do so, but Tom refused, claiming that it would be disrespectful for him not to close the deal in person after having himself carried the full weight of the negotiation and that In addition, the other party would have insisted on finalizing it after a dinner in which Mr. Ackles would be the guest of honor.

 

He looked with hatred at his lawyer while he picked up the car keys and the cell phone and adjusted the collar of his jacket. Tom looked at him with a condescending smile resting on the living room table.

“Let's go Jensen, do not get like that. You know I'm right, that guy just wants to talk to you. Go, dinner, sign the damn papers and then go back to your cave to continue whatever you're doing lately”, he said, hiding a small laugh.

"Go to hell, Tom," was Alpha's only response, which stormed out the front door, not noticing that he almost took Chris in, as he had just made an appearance in the room. .

 

“Ehh!!”. The foreman exclaimed, doing his best to avoid him and try not to hit his injured shoulder. Jensen only let out a snort without stopping an inch to look back. Chris crossed a questioning look with Tom, who merely shook his head silently.

“I see he's still in a bad mood, right?”

“Fuck Chris! Bad humor is an euphemism. I really do not know what is wrong with him. Since we returned from the State is insufferable”. Chris looked at the door where his friend had just left while nodding in silence, confirming that, like Tom, he did not know what was happening either.

 

The almost hour and a quarter of driving seemed to have placated him in part. He parked his SUV in front of the door of the house and spent a couple of minutes examining his surroundings critically before leaving the car. The house, a typical Texas construction, had two floors. A large terrace at the top was supported by the columns that ostentatiously adorned the porch of the main facade. Actually, everything seemed overly ostentatious.

 

He sighed with resignation and withdrew the key from the contact ready to leave. Nothing else to put a foot in the ground that sensation that took tormenting days it increased to levels that did not experience from that moment in the hospital. He closed his eyes while massaging the bridge of his nose without being able to avoid emitting a strangled moan. This was definitely going to be a long night.

 

After giving himself a few minutes to be able to recompose himself and try to master the anxiety he felt growing inside him, he knocked on the door. He composed his best smile for whoever came to meet him. The door opened and he found himself face to face with a small woman with black hair in a tight bun.

“Mr. Ackles, right?”, She asked kindly. Jensen nodded as he took a step inside when the woman stepped aside inviting him to pass. “Dell me your coat and please come with me. The Lord is waiting for you”.

 

Jensen followed the woman to a double glass door that gave way to a large living room. As he had seen so far, all the decoration of the house was ostentatious and bombastic, but without any sense or style, simply reminding him of a bazaar, where everything must be shown. As soon as he entered, a tall man, leaning against the fireplace, turned and watched him for a few seconds, then advanced towards him with his hand outstretched and a broad smile that, for some reason, did not seem sincere in the eyes of Jensen.

 

“Mr. Ackles ...", he said in a soft voice that pretended to be kind. “A pleasure to finally meet you, after so much talking on the pone”, the man finished, similar in height to Jensen's, blond hair and blunt and a thin beard of two days. The blue eyes of his host studied him up and down making him feel uncomfortable. Even so, he shook the man's hand firmly and surely, had many boards in the business world and was very capable of showing only what he wanted others to see.

 

“Mr. Pellegrino, thank you very much for the invitation, although it was not necessary, we could have signed in your lawyer's office”.

"Nonsense," the man said dismissively. “And call me Mark, please. Can I call you Jensen?”. The question caught him off guard, he was not in favor of losing formality in business, but being a guest in that house, it did not seem polite to refuse. He nodded, which caused a pleased smile on his interlocutor.

 

“Well, Jensen ... A drink while they serve us dinner?”. He asked, although he had already made his way to the bar cabinet and busied himself preparing two glasses of ice, filling them with an amber liquid that, by the smell, seemed to be a good quality Bourbon. Jensen accepted it with a gesture of thanks despite not wanting to drink at all. His wolf's sense of uneasiness increased with each approach to his host and it disconcerted him until he knew what to think.

 

From the drink they passed to the table, where the petite woman who had received him was dedicated to managing efficiently two young girls who served them dinner with absolute discretion. Jensen thanked every attention of the girls, who seemed a little amazed but who retreated quickly before the cold smile of their lord.

 

"I'm very glad you agreed to do business with me," Mark said in the desserts. Jensen looked at him with a smile.

“Well, I think it will be a beneficial deal for both”, confirmed with a nod.

 

Mark smiled back, certainly for him it was going to be a great impulse in the difficult world of horses, the assignment of fifteen purebred mares from the stud Ackles to his ranch would take care of that. The mares would get three crosses with the best stallions in the country that would be done under the supervision of the employer and, although the first two foals would go to Ackles, the third would be his and then the mares would go to his property, the boost to his bloodline and the benefit that he would take out what foals would be really important.

 

“For next week the transfer of the animals could be ready”, Jensen confirmed. “Steve told me that his facilities were perfect, just what we need”.

Mark smiled with satisfaction, after all, that investment in the stables had served as something. When he learned that Stud Ackles was looking for a new place for the transfer of some specimens, he do not hesitate to move all the possible threads so that his name was one of those that would be considered as the best option, and finally he saw the results.

 

"If you want I can show you," he said proudly.

“Oh, it's not necessary. Also, you must apologize (Jensen had not stopped treating him formally). I'm a little tired, if we could fix the papers, I still have more than an hour to travel," he said in a distressed tone but that did not give much more option.

"Sure," his host said sympathetically, "Follow me to my office, I also have something for you ..." he looked at him with a funny smile that made Jensen raise an eyebrow questioningly "something to celebrate good business," he said. “I'm sure it takes away your tiredness”.

 

Mark continued laughing while he moved down the hall followed by a very confused Jensen, who apart from not understanding what he meant, he felt his body escaping more and more to his control and his brain was dull of that unknown smell that, at every step it no only just filled his nostrils, but also it seemed to invade him through every pore of his skin.

 

He entered the office, turning uncomfortably, massaging his temple in a vain attempt to calm down, took a seat in one of the armchairs in the office, wishing to sign the damn papers and leave as soon as possible.

“Another drink?”

“No!”, he answered already in an annoyed tone that surprised the rancher a little. “Excuse me ...”, he hastened to say. “No, thank you. We could sign those papers already, please”.

 

At that moment the door of the office opened and two men entered escorting a third who stood in front of them when the other two withdrew. Jensen watched him closely, feeling something stir inside him. The man was tall, probably taller than him, chestnut with long hair, standing alone dressed in a wide white linen trousers. His feet were bare and his torso, incredibly defined, naked. Looking at his neck he saw the wide collar that covered him almost completely, which made him frown with displeasure.

 

He continued his scrutiny following the prominent jaw, the thin lips and the sharp and somewhat upturned nose. The eyes remained low, but for a single second, the man looked up and their irises crossed, causing a burst of electricity that pierced Jensen's body from the tips of his hair to the soles of his feet.

 

That smell, the lemon, the oak ... that smell now invaded everything making his wolf growl anxious, possessive, claiming that man as his own. His head was boiling making him feel sick. He could not avoid a muffled moan and then, Mark's voice brought him out of his inner struggle.

 

"I knew you would like it," he said smugly.

“What?,” Jensen stammered.

“My Omega ... “said, pointing Jared to his head. “Like everyone, also is very complacent, I have him well trained. It is my way of thanking you for doing business with me, friend, you will know what it is to really enjoy. You can do what you want least to mark, maybe sell him in the future”, he said nonchalantly, “and you know ..., marked loses value”.

 

Jensen looked from Mark to Jared still too stunned to understand, but feeling the anger of his wolf growing every moment inside him.

“Come on, bitch!” Mark's cry startled Jensen who was still in the chair. “Do what you know and do it well if you do not want to suffer the consequences”.

 

The Omega that until now had remained quiet advanced until he facing Jensen to kneel later between his legs. The businessman watched him in fascination, the tanned skin of his torso seemed so soft that his fingers fluttered, wanting to touch it. No, not only did he want to touch it, he wanted to caress it, to lick it, to scratch it, he wanted with all his strength ... to bite it.

 

His wolf wanted to jump and take what he knew was his, but it was not, it was not. That man was a person, someone forced to do something he did not want, and that was not right. The anger of his frustrated wolf joined his own before that surreal situation. He saw the huge hands of the Omega come trembling to his knees. He could not look away from them, time did not seem to move and the few centimeters that separated them seemed never to be reduced. When those hands touched him, Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reached out his hand, slipping it with veneration along the chestnut hair of the Omega, down the nape of his neck and finally closing possessively over his shoulder.

 

“I leave you alone. With one hour will you have enough, or do you need some more time?”, Mark asked funny. “We sign after”.

 

Jensen came out of his reverie when listening again to Mark, again the fury took hold of him, this time unable to control it. He stood up abruptly brushing aside the man kneeling before him, anger overpowering him, indignation, though he did not know what it was really aimed at.

 

“Not!”, scream. He went furious until he was face to face with the rancher. “What is this, Pellegrino? Who do you think I am?”, Mark looked doubtful, he was convinced that the businessman had liked his gift.

“Ok, ok. Do not get angry, I thought you would like it," said the conciliator. "You, get out!”, He shouted to Jared, who rose quickly to the door. Jensen watched him leave, divided by the anguished sense of loss that agitated him and filled his wolf with restlessness, and the furious need to confront the generant of that scene.

 

"That's it," Mark said again. "He's gone, calm. We are going to sign the papers and excuse me, I thought it would be to your liking. I am sorry”.

"We're not going to sign anything at all," Jensen continued in a menacing tone.

“Come on man! Do not fuck with me, it has not been so bad, I've already apologized. This business is going to give us many benefits. You need me!”, protested Mark.

“To do this business, I have twenty waiting at the door. I'm not the one who needs you, it's you who needs me”.

 

Mark pushed him furious. “What the fuck are you saying Ackles ? We have a deal!”. Jensen felt that he was not able to control himself and that he should get out of there as soon as possible or something serious could happen, he knew that he was not acting rationally, that he was letting himself go, but he could not avoid it. He approached Mark again, giving him a look full of contempt.

 

“I do not do business with people like you. People who take advantage of others disgust me. You are not going to see any of my animals or photos and, moreover, I'm going to make sure that no one of a decent average level in the horse's world wants to do business with you”, he just spit out the last sentence and it came out like a breath from the office and ride in his car burning wheel to leave that ranch.


	9. Negotiation

Chapter 9: Negotiation

 

Jared knew what was coming next, the rejection of that man and the cries that now were heard would reverberate directly on his person, since it was clear that Mark's mood was not going to be exactly good. He thought about it as he walked back to his room and he really did not care, he had already accepted his place, why go around it anymore.

 

He was not worried, but he was confused and believed that the reason for the confusion was the man who was accompanying Mark in the living room today. He closed his eyes concentrating on evoking the image of that man and the sensations that brought him to be in front of him. That was what surprised him the most, he had long since stopped feeling anything, his life passed in a state of total apathy and much more in relation to dealing with other people. Since what happened with Brenda, he refused to develop any kind of bond with anyone, neither positive nor negative, simply the others were shadows that moved around him and could no longer reach him, much less emotionally.

 

Only in the moments that Mark suppressed the pills and his instinct made an appearance, it was when, in spite of himself, his wolf urged him to seek contact, but that did not count, that Jared did not control, that's why he hated himself. But that Alpha, that man had awakened him something. First it had been his smell, a smell he had noticed for some time, that he had noticed before, he remembered and his mind came the day he left the hospital, yes, that had been the smell, its smell. He felt how it wrapped around him, it clung to his skin, intoxicating him in a way he could not understand.

 

Afterwards, their eyes had crossed, he had not been able to resist looking up and contemplating him, tall, blond, with a reddish beard in some places. He seemed as confused as he was, or maybe he imagined it, but he could not think of anything else when he contacted the emerald fire that gleamed inside his eyes, he was trapped by them to the point where his hands began to tremble.

 

The time came when he had to please the man, as Mark had said. He was well trained, he knew what to do and how to do it by force of habit, he knelt between his legs like an automaton and although he did not understand why his hands were shaking, he set out to do what he had to do. When his palms rested on the legs of the Alpha, a shudder invaded every fiber of his being, but that was nothing compared to what he felt when the Alpha's fingers slid along his hair running down his head and, causing him a strange feeling of peace and an even stranger sense of need.

 

What was that? What was wrong with that man? He was just one more, another one to please, one more that would unleash his wildest perversions with the confidence that there would be no repercussion, after all, the Omegas are there for that, right? He shook his head to get rid of all that tangle of thoughts. At the end of the day ... what else? The door to his room flew open and the figure of Mark made his entrance. The storm that was shaking in the blue eyes of the Alpha made Jared know that this was going to be a long night for him.

 

Jensen did not know how he had come back to the ranch. His SUV flew while his mind boiled with everything that had happened that night. He was furious and confused. What he had felt when he saw that Omega was something he could not explain. A crazy idea appeared in his head, but he dismissed it quickly, that was absurd, he was not even sure that it was nothing more than stories told by word of mouth. But if it was not that, then ... How to explain it?

 

His head exploded, he entered the house like an exhalation, without saying anything, heading directly to his office. Tom and Chris who saw him go by followed him worried. As they approached the half-open door of Jensen's office, they could see him turning from side to side as he rubbed his hair nervously. Both looked at each other uneasily while their Alpha continued with the same attitude and his face contracted in a gesture of concern.

 

-Any problem in the meeting, Jen? -It was finally encouraged to ask Christian. Jensen paused in his wandering to look at the two men standing at his door, blinking confused as if he did not expect to see them there.

-Jensen, where are the contracts? I have to prepare everything tomorrow ... -continue Tom.

 

Jensen lowered his eyes as he growled annoyed. "No contracts ..." he said in a dry tone as he moved to one of the armchairs in his office and dropped into it, slowly massaging his eyebrows in an attempt to alleviate the pain that was killing him.

 

“How come there are no contracts?,” Tom asked incredulously. "What happened Jensen? What's wrong?”

“He offered me an Omega to fuck him!,” He snapped, full of rage.

“As you say?,” Tom's astonishment was palpable.

“Damm, who said he had a gift for me, to celebrate good business. And suddenly, they bring a guy with a collar around his neck and before I knew it I had him between my legs ready to give me a blowjob!”

“Damm, Jensen ..., but you ... You do not ...” Christian did not know how to continue with the question. The Alpha looked at him with wide eyes.

“But, what the fuck are you saying, Chris? I got up from there and told him where he could get the contracts. Fuck, I wanted to kill him!”. All that was true, but he chose not to tell his friends how much he had wished that Omega had continued.

"Son of a bitch ..." Chris said now, also annoyed.

 

Tom left the office a moment to return to the time with a pack of beers, handing one to each of his friends and then sitting in the chair that was in front of Jensen.

“Okay, do not worry Jensen, we have other options equally valid. It's only going to cost us a few more days," he said, trying to reassure his Alpha that he still continued with a tense and worried gesture.

"I know Tom, that's not what worries me," Jensen said now in a softer tone.

-So....

 

Jensen shifted uncomfortably in his seat under the watchful eye of his two friends. He thought how to say what he had been thinking without being taken for crazy, but he did not find any good way to do it.

“What do you think of the predestined couples?,” He finally broke off without daring to look at his friends.

“What?” The two asked at once.

“Jensen, what's this all about?,” Christian asked with an incredulous smile on his lips.

 

Jensen got up again and walked slowly this time, following the line of the huge bookcase that occupied practically the entire wall. He was walking his eyes over the infinity of books that it housed, but in which, in fact, he did not notice. He simply tried to organize his ideas.

 

"It's the only thing I can think of ..." he finally said in a doubtful tone.

“The only thing that occurs to you, for what? Come on Jen, what is it now to bring to light stories that are told to children? That smell that marks the one that will be your life partner. All these are just stories," Chris said. "You want to stop talking nonsense and tell us what happens to you. You have us worried, you have not been you for two weeks.”

 

Tom nodded as a way to support the foreman's opinion. Jensen looked at them sadly, but still continued.

“I know it sounds weird, but I'm thinking about it and that's the only explanation I see”. The others looked at him expectantly as he spoke. “When we were in the hospital ... I ... I do not know, I had a strange feeling. I felt like an electric current that invaded me and then ...” seemed to doubt how to continue explaining that. “Then, an incredible smell flooded my head and I felt the need to follow it, to know what it was. I went out into the hall, but I was not able to locate it among the people. Then Chris's doctor arrived and when I wanted to continue looking there was nothing.”

 

Tom made a gesture to intervene, but Jensen stopped him and continued talking. “I have been restless for two weeks, nervous, feeling that something was missing, that it was slipping out of my hands without even knowing what it was. During these days it seemed that the sensation was mitigated, although it was still there. And then today I arrived at that ranch and everything started again, but much stronger, much more intense. And when I've had him before ...” Jensen closed his eyes trying to calm down. “God ..., I just wanted to grab him, have him by my side and never part again.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”, Christian could not believe his ears.

"About the Omega," Jensen said firmly, more and more convinced of what he was saying.

“About the Omega?,” now it was Tom the unbeliever. “How are you going to link to an Omega?”. Jensen gave him a warning glance at which the brunette seemed to calm down a bit in his claim. “Look ...” continued now in a lower tone. “I do not agree on how people treat the Omegas, okay? But Jensen, you are a Pack Alpha, apart from an influential man in this society. You can not match whit an Omega, that would be ... it would be suicide.”

 

Jensen's expression darkened at the same time that he emitted a low, menacing growl.

“I do not care what others think. He's my partner, I know," he said flatly without taking his angry gaze from Tom's blue eyes.

“He's an Omega Jensen, he's not yours, he's Pellegrino's. Surely he's marked, or worse, linked," Chris interjected now. He had to stop that madness before he escaped from his Alpha's hands.

“He is not. Pellegrino told me he would sell him when he got tired of him,” the Alpha replied. The others looked at each other in confusion when Jensen's green eyes fixed on the tall figure of the lawyer again.

"Do whatever Tom is, offer him anything, but I want you to get him out of there and this is a priority order. Have you understood me?.” Jensen's tone left no room for doubt, so he just nodded. The Alpha glanced at both of them in which it was clear that this conversation was over, so they both got up and left the office leaving Jensen alone.

 

“What are you thinking to do?”, The foreman asked once they had left the office far enough.

"I have no idea," said the dark-haired man sincerely, "that I still do not believe what I just heard.”

"Well, he seems pretty convinced," Christian answered, then held his partner's arm, stopping their march toward the kitchen. Tom turned to look at him curiously. “Do you think it's true ...? I mean ... do you think that of predestined couples has some basis?.” The brunette sighed tired after having taken a while before answering.

“The only thing I really believe is that this will bring us enough problems. Jensen has not stopped to think about the consequences that all this can bring. We are going to have to walk with feet of lead. I hope this is not just an infatuation.”

“You know Jensen is not like that.” Christian could not avoid the tone of reproach in his voice. Tom ducked his head in embarrassment .

“I know, I'm sorry, but I can not avoid see everything that comes our way and regret that Matt has not been able to convince him to link up in all this time. Now we would not see each other in these," he finished with a faint smile. Christian nodded his agreement with that statement, although inwardly he knew that this would not have happened in any way, whether or not that Omega existed.

 

Jensen did not keep an eye on the whole night, every time he closed his eyes his mind was filled with the image of that Omega kneeling between his legs, his smell, the heat that came radiating through the huge hands of him on his knees . His gray eyes, eyes that seemed empty and dull but that, for a thousandth of a second, when their eyes met, Jensen could swear they shone with golden and green hues.

 

He needed him, that was the word, need. His mind could no longer concentrate on anything other than the urge to have him by his side. How could he feel something like that for someone he did not even know his name? His face darkened as he fell into that detail. He wanted to know, he wanted to know so many things ...

The following days were not easy for anyone, but especially they were not being easy for Tom. The lawyer added to his usual workload that was not small, the priority task of his Alpha that at this point he was practically sure that he would not be able to fulfill. Jensen had left in a rather angry way Pellegrino's house and this was something that the offended rancher did not seem willing to forget easily

 

Tom remembered the conversations with Pellegrino looking for some point to emphasize to tip the balance in his favor, without success until now. The door of his office opened without any notice in between so he was not surprised to see the impatient figure of his Alpha entering the door and heading determined to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of his table.

 

“And well?” He said without further ado.

“Hi Tom, good morning. How is everything?” Replied the brunette sarcastically. Jensen grunted as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gesticulated in circles with his hand, making it clear that he was following Tom's string.

“And good?” He asked again. The lawyer ran his hand over his face in a weary gesture and then leaned back in the back of his seat, absentmindedly sliding his fingers along the nearest edge of his desk.

 

"I still do not have anything, Jen," he answered, not daring to look into his Alpha's eyes, which tensed immediately with the answer.

“Damm Tom! How do you have nothing?”. The lawyer expected a more angry tone from his interlocutor, but rather seemed a desperate tone.

“Look, I have been finding out some things about him ...”. He looked up from the dossier he held in his hands and met Jensen's anxious eyes that left no doubt that he did not expect him to stop. “Your name is Jared. Jared ..." He glanced again at the report." Pada ... Padalecki. Jared Padalecki, 26, the son of Gerald Padalecki, professor of history at the University of Texas and Sherry Padalecki, both dead in a car accident more than three years ago in which he was also injured. He spent about six months in a coma and then went on to be in charge of the Omegas Management Office, spent there about a year until it was acquired by Pellegrino. After that there is nothing, except some medical report.”

 

“Jared ...”. The name slipped between his lips without realizing that he had said it aloud. “What kind of reports?” The question caught the lawyer by surprise.

"Medical reports," Jensen said. "What kind of reports?”

“Well, ehmm ...”. The brunette quickly reviewed some sheets before answering, "Well, according to this, most of them, bruises, some wounds with need of suture and ... Fuck!”. He made a gesture of pain that caught the attention of the Alpha, “broken ribs with perforation of the lung”.

 

Jensen went white with that statement, felt how his hands trembled in a mixture of anger and worry, because you did not have to be very smart to know what it was that led to the Omega, ergo Jared, to complete such a long medical history.

“Tom fuck! So, what did you get?” He asked, raising his voice more than he would have liked.

 

"I do what I can Jen," the lawyer replied defensively. "But just as you left that house and after how you did talk to Pellegrino ... the thing is more than fuked.

 

Jensen closed his eyes at the same time he ran a hand over his frustrated face, remembering how he had certainly put his foot in it that night, getting carried away by nerves.

“But something can be done, right? This type of people moves for money and business, if we offer something substantial he will yield”.

 

"I've tried," the lawyer continued, looking tired. Jensen looked at him questioningly. “I apologized in your name, alleging that you had a bad day and that the events overcame you, I offered to retake the agreement with some substantial improvements in his favor with the condition of including the cession of the Omega. I explained to him that you were not a person who approved this situation and that you would give in if he corrected this fact. But that guy laughed in my face. He said he was not willing to let anyone, and I quote verbatim, conceited kid come to more, tell him what he had to do in his house, much less threaten him”.

 

“And buy him? He asked again with a level of anxiety that Tom did not fail to notice.

“I do not think it's a good idea Jen”

“Why not? I do not care what he ask, I'll pay whatever it is," he continued more and more altered.

“Jensen, it seems incredible that you say this. You are desperate and you can see from afar, do you think he will not notice? Do you think he will not take advantage of that?”

“I do not care!” He shouted as he got up from his seat and started pacing the room. “Have not you seen those reports? Do not you see what he's doing to him? I can not! I ... I can not let that keep happening. He ... he ... his ... his place is here, with me.”

 

Tom looked amazed at the eyes of his friend who looked wet, lost and full of despair that filled him with doubts about his own ideas about the attitude of the Alpha, but still felt obliged to protect him and protect the rest of the pack of consequences that all this absurd situation would bring. That is why, in spite of everything, he reproached his friend.

 

“Jensen please! All this is absurd! I think it's getting out of your hand, you can not afford to let yourself be overwhelmed by anyone and forgive me for telling you, but much less for such a thing. I understand that it is hard for you as the guy treats that boy, but that's it! Up here, Jensen! The laws of this country are like that. Forget it, fuck! You can get whoever you want, you have Matt kissing the ground you step on. He is a good boy. Why do you insist on this madness? And do not tell me again about predestined couples, we are all too old for stories.”

 

The screams had attracted the attention of all those who remained in the house at that time, everyone could smell the tension in the essence of those two Alphas locked behind the door of that office and that made them stir restless. Christian sent them all to the kitchen and when he made sure everyone had set off, he decided to open the door.

 

The first thing he saw as soon as he did, was Jensen grabbing Tom's shirt while holding him menacingly against the wall. The lawyer remained submissive, with his arms on either side of his body, without trying to defend himself, but directing a clearly hurt look at the blond who seemed beside himself. He valued the idea of approaching and separating them, but the tension in the body of his Alpha and the low growl that escaped from his throat made him reconsider the situation.

 

“Eh, come on guys. What happens?” he asked trying to look funny. “Let's play who has it longer and you have not invited me? Did you know you were going to lose, huh?,” continued saying with a self-satisfied mocking grimace that did not correspond at all to the caution with which he tried to approach the other two.

 

“Go away Chris!”. The blonde snapped, keeping a cool glare on the lawyer he was still holding against the wall. "Tom and I have things to clarify." Christian could not avoid noticing the threatening tone of his friend, but he was not going to let that happen to that was more and then the blonde would have to repent.

“Fuck, Jen, look at yourself man ...” said in a placating tone. “What's this? We are your family, we only want the best for you. Come on, man, let Tom go, look how you're leaving the suit for God's sake!”

 

Little by little he had managed to reach his target and now he was lovingly pressing one of his hands on the shoulder of the Alpha and with the other he was holding one of his wrists trying to move it away from Tom's chest. Jensen kept the tension in his arms for a moment, but shortly after he loosened his grip by separating himself from the lawyer who breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The foreman's eyes were fixed on the dark-haired man who shook his head as he put his clothes back on.

“Can I know what happened here?” He asked, calmer now, looking alternately from one to the other.

"The only thing that happens is that sometimes I give you too many trusts and tend to forget easily the position of each one here," the blond said in a serious and annoyed tone, giving a cold look to both and then leaving there giving a bang. Meanwhile, Christian looked at him in amazement and Tom was dropped on his chair feeling the tremor of his knees due to the aggression of his Alpha, was not yet to disappear.

"I'm sorry, Chris ... I have to make some calls," the brunette muttered as he picked up the telephone receiver.

"Sure," replied the other confused, "I'll leave you, see you later." He said goodbye and left the office, closing the door carefully.

 

\-------------------------------------------------- -

 

That Mark was upset after that failure at night, in which it was assumed that his name would finally reach the place that corresponded with the support and backing of the stud Ackles, was to fall short. He was really irritated, irritated and angry, in addiction to offended by the brazenness of that conceited Ackles who had dared to insult and threaten him in his own home. And not all night long unloading his anger on the body of that stupid Omega, which was therefore guilty that everything had gone to hell, had served to placate him.

 

He did not stop surprising the call days after the lawyer of Ackles proposing new terms for negotiation. He smiled to himself before the step back of the bussinesman, but upon receiving as a condition the cession of the Omega, anger seized him again. With what right did they dare to judge him? He had every right to have him and to treat him as he saw fit. In spite of everything, he was a man from Texas and he had his pride and of course he was not going to let him tread, so he rejected the lawyer's offer.

 

Now, after hanging up the phone, ending a new call from Ackles' lawyer, he could not avouid but laugh. Laughter bounced his chest as he walked to the center of his office where Jared stood in his usual submission pose. He walked around him looking at him curiously.

 

“Well, well, well ... this is a surprise ... what has the arrogant Ackles with you?” He asked the question on the air without, of course, expecting any response from the Omega. “Now he does not mind offering money for you. What do you want Ackles? What is all this about?” He asked to himself, trying to imagine why that interest on the part of the bussinesman. “No, now it's me who has something you want, now I'm the one who sets the rules and then we'll see if I give you what you ask”.

 

He fixed his gaze on the man in front of him and simply ordered: "On your knees." He clung to the chestnut hair, controlling the rhythm and depth with which he wanted to feel his mouth. "Yes ... sure that stretched hypocrite was left with the desire for this," he said in a serious tone, then going on to increase the rhythm of his attacks causing the chestnut to skip the tears to try to contain the arcades that caused the repeated and intense knocking at the back of his throat. “You're going to stay with the desire Ackles, because that will never happen. I swear! Aggg ...”. One last onslaught and Mark let himself be carried inside the mouth of the Omega, who after swallowing not without difficulty, could finally begin to breathe.

 

The four Alphas were gathered in Jensen's office. The blond remained in his thirteen while the others tried to make him reconsider. Pellegrino's demands were absurd, they could not in any way allow him to accept them.

 

"It's my money and my company," Ackles said firmly without giving his arm to twist.

"We've all worked very hard here," Chris said. "I think it's very selfish for you to say that, Jen.”

“Well, for once I think I can be the selfish one, right?” The blond retorted.

“What do you imply with that?” The foreman confronted his friend without any fear because of their friendship, which none of the others would have dared to do.

 

The blonde retired frustrated after seeing the pain and worry in the blue eyes of his friend.

 

“Fuck! You do not understand, we've been with this absurd negotiation for more than a month.”

"I told you what would happen," Tom said, "you have shown so much interest in that Omega that you have uncovered all your cards. What Pellegrino asks is out of our possibilities and you know it”. Jensen rubbed his head in despair.

 

“And a fight for a claim?”. Everyone turned to look at Sebastian who had remained silent until now.

“As you say?”, Chris asked.

"A fight for a claim," the vet said in his usual calm manner.

“What are we, in the medieval era?” The lawyer asked now, looking incredulous at the other man who just shrugged his shoulders.

“I think they are still allowed,” he commented again. “If he is not linked ...”

 

Jensen seemed to study that possibility when he was quickly interrupted by Tom.

 

“Listen to me Jen, no! I do not think that this barbarity is still allowed, but even if it were, it would not be convenient at all. The claims struggles have always been public, imagine what that would imply. We are in Texas, a man of your position can not afford a show like that. You would lose half of your contacts, important supports, everything would vanish”.

“You think I care?” The blond asked with disdain.

"Well, I see no, but you should," his friend answered tiredly.

“Do I have any other option?”

“Forget about all this and reject the demands of Pellegrino.”

“I think that's not a viable option”, the blonde commented sadly.

“I do not say that you leave it Jensen, I say that apparently you leave it, that you desist of your interest in the Omega. Let him believe that he went over his demands and lost interest. Take time to undermine your contacts, know that facing you was not a good option. Get back the business man you were. That's what I'm asking," Tom finished, without taking his eyes from his friend's.

 

"It's fine, but I'm not going to take much longer Tom. I can not, I do not want to, "Jensen stated. The lawyer nodded. “Let's just try”.

\-----------------------------------------

 

Mark could not understand how his luck had worsened in the last month. From happening to having everything tied up with that idiot Ackles who had finally backed down in his negotiations to having a lot of external problems with permits, suppliers and banks, everything had been one. The thing about Ackles, somehow he understood it, had gone too far in his demands, but he had not given any, just the pleasure of seeing how he was giving in each of them had been worth it. Nothing bad it comming to him for that kid to know that not everyone was willing to lick the sole of his boots, but the rest was bringing him head first.

 

The remission of a couple of contracts and the refusal of the bank to renew its credit had been the straw that had filled the glass. But everything was very clear to him when he called his contact in the equestrian federation and after making some inquiries about the new regulations, he went on to tell him about the problems he was encountering lately.

 

"You do not seem very surprised at what I'm telling you," Mark said, annoyed by the silence of the other.

“Well ...”, the contact of the federation seemed to doubt.

“Well? What's up Phil, you know something?” He asked already with interest. The person on the other side of the phone seemed to doubt. “Come on man!” Mark said. “You will not be quiet now ...”

"You're vetoed Mark ..." he commented quietly.

“What?”. The rancher did not know what he was talking about.

"Run rumors," the other continued. "Everyone knows that Ackles broke the agreement you had and that you are not holy of his devotion now. People fear that the same thing will happen to them and be affected in some way by having dealings with you. So, I'm sorry, but I think you're going to have a hard time”.

 

Mark hung up because he was unable to keep listening to that imbecile. “Damn son of a bitch!” He shouted, wiping out everything on his table. The calls he made after that only corroborated what he already knew. Ackles had extended his networks and no one would take a single step against the bussinesman. He was more than fucked up, but his pride refused to budge, and he would kill that damned Omega before giving him to that fucking bastard.

 

In that he was thinking when the idea was outlined in his mind. “We'll see how far Mr. Ackles is willing to go.” He thought with a sly smile on his face.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

“Pellegrino called!” Tom announced with a smile while he entered Jensen's office. The blond looked at him anxiously. “What are you waiting for?” He asked impatiently.

"Okay, okay," he continued with a chuckle. "He wants to see you.”

“When?”

“Tonight. But I told him you could not.” The face of uncertainty was accentuated again in the face of the blond.

“Like I can not?”

“Here we go again? What did we say about not looking anxious?” Replied the dark-haired man.

“Ok, ok. So, when?”

“On Friday. And forget about going alone, Chris and I will go with you.”

"I do not have to bring nannies," the blond protested.

“Of course not. We already saw how good it was for you the last time.”

"Do not pass Tom," the Alpha growled. The lawyer raised his hands in peace and after that they went on to discuss other pending issues.

 

On Friday at seven in the afternoon, Jensen's SUV parked again in front of the ostentatious house of Pellegrino. From it descended the three men ready to leave settled once the situation. Jensen felt his restlessness increase when he was again enveloped in the penetrating aroma of his Omega, the others saw him stir restlessly and they looked at each other inquisitively.

 

The Alpha was recomposed and soon after walked with a determined step towards the door of the entrance. The same woman who had received him that time now took them to Pellegrino's office, who received them, shaking their hands with a smile that none of them thought was true.

 

“Well, gentlemen ... I'm glad you agreed to come. Jensen ... " The blonde looked at him annoyed by the confidence, but did not say anything. “I thought you would come alone. I'll tell the service to put two more dishes on the table.”

"Do not worry Mr. Pellegrino," interrupted Tom. "Our schedule is complete, we had to improvise a small space for you. Sorry a lot we will not be able to stay for dinner. Now, if you are so kind as to explain to us what you want.”

 

The rancher gave a glance of contempt to the three men who dared to deny him again, even so, he reassembled quickly offering a wide smile again.

 

“Of course. Unfortunately, lately we have had a little friction or say, problems of understanding, right?”. The other three nodded slightly and Mark considered proceeding. “Well, these problems have caused me some discomfort, but since we both have common interests ..., I think we can reach an agreement.”

 

"I'm sure of that," Tom said. Mark looked from the lawyer to the businessman sitting in front of him.

"Are you going to let your dog talk all the time for you, Jensen? It's a little annoying, "he said scornfully.

“He's my lawyer. You know how they put on ...”, he said taking away the importance, “also, with what I pay him ...” Mark's face flushed at the answer, but still he continued speaking.

 

“In the end, let's say that if those discomforts ceased and someone made an altruistic donation to my poor bank account ... I could reciprocate them with something they want.”

“What are we talking about?” Tom remarked seriously as he looked at Jensen triumphantly.

"I want us to take back the contract two months ago," said the rancher, "that the vetoes are over, I do not want any more supplier problems, no contract terminations, much less problems with the banks. And speaking of banks, I want three million in my account at the latest on Tuesday.”

 

“And we, what do we get in return?.” This time Jensen could not avoid anticipating Tom's question, taking a stern look from him. A sly smile crossed the rancher's face when he saw the interaction of the other two.

“Tell me, what do you want Jensen?” He asked with a certain tinkle.

“We want the cession of the Omega of your property. Jared Padalecki," the lawyer went ahead.

 

“Uhmmppff.” The rancher tightened his lips and made a gesture as if it was difficult to make a difficult decision. The three men looked at each other questioningly, not knowing how to take that. Mark got up from the table and walked ahead of them towards the door. "You see," he continued, "it's not that I think it's wrong ... I already know that Jensen is an altruistic soul and that he does not like to see the animals suffer and all that ...”

 

The businessman was about to jump at the provocation and felt his fingers remain white to squeeze the armrest of his seat to try to control himself, but finally managed to yield under the warning gaze of his two friends. Mark's eyes twinkled amused, everything was so easy.

 

“Well, as I was saying ... it does not seem bad, just that I think we're going to need some adjustments in the terms ...”

"The terms are clear, Mr. Pellegrino," Tom continued, not knowing exactly where the rancher intended to arrive.

“I would prefer that Jensen be the one to answer that," continued Mark, turning a smug glance at the businessman. "Are you joining me?" He asked at the same time he walked out the door.

 

The three looked doubtful both they got up to follow their host down the hall. Jensen's hands trembled as he felt Jared's proximity getting closer, indeed, he could assure that the Omega was only two doors from where they were and, the worst thing was that he could feel that things were not going well there. He did not know how, but he felt it.

 

He stopped short in the middle of the hall when Mark was about to reach the knob of that door.

“What are those terms?” He asked as he felt his voice choke in his throat.

"They are very simple," said the rancher with a smile while he began to open the door. "You want to take the Omega so that he does not suffer and in exchange you do not mind paying. I want you to pay me ... I just do not want you to take the Omega, I've taken care of him, you know? A lot of time together and all that," he said with a sad face. “So, he stays here, you pay me and in return I promise you there will not be more of this ..." The door had just opened and the three men looked stunned inside. "Our dog will live a quiet life of carpet and fireplace," he said sarcastically.

 

Jensen could not hear those last words from the rancher. His eyes had swiftly traversed the walls, the ceiling and the floor of that room that seemed to be taken out of the worst nightmare of a sick mind, but his eyes had flown to the image of a Jared bound in an impossible position, while some men sodomized him and tortured in turns, without seeming to affect the presence of strangers in the room.

 

His surprise was greater when he noticed that the body of the Omega seemed insensitive to everything they were doing to him and that made the rage inside him boil. One of the men unceremoniously pulled Jared's hair, forcing him to open his mouth, which he did not hesitate to penetrate instantly. Jensen saw those empty eyes, alien, dead and something broke inside him. He had the feeling that time had stopped, that he had been watching this scene powerless for hours, but in reality only a few seconds had passed.

 

He noticed how the wrath of his wolf was unleashed and did not want to make any effort to control it because he felt the same, his green eyes flashed full of hatred towards that bastard who now heard laughing behind his back.

"This is what there is Jen," he heard him say. "If you leave me alone, I'll leave him alone. And if you fuck me, I swear it will be a pleasure to kill him, but first I'll have fun with him and I'll take care of you knowing all the details," he whispered with contempt in the businessman's ear.

 

Jensen pounced on him in a fury. Grabbing it from the chest, he took him out of the room and stamped him against the opposite wall. Tom and Chris hurried to hold it, but could not avoid the right hand that was stamped on the rancher's face and broke his lip.

 

“I'm going to kill you son of a bitch!” He shouted at the same time that his friends were holding him hardly. "Drop me!” he shouted. “Let me go fuck!”

 

Mark ran his fingers over his lips, picking up the blood that flowed from the wound, and noticing the metallic taste of it on his tongue when he sucked them to clean them. He smiled satisfied as he directed a mocking glance at the businessman who was struggling in a rage.

 

“Then, we have a deal, Ackles?” He asked sarcastically.

“I want a claim fight!” The blonde shouted, still trying to break free.

“Wath?” Asked the other three unbelievers.

“I claim him for myself,” said with certainty. “I want a fight of reclamation.”

“That, that is not posible,” answered Mark pretending a false security and raising an ironic smile, “those fights are no longer admitted. They are things of the past.”

"If they are admitted," Jensen said confidently, looking at his friends who also seemed incredulous, "I have informed me," he continued. "So I want that fight," he said, now more relaxed, "will you be able to face me Pellegrino?" He asked defiantly.

"With you I do not even have to start," the rancher replied, his blue eyes full of hate on him.


	10. Combat

Chapter 10: Combat

 

“All this is crazy Jensen. Holy God!. What ..., what were you thinking about?” Matt got up altered from the table in the living room where they had gathered for the three Alphas to explain what had happened at Pellegrino's ranch. Jensen's eyes darkened at the Beta's claim, but he refrained from saying anything, inside he understood his reaction, the pain that reflected his blue eyes. He made a promise to talk to him, it was the least he deserved.

 

Steve stood up behind him, squeezed his shoulders sympathetically and gently guided him back to take a seat. Matt let himself go, sitting on his side to be able to look at the fire in the fireplace, avoiding looking at his Alpha again and trying to avoid in this way, that everyone could see the humidity that was beginning to flood his eyes.

 

The silence became heavy on all of them who shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Again it was Steve who took the first step and started talking.

“Then ... when will the fight take place?,” He asked with interest.

"Within three days," Jensen said quickly in a tense voice.

“And the Omega? Jared ... is it Jared? Stay with Pellegrino? That could not ... I do not know ... could not he does something?”. The question time had opened and now it was Misha who asked. Jensen straightened unconsciously at the rancher's name, but Chris's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

 

“When Jensen made the claim, we had to call the Omegas center. Everything has to be supervised by one of its inspectors. Jared will remain in his custody until the day of the fight," Tom explained.

“And where will it be? Is it true that it has to be public?”. Tom sighed now tired, it was what he feared most, the repercussion that all this could have. The scandal that could be that a businessman, highly recognized, offered to participate in an act that could, at least, be described as vulgar, increased because the reason for all that circus was a simple Omega.

 

“Yes, it will be public. The management office will be in charge of looking for the place, the more likely that they will notify us tomorrow. Anybody who wants to can attend, although I am trying by all means to restrict a small number of people and to prohibit the passage of the press, but I see it difficult," continued the lawyer.

“Could it affect us?,” Steve asked again. Christian gave a disapproving look at his Beta, but he just shrugged. He wanted to know.

 

“We could lose some contacts and support. We move in a very conservative circle," Tom continued.

“Enough,”! Jensen interrupted. The Alpha had been listening in silence, feeling the tension building inside him. He felt annoyed with everything and everyone.

“You are in your right to be worried, I really understand it, but this fight is a fact, I do not regret it and I will not desist from doing it. I'm not going to justify myself anymore, if you consider it, you can choose a new Alpha,” he said looking directly at Chris who was now looking at him in astonishment.

 

"Do not say Jensen nonsense," the foreman protested. "None of us have thought of something like this. We just want to know what we are facing.”

“I do not worry about contacts, or go out in the gossip of this city, even ignoring the fact that I know that Jared is my partner, you were there, you saw like me what they were doing. Nobody deserves something like that. You can not look away from something like that," he said indignantly. Christian knew that the Alpha was right, every time he closed his eyes the images of what happened in that room occupied his mind, Dantesque and disturbing. Jensen was right.

 

“It's okay ...” said Sebastian in a conciliatory tone. “There is nothing else to talk about, come on, each one to his own.” He got up and approached his Alpha and gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder. “Take us to that Omega, I'll bet for you.” He smiled at his friend and headed for the stairs ready to reach his room. “Let's go, Mish, time to retire.” The beta got up and after a quick goodbye he followed his partner. The others did the same, retreating little by little until only Jensen and Matt remained in the room.

 

The beta continued to stare at the fireplace while with his right hand, leaning on the table, was bending and stretching again and again the corner of the white cloth tablecloth. Jensen looked at him without knowing what to say, felt shame and pity for not being able to offer Matt what he wanted. He did not feel guilty, he had never cheated on him, but even so, he could not stop feeling bad for the damage he knew he was causing the boy.

 

"Matt ..." the Alpha called softly, but he did not want to turn around. He did not want to hear it, he refused to accept it. Tom had explained it, but Jensen had not said it, he had not said it! He was not going to leave him for an Omega.

“Matt ...”, felt the heart racing in his chest and as claws gripped his insides causing a pain he could never imagine. Jensen advanced until he was facing him, trying to cross his eyes with his, but the Beta did not let him do it. “Matt, I'm sorry ...”

 

"Do not say it," the Beta said, closing his eyes.

"Matt, I'm sorry, I did not want this to happen like this," he continued, reaching out his hand, tenderly caressing the face of the Beta who instinctively leaned against it. “I always told you that you were not for me, Matt. You deserve someone better than me and sooner or later you will find him and you will be really happy.”

 

Matt's cheeks had begun to shed tears, but after the last sentence of the Alpha his eyes opened, wet but full of rage, he rose up suddenly pushing away the hand of whom until now had been, though only occasionally, his lover.

 

“Why?,” He snapped with anger. "Why am I not good for you? Hey? Why him and not me? You do not even know him!.” Letting go of the rage, the Beta pushed Jensen's chest with his hands until he hit the wall. The Alpha let him unleash his anger against him and held his ground until the other parted.

 

"I can not explain it to you," he said in a tired voice. "I wish I could give you what you need, I'm sorry I let this all get here. It is my fault.”

“Why him?” He repeated again clenching his teeth and avoiding the look of the Alpha full of pity, he did not want his pity.

"It's just him, I know, I feel it inside me," he said in the most sincere way possible. Matt snorted with disdain before running upstairs to lock himself in his room.

 

In the middle of the afternoon of the next day, a call from the Management Center, summon them in the place and time at which they had to appear. Tom was satisfied, finally the network of contacts that during those years had been devoted to carefully pampering, had given its result. The place chosen was a small clearing on the outskirts of the city. The esplanade, surrounded almost entirely by a thick grove, considerably limited the capacity, which he did not believe could be more than fifty people. Another advantage was the limited access to the place, which was only possible by a narrow path that would be guarded by the security forces avoiding another of Tom's headaches, the press.

 

Regarding that issue, his success had not been total and finally had to give up and give the exclusivity of the news to the local chain that would be the only ones with authorized access, it was a minor evil before the possibility of having a camera circus and reporters giving more wings to the rumor, that at that time, was flying across the crest of the Texan society. That Jensen Ackles claimed a fight with an Omega had raised all sorts of scourges and kept many influential butt scrambled and restless.

 

Jared for his part, had no idea of the show that was riding around him and of which he was the main protagonist. Nobody explained anything when they released him from the rack in a state of semi-consciousness due to a new torture session and they put him in a car with an unknown destination. He woke up in a kind of room that was familiar to him, an infirmary, he noticed the smell of disinfectant and the glow of the fluorescents increased by the white of the walls and the equaly white of the bedding. He felt the sting of the antiseptic spilled on the recent wounds and the tightness of the skin around the lacerations. Soon he stopped paying attention to that, that was something normal, the routine of his day to day.

 

What really filled him with curiosity was knowing where he was and why. His doubts were partly resolved when a man somewhat older than himself, dark, with a thick beard and an affable face entered the room. Jared recognized him, a long time without seeing him, but he knew who he was and now he knew where he was.

 

“They have returned to me?” He asked in a voice devoid of any feeling. The low and bland tone of the Omega caught the attention of the man who came up to him with a smile that was meant to be reassuring.

“Do not. Your Alpha has not returned you.” The man thought he saw a grimace of disappointment on the face of the boy lying on that stretcher in front of him. He waited for another question, for some other word from the Omega, but he only fixed his gaze on the molding that was made of border on the wall, separating the white and aseptic tiles from the lower part of the painting that came to the ceiling. He shuddered at the sight of that totally empty look.

 

“Other Alpha has claimed you.” He did not know why he was giving explanations, it was not as if it mattered, the Omega like so many others was totally oblivious to any decision that could form his destiny, but the emptiness of that face and those eyes urged him to do so. The almond-shaped eyes turned towards him with a combined brightness of surprise and curiosity. A brightness that made them look clear and of an indefinite color. The man was suddenly painfully aware of the physical presence of that Omega, of the exotic beauty that it gave off under that tangle of brown hair, those high cheekbones and firm jaw. It did not seem strange to him that he was the object of a dispute, but all that escaped his concern and his work in that place.

 

“You will be here three days, until the claim is resolved, then you will go with the winner.”

“Winner?” Jared did not understand what he meant.

“They have claimed you with a fight. The winner will stay with you.” The man shook his head, the truth is that he did not believe that at this point someone still did something like that. But hey, as he said, this did not go with him. "We have healed your wounds," he said, ditching the conversation. "Rest, now someone will come and take you to a room.”

 

Jared made no gesture, nor did he say anything that could hint that he had listened to the man's recommendations. Only an idea floated in his mind, that someone had claimed him, someone who was going to be so foolish to confront Mark for him. Mark ... he knew perfectly well what him was like, the mixture of fury, coldness and sadism that were cooked under the skin and mind of the Alpha.

 

He could not imagine who would have been the manager of such a crazy idea. Who cared him? Who cared him enough for such stupidity? He did not have anyone, he did not deal with anyone other than Mark and his partners whom he had to please. He did not imagine anyone challenging the rancher, not for him. Suddenly, he felt a searing cold running down his spine, his hands began to tremble and fear became latent in his head. Chad? It was the only thing that occurred to him, that his friend had known about him and wanted to fulfill that promise now. The anguish weighed on his blood, pulsed in his pulse, he could not be responsible for one more damage, not another after Brenda. Once again he wished to die, to stop once and for all that existence. He put his hands to his face, covering with them his tired face, drowning a moan full of frustration and anger.

 

In the following days, nobody else gave him any information, in fact, he was sure that his passage through the center of Omegas would be forgotten by those who were there practically at the time he came out the door. And that moment had just arrived. One of the tutors, accompanied by two guards went to pick him up for the one during those days had been his bedroom. Without saying a word, they put him in a car and set off.

 

It was getting dark when they reached that clearing and they made him get out of the car. From the advantage of its height it could distinguish a wide circular area whose perimeter was defined by a structure of metal fences of more or less a meter of height, linked between them in an efficient way, so that they did not leave any free space more than a Small access to the interior. Around this structure people were crowding, sometimes losing their decorous shapes with the morbid desire to reach the position that gave them greater visibility.

 

A moment after getting off the car he felt as all eyes turned towards him. Curious, appreciative, reprobatory, as so many times he felt exposed and without control. The murmurs went off as well as the tone of the same, that each time had to be higher to be heard on the others. They guided him to a raised platform in front of the sand. Guarded by the two guards, there were two other people there who by their appearance and attitude deduced that they would be some kind of legal representative.

 

He was just thinking about that when Mark got in the ring and walked safely to the front of the platform. The Alpha was barefoot, a long sports pants and bare chest showing his size and quite considerable complexion. The icy steel of his eyes stuck into him as a mocking smile appeared on his lips.

 

"Do not get your hopes up," he said smugly, "tonight you'll be back in your place. On your knees in front of me doing what you know best.” Mark's tone was a promise, a poison-laden promise that Jared knew he reserved only for him. In a learned movement, he tried to placate his Alpha by looking down and showing the submission that the other expected. Mark's satisfied smile gave him a little peace of mind, although that would never mean anything.

 

Mark moved to a group of people leaning against the fence, recognized one of his men among them, the rancher seemed to give instructions to some while commenting with others. Jared took advantage of the moment in which he was not the object of his attention to gaze at the people, trying in some way to locate some trace of his friend's fool, praying that he would have thought better and not attend that madness. However, he did not succeed, there was no trace of him.

 

The sudden silence that was made in the clearing forced him to pay attention again to the area in front of him. Through the small entrance to the circle, a man was advancing, who, of course, and to his relief, was not Chad. Dressed just like Mark with simple sports pants, the man, shorter and perhaps thinner than his Alpha, did not stop looking powerful. That was the word that had come to Jared's mind. Halfway through, the Omega already knew who it was and his surprise was even greater.

 

The short, blunt hair of the Alpha, distilled orange glisten products of the last rays of sunset that crept through the tops of the trees. The beard hardened part of his features, but he did not hide the beauty of them. His eyes burned with jade and his lips that seemed thick now tightened in a thin line that could indicate concentration or tension. His skin was toasted on the strong and broad shoulders and his chest and his defined belly still without being ostentatious. The essence of the Alpha came to him and as always, it leave him perplexed and confused.

 

Nothing made the difference, an Alpha, another Alpha. What else did he give? It all came down to the same thing. He would still not own his life, subjugated to the wishes of another. He hated them all, capricious tyrants who despised while they did not stop lavishing his presence. That Alpha was not going to be different, his mind screamed at him despite the strange sensations he felt in his vicinity. He stopped paying attention to those two males who now stood face to face, studying, measuring themselves.

 

He laughed at the thought that someone might believe that he should be flattered that two Alphas were willing to fight for him. He felt pathetic, a simple trophy that fed the already exaggerated ego of the highest ones in the social ladder. He felt disgusted and wished he did not have to be there under all those scrutinizing looks.

 

In the sand, the two Alphas were casting defiant glances, Mark's blue eyes sliding with contempt over his opponent's body. Jensen maintained a strange serene look that confused his opponent, although he only had to pay attention to the tension of the shoulders of the businessman to realize that this calm was not so in accordance with reality.

 

Jensen glanced quickly at Jared before the referee came up to explain to them the rules by which the confrontation should be governed, it was not allowed to use any object as a weapon, nor to transform. The fight was to be body to body as humans. Everything would end before the surrender of one of them or in its absence a KO The two adversaries nodded indicating that they had understood and the judge withdrew so that the dispute could begin. Jensen inspired and the aroma of Omega reached him, reaffirming his determination. Jared was his and he planned to get out of there with him.

 

The two men walked in circles without ceasing to observe each other, jaws clenched and arms tensed slightly apart from the body, both with the idea of throwing themselves on the opposite, but at the same time hoping that the other was the one who took the first step. Finally Mark was the first to do so, with a loud roar he threw himself forward looking for his rival, but the blond was agile and managed to dodge it while connecting a hit in the kidneys of the rancher who turned furious.

 

“That's all you know to do brat?” He snapped with a grimace that wanted to look like a smile. Jensen did not answer, but took the moment to launch himself on his opponent by hitting his face successfully that was turned by the impact, but was not fast enough to retire before Mark's huge hand closed around his arm and that this shot of him destabilizing him and then throw him hard against the fence.

 

Jensen was stunned by the strong impact, bent over and clutching the fence with one hand to get up when Mark's bare foot hit his stomach causing him to wheeze. The first kick was followed by others that were leaving him breathless while listening to the hysterical laughter of his opponent mocking him. He tried to concentrate in the middle of the confusion in which he was now absorbed, he could not lose, he could not lose Jared, that was not an option, he had to regain control.

 

For the next kick that hit his ribs now, Jensen already had a response plan. With no little effort caught Mark's leg while a quick movement of his, swept the body of his opponent who was already seeing winning himself. With a roar of determination he straddled the rancher's chest, using his knees to pin his arms to the ground.

 

With a fury that he himself did not know, he began to hit Mark's face, implacably connecting one blow after another, unaware of the damage he was causing, intoxicated by the excitement of the moment, testosterone and the smell of blood. Mark hit the ground with his palm as a sign of surrender and two agents jumped to separate Jensen that these moments were oblivious to everything that happened around him.

 

The Alpha fell to his knees once the agents released him, blinking in confusion, he stared incredulously at the blood that adorned his hands, the blood of his opponent mixed with his own, sprouting from the skinned knuckles. Suddenly the consciousness of victory broke through in his mind. He had succeeded, Jared would finally be his. He noticed how someone was pulling him and he turned around, still confused, to meet Chris's gaze that shone full of pride and affection. “Come on, Jen! Get up kid, you got it," he said with a smile.

 

Jensen returned the gesture while leaning on him to get up, turned his head looking for Jared, his Jared who did not think to let escape from his side for anything in the world. His eyes located the Omega on the platform, a smile began to appear on the lips of the Alpha when a black shadow fell on the body of his partner. The screams of amazement that began to rise did not come because his wolf was faster than himself. With an agile and quick jump Jensen was left behind to let appear a huge wolf of wild silver-gray hair and fiery green eyes.

 

The animal lunged forward, leaping on the platform where Jared had been standing until now, and ramming with unbridled fury the black wolf who hovering ruthlessly mortal over the body of the Omega. The gray wolf's sharp jaws closed on the other's neck, dragging him with he, falling over the edge of the platform in a tangle of legs and open jaws, offering accurate bites from one to the other.

 

The blue eyes of the black wolf seemed to make fun of him, satisfied knowing that the other surely had arrived late, that he had had the Omega for long enough to take it away from him. Jensen knew it, felt anger building inside him, fueled by hatred and despair. With a grunt from the depths of his bowels he jumped again on the black wolf. He pushed and attacked until he was exposed between his paws with the throat of this trapped in his jaws, the claws of the black wolf tore his belly in a vain attempt to be released, but that was not going to happen. He had to pay and he had to do it now. His green eyes stared coldly at those of his adversary who finally stopped his attempts to escape by accepting, in part, his fate. Jensen began to tighten his jaws, feeling the flesh of the other open under his fangs, feeling the blood of this bathing his gums.

 

Two shots startled him, causing them to separate suddenly, moving to an alert posture with his ears lowered, trying to know what had happened. Several agents armed with weapons stood between them while the judge made an appearance.

 

“Go back to your human form!,” ordered. “This is not going to happen here today. No one is going to take justice by his hand!”

 

Little by little they recovered their human form. The agents took charge of the rancher while Jensen just ran, ran trying to keep hope even though everything told him that in the end, he had lost.


	11. Time to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> How is everything? I hope you are enjoying the story to the same extent that you are suffering jj.
> 
> This is a story with a fairly high emotional load. One of my fears when translating it was not being able to transmit all those feelings, that especially from this chapter, they are increasing. I hope I'm wrong and that you can enjoy it as I thought.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your comments.

Chapter 11: Time to wait

The short space that separated him from the platform became eternal. Ignoring the comments and the stupor faces of the people, he jumped on the platform, unceremoniously pulling people away from around Jared. Some men dressed as paramedics worked busily on the body of the Omega. His Omega, gloved hands that studied him, touched him, blood, there was a lot of blood, too much. And the scent of Jared, his essence, vanished beneath the acrid metallic aftertaste of the vital fluid that now filled his nostrils.

Paralyzed, he watched the scene for what could have been hours and did not even reach minutes. Jared was motionless, his eyes closed, the skin of his chest and his stomach was open in deep and heartbreaking lacerations, Mark had not been more than a couple of minutes on him, but it had been more than enough for his claws and fangs to do a devastating job.

He felt that he was drowning, that the possibility that he himself would die if the Omega did was more a fact than a probability. The protective instinct of his wolf came to light under the scant control he had in those moments of himself. He had to take care of Jared, take all those people away, have him with him and protect him. He gave a deep and hoarse growl and launched himself forward with the intention of rescuing his partner's body and putting him to safety. A wide and robust body settled in front of him, blocking his way at the same time that some hands closed over his shoulders. Jensen growled louder as he struggled against the one that kept him from reaching his mate, but other hands joined those already holding him.

“Let them do Jen!”. He heard a voice that seemed very far away. He kept struggling, kicking the air with desperate fury. Chris's face materialized before his face, vague, blurred, he saw his lips move in slow motion, he was talking to him, but the sound was not coming, his voice came from far away, like a strange echo in his ears. “Jensen!,” he shouted. The Alpha blinked as if out of a dream to pay attention to what they were saying. “Let them work Jen! They are doctors! They will help him!”

The meaning of the words was making its way into his congested brain. He felt the fury drain through his bones, through the muscle and leave him through the skin with a chill that ran from head to toe. But the anger had somehow been good, the fury held him, kept him standing and alert. Once the fury was gone, what come was fear, fear, doubt and incomprehension that would have led him to the ground if he had not been supported by the arms of his friends.

“There's a lot of blood Chris ...,” his voice came out broken and full of anguish, his green eyes looked at his friend restless, flooded with fear and uncertainty. Christian glanced quickly at the spot where the paramedics were still struggling to stabilize Jared and then returned to connect with the pleading eyes of his Alpha. The foreman's gesture was serious but his eyes were full of tenderness and understanding. “Yes Jen, there's a lot of blood. But they will achieve it,” he said while wrapping his friend in a protective hug. “They will achieve ...”. Jensen clung desperately to that hug, just like a castaway to the lifeguard that would take him safely to land.

When they finally managed to stabilize him, they took him to the ambulance that left the clearing leaving behind a huge cloud of dust and the ululating sound of the sirens moving away. Chris was driving the Jensen SUV that was following it closely while Steve, sitting next to the Alpha in the back seat, tried to reassure him, although clearly that was not possible.

Steve and Jensen entered through the emergency door of the hospital following the stretcher where Jared's body rested. The paramedics efficiently transferred the emergency staff to the state and situation of the patient that they now left to their charge and they flew pushing the stretcher towards inside while shouting orders and asking for medical test. Jensen followed them anxiously without taking his eyes off the increasingly pale face of his Omega, watching like a hawk the movement of his chest that told him he was still breathing. A guard was placed in front of him covering the vision of what until now was for him as a mantra that brought him hope.

“Sorry sir,” said the strangely young voice of that guard. “From here can not pass, will have to wait for us to warn.” He looked up to meet a guy who could not exceed twenty - five, short curly hair, boyish face and a stupid kind smile. Jensen hardened his face and growled something contemptuous by moving aside to surround that kid and move on. The boy moved quickly and stood again in front of him, this time it seemed that he had grown a few inches, his shoulders had been square and his expression no longer seemed childish at all.

“Lord! You can not pass. Do not make me call security and have him leave the hospital. Please, go to the waiting room and when we have finished someone will come to inform you.” Jensen looked at him strangely, felt Steve's hand squeezing his shoulder. “Come on, Jen, let's wait here, they'll tell us son.” The warden nodded approvingly and Jensen simply let himself be carried away.

Soon it was not exactly the right word. They had spent more than five hours in that desolate waiting room, where everything was functionally arranged but at the same time adding a cold sensation to the restlessness of people who, for one reason or another, had to wait there. Chris had arrived minutes after his confrontation with the guard and a couple of hours later did Sebastian and Misha who also brought some clothes for Jensen who was still wearing only the pants he had used in the fight.

Chris had had to fight with him to finally convince him to let himself be taken to the healing room and to get the ravage in his hands and chest fixed. The Alpha had refused to do so until he heard from Jared, but once they were told that this news would take a long time to arrive, he let one of the nurses take him to the healing room. An hour later he returned with his hands bandaged and the stitches of his belly sewn together with a bandage that firmly held his ribs.

“Do you know something?.” He asked when he arrived. His friends looked at him sadly shaking their heads, he clenched his jaw and dropped down with resignation in one of the armchairs, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands bandaged. Misha shrank against Sebastian's lap. Sitting in the chair facing Jensen, the Alpha surrounded protectively the body of his partner. He leaned over to leave a kiss on his hair that made the Beta tremble, tightening up on him. Sebastian knew that this situation brought painful memories to his partner and reminded him of situations that made him return again to the insecurity and fear that surrounded him when they met. Christian and Steve were sitting on either side of their Alpha, Chris reassuringly stroking the back of his friend who remained silent. Another two hours had to pass until finally a doctor came into the room asking about him.

Jensen got up startled to hear his name and moved quickly to be at the height of the doctor, an older man, gray-bearded and tired look.   
“Mr. Ackles?.” He asked while he removed his cap and surgical mask and threw them into a recycling bin. Jensen nodded before asking.   
“How is he?,” the anxiety reflected in his voice. The man looked at him sympathetically with a friendly smile in his gesture that was not serious.   
“Mr. Ackles, I am Dr. Beaver and I have been the doctor responsible for attending to Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen nodded, hoping he would continue.

“Mr. Padalecki suffers wounds of different consideration, no vital organs have been seriously affected, the real problem is the large amount of blood he has lost and the injuries that can cause, of which we will not be able to speak until a few days. We have sewn all the tissue and we are doing transfusions to recover the lost volume. Due to the large number of injuries, the risk of infection is very high so he will remain in intensive care until we believe it is viable to move it to a room.

“What are those injuries you might have?”, Alpha asked worried.   
“It's still too soon to say Mr. Ackles ...,” doubt the doctor, “respiratory problems, some kind of brain injury, kidney failure ... But do not get into the worst, he's a young and strong man, listen to me, we have to wait.” Jensen's face had changed to a cerulean white and his eyes wandered terrified of the doctor to Sebastian and Misha, looking for the confirmation of his words, they were veterinarians, but in some things the injuries and their consequences were the same. Sebastian nodded while he spoke his friend frankly. “The doctor is right Jen, it's early, we have to wait.”

Jensen nodded, trying to get his brain to process all the information without breaking down. Again he turned to the doctor. “Can I see him?,” he asked shyly.   
“Still in the post operative, I will send someone to warn you when he is installed in the ICU. Let's keep him sedated to avoid pain and that his body recovers little by little without stress. But you can see him for a while.   
“Thank you,” he whispered in a low voice. The doctor gave him an affable smile and gave him a small squeeze on the shoulder.  
“It's my job ... Be patient boy,” the man's paternal tone gave the Alpha a little respite of calm as he flopped back in his seat impatiently waiting to see Jared.

The restlessness grew in his interior minute by minute and at the moment in which the nurse, a vigorous woman of about fifty, came to look for him to accompany him to the room, he felt that his heart was going to come out of his chest. Walking after women despite the concern about the state of Omega, could not avoid thinking that would be the first time he'd see him alone, the first time without being under the depraved orders Pellegrino, the first time now that he was his, although for the time being it was only legal form. He longed for the moment of their union, he had been imagining for months what it would be like when he buried his teeth in Jared's neck making him real and irrevocably his.

He watched in amazement the tremor of his hand as he gripped the handle of the door, opened slowly, fearing to wake the wounded man, although that really was not possible. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the essence of Jared again, still faint and dimmed by the smell of disinfectant and antiseptic, but noticeably fresher and more vital than it had been the night before when paramedics fought for his life. He looked at him without daring to approach, the sheet covering her body to the waist. On his chest, a bulky compression bandage made a plaintive moan escape his lips. The arms were also injured, full of sutured cuts, a clear sign of having tried to defend themselves with them. Drippers connected him to a bottle of serum and another of blood, losing both under the skin of his arms.

Finally he gathered the courage to approach the edge of the bed. A look of rage shadowed his face when he saw that the huge leather collar with Pellegrino's mark still remained on his neck. Without hesitation, he slid his fingers to the shiny buckle, pulling it open. Gently, he held the chestnut's head so that he could finish removing it. He looked at the object for a while in his hands, the cold skin on the outside contrasted with the warmth of the inner part, a soft, worn skin, bruised by the touch of skin contact and Jared's sweat. He slid his thumb across the mark feeling anger building inside him, anger at what Pellegrino had done that night, anger at everything he had done before, something he would see to it that the rancher paid more than he could.

He tossed the necklace into the wastebasket beside the nightstand and paid attention again to the only thing that was important to him. Without the necklace, the skin of the neck of the Omega appeared strikingly white in comparison to his face, which, although now pale due to the lack of blood, was seen toasted by the sun as well as his shoulders.   
The expression of the Omega was calm, relaxed by the combined effect of sedatives and analgesics. Jensen gently brushed a strand of hair off his forehead, stroked the silky chestnut hair and felt astonished as it calmed him down. 

He ran his fingers along the line of his jaw, reverentially over his chin and continued stroking his neck, where the skin was much thinner after years covered with the collar, delineated the irritated marks of friction that had left the edges of it. He did not know why he did it, only that he needed to do it. He bent down, burying his nose in the space between Jared's neck and collarbone and inhaling strongly. The effect was immediate and intoxicating. A shock of endorphins that went through his body in a totally addictive way, something he knew he could never give up.

With great effort he left the neck of the Omega and with serious gesture he contemplate the sleeping face.   
“Fight Jared ...” he asked in a low voice. “You can not leave me, not now that I've found you. Fight, because your place is by my side and mine is with you. And now that I have you near, I know I could never be anywhere else.”

For a few seconds he continued to contemplate the one he knew was his half, burned into memory every feature, every little detail. He bent down again until he could brush Jared's lips with heis, despite everything, he felt them warm and soft under their own. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the warm feeling that was growing inside him.  
“Fight!” he asked again.

Two days had passed since Jared entered after the attack. Two days in which Jensen had not consented to leave the hospital despite the pleas and threats of his friends and a studied schedule of shifts that Steve had proposed. He spent the short visiting time allowed by the ICU room, sitting next to the bed of his Omega, holding his hand, watching his face waiting for any change despite knowing that he was still sedated and it was not possible for him to will wake up He talked about him, the ranch, what he did and what he liked. When that time was over, he would go back to the waiting room and do the only thing that could be done there, wait.

The boys organized themselves in turns to accompany him and he was never alone, in addition, they made sure that he ate regularly, even if it was only a sandwich from the vending machine since sometimes he even refused to go to the hospital cafeteria. Tom and Mike had just arrived to relieve Misha. After a brief exchange of words the veterinarian said goodbye to them ready to return to the ranch. Tom sat in front of Jensen and Mike accompanied his partner sitting on the armrest of his seat.

Jensen narrowed his eyes, studying his friend carefully, who looked down nervously. 

“Tom,What's up?,” he asked without preamble. The lawyer stirred restlessly in his seat, seemed to want to say something and it seemed that he did not dare to do it. Jensen gave him an inquisitive look that did nothing to calm the brunette's discomfort. Mike slid his hand to his Alpha's shoulder and gave him a loving squeeze that he intended to inspire and show his support. The lawyer covered his Beta's hand with his and returned the gesture in thanks.

“Jensen ..., I do not know how to say this ...,” the lawyer leaned forward in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands in front of him. The gesture at the curious beginning of the Alpha was now becoming restless and worried.   
“Okay, just say it,” he urged hoarsely.   
“Jensen ... Pellegrino is free,” he said at last looking away from the eyes of his Alpha that had opened in a disproportionate way and that at those moments seemed frozen. A green block of cold ice, but the ice burns. And that was what Tom felt, his friend's eyes burning on his skin, asking questions that he could not answer because did not believe it himself.

“How is that possible?” he asked in a tone that sounded dangerously low. Mike instinctively got up, standing next to his partner protectively. The Alpha gave him a warning look that made his wolf flutter in fright, but still held the position. Tom also got up and placed himself in front of his Beta, again facing the wrath of his Alpha.

“I put the lawsuit and provided all the evidence of the attack, but the problem is that Jared is an Omega and this is Texas,” he shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. “They are not going to punish anyone for attacking an Omega, much less a reputable rancher and even less when legally he was still their property.”   
“But I had already won the fight!” Jensen roared.   
“Yes, but the transfer had not yet been made.”

“Then they will not do anything to him?.” He continued screaming as he began to move around the room like a caged lion. “That bastard almost kills him and he's going away without anything happening to him! What's up with you Tom? Are not you supposed to be one of the best lawyers in the state? How is it possible that you can not do anything?”. Jensen shouted totally out of control to the point where a hospital employee had to get his attention. The Alpha apologized in shame and grabbed his lawyer's arm to drag him to the far corner of the room.

“Answer me Tom!” He demanded now controlling the tone of his voice. The lawyer sighed before looking at his friend's angry face.   
“The judge is a traditionalist. Pulling some influences and alleging the offense that involves a man of your status, I have gotten a fine of 500,000 dollars, house arrest for six months, a warning and a restraining order to Jared. That's all I've been able to achieve, I'm sorry”. The lawyer was hurt by the disappointment reflected in the eyes of his Alpha, he had always worked hard for him and he knew he was good, but he had been unable to get anything else and that made him so annoyed with himself, as was the Alpha.

Jensen slid his hand nervously down the back of his head, looked at Tom's downcast face and did not know if he wanted to scream, laugh or cry, he ran his hand over his face trying to shake off all that confusion. “That's crap Tom and you know ...”, he said at last. The lawyer said nothing and kept looking at the floor unable to continue facing Jensen. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room where none of the three moved.

“Let's leave it that way for the time being,” Jensen finally said. The other two men looked at him curiously. “But this is not going to end here,” continued. “Look for the form, take your time, work on it, but Pellegrino has to pay, do you understand Tom?.” The lawyer nodded trying to hold the gaze full of rage from his Alpha. “Do not fail me this time,” pointed. Tom swallowed embarrassed and denied. His heartwas filled with hope and determination, Jensen would be proud of him again. He would put all his effort into it.

Dr. Beaver approached the chair where Jensen was dozing. The man looked at him affectionately before gently shaking his shoulder. Jensen gave a small start and blinked in confusion. He sat up quickly, recognizing the face of the doctor who was looking at him with a smile. 

“Sorry to wake you up, boy.” After about a week he and the doctor treated each other with sympathetic confidence.   
“Oh, it does not matter,” he replied while rubbing his eyes still drowsy, “would have to go to eat something before visiting time. How is everything? Is something wrong with Jared?,” he asked now more conscious and somewhat more nervous.   
“No,” the doctor hastened to answer, “everything is fine, quiet. The wounds are healing very well and the risk of infection has decreased, therefore, we are going to remove the sedation,” he explained.

Jensen's face lit up with those words. “Wow, that's great,” he said with a smile. “How much do you think he will take to wake up?”   
The doctor looked at him funny. “Calm boy, without hurry. He takes almost a week with sedation, we can not remove it suddenly, we will do it little by little. Starting tonight he might start having some episode of consciousness, but they will be quite confusing and he probably will not remember them. In a couple of days and if there are no complications should be at full capacity.” Jensen nodded, implying to the doctor that he had understood, but the disappointment in the eyes of the Alpha did not escape him. The man gave him a loving squeeze and said goodbye to continue his round.  
___________________________

Jared was sitting on the back of a bench. A cool breeze reached his back, unconsciously he wrapped his jacket around his waist, but not before raising his collar to protect the nape of the breeze that had made his skin stand on end. He looked down between his knees, his feet resting on the dark worn wood of the bench. He blinked confused, looked up and turned his head on both sides looking around.

It was a park. Why was he in a park? In front of him stretched an area of sand lined with thick wooden slats, some child had forgotten his shovel there, nailed to the ground with what looked like the remains of some crumbling construction. The swings were empty just like the benches around these, it was weird. Because of the height of the sun it should not be so late and although it was cool it was not for noteven a single child. He got up, watching now more closely. He turned on himself and walked cautiously to the row of trees that surrounded the playground. Nothing.

He did not know what to think, he did not know how he got there. He did not know the place, although it was vaguely familiar. Although he must have felt uneasy, he was not, accompanied by a strange feeling of peace and security. He kept walking, going through the area that sounded more and more, but he could not find out why. He was sure he knew the place, but he did not remember it. He tugged on the zipper of his jacket to adjust it more and was suddenly aware of his clothes. Where did he get those clothes?

Definitely all that was weird and he was sure he should start worrying, but he was not. The air brought a murmur of voices. He thought for a moment and finally decided to go out to meet them. He realized while he approached that it was just a voice, he listened carefully. The tone was soft. The continuous and melodious murmur, did not understand what he was saying and continued to approach. He thought he understood something a little later. “Jared ...” He stopped short. “Jared ...,” repeated the voice. He felt fear, looked suspiciously around him and then at the trees behind him that promised him a safe shelter. With a quick step he turned around and hid among them.

\------------------------------------------------

“Jared ...,” Jensen repeated. The Alpha was, as always, letting the visiting time pass by sitting next to Omega's bed. Leaning against the back of his chair absently caressed his hand when he noticed the body of Jared shudder. He sat up in his seat to observe him better. He turned his head imperceptibly and the movement of the eyes under the closed eyelids was appreciated. He stood up and tenderly stroked his forehead, throwing the rebellious strands of his bangs back. With a soft tone he began to call him. “Jared ... Come on, Jared ... wake up.”

For a moment it seemed that this would be possible, but finally, his body relaxed again and he fell asleep again. Jensen stroked him for a while longer and finally returned to his seat, but not before leaving a kiss on his forehead. The rest of the day passed without Jared giving any signs of awakening.

\-------------------------------------------

What had begun with a light breeze had turned into an icy wind that seeped through the seams of his clothes and penetrated inside him, sinking into the depths of his bones. Jared hunched with his back against the rough bark of a tree whose shadow, projected by the faint light of the moon, enveloped him in a way that was terrifyingly threatening.

He knew something was wrong, that he should move and look elsewhere, but he knew nothing and could barely see two hands away. Fear began to take its toll on him and his mind began to search desperately for a solution he was not able to find. The sound of branches split to his left made him turn sharply. His eyes struggled unsuccessfully to pierce the dense cloak of shadows that surrounded him. “Hello!,” scream. There was no answer.

Soon he heard a similar sound, a little closer, a little more to the right. “Hello!” He shouted again. He wanted to move, but felt his limbs numb, cold, tried again, but it seemed as if something anchored him to the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to remain still even though the fear was now panic. Adrenaline ran through his veins making them burn under his skin. He felt that whatever that was or whoever was coming closer and closer. A warm breath caressed his face, he could not avoid but exhale an anguished moan. He felt the warm breathing in front of him. He tightened his eyes, it seemed that time had frozen, the breath was still there, whatever that was, it hoped.

He could not take it anymore, he had to open his eyes, he needed to know what he was facing. Taking a deep breath he did. In front of him cold blue eyes full of anger and hatred, framed in the black face of a wolf. Terrified he could only scream when he saw the white jaws fade over him. “No!,” he shouted full of anguish. “Nooo!!!,” but the claws of the animal already tore his skin.

_------------------------------------------------- -----------

“Nooo!”. And Jared's eyes widened, flailing on the bed, struggling with that which held him, feeling burning his skin torn.   
“Jared!”. Jensen yelled while trying to contain him so he would not hurt himself. He held his shoulders trying to push him back towards the mattress.   
“Leave me! Please! Do not! Stop!” he shouted.   
“Jared! Wake up Jared! Everything is fine! 'It's a dream, it's just a dream!!!”. The Alpha was increasingly worried, he cried out for help just as two nurses were rushing in. One of them diligently injected some sedatives in the serum of Omega and it began to calm down.

Jensen held his face in his hands. “Jared ...”, he said trembling at the impression of having seen him this scared. Jared felt heavy, even so, he looked toward the place where he heard that voice. “It's been a dream Jared. Everything is fine. Rest, I'm going to be here to take care of you.”

That voice ... he thought it was the same one he had heard that time in the park. That voice made him feel good without knowing why. He looked up and all he saw was a green thickness, golden patches in the sun splashing the edges of the lush forest that was so cozy. He did not want to lose sight of him, he did not want to, but the irresistible green began to fade, the reflections of the sun went out, everything became dark again.

“Calm ...” He heard again but the voice was already far away, more and more, until he heard nothing and just felt the doze take over his body.


	12. Accept the changes

Chapter 12 : Accept the changes

 

The light filtered through the closed eyelids. He felt a pleasant warmth on his face. It felt really good. For a while he considered the idea of not opening his eyes, he breathed in strongly, he smelled grass damp with dew, in a cool breeze. There was something else, it seemed distant but familiar salvia, mint the heat of the sun. With caution he allowed his eyelashes to separate and his eyes to gradually flood from the light that the sun king spilled at the highest point of its orbit.

 

He sat up slowly, a little in pain, of course a bench was not the best place to sleep and least of all for someone of his size. Sighing, he supported the punished back against the backrest, ran his hand through his disheveled hair trying unsuccessfully to put some order in them. He look around, again he was in the park, equally lonely, but still familiar. The feeling of peace returned, it was good there. He felt his feet sink. He looked at them and was no longer in the bank.

 

Curiously he looked at his now bare feet, stretched and shrugged his fingers delighting in the feel of the fresh sand sliding between them, buried them looking for the refreshing wetness beneath the surface. He was sitting on one of the old crossbars that enclosed the sandpit of the park. He slid his palms across the golden surface on either side of his body, tracing drawings without meaning, without realizing how a smile now adorned his lips. He stretched to the right reaching the forgotten shovel, as if he had gone back to childhood and with nothing better to do, toyed with it, digging here and covering there to finally hold it between his hands studying it as if she could find out the past life of the object.

 

Under the small handle of the toy he could see some initials marked with some type of permanent marker. He brought it closer to his face, squinting his eyes to distinguish them better since, evidently, the passage of time had practically erased them. After a few seconds he was almost sure. JTP... Those were the initials, he blinked confused, he looked around again and his mind seemed to open up. The memory reached him fully. The light, the sun, the sand, a blond boy with blue eyes who approached smiling and sat next to him, did not say anything, but he began to draw sand next to him. He had looked at him and then at his mother who, sitting on a bench, did not take her eyes off him, and her mother had smiled approvingly, and he looked at the boy, returning the smile and adding dirt to the pile that the other had started. It had been a good day, a great day.

 

A new blink and again he was alone. He got up shaking his clothes as he tried to shake off his nostalgia. He already knew why it felt good there but it was not the same if I was alone, besides, he was beginning to believe that he had been there too long and he was beginning to think that it should not be good either, he had to find a way to go home. He began to walk decisively away from that park. He did not know how long he had been walking, but suddenly, the sky began to brighten, he looked up, the sun seemed to expand as his light was becoming whiter, slowly monopolizing all the blue around him. His eyes hurt, he squeezed them hard for a while and opened them again little by little, hoping everything had returned to normal.

 

The light was still white but it was not so blinding, he blinked again trying to adjust his eyes. He was aware that he was no longer standing if not lying down. These changes were driving him crazy, he heard a repetitive and annoying beep to the side of his head, he turned it with difficulty, he felt heavy as if his muscles did not want to obey him. His eyesight reached the monitor that efficiently recorded his constants. He frowned, beginning to understand. He saw the bottles full of transparent liquids attached to his arm. He closed his eyes again trying to remember. “The wolf!” He opened them immediately in panic, shuddered remembering the pain, the skin opening under the violent efficiency of teeth and claws.

 

Filled with anxiety, he looked around, fearing something would stalk him again. He felt some relief when he checked that the room was empty. He still felt sleepy, but he did not want to fall asleep, he needed to know what had happened. He tried to call someone, but the voice did not come out, his throat was dry and irritated, he cleared his throat in annoyance, but still he could not but emit a muffled murmur that also seemed to take half of his strength. He cursed something in his mind and closed his eyes.

 

The monitor's whistle brought him back from the dream in which he had sunk again, he was still in that room. He heard voices from the other side of the door, but could not make out what they were saying, a few minutes later he heard the knob turn and the hinges squeak. He looked curiously at the man who came in holding a glass of what looked like coffee. He recognized him immediately, tall, strong, short hair and blunted golden highlights, the trail of beard, full lips and ... the green ... That green with specks like gold, that had wrapped him filling him with peace after the attack of the wolf, that green that did not want to stop looking and that nevertheless lost.

 

The man seemed to have been paralyzed at the door, his face reflected surprise and his eyes seemed full of anxiety and uncertainty. For a while he seemed to think, Jared could almost hear the gears in his head from the bed. Finally he seemed to decide and advanced to him. He could not avoid but cringe against the mattress. The man seemed confused by the gesture and stopped in his advance. He moved to a side table, left the coffee and rubbed his hands nervously on his pants before turning.

 

“Uhmm ..., hello ...” he said shyly, seemed embarrassed. “I guess I should introduce me. I'm Jensen, Jensen Ackles.” The man's green eyes seemed to expect some kind of approval that he did not understand. Jensen scratched his neck indecisive. When he opened the door of the room and saw Jared awake, his heart was filled with joy. His first impulse had been to throw himself upon him and wrap him in his arms, explain the joy he felt in having him there again, he wanted to kiss him, to feel the warmth of those lips and he longed for the answer to those kisses. Then he realized that all this was not possible. They did not even know each other, well, Jared did not know him, nor was he one hundred percent sure that the Omega felt the same as him. According to what was said, it would have to be like that, but if it was wrong.

 

The fear that reflected the body of the Omega when he approached the bed confirmed his suspicions. He would have to go little by little, be calm and gain his trust. That's why he left the bed, put the coffee on the table and began with the presentations. “You're Jared, right?.” He felt a bit idiot with the question, he seemed to be faking a casual meeting in a cocktail bar either. The chestnut nodded, his face remained cautious, although inside he was really surprised. It had been a long time since anyone had called him by his name.

 

“Well, the presentations are done,” he said with a grimace that pretended to look like a smile, swinging on his feet, he confirmed to himself that he was an idiot. Jared tried to talk. “Wh…, what hap..pened?.” Jensen looked at him perplexed until he noticed Jared's annoyed face. “Oh, you want some water? It will be good for you,” he asked. The chestnut nodded and he flew to the bathroom to fill a glass. He approached cautiously studying each other's gesture, evidently Jared did not feel comfortable, but let him help him up and tried to heed Alpha's advice and drink slowly even though he felt thirsty.

 

“Th…anks.” The Alpha's eyes gleamed and this time the smile actually appeared on his face. “What ha…ppened?,” he asked again. Jensen's expression became serious again.   
“Well. Do you remember about the fight for the claim?,” he asked. Jared nodded. “Pellegrino and I fought and finally won. We were both pretty bad, we had already separated, I was trying to catch my breath when ...”. The Alpha seemed to get stuck, his face broke down, Jared thought he saw sadness and regret and something stirred inside his for that. “God Jared!,” the appeal of the Alpha surprised him. “I…, I 'm sorry! Fuck, I'm sorry! When I saw it it was too late, it was my fault, I had to protect you!”

 

Jared did not understand what the man was talking about, how did he say his name was ..., Jensen? He stared incredulously at the altered face of the blond that took a deep breath and seemed to calm down. “Pellegrino was transformed, when we wanted to realize it was already on top of you.” Jared shuddered when the images returned to his head.

“When I saw him, I also changed and attacked him, we fought converts for a while until I submitted him. God! I was going to kill him, I should have done it. But the police separated us and then the doctors stabilized you and brought you here.”

 

“How m.. much.. tim..?.” How long had he been unconscious? What was happening now? What was his situation? He had so many doubts, his thoughts were spinning so fast that they threatened to return him to unconsciousness. Jensen looked at him with..., tenderness?   
“Ten days,” he answered in a low voice. There was an awkward silence. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts.

 

“Then, you ... now ...” Jensen thought he understood what the chesnut was saying and hurried to answer him to keep him from trying harder.   
“Yes,” he said. “Now I’m your Alpha.” He did not want to print any tone to that phrase, tried to say it in the most neutral way possible, but in no way could he avoid the proud shine of his eyes. Jared was not immune to that flash and felt disgusted. That's what he was, the trophy of a fight, a new toy for another capricious one.

 

Jensen saw how those incredible eyes that he could not stop admiring, became empty again, like that day at Pellegrino's house. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest, he wanted to say something, but the chestnut turned around with his back and closed his eyes. He had never felt so far away from anyone being so close. Dejected, he collapsed on the chair unable to look away from the back that represented the wall between them. One who now did not know if he would be able to shoot down.

 

Jared had become an expert in staying "opportunely" asleep during the short visit time what Jensen had while he was in the ICU. He knew he could not stay like this forever, but he would make the most of it. During those visits, Jared could feel the eyes of the Alpha on him, felt the weight of them in his conscience causing ambiguous feelings that he could not explain. The presence of the Alpha altered his wolf that turned anxious every time Jensen's essence was evident in the room, causing an internal struggle that ended in an irremediable headache.

 

“Awake" as the Alpha came out the door and was devoted in part to assess his new situation. One of the things that confused him was the disappearance of the necklace, he realized the second time he woke up, and something more aware of everything. Bringing his hand to his neck, he shuddered when he felt the soft skin, his skin, under his fingertips, tilted his head in different positions appreciating the difference in their movements. He was surprised to find himself missing the object that he had hated so much, he seemed to feel naked without him. That thought filled him with rage, having come to need that necklace, "Very well Padalecki, surely soon you'll have a new one in its place" he said to himself with contempt.

 

His wounds were healing and this imp in his life would end. He had to rebuild his shell, needed it to move forward, "if it does not touch you, it can not hurt you" and in that Jared had become an expert and thought to take advantage of that experience. Only one thing kept him restless and had nothing to do with going back to beatings or rapes. It worried him to know what would be the policy of this new Alpha about the puppies. Every time he thought about it, anxiety grew inside him, an anxiety that his wolf shared although, confusingly for him, it seemed different. He simply believed that he could not stand it.

 

As he supposed, his time in the ICU was over and that same morning he was transferred to a room. Dr. Beaver had told him that in three or four more days he would be discharged if all went well. The Alpha arrived shortly after being accommodated, this time he did not pretend to sleep, it did not make any sense when the other could spend there all day. Semiincorporated as he was in bed, he merely lowered his gaze submissively, it was time to take his place.

 

“Hello ...”, Jensen greeted shyly, “what surprise to see you awake.” Jared did not move or answer. The Alpha's face twisted into a nervous grimace, and with a hesitant step he approached the foot of the bed and put his hands around the footboard bar, trying to give himself some security. “How are you?”  
That was a direct question, so he had to answer. “Fine, Alpha,” he said shortly. Jensen felt those words like a jug of cold water spilled on him. The room fell silent again, Jared wrapped in his intimidating stillness and Jensen struggling in a sea of doubt about that.

 

“You can look at me, please,” asked for the Alpha. Jared looked up and Jensen wished he had not, the almond-gray eyes were staring at him, but Jensen was sure they did not see him. He felt as if they were crossing him or rather surrounded him as if he really were not there. Again that empty look. His knuckles went white while he pressed the footboard in his hands. He had seen the glitter in those eyes once and for God's sake he needed to see it again.

 

Without thinking he moved to the side of the bed and held the Omega's hand in his. He felt as the whole body of the chestnut tensed and how he controlled himself so as not to move a single muscle despite the obvious rejection caused by the contact. “Jared ..., I ...” He did not know what to say, how to explain him. He could not reach him and to his disgrace it seemed that the chemistry between them did not work in a bidirectional way.

 

He cradled the Omega's face with his hand, an imperceptible moan escaped his lips, a tremor ran through the body of the chestnut reaching up to him through his fingertips. The Alpha closed his eyes, inspired slowly, trying to calm his restless wolf, which stirred him furiously to take what was his. He wanted it too, but he was sure that if he acted as his instinct asked, he could never have Jared as he really wanted to.

 

“God Jared!” He growled really frustrated. “You really do not feel it?.” He eagerly scanned the face of the Omega, his skin seemed to have acquired a certain flush, but his expression remained empty as well as his gaze. He felt so much anger, so much impotence that for a moment he wanted to hit him, to make him react in some way. He got scared with that thought, the images of Jared hit went back to his mind, he felt panic. With an incoherent babble as an apology he separated from the Omega to flee from that room that was suddenly running out of air.

 

As Jensen came out the door Jared breathed, he did it hard because he had the feeling that he had not done it for a long time. He bring his hand to his cheek, where the Alpha had placed his. He did not know what Jensen meant when he asked him if he did not feel it, although he was beginning to get an idea. He could not ignore how the heat had increased in his body with that slight contact, as he had had to fight against the instinct of leaning more on that palm. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. “No! You can not feel, you should not, that only brings pain. You are an Omega Jared, you are nothing to them. If it does not touch you, it can not hurt you. If it does not touch you, it can not hurt you. If it does not touch you ...” He repeated the words like a mantra that helped him rebuild his shell. Nothing was going to be different, nothing was going to change.

 

About three hours later the door to the room opened again, but to his surprise, it was not Jensen who made an appearance. A blond man, with long hair and gentle blue eyes staring at him curiously, stood in front of his bed. “Hello,” he said with a smile that seemed sincere. Jared looked at him suspiciously, his new Alpha had not given him permission to talk to anyone and he was not going to do it, he knew well the consequences of that and it was not the first time he had been provoked. At first he fell into those traps, giving Mark the perfect excuse, he learned fast. He kept quiet.

 

“I'm Steve, Jensen ...,” the man seemed uncomfortable. “Jensen had some business to deal with. He asked me to come and keep you company.” The Omega remained undaunted. Steve scratched his neck confused and went to the armchair next to the bed, sat down and decided to try again, maybe the boy was shy. “Well ... then how do you feel? That has to hurt,” he said pointing to the wounds while making an appreciative gesture with his hand. Nothing, that was the whole answer. The Beta leaned back in the seat with a long sigh. “Well ... I think it's going to be a long day ...”


	13. Adaptation

Chapter 13: Adaptation

 

The Alpha had not reappeared in the hospital, which inside Jared was grateful for. During the two days after his last visit, different people had made an appearance in his room according to them to keep him company, although he did not doubt that his task was to watch over him, as if he really had some opportunity to go somewhere. Everyone tried to talk to him, but he remained firm in his silence and finally left him alone. 

The man who accompanied him today was another Alpha and that worried him. He was not marked, nor linked, nor was it wearing the collar that indicated that he already had an owner, and his Alpha was not around. His restlessness and discomfort was growing at times. The other man also did not seem very comfortable with the situation, although he tried to look nice sitting in his chair on the other side of the room. 

The door opened and Dr. Beaver came in with some reports in his hand, gave a quick smile to Jared and walked with his hand extended to the man who had now risen to return the greeting.   
“Mr. Kane ...", the doctor greeted. The aforementioned nodded in response. “We have already registered Mr. Ackles's authorization for you to pick him up. Here are the discharge reports," he said, handing him the papers. “Mr. Padalecki must continue with the treatment for another fifteen days, the guidelines are in the report, then he must return to a review. The registration is already signed, so you can leave whenever you want. Give my regards to Mr. Ackles, I regret not having seen him these days and being able to do it personally. 

“Oh, I'll do it doctor. We have had a lot of work these days. Jensen has too many things to attend to," Kane replied with a smile, although the truth was that his friend was not there to attend to anything at that time. He take a sideways glance at the Omega who remained silent and shook his head trying to get rid of all the doubts that harassed him since that story began.   
The doctor returned the smile and then went to Jared approaching his bed and affectionately squeezing his leg on the sheets. “Take care boy. See you in fifteen days.” After that the man left his room to continue with his round, in a hospital there was never a lack of work. 

Kane took a bag next to his chair and approached the chestnut bed laying it on it. Christian realized that the boy lowered his eyes as soon as he noticed that he was approaching, for a moment he was silent in front of him, studying him more closely than he should, his eyes ran up and down as if trying to find out something. He did not know what it was. He was very close and the essence of the Omega was present for him. Unconsciously he clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, it was true that the smell of the Omega was different, he had never had any nearby, it was sweeter, warmer. He tensed instantly and shifted nervously forcing himself away. 

“There you have clothes, get dressed. I'll wait for you outside," he said with a grunt before leaving the room trying to understand what had happened. Jared could not avoid but jump at the deep, dry tone of the order. He had sensed the tension emanating from the body of the Alpha and felt his wolf cowering uneasily. He did not like being subjected to an Alpha, but the idea of being exposed to everyone was even more disturbing to him, it was dangerous and he knew it. 

Once the man left the room, he sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh while casting a melancholy look around him. Once again, his moment of peace was over and he had to return to his "home", his NEW "home". A sarcastic laugh escaped his lips. He reached for the bag and rummaged inside, was surprised to find gray and worn jeans, a shirt of the Cowboys and a plaid shirt, plus a pair of country boots. No linen pants, well, it was not that surprising, was it? Surely his Alpha would not agree with exposing him on the street, surely they would be waiting for him wherever he went or maybe this Alpha did not consider them necessary either and liked to have him naked all day. He exhaled hard, trying to shake off those thoughts. Better dressed quickly and avoided problems. 

For a moment he was surprised that the clothes fit more or less well, the length of the pants was correct and although the shirt and t-shirt were a little tight, they were also of his size same as the boots. He looked at himself for a moment in the bathroom mirror and blinked, confused to see his reflection and be aware that this clothing was left because it was his clothes, the one that had been stored in a closet for almost three years. He shook sadness and left willing to face his new destiny. 

The trip passed in silence, well..., silence on the part of the man who accompanied him that seemed to continue tense or perhaps worried, Jared was not able to determine it. The void of conversation was filled with the sound of country music that accompanied them throughout the journey, one much longer than when he went to Mark's ranch. Jared closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the chords of the guitars and the melodious voices of the singers who spoke of loves, disappointments, difficult stories but happy endings, things that he would never have the opportunity to try. 

Jensen walked uneasily from one side of the room to the other. Chris was about to arrive bringing Jared from the hospital and he still did not know what to do. He had been frightened, he was afraid of not being able to suppress the intense impulses that Jared provoked him, he had never felt something like that and it was something that surpassed him. He was frustrated at the rejection he felt on the part of the Omega, he did not know how to deal with that, how to get to him, that's why he had to leave, stop seeing him for a few days, think how he should act. It had hurt like hell. His anxiety had grown every night taking away his sleep, giving him only a couple of hours when exhaustion finally won him the battle. He had sought advice from his friends without obtaining very good results, they were all as lost as he was except for Misha. 

Misha knew. He, his experience... talking to him had made him understand in part how Jared could feel. His own condition, the life he had led, the way he had been treated. Jensen understood it and that's why he was more than convinced that he should control himself and not get carried away by his desires. He should give him time and space. He understood all that, but he still did not know how to do it, how to act with him. And now he was about to arrive and all his doubts increased. His hands sweated and snorted like a bull as he continued with his incessant walks under the worried gaze of the rest of the pack, except Matt who was not. For a moment Jensen thought he would be doing the Beta, then decided that maybe it was better for everyone that he was not there. 

The noise of the SUV on the gravel in front of the house made him stop at last. After taking a quick look at everyone and looking somewhat worried, he went out onto the porch, down the stairs and stopped in front of the car. The others followed him and waited quietly under the roof. Christian went down quickly, Jensen did not miss the frown of his friend who went around the car to open the door next to which Jared was sitting. “Get out,” the Alpha growled, leaning to one side. Jared obeyed and when he did, Christian walked quickly toward the house. "There you have your boy," he growled as he passed without stopping next to Jensen to reach the porch, firmly holding Steve's arm and pulling the surprised Beta into the house. 

They all exchanged strange looks and then turned their attention to the new member of the pack. The Omega stood with its back straight and its legs slightly apart, its gaze remained low. The discomfort was present for everyone. Jensen took a deep breath and approached him.   
“Hi Jared,” he greeted. There was no answer. Jensen gritted his teeth and tried again. “How was the trip?” 

 

"Good Alpha," replied the other without moving a millimeter. The insecurity took hold again of the Alpha who turned around looking for some kind of help among those who looked at him. He found some confidence when he met Misha's kind eyes that urged him to remember what was spoken. Rules, orders, that was the world in which Jared had moved, the world he knew. He did not like it, but it was clear that his first interactions would have to be like that. 

"Jared, come here," he said, though the request sounded in order, an order Jared understood and complied. “I'm going to introduce you to the others, we all live together here,” he looked at the chestnut waiting for a confirmation that he did not have, the boy just stayed there. Jensen cleared his throat and started making introductions. "Boys, this is Jared," he announced. Everyone nodded, observing the boy curiously. "Jared, this is Tom," he said pointing at the lawyer who came up with an outstretched hand and a kind smile. Jared did not move, did not respond to the greeting and did not speak. Jensen's head was about to explode, his thoughts were spinning at full speed, thinking, remembering everything he had read these days about the Omegas, all those barbarities that, God! They had made him sick. The idea came to him. 

“Jared, you have permission to talk to them and to ...”. Fuck, he was feeling like shit. “To touch them. Greet them!,” corrected. He was not sure how much range of motion it was to "touch" them and if he knew he did not like to think about it at all. Jared hesitated for a moment, looking at the dark-haired man's outstretched hand, but finally advanced by shaking it without much enthusiasm. "Hello," he said shortly. Tom smiled and Jensen felt the knot in his stomach loosen a little. 

The introductions continued while Christian violently pushed his partner against the wall, trapping him under his body while pressing the mouth of the Beta with his lips, pushing with his tongue until the other gave access with a choked moan. Steve did not know what the thing was about, Christian had dragged him up the stairs as soon as he arrived and practically threw him into the room. Before being able to ask anything, he found the tongue of his Alpha marking every nook and cranny of his mouth, separating his legs with one of his knees and rubbing against his hip like a madman. 

“What's up baby?,” He asked, worried and panting when they finally stopped the kiss, from time to time it was necessary to breathe. Christian looked at him for a few seconds, his eyes shining darkened with desire, lust and need. Steve could not complain about that, but it was not normal. “Eh ... I'm here. I'm with you, okay?,” he said trying to calm him down, stroking his partner's cheek with his thumb. Christian nodded and then kissed him, something calmer at first, but resuming the intensity soon after. 

The Alpha's hands moved quickly, getting rid of the blonde's shirt, his mouth fell anxiously, biting his chin, sliding his tongue down the neck of the Beta that, throwing his head back left exposed to his partner. Christian grunted with satisfaction, sliding his tongue across the blond's chest, trapping her nipples between his lips, biting them with delight while from the blond's mouth there were only moans of pleasure. The Alpha's hands possessively gripped his buttocks, sliding down the backs of her thighs and making his legs rise, wrapping them around his waist. 

Steve tangled his fingers in the curly mane of the chestnut, looking needy for his mouth while he took him directly to the bed. He let him fall on it as he pulled out his shirt himself, the blonde's legs still tangled at his waist. Steve watched proudly the muscular chest of his lover, his blue eyes slid down his body moaning in anticipation. The Alpha brought his hands quickly to the waistband of his trousers, opening them and pulling them until they were removed with their underwear. 

The Alpha licked his lips watching his partner exposed and excited in front of him. "Turn around," he growled in a low, menacing voice. He saw how the Beta obeyed him while he got rid of the rest of his clothes, he could only think about taking him, making him his, spilling inside of him. He needed it and he needed it now. He lay down on the perfect body of his partner, slipping between his legs, letting him feel his hardness against the rounded buttocks of the blonde. His tongue slid down his strong shoulders, up his neck to catch the earlobe between his lips, suctioning, sucking. “I'm sorry...,” he heard him say to his ear. “I'm sorry ... I need you ...”, his voice hoarse, needy, his mouth searching for his, finding it, closing on it in a desperate kiss. Steve does not understand, but he does it when he feels the member of his Alpha working his way inside him with a single thrust. 

The moan of pain and surprise dies on the lips of his partner. “I'm sorry ...,” the Alpha repeats, which begins to move slowly but deeply. Steve squeezes his eyes trying to relax, concentrating on the kisses of his Alpha, on the caresses of his tongue. Little by little the pain passes and the pleasure comes. Christian pushes now stronger, deeper if that is possible, reaching that point inside him that drives him crazy and makes him ask for more. The Alpha groans, his thrusts become more erratic while he slides his hand under his partner's belly until he reaches his erection, hugging it with his hand and applying the same rhythm to his thrusts. 

Steve moans with pleasure, pouncing on the hand of his Alpha that now licks his neck with adoration, on the mark of his link, something that always fills him with a heat he does not know how to explain. Feel the orgasm grow inside him and finally let herself be carried away spilling with a moan over his lover's hand. Christian pulls his hips up while continuing to ramming hard. Steve looks for his mouth, the Alpha's chest against the back of his Beta, their tongues get tangled up in a dance that they both know very well. 

Finally, the chestnut leaves his mouth, searching again for the scar on his neck, licking it, feeling his excitement grow. His, he is his, pushes deeper, noticing how the protuberances at the base of his limb expand forming the knot that will hold them together for a while, being physically one, the mere idea of that clouds his mind, a couple of thrusts more and spills inside his Beta, marking him as many times, only today needs more. His fangs appear instinctively to the need for recognition, placing himself on the old scar and opening the skin at the same point, closing on him, feeling the metallic taste of blood, a blood that is his. 

Steve howls, a mixture of submission and ecstasy for his Alpha's attention to him, only to him. They feel the supersaturation of endorphins that the bite has caused in both. Christian notices the pressure on his limb as the knot begins to form, the delicious feeling of being tied physically and emotionally. He slides carefully to one side, dragging his lover with him, accommodating him for the time they should stay together, relaxing their bodies and their breaths until their Beta leaves him free and everything is over.

Grateful to enjoy one of the most pleasing characteristics that being a wolf gave him, he lazily strokes the breast of his Beta while trying to calm down with his tongue the battered skin of his lover's neck. Steve turns his head looking for the safety of the lips of his Alpha, shudders with the heat of them while he can still feel as Christian pulses inside. He sighs against his lips and then returns to his position. 

"Sleep ..." whispers Christian in his ear. Obediently he closes his eyes and soon they both do it. 

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the house, the presentations were over, everyone went back to their chores leaving the new member of the pack in the company of the Alpha. Jensen did not really know what to do, the chestnut kept in his silence law that made him really nervous. "Come with me," he said, "I'll show you the house.” Jared followed him docilely, maintaining the distance he had been taught, Jensen stopped waiting for him to reach his height assuming the delay was involuntary, but that did not happen, when he stopped, the Omega did too and did not move until the Alpha resumed the march. 

They finished the tour of the ground floor without Jared saying a single word. Jensen rubbed his temples with a tired gesture, all this was giving him a headache, maybe it would be a good idea to rest awhile. "Come on, I'll show you your room," he said tiredly as he made his way to the stairs. The place where Jared would rest had been another dilemma in his head. His biggest wish was that the Omega was with him, in his room, that was undoubtedly his place, but he did not want to impose himself, he did not want Jared to have that image of him, but neither did he want him away, that bothered him, these three days without seeing him they had been horrible, really, he needed him close, which had led to a small revolution in the ranch that had caused not a few tensions and annoyances among the inhabitants of the house, all so that the room next to Jensen's was free and available to the new member of the pack. 

Jensen guided the Omega there in the same silence that it seemed could never be detached. He opened the door and stood aside so that the tall figure of the chestnut would go inside. The room was large and well lit, wooden floors and walls painted a warm cream decorated with different pictures of horses, Jared had noticed that these abounded throughout the house. Under a wide two-leaf window was a dark wood desk as well as the rest of the furniture in the room that was completed with a huge wardrobe, two bedside tables and a large double bed. 

Jared's face suddenly darkened to notice the furniture. “Back to start,” he thought as he exhaled a slight sigh. Jensen did not escape the tension in the chestnut's face. "This is your room, Jared," he hastened to clarify. “Mine is directly opposite. The Omega's shoulders seemed to relax, though the change was so imperceptible that Jensen did not know if he had imagined it. 

“Look, you're probably tired. I think ... I think ..." Jensen, nervous, ran his hand through his hair. "Look, take your time, okay? Rest, put your things ... I ... I have things to do, see you later, okay?.” The green eyes of the Alpha dug anxiously into the face of the chestnut waiting for an answer, but there was nothing, nothing! His frustration was growing, he glanced around the room as he thought what else to say. He could not think of anything, so he simply ducked his head and walked out, closing the door carefully, staying on the other side, hands trembling and a lump in his throat that threatened to drown him. 

Jared took a deep breath once the door closed behind him. He looked around confusedly, he had thought that this was the Alpha's room, that he would have to start performing his services at that moment, and since it had happened since he had arrived at that ranch he had surprised again. Everything was strange to him, the presentations ... everyone had seemed kind and courteous. Why? What was the point? They had given him permission to speak, to correspond to greetings. They had shown him the house as if it were a visit and now they gave him a room that was bigger than his parents'. He did not understand anything and that made him more alert, at some point the blow would come, clearly they only played with him. 

He went to the window and looked distracted. Wide green meadows stretched out in front of him. In the distance he could see the slender figures of the horses that calmed peacefully, oblivious to everything that happened around them. Blue and green, of course those were the colors of that place. Green as the eyes of his Alpha, that green that brought back memories of that dream where that tone meant tranquility. He shook that idea from his head, he was an Alpha and that only meant problems for him, although ... really that look today had seemed so sad, anguished. Something was wrong with this man and for a moment he shrugged worried, worried about him. He was definitely going crazy. 

He found a travel bag by the bed, opened it and was surprised to find his own clothes inside. He supposed someone would pick it up from his old room. He took it out of the bag and began to fit it inside the huge closet. It was a bit ridiculous, so much wardrobe for so few clothes. He finished quickly, there were no white linen pants, no collar, his confusion increased at times. He took the bag to keep it also in the closet when doing it, an envelope fell off of it. He picked it up from the carpet at the foot of the bed and opened it with curiosity. He had to sit down when he opened it and found the photographs he had hidden in his room, the ones he had not seen in so long. They were surrounded by a folded folio with a single written phrase.

"I hope your luck improves, you deserve it. Take care boy. Brenda" 

He could not avoid a tear from sliding down his cheek. Brenda, that little woman was the only one who had cared for him since her parents died, wished she could now live more quietly without him being a threat to her safety. He slowly passed each photo, tenderly stroking his mother's face, looking proudly at his father. Carefully he put them back in the envelope and hid them again because that was his greatest treasure, even if it brought him comfort and pain at the same level. 

Finally he decided that it was best to prepare, so he made his usual exercise chart, picked up clean clothes, went into the bathroom that the room possessed and took a shower. Once ready, he adopted his position and prepared to wait for his new Alpha. 

Jensen had spent most of the day outside the house, checking things that surely anyone else could have taken care of but had chosen to do today in order to have time to be able to calm down, to be able to take air and strength to continue with that madness that was trying to get close to Jared. He went to check the new fences, helped a couple of hours to Mike with the inventory of the feed store and finally was entertained with a couple of calls that did not rush, but anyway, it was a moment as good as any other, no? 

When he returned to the house there was a little over an hour to dinner. Tom was with Steve in the kitchen preparing everything, Misha set the table and the others were scattered by the sofas watching TV. The one who was still missing was Matt and of course, Jared. He walked quietly down the ground floor before asking. “Have you seen Jared?.” Everyone turned to him and then looked at each other curiously to finally give a negative response. Jensen sighed defeated, Misha approached him to affectionately squeeze his shoulder. “Quiet, remember that everything is new to him. Give him time.” 

Jensen looked at him helplessly, but his friend gave him a warm smile while his blue eyes shone full of understanding. “Come on, go find him.” He gave him a little pat on the shoulder for encouragement and could not avoid a small laugh when he saw how the Alpha looked at the stairs as if it were the same green mile. A moment later he was in front of the door of the Omega's room, he played a couple of times without getting an answer, finally took the knob in his hands and opened himself. 

Jared was standing in front of the bed, in that position where he had seen it before, in submission, he recalled. Seeing him like that made a chill run down his back, one with many and very different meanings.   
“Jared,” he managed to say. “What are you doing like that?” He asked at last. The Omega seemed surprised by the question.   
"I expect, Alpha," he replied with that flat tone he used to.   
“To what?” Jensen said again without really knowing why. Doubt seemed to increase in the chestnut's face.   
“To you, Alpha.” Jared could not avoid his tone seemed confused, he really was. 

Jensen let out a gasp at those words. He scratched nervous the neck.   
“Why?” The Alpha hesitated. “For what?.” This was by far the worst conversation he had ever had in his life. 

 

Jared could not avoid but take a quick look at his Alpha. His eyes flew inquisitively to his face to recover his position with immediacy. He squeezed his mind for the right answer, did not understand the questionnaire, he only did what he was supposed to do. Analyzing all his possibilities, he chose the answer that he thought would satisfy his Alpha and consequently, the one that would cause him least problems. 

"Because you are my owner and to satisfy you, Alpha," he said after a moment. The Alpha's eyes widened as the inner struggle between his instinct and his head flared to epic levels. He swallowed hard while he clenched his fists so hard that he felt his nails opening the thin skin of his palms. He needed to sit down, the bed caught him closer, but immediately discarded the idea the best would be the desk chair. It took a couple of minutes before looking back at the chestnut. 

“Jared ...” The Omega was still in its position. Damn, did not he even look at him while he talked to him? He snorted with despair, of course he was not going to do it, that was another one of those shits that had instilled him. He forced himself to think. "Jared, come here," he continued.

 

The chestnut approached him, well, the thing advanced, Jensen allowed himself a small smile that lasted only a moment when he noticed how the boy after reaching his position, he dropped down on his knees between his legs waiting passively. Time froze for the blond, the same image in Pellegrino's house assaulted his mind, then the torso of the chestnut was naked, his skin shone under the orange flashes of the lamps and the fire that crackled in the chimney. A skin that seemed so soft, the essence of the Omega then enveloped him just as it did now. His fingers trembled, eager to touch, to travel to the last inch of that skin. 

Jared doubted, he did not know the likes of that Alpha, should he wait? Should he touch him? He could feel the man's arousal and he really did not know what he was waiting for. Finally he surprised himself by placing his hand on the blond's knee, it had been an impulse, not knowing why he had needed to touch him. The Alpha's hand closed over his tightly away from his leg. “Do not!” The Alpha's tone sounded hoarse, angry, though clearly excited. His hand hurt him, his eyes were closed, his face tense, he seemed to be holding back something. “Fuck, no!” He exclaimed again as he stood up pulling his hand and causing him to also sit up. 

Once the two of them were standing, the Alpha let go of him moving away from him and walking aimlessly through the room. Jared returned to his position awaiting the punishment that would soon come. Jensen came in front of him, He could feel his gaze as he heard him breathe hard. He gritted his teeth, he had been too daring, he must have waited. He saw how the Alpha's hand rose and waited for the blow, but it never came, the hand hovered softly over his cheek until it reached his chin, forcing him to raise his head. His eyes met the iridescent emeralds that were those of the Alpha, deep and bright flashes full of so many feelings that overwhelmed him at the second to connect with them. 

"Listen to me, Jared," he said with a serious tone but full of emotion. "I'm not your owner, you're not here to serve me, not to attend to my wishes or for anything they've told you or what you think it should be. You are free to do what you like, to go out, to enter, to speak, to ask. I'm not like Pellegrino, I'm not going to do what he did to you. I swear to you, Jared." His voice trembled in those moments. “I do not want a slave, I do not want an outlet for my bed ... I want a partner ... A companion ...,” he repeated in a whisper while he leaned his forehead against the Omega's. “And I know that is you, I feel it inside me. Tell me you feel it too, please ..." he asked, "tell me you feel it ... " 

Jared did not say anything. They remained like this for a few minutes, their foreheads resting on each other while the blond's hand slowly stroked the nape of the chestnut. Jensen breathed a long sigh, separating a few centimeters to raise his face to place a tender kiss on the forehead of the Omega, then moving away in silence and leaving him alone in the room again. “Go down to dinner,” was the only thing he said before leaving.


	14. Not everything is so easy

Chapter 14 : Not everything is so easy

 

Jared was spinning in bed without getting to sleep. No matter how many turns he gave him, he could not find a logic to everything that had happened since the claim, well, rather he did not find logic to what had happened since he woke up in the hospital, and much less for what had happened on his first day in this new place. The words of the Alpha resounded in his head without any meaning for him. "I'm not your owner, you're free to do and say, I do not want a slave ..." It made him want to laugh, sure that the man was only trying to make fun of him. Tender and heartfelt words for something that had not a shred of truth. What was not his owner ?, Of course he was, he was a simple Omega, useless before everyone to keep up alone, could do with him what he wanted, that gives little sense of freedom frankly. Maybe things were better than with Mark, but he still did not have any kind of decision-making power about himself. Don’t come to me with bedtime stories.

"I want a partner ..." He shuffled through the sheets until he was on his back, exhaling a desperate sigh while he stared intently at the ceiling as if he were going to find some answer there. He put his hand to his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers with a weary gesture. "Tell me you feel it too ..." Anguish and anxiety turned green hit him hard. That look had shaken him in many different ways, what he felt when Jensen's forehead leaned into his, those moments when the Alpha's warm breath spilled so close to his nose and mouth. Everything he had felt in every minimum contact with him since that night at Mark's house, his wolf restless and agitated every time the blonde's essence found its way through him.

“Fuck! Why is everything so confusing?,” he moaned. Rules, forms, orders, before he knew. He knew what he had to do, what was expected of him, he did not like it, but it was easy. Now ..., now he was lost.He had gone down to dinner. He had not dared to disobey that order (why was it an order, right?). Fuck, he wanted to scream in frustration. He was nervous, the mere idea of crossing that door alone, how long had he not moved alone? Leaving the "security" of that room was really difficult, but he had to do it, because surely it had been an order, although he was sure that he would not be able to eat anything.

He clung to the railing of the stairs as if his life depended on it, he felt his hands sweating as he walked down it with hesitant step. When he got downstairs, he took a quick look without finding anyone. Voices came from somewhere to his right, he thought he remembered that there was the dining room. He moved slowly, letting himself be carried away by the sound of conversation and the noise of plates and cutlery. Everyone seemed relaxed, the conversation seemed to revolve around the jobs of the ranch. He moaned uneasily as he realized the absence of his Alpha. He should not be there if he was not there. He was turning to go back to his room when someone noticed his presence drawing his attention.

“Hey, Jared!.” He had no choice but to turn around. A somewhat older man with gray hair and blue eyes was watching him closely. “Come in! We are starting, if you delay you will be left with nothing.” He could feel how his whole body tensed, looked uneasily at this Alpha without daring to take a single step. The conversation had stopped and everyone was looking at him now in a mixture of curiosity and pity that irritated him deeply.

“Jensen will not come to dinner,” said another. Jared recognized him as the Alpha who had gone to look for him at the hospital, but they had not been introduced. “Even so, he made me sure you would have dinner, so come in. Sit where you can. Let's go guys, make room for the boy!” He ordered in a cordial tone, everyone stuck a little between them and pointed to Jared some chairs next to the wall. “Take one and come closer,” said that Alpha. He had no choice but to obey.

He chose a spot in the corner closest to the door, next to the blue-eyed blond beta, the first one who had gone to the hospital, Steve thought he remembered. Soon the conversation resumed, they kindly sent him the supplies to be served, which he barely did because, as he supposed the tension to which he was being subjected, was going to prevent him from taking anything. He dug into his plate in silence, the others seemed to ignore him, but he could feel the furtive looks on him. When they finished, they all started to get up and pick up. He did not know what to do and he kept in his place with his fists clenched on both sides of his plate. He shuddered in fright when a hand landed on his shoulder squeezing it. The hand withdrew quickly as it felt the reaction of the chestnut.

“Excuse me ...” He heard over his shoulder. He dared to glance over him to find the blue eyes of another of the betas, a dark one. “You must be tired,” he said, “because you do not go up and go to bed. You will have time to catch up with everything.” The man offered a wink and left, taking Jared's service back to the kitchen. He did not think twice and with the same confusion that had happened all day, he returned to the room and there he was, with his head like a drum and unable to sleep.

The morning sun had caught him in them. He had been listening to the people of the house for a while, clearly the work of the ranch started early. Tired from lack of sleep, he decided to dispense with his exercise board to get directly into the shower where he let the hot water slide over his body relaxing his contracted muscles. As he left, he observed his face in the mirror, he had lost weight during his hospital stay and the dark rings under his eyes did not help in anything to improve his appearance.

His face twisted in a bitter rictus, his appearance could hardly improve, followed with the look of the reflection of his fingers gliding trembling troughh the innumerable scars that disfigured his body, some of them still kept the stitches and were red and inflamed He wondered if his Alpha would be aware of the status of his new property, he did not think he was very happy with that. He was surprised when he was assaulted by a feeling of shame and sadness at the idea of presenting that aspect in front of him.

He blinked confused and shook off that idea of the mind. In that bathroom there were tools to shave so he did, dressed in clean clothes and again found himself in the middle of the room without knowing what the hell to do. It had been almost two hours, he walked back and forth, he sat on the bed, on the desk, he looked out the window. What was he supposed to do? The door sounded with a couple of blows that made him jump on the site instinctively adopting his position. The sheet opened seconds later and his Alpha appeared under the frame of it. The blonde's face darkened while he looked at him with a frown for a few seconds. Finally he let out a sigh, changed the weight of his body and the expression on his face softened.

“I'm sorry to tell you that we do not have room service here, so you'd better get off if you want to have breakfast,” he said in a tone that pretended to be relaxed, but in which Jared could see a certain tension. That said, the man walked away leaving the door open and Jared could hear the sound of his boots coming down the stairs. After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to follow it. This time the house seemed empty, the only sound came from the kitchen as far as he came a moment later. Jensen was fiddling with the furniture while he picked up a cup and made himself a coffee. Jared stood in front of a bar that stood in the middle of it, Jensen looked at him from the other side and offered a shy smile.

“Sit, please,” he asked. Jared did it on one of the stools that were lined up under the bar. “What do you want to drink?.” The chestnut looked around the bar without knowing what to say, the eyes of his Alpha were fixed on him and shone with some anxiety. “Coffee? ...” He answered hesitantly. The blond let out air as if he had been holding it for a while and his smile widened. “Good!,” exclaimed taking another cup and going to the coffee pot. “How do you want?.” And Jared, again, began to feel overwhelmed with the situation.

Jensen moved efficiently through the kitchen and after a while Jared had a steaming cup of coffee in front of him as well as an enormous amount of dishes that offered a variety he had not seen since he lived with his parents. After taking the last toast, the blond took his cup and sat on the other side of the bar facing Jared.

“Have you slept well?” He asked without stopping studying the face of the Omega in a way that Jared was finding it somewhat uncomfortable.

“Yes, Alpha.” He countered again in his neutral tone. The smile on the blonde's face faded again.

“Jared ..., do not call me that. I told you yesterday, I'm not your owner, I'm not your superior, I'm not going to demand any kind of submission or something like that. I'm just Jensen, okay? Call me Jensen.” Jared swallowed before answering again.

“Yes, I slept well ... Jen ..., Jensen.” He looked doubtfully at the blonde who again seemed to smile. “Thanks,” he added without knowing why.

There were a few minutes of silence in which each one seemed lost in his own thoughts. Jensen was happy that his new approach, showing an apparent normality, seemed to bear fruit in his attempt to get close to Jared. The chestnut was still in a sea of doubt as he felt suspiciously some breakfast things, still not sure that his stomach was able to admit it. Strangely for both, the silence felt less uncomfortable than at first they could think.

“Jared ...” the chestnut tensed again when hearing the voice of the Alpha, although this continued maintaining a kind tone. The blond looked at him sadly, the mirage of normality just a few minutes ago had disappeared again. Jared's body moved around that submissive position when listening to him, even when sitting. He had the impulse to bring his hand to the man's contrite face for which his heart was beating desperately, he wanted to console him, to have the power to wipe out all that pain, confusion and insecurity. It broke him inside to see him like that. He held himself back at the last moment, afraid that his gesture might be misinterpreted.

“Jared ..., I'd like you to look at me when I talk to you. Please.” The chestnut obeyed little by little until finally their eyes connected. In those gray eyes a whirlwind of doubts and fears swirled. Jensen flashed a smile that was meant to be reassuring. “I know this is hard for you, I do not imagine everything you should be thinking ...,” the blond absently caressed the handle of his cup. “Surely you will have a lot of doubts. You can ..., you can ask whatever you want ...” Jensen shut up giving time for the other to assimilate his words. Jared opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but immediately closed it again. Jensen watched as his brow furrowed as his eyes locked on him inquisitively and then swerved sideways in frustration.

Jensen got up and began to collect things in silence, he had almost piled everything in the sink when he heard the shy and deep voice of the chestnut behind him.

“What ... what do I have to do?” Jensen turned around with a small smile while raising a thoughtful eyebrow.  
“What would you do?,” he asked. Jared gaped at him for a second. An annoyed snort escaped his lips, tensing a second later as he realized what he had done. “I ... I'm sorry,” he apologized in a low voice, although Alpha did not seem to have taken his attitude into account. He rubbed his hand for his hair nervously and reconnected with his interlocutor. “I do not know ...,” he moaned, “I ..., no ..., I do not understand ... I never ...,” his tone seemed increasingly desperate, gesticulating with nervous hands trying to express with them what he was not able to explain. “Just ..., just tell me what I have to do ..., please.” He seemed to lose strength after that, his body sinking onto the stool as his knee jerked up and down and he bit his lower lip nervously. His eyes begged for an answer and Jensen had been so overwhelmed by the vulnerability emanating from the huge body of the Omega that he did not know what to say.

“Eh ..., quiet,” said while taking seat again in front of the chestnut. “Let's go little by little, okay?.” He waited a few seconds until he was sure he had the other's attention . “Here we all work, why do not you take a few days, take a look around and then tell me what you would like to do?”  
“Can ... can I leave?,” he asked, amazed. Jensen smiled hugely.  
“I told you that you could do whatever you wanted.” Jared would like to ask if he could leave of there, but it did not seem like a good idea to tempt his luck too much. He simply nodded, still trying to assimilate that.

“We still have some important issues to deal Jay ...,” he surprised himself by using that diminutive without knowing why. He got up nervously and opened one of the drawers in the kitchen, taking out several small flasks of what appeared to be medicines. “Dr. Beaver sent me the prescripcions with your treatment. This is the antibiotic, you have to take one every twelve hours until we go to the review. If it hurts you can ask anyone for an analgesic or ..., well, you can take it yourself ... They're in the medicine cabinet, in the big closet in the living room.

Jared nodded as he reached the boat looking at him curiously. Jensen fidgeted nervously with the other two boats in his hand, Jared could see how the cheeks of the Alpha blushed, seemed really embarrassed. “These ..., well ...” He shot a furtive glance at the chestnut before returning it to the countertop where he pushed the containers towards the Omega. “It's an inhibitor and ...” it seemed that the words got stuck in his throat, “... contraceptive pills,” he said of the jerk relieved to have that bad drink.

Jared also felt relief inside him. That meant that at the moment there would be no puppies which lightened one of the charges that tormented him lately, of course if there were no puppies, it did not mean that there would not be sex. He began to wonder how long it would take the Alpha to claim that part, he could feel the excitement in the essence of the blonde every time he was close, it was only a matter of time before he let himself go and surprised himself by not thinking about it in such a way. negative as he had done so far.

The silence had returned between them without realizing it. Jensen was the one who broke it again. “Well ... I have things to do ...,” he apologized. “Do what I told you, if you need anything, I'll be in my office. Do you remember where it is?”  
“I think ... I think so,” answered Jared hesitantly.  
“Ok,” replied the blonde with a smile.  
“Okay.”

So he had started his first day at home, now it had been over a week and Jared was beginning to feel more relaxed, more like a normal person, he told himself. He still avoided most people, waited in the morning for everyone to leave before going down for breakfast, although he was inevitably always there with Jensen who always seemed to wait for him. They used to have breakfast in silence, sometimes the Alpha was interested in what he had done, he answered briefly and the other returned to leave his space with tranquility.

Jensen locked himself in his office for hours and he left. The first days he simply walked around the ranch, enjoying the sun and the breeze that he had dispensed with for so long. He leaned on the fences watching the animals for hours, appreciating their beauty and majesty. He had never ridden and he thought he would like to do it. He started following Steve in training and Misha during the revisions in the stables. He felt calmer with the betas and tried to always have one present in the few encounters he had with any of the Alphas, he could feel the discomfort of those around him and he did not like it.

Definitely Steve and Misha were the only ones who inspired him some confidence, Mike almost never was, his job as administrator kept him almost all day outside the ranch and the other beta, Matt ... He had not yet crossed a word with him, but he had surprised him more than once by staring at him with an expression that made him shiver. That's why his whole body tensed when he met him that morning alone in the stables. Misha had asked him to bring one of the horses to which they were making genetic profiles. He was placing the animal's headbone when he felt someone else entering. He peeked cautiously through the door of the box to face the cold eyes of the beta that looked at him with open contempt.

“Well, well ... Who do we have here? The new member of our affable and good to come pack ...” He said in a tone that pretended to be friendly, but without hiding a bit the falsehood of it. He walked toward him deliberately slowly, tracing him up and down with those blue eyes, frowning with displeasure when he got in front of him. “I have no idea that Jensen has seen in you,” he said looking at him with contempt. “And I do not believe a word of that foolishness of predestined couples. Did he tell you, Jared?,” He laughed as he turned around him.

The chestnut tried to get away from him, but Matt was faster holding his arm and throwing him squarely against the wall. He could not avoid a moan of pain as his bruised body crashed into the woods. Matt went over him pressing his body without leaving him choice of movement. His body sweated fear, knowing a fool to walk around alone. He could not face that man, even if he wanted to, he was just an Omega. He clenched his fists in anger while he felt the beta sinking his nose deep into his neck.

“You smell very good, you know? ... Definitely that's what Jensen must be crazy about. He was infatuated with you when he saw you at Pellegrino's house, but do not get your hopes up ... all this he will forget as soon as he has fucked you four or five times.” Matt spoke to him with contempt, dragging the words while he slid his nose to both sides of his neck, his hands slipped under his shirt lifting it and exposing the scars on his body. The face of the beta transformed with a grimace of disgust that later changed to satisfaction. He began to laugh, first a small laugh between his teeth and then move on to a deep laugh.

“Now I have no doubts, you know? Have you seen yourself?.” Jared felt himself flush with anger and shame. “When Jensen gets tired of your ass, he will go back to where he should be that is with me. I am going to be his Beta. Put that in your head. He will linked with me and you will not be more than what you have been until now. A sexual release, maybe I can also fuck you later, I'm sure you'd like ..., after all, for that you're done, right?.” The Beta was clearly excited, rubbing his hardness against Jared's thigh, still panting on his neck. Impotence had him completely blocked, he had allowed himself to relax and now he looked like the first few times at Mark's house, humiliated and outraged. Bearing ... how stupid it had been.

“What's happing on here?.” A deep voice came from the entrance of the stables. Matt pulled away from him with a quick movement, entangling his hands on the headbone of the horse beside him.  
“I was helping Jared,” he said unconcerned, “he still messes with the gear and Misha asked him to take him to Black.” Christian's figure reached up to where both of them were looking at them inquisitively. Jared remained silent, but the Alpha did not escape the pallor of his face, the clenched fists and the more than obvious smell of tension and fear emanating from the Omega.  
“Is that true?,” he asked directly. Jared hesitated for a moment, averting his gaze to the ground. “Yes, Alpha. I'm sorry, I have not learned to do it yet,” he apologized.  
“Do not worry man,” Matt said with a smile while pressing the reins against Jared's chest with a friendly pat. “You can ask for help whenever you want.” He nodded to both of them and left the barn without saying anything else.

Christian was still studying him with a frown. Jared was getting really nervous, it was bad to be alone with a Beta, to do it with an Alpha was really dangerous. He could feel the foreman sniffing surreptitiously as his piercing eyes pierced him.

“Can ... can I go?” asked shyly. “Misha has been waiting for a while ...” The man seemed to come out of his musings.  
“Surely everything is fine?.” Jared looked down again.  
“Yes, so good. I'm sorry, I'll learn fast.” Christian nodded silently, still trying to get an idea of what had happened there.  
“Okay, go away,” he said at last. Jared did not think twice. He pulled the reins and left with the horse ready to take him to Misha and then run to the safety of his room.

Jensen was studying the feasibility of a project to import a thoroughbred mares from Saudi Arabia when the door of his office burst open, leaving a hurricane in the shape of Chris Kane bursting in and destroying everything.

“You have to mark him!” He shouted hoarsely while he walked to his table, standing in front of him and looking defiant. Jensen raised his eyebrows surprised.  
“Hi to you too, Kane. What are you talking about?.” The foreman ran his hand over his face in exasperation.  
“Of Jared! That's what I'm talking about. You have to mark him and you have to do it now!”  
“Wait, wait, wait ... Hold your horses dude!, that's something that is not your concern,” he responded feeling like he was getting angry.  
“Of course it's my business!,” Kane exclaimed and then point openly with a finger. “You have to do it or it will bring us problems.”  
“What problems are you talking about? Have you gone crazy or what?.” Jensen looked at him between incredulous and pissed off.  
“What problems? Do you think that to arrive, to bring an Omega without marking and leaving him loose there will not bring problems?”

Jensen stood up suddenly. His voice much more serious and profound. “You're pushing a line Kane, he's not a dog. I do not have it loose out there. He only does what others do.”  
“What you say Jen. But you have to solve it, he have us all upset, I already talk to Tom and Sebastian, they do the same.”  
“Altered ...? What the fuck?”  
“It's an Omega!,” yelled the dark-haired man with the clear conviction that with that reason Jensen should understand the delicate of the situation. “We've never had an Omega here Jen. It's unmarked ... Do you smell him? 'For we too !! It's driving us crazy.” Jensen growled menacingly and Christian raised his hands in peace.  
“Calm tiger! I would not dare to do anything with him. But I've been with Steve for a week that the poor man can no longer put his legs together. It's not that he complain ... - He said shrugging and with a smile, “but this it's not plan dude. You have to do something. I'm being serious. It is uncomfortable for us and for him.”

Jensen rubbed his hair with his hand while exhaling a long sigh. He dropped back into his chair, wringing his mind. How could he solve that and at the same time not lose Jared's confidence? What was he going to do, mark him by force and then pretend that nothing had happened? He smoothed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“Okay,” he said. “I'll think about something.” Christian nodded.  
“Do it soon, for the good of all,” he said before to get out and leaving Jensen alone with his musings.


	15. Different truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> With this chapter we reach the middle of the story. I wanted to thank all of you who have come here, that you have given it a chance. Thanks to everyone read it, to whom commented it and to those who do not.
> 
> Just will say that this is one of my favorite chapters, so I hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> I hope you let me know your opinion.

Chapter 15: Different truths

“Stupid!, stupid!, stupid!, STUPID!.” Jared came running into his room screaming relentlessly at his inner self. “What were you thinking? Fucking idiot! Did you believe that something had changed?”

He slammed the door shut as he entered, striding furiously from one side of the room to the other, holding his hands to his head, tangling his fingers in his long hair and pulling on it with desperation, fighting to contain the tears, full of rage and impotence. “Fuck!!” he exclaimed between teeth. He felt dirty, much more than ever, even more than he felt on those occasions when Mark had given him as entertainment at his friends' dinners. Nothing had happened and he felt more sullied than ever.

He began to desperately remove his clothes, his hands trembled so much when he tried to undo the buttons of his shirt that he ended up pulling the edges making them jump through the air. He opened the water in the shower and got into it without even waiting for it to start hot. He set the temperature to the maximum and rested his forehead and palms against the tiles on the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to block the mind, to let the water run down his body taking everything. It was a futile attempt, he knew it.

Suddenly his chest convulsed in a small spasmodic movement that made him release the air quickly through his nose, the movement repeated itself more and more often, chained until forming a tight, contained laugh. A laugh that turned into a bitter laugh when his lips parted and let it out. He turned and leaned his back against the wall, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands full of water, unable to contain the hysterical laughter.

“What do you wonder about Jared?,” resumed the conversation with himself. “That guy just told you the truth, the same one you've known for a long time. You let down your guard and now you put your hands to your head like a damn rookie. The only thing you have here is a longer belt, but it will never be missing who reminds you that you are still only the dog.”

He repeatedly shook his head at his stupidity. He took the sponge and rubbed it efficiently, the water began to turn cold when he decided to leave. Outside the shower his eyes met again with his image in the mirror. Matt's displeasure when he saw his scars came again.

"When he gets tired of fucking you, he will come back to me, he will be linked with me and you will not be more than a sexual release".

He clenched his fists with anger, closing his eyes could see the satisfaction face of the beta, the security in everything he was saying. “What's the matter with you, Jared? He's right, why do you give it more laps?.” Jared was caught up in a whirlwind of emotions that fluctuated through his body, stirring and waving, making the blood boil in his veins, the pulse beating in his temples. He was agitated, angry, ashamed, hurt, confused ..., very confused. “Stop thinking!.” He said again, but could not do it. He could not avoid but think that the beta was right, that Jensen, even though his treatment was kind, would only want him for the same as the others.

“He said he wanted a partner ...” He remembered the conversation with the Alpha remembering those words and the sincere and even wistful expression of Jensen.

“LOOK TO YOU!” He was startled by that scream exploding in his head, looked back at the mirror and was surprised when his reflection seemed to offer a mocking grimace. “YOU ARE WHAT YOU ARE, YOUR’RE WORTH NOTHING AND NOW MUCH LESS. HOW LONG DO YOU THINK HE WILL SUPPORT YOUR DESIGNED BODY? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT HE WILL EVER TOUCH YOU IF IT IS NOT TO GET YOU ON ALL FOURS AND FUCK YOU WITHOUT HAVING TO LOOK YOU?   
Yes, he knew it, he knew it, it was logical, what was going to happen, he was used to it, he had his breastplate, formed for years, the one that had kept him alive, the one that would keep him alive, he would cling to it and this, alone it would have been a small bump, a small notch that just scratched the surface a little deeper than others but still did not come to anything.

He took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, but the air escaped from his lips again in a defeated sigh. Because it hurt too much and he did not know why, but it did. It hurt so much ...   
He looked up and again his image mocked him, with a grunt full of rage, slammed his fist against the burnished surface making it explode into a thousand pieces. The ground was filled with sharp fragments while the blood dripped from his fingers caused by numerous cuts.

He held out his hand before him, looking without interest at the open wounds, as if it were not real, as if he were simply watching a movie. He did not feel the pain, was as coldly anesthetized, wrapped the bleeding limb in a towel and left the bathroom to go directly to bed, cuddling himself, closing his eyes and wishing for things he had not thought about for a long time.

Before giving way to the darkness of the dream, Matt's voice came again with something he had not heard before ..., "predestined couples". He had to think about that, but not now, now he was sleepy.

Jensen had been in his office late, looking for ways to solve Jared's status. When we talk about late, we talk about really late. Jensen skipped dinner and when he wanted to leave, with a huge headache and without any idea that seemed good, the house was silent and everyone in his bed. He went up to his room, took a shower trying to relax and thank God, he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion as soon as he put his head on the pillow.

He woke up a little later than usual, with the same concern in his head but decided to park it until at least having had a cup of coffee. Only God knew how much he needed it, that and see Jared. He had not seen him since breakfast the day before and that was not good for his inner peace. He laughed at his own occurrence while he went down to the kitchen. Immediately he poured himself a cup of his well-known addiction and smiled satisfied to feel bitter and intense taste exploding on his tongue, just as he liked. Finally feeling something more person, he set out to prepare some things for breakfast. Jared had already taken more confidence and for God, that boy in the morning ate for two. A stupid smile formed on his lips as he thought whether he would do everything with the same enthusiasm. He was startled to feel a certain part of his anatomy more than interested in the idea. He cleared his throat discarding the idea and tried to concentrate on breakfast again.

He was already in his third cup of coffee. He had read almost half of the newspaper and was merely diverting his eyes, in a restless way, from the economy pages to the wall clock hanging over the door. It was ten thirty in the morning, it had been more than an hour since Jared should have gone down to breakfast and yet he had not yet shown signs of life. Jensen weighed the idea that he had left, after all, he was the one who had been delayed that morning, but he did not seem convinced with that. He leaned out the window and saw Steve about fifty meters away talking to one of the employees. He whistled loudly, calling the blonde's attention.

“Hey, Steve! Have you seen Jared?” He shouted for the beta to hear him.   
“No!” Answered the blonde and remained for a moment thoughtful and then continue talking. “And now that you say it ... last night he do not go down to dinner.” Jensen blinked in confusion.   
“Do you know if something has happened to him?,” he asked again. The blond just shrugged his shoulders in a clear sign that he had no idea.

Jensen did not take more than a minute to be up the stairs on his way to the Omega's room.

“Jared?” He asked while knocking on the door. There was no answer. “Jared!” He called again. Finally and clearly anguished opened the door. He was paralyzed in doing so. Jared was standing at the foot of the bed in that damn pose he was beginning to hate. He was wearing only worn jeans, his feet were bare and his torso was bare.

“Oh, God!,” he thought. He went white, he had not seen Jared without the bandages that covered his chest in the hospital. Innumerable scars adorned that beautiful skin, welts of scar tissue in different stages of healing that still could not hide the muscular chest of Jared or his defined abs. None of that could tarnish the beauty of the Omega's body.

His face hardened as the anger toward those who had done that swirled in his chest. He would never forgive them and would not rest until they paid for every minute of Jared's suffering. They could swear it. His eyes flashed his fury while he gloated in everything he wanted to do to them.

Jared kept his head down, but still he kept an eye on his Alpha's expression when he opened the door. He could see how his face paled and how anger came. There it was, at last he had realized the bad state of his new property, surely he was pissed off and could not avoid think that he was right.

Jensen tried to calm himself by breathing deeply, he did not know what had happened, but he clearly faced back a step back again. He thought for a moment of reasoning again with the Omega, he was in it when he noticed the chestnut hand that seemed to be wrapped in a piece of wet, dark cloth. His eyes slid across the room until he came across a blood-soaked towel next to the bathroom door.

“What the hell! What happened Jared?,” he exclaimed worried advancing until he took the chestnut's hand.   
“I cut myshelf Alpha. I'm sorry,” he said in that flat tone.   
“You ... you cut yourself?” repeated incredulous. “Fuck! Let me see,” he said beginning to remove the cloth that he now realized was not more than the shred of a shirt. “Christ, Jared!” He mumbled alarmed seeing the numerous cuts, turning his hand to examine them carefully. “Wait for me here,” he ordered in a serious tone before leaving the room.

Jared closed his eyes, this time he had gone, surely he would be punished, he deserved it. On the other hand, he preferred it that way, so things were clear. Jensen returned with a box in his hands. “Sit down,” he ordered. He obeyed in silence sitting on the edge of the bed, the Alpha dragged the desk chair to sit in front of him.

“When has it happened?” He asked in a serious tone.   
“Last night, Alpha.” Jensen gave a grunt of disgust.   
“Did you forget what I told you about the treatment?.” He asked annoyed while he took out the hydrogen peroxide and some gauze to clean the wounds.   
“No, Alpha” he answered again. Jensen looked up from the injured hand to glare at Jared, although he could not appreciate the intensity of it as he was looking at the ground. He finished cleaning and applied a healing ointment before covering it with a real bandage.

“Does it hurt?”   
“No, Alpha.”   
“What it happened?”   
“I hit the mirror, Alpha.”   
“FUCK, JARED !!!!” Jensen got up with such rage that the chair collapsed behind him. “What the fuck?,” he asked looking at him questioningly.   
“Nothing, Alpha.” Jensen put his hands to his head in despair. He was going to do? What had happened to return to this? Fuck, no. This was even worse than at the beginning. He breathed deeply trying to calm down.

“Jared, get up and look at me,” he ordered in a dry tone. The chestnut obeyed. “Okay, I want you to talk to me and and I'm not going to settle for monosyllables. I want phrases, understand? I want a conversation What is the matter with you?”   
“Nothing happens to me, Alpha.” Jared maintained that impersonal tone, but Jensen could see how his eyes shone, he could see some disappointment and enough anger and determination and he did not know what it all meant.   
“Does nothing happen to you?.” He fixed his gaze on Jared's shifting irises, but Jared held it without flinching. “Yesterday you were a normal person, last night you do not show up, you break the mirror with a punch that destroys your hand and today you turn into ...,” he was not able to finish the sentence. “Honestly, I'm sure something is wrong with you. Tell me what it is?”

“Nothing's wrong with me, Alpha. Simply, this is what I am ...,” responded with that flash of anger increased in his eyes. Jensen looked at him strangely.   
“What are you?,” he asked doubtful.   
“I'm yours, Alpha. I am ..., I am what you want it to be and you can do with me what you want, Alpha.” An unpleasant grimace distorted Jared's smile and Jensen shuddered to see it. Unconsciously he moved away from the chestnut to look at the cream wall on his right. Jared smiled victoriously, though inside he was as broken as the mirror in his bathroom.

“I told you that I did not want that ...” Jensen babbled in a low tone. “I do not want to force you to anything, I do not want you to treat me like this, I told you that you were free and it is true. Why are you doing this?” The Alpha seemed genuinely affected.   
“Fuck!” Jared thought. He had been carrying that rage for so long, that impotence for being what he was ... At the moment he gave everything the same, he did not care if he was punished, beaten or killed, but he was tired of keeping silence and swallowing, he needed to say what he thought, shout it, take it out of his chest because he could not take it anymore.

“Why do I do this, Jensen?” And he was going to break the rules, so that it would be completely. Jensen looked at him in amazement at the change in attitude. The tone of the Omega was ironic and full of resentment. “Because this is the truth. Your idea is very pretty, really. Equality, great word that. But that word does not exist in the Omegas dictionary. Empty words Jensen, that's what you offer me, because none of that is true.”

“I understand that society is a shit for the Omegas,” protested Jensen, “but what I offer is true. It's what I want for you.”

Jared laughed leaving the Alpha with the word in his mouth. “What you want for me ...” Jensen held his gaze without understanding the fun that Jared's gray eyes exuded. “You say I'm free, right?.” Jensen nodded and Jared smirked. “Good! Can I go then? Now?” he asked mockingly. Jensen paled at the question.   
“Do ... do you want to leave?” he asked hesitantly.   
“Oh ... rest assured, I want Jensen. This is not my home, nor was Mark's. My home was with my parents and not anywhere else. So ..., what were we going to ... You say I'm free, then, can I leave?.” Jensen was speechless. “Do not! Of course he could not leave. How could he let him go? He was his, his partner, his life!.” Time passed and he still did not find the right answer because he knew that none of the options would be correct.

“Leave it ...” said the Omega with disdain taking him out of his musings. “No matter what you say Jensen. Even if you said yes, what I can go right now, it would be a lie. It would be a lie because I am an Omega and I must belong to an Alpha. It does not matter if it's Mark, it's you or anyone else. I can not leave this ranch because at sixteen my body conspired against me defining me this way, ruining my life, making me unable to decide anything in it. I can not leave because I am unmarked and just as I cross that door I will only be a piece to Hunt” Jared's voice trembled with anger and bitterness, his eyes were glazed, but still maintained an intense brightness, defying Jensen, inviting him to try to refute it.

“This is what I am Jensen, what I will always be. That's why I behave like this, because someone will always treat me like this and in this way I am prepared.”

“I'm sorry ...” Jensen murmured. “You're right, I could not see it from your point of view and now I realize how hard it is for you,” he said approaching again to where the omega was and looking directly into his eyes. “It's true, maybe you're not as free as I could pretend, maybe I can not give you everything you need. But everything else that I told you is true Jared. I want you as a partner, I need you to understand that.”

Jared huffed annoyed. “Why do you keep saying that Jensen? What do you want? You are an Alpha and I am an Omega, you do not have to promise me anything, you do not have to conquer me. Oh my God!,” he let out a sarcastic laugh, “you will link with a Beta to your height and me, you just will wear me as you want. Do you want to fuck me Jensen? Why so much shit? You just have to order it and I'll do it. What the fuck! If I do not want to do it, you can tie me and bind me. You can do what you want, do not make me dizzy!”

Jensen listened with amazement as Jared spit out those words about him and simply could not stand it, could not let him believe that he would be capable of something like that, he felt dizzy, tormented by every point of that damn conversation. Mortified by Jared's hard looks and the bitter tone of his voice. He had to make him shut up, He had to make him see the truth.

Jared did not see the Alpha's hands close on the nape of his neck, in a second he felt his head lean forward and how his mouth was silenced by the lips of the Alpha that were pressed hard on his.

Jensen covered Jared's thin lips with his mouth, absorbing among his own the last words of the chestnut. A chill ran down his spine as their skins finally came into contact, when that long-awaited sensation he had missed since he tasted that delicious mouth while Jared was unconscious in the hospital, returned to him. Again he felt complete, complete with Jared.

Jared was still baffled and he took the moment to squeeze his tongue into the warm cavity of the chestnut. He explored his interior with exasperating slowness, reveling in its taste, reaffirming himself that he could never give up on that. His hands came down the wide shoulders of Jared, delineating his shoulder blades until he reached his spine. They slid along it, his fingers caressing each vertebra with devotion until they reached the depression of his lower back. He pulled him closer, making his hips collide, letting him feel his hardness. He growled excited against his mouth, drunk, panting. “Oh, God ... Jared ...,” he whispered when he broke the kiss to take a breath.

With his eyes he looked for the brown one, he needed to see him, to know that this was real. But when he finally made the coveted contact, his whole world collapsed, he was painfully aware that only he had been involved in that interaction between them, that the arms of the chestnut remained lax on both sides of his body and that his lips had not returned the kiss. Jared was just letting himself be done, letting himself be done as he had done with Mark and all those Mark offered him. “How many would have been? How many would have put their dirty hands on him? How many...? Oh, fuck !!! ' Why was he thinking that?” He was not to blame, he was not left, they forced him. They forced him like he was doing right now. No, he did not want to do that, he was not like them, but then he realized that Jared if he believed it, Jared saw him as one more and with what he had just done, he did nothing but confirm the chestnut he had reason.

He felt his stomach clench, the bile trying to climb up his throat. He swallowed, trying to suppress the nausea while he released Jared from his embrace. “I ... I'm sorry ... I ...” he stammered taking a few steps back until he gathered again the courage to look again at the chestnut. The Omega's breathing was heavy, his chest rose and fell in a marked movement that despite all the chestnut seemed to contain. His jaw was tight and tense and there was a proud smugness in his eyes, a clear message that shouted under his nose a "I told you so" that hit him hard and did not let him notice other small signs that were also there.

Because behind that anger and sufficiency, there was also uncertainty and surprise, because those changing eyes, offered pupils so dilated that now seemed black. Because the tense cheeks were in spite of everything covered with an intense blush and because the beat of the pulse in his neck was clearly faster than normal. But Jensen was not able at that moment to see all those things, now he was only able to realize that he had fucked it again with Jared.

“Sorry ...,” said again something more serene. “I do not know what happened to me. I do not ... I do not want things to be like this between us ...” Jensen ran a hand down his face in desperation as he shifted his weight to his left leg. He looked at Jared again, pleading with his eyes to understand him. “I do not want to force you Jared, I do not want to order you to get into my bed. I want you to want it as much as I do, that ...” he did not know how to express it. “I want you to love me,” he said fixing a really anxious look on him. “I 'll wait what it takes.”

Jared gave an incredulous snort. He looked at that Alpha, he heard those words and he could not believe them, he did not want to believe them. He wanted to hate him, he wished that he had forced him to do it, to confirm his theory and just hate him. But he could not, he did not know why, but he could not do it and he was not sure that even if he had reached the end, he could do it. When he felt his lips, when his tongue worked its way inside him… God, he had never felt something like that. His wolf was stirring excited, excited, anxious. For a moment he was tempted to give him control, but he did not dare. He still felt chills running through his body and an unpleasant sense of emptiness since the Alpha separated from him. What the hell did all that mean? He looked at the other man again, he really looked dejected. Maybe he could try again, maybe he could trust him. A truce, see what happened, anyway ..., he could not be more fucked than he had been before, right?

“I ... I do not understand any of this Jensen. I'm really going crazy, but ... I do not know ... Fuck, I never thought I'd have this kind of conversation,” he said nervously. Jensen smiled shyly. “Give me time?.” Jensen nodded because he was sure that, if he opened his mouth, he would scream with happiness. They stood for a while looking at each other in silence, studying each other.

“No more robot answers, no more "yes, Alpha", "no, Alpha". Ok?” asked the blonde with a smile. Jared looked at him with a funny twinkle in his eyes. “No more robot,” he replied returning the smile.

Jensen picked up the chair from the floor and sat down again, he felt exhausted, his shoulders sunk in with a long sigh. Jared looked at him from above, he felt strange in that position regarding an Alpha. He thought that if he did this, it would not be easy to fight against so much conditioning, it had been too much time. Finally he decided to sit on the bed again, absent-mindedly playing with the knot of the bandage that covered his hand. Both of them in silence, but the silence had become comfortable again, as when they had breakfast in the kitchen. Both were casting furtive little looks, trying to guess what the other was thinking.

“Does it hurt?.” Jensen asked silently pointing his hand with his head. Jared stretched and flexed his fingers as if he were checking now if he really did.   
“Just a Little,” he replied with a shy smile. Jensen shook his head, but even so he smiled. “You're an idiot, let's go for analgesics.” He was beginning to get up when his face turned serious again, he had just remembered the problem that was still pending with respect to Jared. He moaned in frustration as he dropped back into the seat while he rubbed his face tiredly with his hand. Jared looked curious.

“What happens?,” he asked before considering even if that was correct. Jensen looked at him anguished, opened his mouth to say something but stayed halfway, pressed the bridge of his nose closing his eyes as if thinking. “Fuck, I do not know how to say this ...” he finally said tiredly.   
“Say what?.” Jensen looked at him again, his eyes full of apologies. The chestnut began to tense, something was not right.   
“Jared, we have a problema,” he began to say, the omega looked at him inquisitively, “as you yourself said before, you ... you are an omega, and you are ... you are unmarked and ...” Jensen got up and started walking nervously. “There are many Alphas here, not only the pack, there are workers and they are upset with your presence and ...”

“They want you to mark me,” concluded Jared in a glacial tone. His gray eyes sharpened on him, studying him, beginning to fill again with that distrust. Jensen looked at him guiltily and he felt the anger running through him again.   
“Yes, they want me to mark you. But what I told you before is true, I'll wait for you. But that does not get rid of the problema, Jared. We have to think about something,” he said looking hopeful. Jared was saturated, he was tired, all this was exhausting. 

“Why do not you just do it? Mark me, the problem is over. Why are you doing all this? I do not know, anyway, at some point you will. What ... what else does it give you?.” Jensen looked at him in surprise, the eyes of the omega distilled confusion and weariness.   
“I've told you why I'm not going to do it Jared,” he answered in a serious tone without taking his eyes from his. “We'll have to think about something else.”

The silence returned to occupy the space between them, but this time it was not comfortable. The elephant was in the middle of the room and both could see it now. Jensen looked out the window thoughtfully, while Jared continued to sit on the bed, with his elbows on his knees and his head down and frowning.

“Put me a collar,” said in a whisper so low that Jensen could barely hear it.   
“What?” asked turning to see him.   
“Put me a collar,” repeated the omega, highest.   
“No!” exclamed Jensen, “do not think do that. For God’s sake, Jared! You are not a dog.” The Alpha looked at him horrified only by the idea, remembered what he had felt when he saw him with it in the hospital. That was humiliating, no, he was not going to do it. 

“If you're not going to mark me, the best is the collar. Proclaim to all that I have an owner, that I am yours. Nobody will dare to touch me,” explained Jared in a slow voice.   
“No!,” Jensen growled full of stubbornness.   
“I do not care ...” said the chestnut. “I took it for years, I do not mind to keep doing it.”   
“I do care”   
“Jensen ...” The Alpha was surprised to hear his name on the other's lips. The omega's voice was calm, his eyes were serene. “The collar has the meaning that you want to give him and I know that your intention is not to humiliate me with it. Put me the collar.”

Jensen wanted to continue protesting, he wanted to be able to refute Jared's opinion, but he knew he was right, that was the easiest solution, but he hated that image so much, it hurt so much ... He hurriedly shuffled other possibilities, but there was nothing. Finally he sighed defeated. 

“Okay ...” he said in a low voice, “we'll look for a collar.” He looked at Jared with some shame, but there was only a gentle smile on the chestnut's face.


	16. An unexpected gift

Chapter 16 : An unexpected gift

It had been three weeks since that conversation. A strange time in which Jared tried to adapt to his new rhythm of life, to the peaceful though tough routine of the ranch, to his new pack and to Jensen. Now he could not stop his lips from curling into a small smile when the image of the Alpha came to mind, he could not say everything was fine between them now, there were still too many pitfalls to overcome, but Jensen was showing patient with him, giving him the space and time he seems to need. In his head there are still many doubts, contradictory feelings that assail him without warning altering him, although if he has to be honest with himself every day he feels better.

He has thought a lot about what Jensen wants from him, a partner, he has repeated it to him more times since that first time and his words seem more and more sincere, although he still can not believe them, he is not ready to get rid of his breastplate of rationality, is an Omega, he can not forget that, he has to protect himself because the pain is too great when it touches your soul.

That his barriers are still up does not mean he can avoid that his fingers from trembling while they absently brush the three steel beads that now hang around his neck. Three beads set in a black leather cord, the two outer ones decorated with geometric zigzag strokes and the central one, larger than the previous ones engraved with an interlaced J and A. Jensen appeared with it two days after that conversation and placed it on his neck in front of everyone during dinner, making it clear that he belonged to him now. Everyone seemed to approve the gesture, in fact, they seemed relieved that the situation was finally clear. Regarding him, it had bothered him less than he had thought it would happen, because even though he himself had given the idea to the Alpha, he had not been really sincere when he said he did not care.

Surely, part of the relief had been that Jensen did not choose a collar like the one he had previously worn. “I do not want a slave,” he had whispered in her ear while adjusting the cord clasp after he himself had cast a questioning look at him when he removed it from the jewelry case. The Alpha's fingers slid for a second over the cord, adjusting it over his neck and collarbone, brushing against his skin, making an involuntary shudder run down his spine and then withdraw leaving a strange tingling that even now could feel so much later. .

“He's a good man ...,” the voice at his side made him leave his musings. He gently released the beads from the necklace with which he had been playing absentmindedly and placed them back on his neck before turning his head to his interlocutor.   
“How do you say?.” Misha’s blue eyes looking at him funny. He had become accustomed to spending most of his time with him and it seemed that Beta liked his company in the same way. He did not know why, but he felt he had a lot in common with that man.   
“I told, that Jensen is a good man. And a good Alpha, for everyone ..., so will be for you too, Jared. Trust me ...” The brunette's face brightened with a warm smile. Jared breathed a long sigh while he leaned between his legs to pick up a few strands of straw from the stable floor where they were sitting and began to crumble them between his fingers.

“You do not believe me?” asked the brunette with a raised eyebrow. There was a moment of silence in which only the agitated snorts of the mare in front of they were heard. Jared looked at him sideways to go back to his blades.   
“Yes, I believe you. But I still can not ..., I still can not trust him. Neither in him nor in anybody to be sincere.” Jared shook his head as his knee twitched nervously. “Sometimes I feel that my head is going to explode, too many changes, too confusing. I have passed things ... God! ..., they have done things to me that ...” his voice began to break.

“Hey, quiet. You do not have to tell me anything.” Misha tried to touch his shoulder to reassure him, but he jumped up. “Sorry ...,” said the brunette, his eyes full of understanding. “I did not want ...” Jared closed his eyes shaking his head.   
“No, sorry, sometimes ... The change is too big, it has been a long time living in a way, it is difficult to adapt to something that is totally the opposite of what you knew.”   
“I understand you,” replied the beta in a soft voice. Jared snorted in an ironic way while a bitter smile played on his lips.   
“Honestly, I do not think that you do,” he responded with an acrimony that really did not pretend. He cringed at the flashing blue of Beta's eyes that prodded him with intensity.   
“I understand you,” he repeated again in such a serious tone that made him rethink his first opinion, because those eyes knew, they had seen the same thing he was, he was sure of that just by taking a second look at the man sitting in front of him .

He was willing to ask Misha what his experience was when the snorting behind him grew louder and more continuous. The brunette suddenly stood up with a worried expression. “She has problems,” he said, although he seemed to speak for himself. Jared looked from Beta alternately at the animal lying and panting in front of them until he seemed to remember why they were there.   
“Call Sebastian?,” he asked uneasily. The brunette looked at him curiously. “He's not there, remember? For that I asked you to come.” Jared swallowed nervously while the other looked at him amused. “Come on, come on! Do what I tell you, okay?.” The chestnut nodded and followed the vet while he approached to examine the animal.

The mare was out of accounts several days, but within the period considered normal, in the morning had appeared the first symptoms of labor, but it had been more than an hour since the animal had gone to bed and began to have signs of obvious exhaustion . 

“Talk to her,” said the brunette while putting on gloves that covered his entire arm. “Try to calm her while I examine the position of the colt.” Jared looked incredulous while the other urged him with his eyes. He approached the mare sitting next to her and moving to place the head of the same on his legs, caressing his forehead and under his jaw. The animal snorted as he murmured words of comfort while keeping an eye on Misha's increasingly worried expression.

“The colt is turned around, he will not be able to give birth. We have to get it out now or she'll kill it with the contractions. You have to lift her Jared!” The chestnut seemed frozen in place. “Let's go!” the other shouted.   
“I'd better find someone ... I do not know ...” babbled   
“There's no time Jared! Get up, pull her, she has to get up. If this colt dies Jensen will kill us.” The threat came the desired effect, Jared stood up suddenly pulling the mare's head while Misha hit his rump with his hand, clicking his tongue to encourage her. The animal was tired and it took a huge effort to get it up.  
“Tie her short to the wall and come here with me. I'm going to need you.” Jared did it quickly while Misha put on clean gloves. “Take the obstetric chains,” ordered.   
“What?” The vet snorted, had not expected complications, should have asked Chris to accompany him.   
“That's it,” he said nodding to a table where there was different material prepared and in which the chains were clearly visible. Misha already maneuvered his hands inside the belly of the mare until getting to place the hind legs of the colt in the correct position. “Give them to me!” Jared did it and the brunet put the rings on the legs of the baby to pull it.

“Well ...” Misha said panting. “Now listen to me. As soon as the mare has a contraction, we throw, you one and I another, and we do not stop pulling until the colt leaves. Agree?.” He looked carefully at the Omega to make sure he understood. Jared wanted to ask, was afraid to harm the colt, the mare, whatever! Misha's serious face made him keep his questions and simply nod. Both tensed the chains and as soon as the mare had the first contraction they began to pull. Five minutes later the colt was out and the mare fell collapsed with exhaustion and hemorrhage that seemed larger than normal for a delivery.

“Take care of the colt, I have to take care of her.”   
“What ... What do I do ...?” He felt his legs trembling. The colt lay on the ground motionless.   
“Break the bag and take it out of there. He is also exhausted. Tell me if he breathe when you do. Jared did it as fast as he could while the dark-haired man was still busy with the mare.   
“I think he does not,” he said scared.   
“Okay, take some towels from there. Clean the nose and mouth and then rub it, you have to stimulate it.” He did not think about it, and simply put all his effort with the little colt. After five minutes he had lost hope, sadly letting his arms fall on both sides of his body. 

“DO NOT PAUSE!”   
“But ...”   
“Follow!”

Without saying anything else he continued with the massages, although he really believed that it was not possible to do anything, two minutes later the little colt shook its legs.   
“IT MOVES” He shouted enthusiastically. Misha gave him a wide smile.   
“Go on ...,” he said softly and he did it with renewed enthusiasm.

Two hours later both were exhausted, sitting on the floor of the stable and covered in blood and other traces of delivery, but with a smile from ear to ear while they watched the first and unsteady footsteps of the colt around his mother and Jared himself. who seemed as attached as she was. The chestnut felt a happiness that he had never experienced and could not explain.

“Well ...,” said Misha. “I think we need a shower ...” Jared looked at him and then looked at himself until he nodded with a smile.   
“Yes, I think we need a ... Do you think they'll be fine?” He asked worried.   
“I think so. Although it remains to be seen if the mare can feed him. According to its evolution I will decide tomorrow.”   
“But then ...?”   
“Quiet ..., we can see if another mare adopts it and if not, we will feed him.” Jared remained thoughtful for a while.   
“I would not mind taking care of him.” The brunette looked at him funny.   
“Oh ! As new parents are ...,” said laughing, “so selfless...” He rose with a pat on the shoulder of the chestnut that this time did not move away. “Let's go! We have already worked hard for today. Rest time ...” He held out his hand to help him get up and the other accepted without reservation. Tired and aching they walked to the house.

Jared took a shower that tasted like glory while he felt his muscles relax under the effect of hot water. After that he sank down on the bed as he remembered everything that had happened, the fear that had passed and the joy he had felt when the little colt had finally reacted under his hands. He closed his eyes and smiled satisfied. He did not realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke almost in darkness in his room. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was almost dinner time, he had slept almost six hours.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to wash up, got dressed and went down to see if he could help with some preparation for dinner. When arriving to the living room the table already was put and apparently the dinner list because all they were thrown by the armchairs watching the TV, Jensen and Misha were missing only. 

“Hi ...” greeted discreetly when arriving. He was still quite reserved about talking to others.   
“Wow!,” Steve exclaimed. “Who do we have here? The hero of the day,” affirmed with a smile. Jared felt the blush rise up his cheeks and bowed his head in embarrassment.   
“Well done kid,” said Chris toasting him with the beer he had in his hand around the shoulders of his partner. Jared shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs, as he always did, avoiding the closeness to which he would be subjected if he opted for one of the armchairs.  
Jensen and Misha arrived shortly after, both with wide smiles aimed at him. The Alpha sat in a chair in front of him and looked at him with an intensity that was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.   
“Misha has told me what you have done today,” he commented in a soft voice. Jared shrugged again as he lowered his eyes in embarrassment.   
“I only did what he order me, it has no merit.”   
“Of course it has it,” the Alpha replied, “the colt could have died and is a colt too important Jared. Hexe is my best mare and this was her last birth, I crossed with Hell. It was the last chance to unite my two best bloodlines. So ... thanks,” he said with a smile. Jared dared to look up and saw a trace of pride in his Alpha's eyes. Little by little he smiled back.

“Well!,” said Jensen. “You saved him, you would put the name.”   
“Eh ...?”   
“Name ..., he need one, you know?,” the blond mocked.   
“I never ...” Jensen raised an impatient eyebrow. “Alisheba ...?” He said in a doubtful tone. Jensen looked at him questioningly.   
“Its meaning is related to numerology.” he said in a whisper. “The number that represents it is four and speaks of order and ability to manage.” Now the Alpha's look reflected surprise. “My father was a professor of history and I was passionate about ancient cultures, Arabs were great mathematicians ...,” his tone went down as he felt increasingly out of place. “If you do not like ...”

Jensen was staring at him while he seemed to think. “Alisheba ..., it does not sound bad. Do you like it?,” he asked.   
“Yes”   
“Well, Alisheba then, surely your owner will like it too,” he said satisfied.   
“Oh! Do not you get it?” He asked without being able to hide the disappointment.   
“No. That horse already had an owner for a long time, I can not keep it.”   
“But you said it was important to you. Why did you sell it? I do not understand ...” Jensen smiled at the pout that was beginning to form on the face of the chestnut.   
“Jared ..., there's no argument. The colt has an owner,” he said seriously.   
“Ok ...,” he gave up, “how long will he be here?”   
“Well ...” Jensen snorted thoughtful, “be, be ..., I hope that forever.” Jared was looking at him with a frown, the confusion evident on his face. “It's yours Jared.”   
“What?”   
“The colt is yours, it was for you from the beginning.” Jared could not believe what he was hearing, his heart pounding with all that meant and that not finished in the simple property of the animal. A huge, dimpled smile showed on his face, Jensen's eyes registering every inch of it.

“Thanks, Jen.” The Alpha heart skipped a beat.   
“You’re welcome,” said the blond returning the smile.  
Jared took advantage of the din that was always caused after dinner, with everyone picking up from one place to another, to sneak out without being seen outside the house. He directed his steps to the stable with the desire to see again the little colt, his colt. He never thought that he would have anything of his property, it was one of the first lessons you learned when you were an Omega, nothing is yours, not even you. He shook his head to get rid of such negative thoughts, on a day like the one he had had today, there was no place for them or so he told himself.

He approached without noise to the box intended for the mother and her baby, this stable was used for parturients and their boxes were considerably larger than normal. Hexe was standing peacefully in her feeder while the little foal was lying next to her. When both animals felt their presence, the mare nodded in greeting and then ducked her head to touch the side of the foal, supporting him in his clumsy attempt to stand up.

Jared could not avoid laugh when that lanky mess of long, skinny legs began to jump wildly from one side of the box to the other before standing in front of him looking at him with intense curiosity.   
“Hey , baby ...,” he whispered softly. The colt straightened its small ears, paying attention to the hand that Jared extended towards him. “You look good now, huh? ...” continued the chestnut. The animal approached slowly until its snout met Jared's palm, felt a warm shudder in his chest as he felt the soft fur. The foal snuggled against his hand, recognizing the smell of the Omega, then turned and started jumping again in a crazy way. Without knowing how, Jared burst into laughter, raucous laughter and deep that shook his chest uncontrollably while he watched the little animal that looked as funny as him.

The chestnut could not remember when it had been the last time he had laughed in that way, although he was sure that it was too long ago, a life perhaps. He was beginning to compose himself, drying the tears that the burst of laughter had caused him when he was suddenly aware that the air in the barn had changed, that the fresh scent of hay and straw and even the strong smell of horses had remained subordinated to a second plane in his brain, replaced by another that could now recognize anywhere, the essence of Jensen, wrapped in the freshness of water, sage, mint and of course sun.

“I had not heard you laugh until now ..., I like how it sounds ...,” the deep and melodious voice of the Alpha came to him from the barn door and he noticed how his wolf was stirring anxiously.   
“You've been there for a long time?,” he asked without turning around feeling stupidly flushed.   
“A while, but you were too entertaining. I spoke now because I realized that at last you noticed my presence.”   
“Did not you think to say anything?” He asked surprised.   
“Well, you looked good. I did not want to bother you.” Jared did not know what to say to that, he really believed that he was never going to get used to this new situation, that someone had some kind of consideration for him. His mind wandered for a while considering all these new changes while he continued to look at the foal. Jensen's awkward hacking brought him back to reality.

“Do not you show me your new horse?” He said still from the door. Jensen was taking very seriously to give Jared all the space he needed and he did not intend to approach without an invitation from the chestnut, which at that moment turned to him whit a wide smile, almost as dazzling as the one he had shown before dinner.   
“Sure!” He said enthusiastically, “come and see him.” Jensen walked slowly while he approached the fence on which Jared was leaning, their eyes met for a moment until the chestnut removed them somewhat embarrassed, turning back to look at the colt, although by then the Alpha had already noticed that things had begun to change. With a small smile he leaned against Jared, far enough not to touch him, but close enough so that both could feel the warmth of each other's bodies.

Jensen breathed in slowly, letting the essence of Jared intoxicate him as it always did, he still surprised himself with his ability to control himself, closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the euphoria that caused him to feel so close.   
“Jensen - Alisheba, Alisheba – Jensen.” The chestnut voice made him open his eyes. Jared shuddered when the bright jade of his Alpha's eyes settled on him. A fleeting moment before he turned his gaze to the colt, but not for that reason did he fail to perceive the intense fire that burned within him, a fire that betrayed security, determination, passion and desire ...

Desire, Jared had seen much of that, anxious looks directed at his person, libidinous eyes of malicius minds, with malicius desires, insane perversions in all those dilated and dark pupils that he had so many times before him. Jensen's eyes were also dark, Jared could see that desire and could assure that there was also a part of lust in them on some occasions, as he did only a moment, but it felt different, he felt different. When Jensen looked at him, he provoked things that had nothing to do with nausea in the pit of his stomach or the deepest disgust with himself that he was used to.

“He's just like his father.” Jared looked down at the face of his Alpha now looking at the colt with a smile. He leaned more on the fence and looking at the bright black fur with the white star marking the front of the colt, could not avoid agree with Jensen. “Yes, it is,” he answered in a whisper.   
“It will be a great horse, Jared,” he said. “Alisheba ...” Jensen let the name slip between his lips and then simply nodded, as if something had made sense right then and there. Jared glanced at him, fascinated by the profile of the Alpha and the movement of his lips to pronounce the name. One of those usual silences between them made an appearance, settling down for a while until Jensen's voice frightened him.

“You know how to ride?,” asked curious, the truth that he knew little of the life of Jared previous to the center of Omegas, he made a mental note that he would have to solve that, he wanted to know everything about him and it was possible that he was the one to tell him. Jared blushed with the question.   
“No, the truth is I do not know anything about horses. The little I've seen here. Pellegrino was also dedicated to horses, but ...”   
“Let's not talk about him,” interrupted the Alpha perhaps in a too severe tone. Jared ducked his submissive head and Jensen cursed himself for spoiling the moment.

“Hey!” He say in a soft voice, “forget about him, forget about all that ...” Jared remained silent, withdrawn in his own feelings. “Hey!” Try it again, “will have to learn to ride if you then want to teach him,” he said, pointing his thumb at the little colt that now he let himself be cleaned by his mother patiently.   
Jared looked up, his eyes now bright and full of hope, but also unable to disguise the nervousness that the idea caused him.

“How am I going to do?” he asked enthusiastically   
“Relax, I'll show you. After all ... I'm an expert,” he said with a mocking smile that could not hide some mischief. Jared laughed and Jensen did it with him, the colt jumped again excited by their laughter and as before it had happened to Jared, both burst into laughter, not realizing that with each movement they were getting closer and now their shoulders and his arms clashed with each new assault of laughter.

They were not aware of that approach, just as they were not aware of the blue eyes that had been watching them relentlessly since that first conversation before dinner.


	17. Changes can also go to better

Chapter 17 : Changes can also be better

 

Matt cursed under his breath as he left the dark corner where he had been spying on Jensen and his damn new toy for some time. He walked furiously, his boots marking tracks on the earth that was beginning to be damp from the relent of the night. He reached his truck and dropped inside, closing the door so hard that the glass rumbled. He leaned toward the glove compartment, searching through it impatiently until he found the pack of cigarettes, took one out and brought it to his lips, turning it on with trembling hands because of the rage he had accumulated. 

He took a deep breath that made him cough, he had not smoked for a long time, he felt the smoke burning in his lungs, a perfect representation of how he felt at the same moment, his hands clenched around the steering wheel, his eyes fixed on the windshield without seeing anything but those two laughing together in front of his face. He hit the steering wheel hard, but the pain of the blow could not overlap the pain of seeing Jensen subjugated to whatever the entanglements of that Omega were. He turned the key in the ignition and made the wheels skid first backwards and then forward to get out of the ranch in search of the first bar he could find, he was going to drink until he forgot the faces of those two bastards. 

Jared got up that morning earlier than usual and was already picking up his breakfast when Jensen appeared around the kitchen watching him with a funny smile.   
“What is the reason for this hurry?” He asked curious.   
“Misha is going to check the mare and the colt, I want to go with him, he told me that maybe the mother could not feed him, I want to know what I should do in that case.” Jensen nodded satisfied.   
“I think it's a great idea, even if you do not get overwhelmed, here are many people who know how to get a foal forward, they will take care of it.”  
“No!” Jared exclaimed. Jensen raised a surprised eyebrow and the chestnut shrugged realizing that he had clearly exceeded himself. “I'm sorry ..., I ... I'd like to, if you do not mind ... I'd like to take care of myself. Please.”   
“Hey, it's okay, like I told you yesterday, it's yours. You decide.” Jared breathed a sigh of relief that Jensen had not been angry about his retort.   
“I have ... I have to go. See you later Jensen,” he said goodbye without daring to look directly at the Alpha who had no opportunity to say anything else because the chestnut left the kitchen at full speed. 

Misha finished checking the animals, everything seemed fine according to what he said, although it seemed that the mare was not producing enough milk at the moment, so he decided that it would not hurt to supplement some bottle-feeding. He had just taught Jared how to do it and this one, he was now holding one from which the baby was happily feeding. In the face of the chestnut there was a small smile, but the dark did not escape that it did not reach the beautiful eyes of the Omega, who looked worried. 

“Not is so hard,” said quietly, “what do you care?” Jared was surprised to hear him, as if he had forgotten he was there with him.   
“Oh ... no, nothing,” he answered smiling apologetically, although that shadow of concern persisted in his face.   
“You think too hard to be nothing ...,” continued the brunette while collecting everything he had used to examine the horses. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
“Eh ... no, I think not,” he said without looking up from the bottle that Alisheba was almost finished. Misha did not say anything else, but Jared could feel the Beta's gaze on him. When he looked up there they were, observing patients, without any kind of demand, simply indicating that he was there. And again, Jared could see in them an understanding that had not been found anywhere else. 

“I ...,” tried to explain, “I ...,” opened his mouth and closed it again. “Oh, fuck! Why is everything so confusing?” he exclaimed frustrated, his shoulders sinking while his head remained down. Misha approached, patting his shoulder in a friendly way.   
“Let's get out of here. I invite you to some beers,” he said as he walked to the door of the barn.   
“It's only eleven o'clock in the morning,” Jared protested.   
“We're going to need it, come on.” 

Misha went into the house to get a small refrigerator and then told Jared to follow him. They walked to an area of trees slightly away from the house and the usual traffic of people working on the ranch, they settled on rocks under the refreshing shade of one of them. Misha handed him one of the beers and then opened another one for him. After a first drink, he fixed his eyes on him again. 

“Well?” asked the brunette. Jared rolled the bottle in his hand and then began to absentmindedly pull from one corner of the label.   
“I'm worried because I took the opposite to Jensen. It was not my intention, he is my Alpha and I owe him respect,” he said with his head down.   
“Did you take the opposite? How?,” asked the brunette. Jared told him the previous conversation with Alpha while the other listened attentively. “Sincerely Jared, I do not think you should give importance. Did he say something to you?”   
“No,” the chestnut whispered, “but ...” he was silent again.   
“But...”

Jared got up and started pacing back and forth looking for the right words to explain what was happening.   
“I'm still waiting for the blow,” confessed defeated. The blue of Misha's eyes shone with intensity, understanding at once what the Omega was talking about and knowing that the boy needed to let go of everything, get rid of some of the drag he had been carrying for so long. 

“What do you mean?,” he asked innocently. Jared rubbed his hair thoughtfully before speaking again.   
“I'm still waiting for the blow, the punishment ... the consequence of anything I do wrong. There is always one.” Closed his eyes trying to calm down. “Now there is the colt ...” Misha looked at him without understanding. “I should not accept it.”   
“Wait, wait ... I do not follow you, what does the colt have to do?.” Jared sat on the rock again.   
“I do not care if he hits me, if he punishes me, I'm used to it. But, what if it hurts the colt to hurt me?” he asked anguished. 

“Jared, look at me,” demanded the brunette. Jared looked up and the beta could see the anguish reflected in his gray eyes. “Jensen would never do any of that. He is not going to punish you, let alone use the love you have for the colt to hurt you. He is not like that, you should already know.” 

The brunette was shaking his leg nervously while his face was slightly embarrassed, even so, Misha knew he was still stubborn in his idea. The following words from the omega confirmed that his assessment was correct.  
“He's an Alpha ...,” he said as if that explained everything.   
“Yes, he's an Alpha,” the brunette replied calmly. “And what?”   
“How abotu, and what? All are equal. Dominant, possessive, they take what they want, when they want and how they want!.” Jared was increasingly disturbed.   
“Not all are equal,” the brunette refuted calmly. “You have to trust him.” 

“I can’t!,” he shouted.   
“Why not?”   
“Because it's an Alpha!!”

Misha sighed while he watched Jared with a raised eyebrow, implying that if he continued with such simple reasoning they would not get anywhere. “Because he is an Alpha,” repeated the chestnut, “because maybe not everyone is bad with betas, but I assure you that everyone behaves the same when what they have is an omega. Everyone wants the same from us,” he snapped angrily. “I have met many and it has always been the same.”

“But Jensen ...”   
“But Jensen what?!” he shouted again interrupting the brunette. “Why should I trust him? What if ... and if he's just playing with me? What if ... if after all, it turns out that I'm right? I can not, I can not lower my barriers Misha, I can not risk me, I do not want to risk me!” Tears of frustration now fell down the cheeks of the omega. “I do not think I can never get rid of that feeling, I will never be able to trust him or anyone else because I can assure you that distrust is a lesson that I have burned into each thousandth part of me. 

Jared rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. Misha watched him silently for a while. He drained his beer in one gulp and asked again.  
“What do you feel for Jensen?” Jared snorted in his hands, joined his palms in front of his mouth and rested his chin on his thumbs. He slid the forefingers over his nose and rubbed his eyes wearily.   
“What do I feel for Jensen ...” He did not know whether to laugh with the question. “I do not know how I feel about Jensen. Jensen ... Jensen drives me crazy! I do not understand, I do not know what he wants from me, he looks at me and ...” Jared had his palms extended, his mouth open, looking for the words he needed to express all his confusion, as his whole body reacted to the presence of the Alpha, as the essence of the blond seemed adhered to him like a second skin and, above all, As he wanted with all his strength to believe in his promises despite the fact that his experience urged him not to do so. After a moment, he lowered his arms giving himself up. Misha looked at him funny. 

“He is not playing with you. You should give him a vote of confidence, I understand your misgivings, believe me I understand them very well, but things can change and even if you do not believe it, it can do it for the better.”   
“How do you know?” He asked in a dry tone   
“What? What not all the Alphas are capricious dominants, selfish and sons of bitches?” He said laughing. Jared looked at him questioningly and the brunette sighed while he pulled out two more beers.   
“Because I have been in your place and because I have felt that fear and distrust that you feel until Sebastian came into my life. Sometimes I still feel it, not towards him, of course, he is my refuge, my lifeline. Sometimes I still feel it towards others, but I'm working on it.” 

Jared looked at him questioningly and the dark haired man held his gaze. The blue eyes of the beta had lost the amusing brightness that always seemed to carry suddenly become serious, Jared could have sworn that they also looked cold and impersonal, an expression that he had seen more than once when he had looked in the mirror. 

“What happened?” The question escaped the chestnut's lips of its own accord and immediately felt bad for that. “Sorry, it's not my business”, he hastened to add. Misha tilted the bottle back on his lips and took a long drink.   
“I knew we were going to need them,” he answered getting somehow to relax the atmosphere in part. He sighed loudly and looked at the chestnut again. “Sit down, it's going to be a long walk, it's been a while since I've walked that part of me, it's within the possibilities that I need to stop.” The tone of the beta pretended to be carefree, but Jared did not miss that all the corporal expression of Misha had changed. His body seemed smaller, his skin grayer, his voice lower. All in all, it seemed that the man could disappear before his eyes at any moment. Jared sat quietly without looking away, waiting patiently for the other to start talking. 

“I would have ... about 22 years old” the brunette began. “I was halfway through the colege career and had to start doing internships to increase my credits. There were several options, you could do internships at the University or in different clinics, but everyone wanted to do them at the Veterinary Hospital of Austin, the most recognized clinic in the state, the best professionals practiced there and for someone like me, who wanted to specialize in traumatology, it was the apex. Its director, Jeffrey Morgan was the greatest specialist in the country, in his clinic they handled all possible techniques, the most innovative, everything important happened there.” The eyes of the beta shone with the explanations of all those techniques and all the means with which the clinic counted, the brightness was extinguished when it finished doing it. “I could not believe that my request was one of the accepted ones, I wish they had not done it.” 

“At first everything was fine. Well, as good as it can be when you have to go to class, do internships and study for exams. I did not have time to sleep, to eat and what to say about social life,” he laughed without desire. “Ah…, the happy life of the student.” Jared smiled sympathetically, although he could not go to college, he knew through his father how hard it could be to try to get a career if you wanted to do it right. 

“I spent the day between classes and the hospital, but I did not care. I put all my dedication in those practices, trying to learn as much as possible, at the beginning we all had to do a little bit of everything, but over time we were placed in the most appropriate areas to our specialty which led me directly to the department of Dr Morgan. I was fascinated only by having the possibility of being a simple observer in any of his interventions, he was an impressive professional, with absolute control of all situations, always calm and serene, but also firm and decisive.” Misha stopped to take another drink of his beer, for a moment remained silent, ordering his ideas.

“Little by little he seemed to be aware of my presence and began to take on various tasks, always had a kind word for me, a smile of recognition, a pat on the back ...   
I have to say, that my experiences in terms of relationships were rather slim, I left my parents' house to go to university and I have always been quite shy, taking away a couple of fools in high school there was nothing more to tell. With which, it was normal that I was quite impressed when my idolized Dr. Morgan invited me one night to have a few drinks to celebrate the success of a complicated operation. Needless to say, I accepted enchanted. That night they followed others, drinks, dinners, coffees in the middle of the afternoon. In the hospital, my responsibilities increased and I was always his assistant in all his interventions. Sex was good, fuck! It was very good. We used protection because I still did not want to be marked, I still was not clear about where that relationship was going to go, Jeffrey accepted it without problems and I was grateful for that.” 

“We spent a little more than a year, everything was great for me, I had passed the course with some excellent notes, I was taking a lot of practice and had a wonderful couple. What more could I ask for? The only thing I could not do to achieve complete happiness came when Jeffrey asked me to go live with him. The relationship had consolidated, we were well together, did not have to try hard to convince me. I moved on June 17 ...” Misha closed his eyes and his face contracted in an expression of pain that Jared also recognized as his own, the expression that indicated the moment when his life was over or rather, the moment when his life ceased to belong to him. 

“About two months after I moved, I arrived home from the library and Jeffrey was waiting for me with a romantic dinner, the table adorned with the best clothes, candles, wine, a roast in the oven. Everything perfect, because that's how we were, perfect. When we got to the bedroom, the clothes already abandoned by parts of the corridor, the lips swollen with kisses and the skin burning like hell, he asked me to let him mark me. His reasons were good, we had been together a lot, we lived together, we worked together, he loved me and I loved him. There was no reason to deny me and I did not. That night we lay together, knotted and although it pains me to admit it, until I linked Sebastian, that was the best night of my life.” 

“I knew hell from the next morning,” his tone dropped to almost a whisper.   
“Misha ...,” interrupted Jared something uncomfortable. “You do not have to tell me anything, really.”   
“I'm going to do it Jared,” he said recovering his voice. “For me ... and also for you, so that you understand that things can change not only badly, but also better.” Jared nodded and waited for the beta to continue his story. 

“At the beginning, the changes were not very noticeable, in fact, I did not say to myself once or twice, that it was only my imagination, that the bad gestures that sometimes I noticed on his face were not for me, but for any incident of the clinic or any problem with any of the people around us, but not with me. If he answered me abruptly or contemptuously, I justified it in the same way. One night we came back together from the clinic, the whole trip in the car we did it in silence, I knew that he was angry, but I did not know why so I decided to let it be so as not to aggravate the situation. We went into the house and went to the kitchen, I opened the fridge to get something to drink and when I turned around the force of the impact threw me to the ground not without first hitting my back against the countertop. I did not understand anything, I put my hand to my face and felt the blood flow from my split lip. He began to yell at me, to tell me he was tired of watching me flirt with anyone, as let myself touch for anyone. I told what he was crazy, that I had not done any of that. He told me not to dare to insult him, that he was not an idiot and that he had seen it with his own eyes, that had let myself touch like a vulgar bitch for the assistant who worked with me.” Misha laughed reluctantly. 

“I swear Jared that nothing ever happened. I had no eyes but for him. All the contact he could have with anyone, was only the one produced by the interaction at work, but he did not see it that way.” Jared looked at him sympathetically but said nothing. 

“Of course, I was such an idiot that I denied it again, he became wild. He grabbed my hair and he pulled it until he got me up, pushed me against the table, grabbed my arms and ripped my pants off, before I knew it he was forcing me. When the knot came loose, he left me lying on the floor and left. Everything hurt and I cried most of the night, I thought about leaving, but finally I did not, I had the hope that everything would be fixed, that everything had been a misunderstanding. Nothing was fixed, and everything went worse. Any excuse was good, any look, any kind word that someone addressed to me, everything was reason for their jealousy, everything unleashed that animal possessiveness that ended inexorably in one rape after another, because that was no longer a couple's sex and certainly was not consensual sex. I started avoid people, avoid our friends, always walked with his head down to avoid crossing the look with anyone and for a time that seemed to calm him down, we seemed to return to "normal".” 

“One day ... we had been trying to solve a muscle injury of a working dog for quite some time, its owner was quite worried about the little advance as it was a competition dog. We had tried three different treatments and we were evaluating the last one that also seemed to have failed. I had been investigating several articles and some essays about a relatively novel treatment and after verifying that we had failed again, I presented it in the consultation so that Jeffrey could value it. To my surprise, the idea seemed to excite him, he smiled satisfied explaining to the client the advantages he would have on the health of his dog and congratulated me for the idea and proudly boasted to the client of the professionalism of his new assistants. I smiled to myself, relieved that I had finally done something right. How wrong I was ...” 

The images of what happened that night came clear to the head of the beta. He was not aware of how his breathing was shaking and how his pulse was accelerating. 

*********

Jeffrey and he had arrived home early. As soon as he crossed the threshold of the door, Jeff turned to him and scolded him furiously. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are to make me look ridiculous in front of a client?” He shouted as he threw his briefcase and his coat against the back of one of the armchairs. Misha stepped back unconsciously.   
“I ..., I did not pretend ...,” he looked away from the angry eyes of the Alpha and tried to walk to the kitchen.   
“Didn't you pretend? ... Where the fuck are you going?” shout stopping his progress, the body of the beta shrugged at that same momento. “Do not you dare to ignore me, piece of shit.” 

The Alpha moved forward to stand in front of him, grabbing him by the chest of his shirt and shoving him violently until his back hit the wall by the door. “Who do you think you are? You have no fucking idea. You are nobody without me.” Jeffrey spat the words against his face, charged with rage and anger. Misha closed his hands on the Alpha's wrists, trying to contain him. “Jeff, please,” he begged scared. The fear emanating from the body of the beta could not appease the Alpha in any way, but it seemed that the same fear fed him. 

“Do you pretend to stand out? Do you think that at some point you will be as good as me? Maybe better, huh?” he asked mockingly.   
“Jeff, I did not mean to offend you. I just wanted to help, please ... I ... I'm sorry. It will not happen again.”   
“Of course it will not happen again. You are never going to be better than me, because you are not worth anything and to make it clear ...” Jeffrey released his shirt and jerked from Misha's grasp, in a quick struggle, grabbed the beta's hand away from his body.   
“What are you doing?” Misha screamed. But it was too late, everything happened so fast that he did not have time to notice until the pain invaded every inch of his body. Jeffrey had taken his right hand by placing it on the door frame and then closing it with all his strength.   
“See how many surgeries you can do now ...” he whispered in his ear while he writhed in pain on the floor. He left not before giving him a few kicks in the ribs. 

******** 

Misha was unconsciously caressing his hand, squeezing the fingers that were semi-stiff. Jared realized that he had not noticed until now, but that certainly, the hand of the Beta was half paralyzed. The brunette realized that he was looking at him and the silent question in his eyes. 

“He did not let me go to the doctor,” he explained with a sad and embarrassed smile, “the bones welded on their own and some did badly.”   
“You left after that?” Jared asked.   
“Not ...” answered sadly, “had to spend much longer before I could get out of there, rather, that they take me out,” he said with a bitter smile.

“I do not understand, you were not linked, you are a beta, you are not obligated ...” Jared said confused.   
“I could not ...”   
“Why not?”   
“Because by then, I had already convinced myself. Everything he said was true, I was nobody, I didn’t served for nothing, I was an useless, a crippled, I could only survive by his side.”   
“But ...,” Jared protested. “You're not like that, look at yourself!” Misha looked at him with the same bitter smile that seemed to have anchored in his face.   
“It is very easy to believe it when they repeat it to you every minute, every hour, every day. Again and again. In the end you belive it, you are so grateful for the crumbs they give you, you try so hard for them, so much ..., again and again, but you are so useless ..., so stupid ..., that you always end up putting your foot and they have to punish you, and it hurts, but deep down you know you deserve it, because you're stupid, clumsy and useless.” Misha's eyes sharpened on the grays of Omega. “Is not that true, Jared?” 

The Omega's face paled for a moment, swallowing hard with difficulty without taking his eyes off the blue eyes of the beta that shone brightly. “It's true ...,” said the chestnut firmly. The expression on Misha's face softened after that, returning to be nice, although they reflected small traces of weariness. 

“How did you get out of there then?” The first sincere smile since the beta began to tell his story, appeared on his face.   
“Sebastian,” he said. And his face lit up. “He came to the clinic to give some seminars on equestrian health. As you know, he is a great expert. I attended because I loved horses, although almost all our work was focused on small animals. Following my rule of not socializing with anyone, I sat at the end of the classroom and went in and out without talking to anyone, just taking my notes. To despite everything, I should not have done very well because he noticed me. He tried several times to talk to me, but I had already become an expert in avoiding people so I had managed to sneak away. 

After the first week, he finally caught me off guard and managed to corral me before entering the classroom. He asked me if I had any problems with him, I denied it of course. He laughed and told me that then he did not understand why it had come so much to avoid him. I did not know what to answer, but he was being kind and patient so I guess I could not avoid smile. Then I saw him, Jeffrey was watching us from the other side of the hall and I knew I was going to have problems. I apologized as I could and left, I did not even enter the class. 

Jeff hit me that night until I was ground, he had perfected his technique, no marks, but without losing a bit of pain. He fucked me and marked me until it was daylight. “You will stink me,” he said, 2everyone will feel my smell on you for days and they will know you are mine.” And so it was, everyone noticed, including Sebastian, but he was able to see much beyond that, since that day, I could see how he did not take his eyes off me, his worried and questioning expression, tried to approach ever more, with more discretion, but I could not help but avoid him and he seemed to understand why, when he finished the course, he put his number on the board saying that we could call him for any questions, but I knew he had put it for me. I memorized it, unable to point it anywhere, knowing the consequences of having it in my power. I still took three more months to call him.” 

“I told him everything that happened to me and he was not surprised. He told me that he had suspected it from the first moment. He said he would help me if I wanted to take the step and I honestly could not take it anymore, or I left there or preferred to die. I asked him why he did it, he shrugged and simply told me that he had already seen too much abuse in his life, then I knew that his mother was an Omega.” Jared straightened at the comment and he simply shrugged. “He told me that we would prepare it and that he would get me out of there. I do not know how Jeff found out about my date with him. I chose one day that he was out of town, I do not know if someone saw me and told him or what the hell happened.” Misha's face turned grim. "I only know, when he got home ... " He shook his head as if he really did not want to remember that. “He almost killed me, I do not know how I got rid of him and locked myself in the room, I called him crying, scared to death, begging him to hurry because I did not know how much he could stand.”  
“I accumulated the furniture I could against the door while I heard Jeffrey scream and curse to the other side, I do not know how long it took until I heard more voices in the room, shouts, blows, I was cowering behind all those stacked furniture, hugging against my knees, terrified. Then I heard his voice calling me, asking me to take things away and open the door, telling me that everything was fine. I do not know how long it took me to do it, I felt I could not move. When I finally managed to open the door there he was, with a huge smile, he put his arms around me and took me out of the room. Upon leaving, there was Jeffrey, shouting threats while a man had him pinned against the wall. He was Jensen, he held him until Sebastian and I got into the car, then they brought me here and the rest is history ...” 

“And you linked with him ...” Jared said.   
“Well ..., it was not overnight either,” he answered funny.   
“Why did you do it?”   
“Well, because he got me out of there, because he listened to me, because he was patient and he helped me in what he could, because he taught me that there are good things in life, because I took love and that affection evolved, essentially ... because he is handsome and fuck like a champ!” He said laughing and bursting into laughter also to Jared.   
“Okay, I took it,” said the chestnut in a funny movement of eyebrows. Misha followed the joke, but finally his eyes became serious again.

“I want you to think about it. Jared, think about giving Jensen a chance.” Jared sighed tiredly and let his shoulders fall. He chewed his lower lip nervously and looked up at the beta again.   
“What do you think about that of predestined couples? Do you believe in it?” Misha thought before answering.   
“I do not know, they are stories that count. But Jensen believes it, you should have seen how he was when he felt your smell in the hospital, how upset he was and when he saw you at Pellegrino's house he went crazy. I swear to you, Jared, he is the most calm and rational man that I have seen in my life, since he found you, his life is upside down.” Jared looked at him for a while, seeing the truth in the beta's eyes.   
“I felt it too ...,” he said at last, “since I got his essence ..., my life is also upside down.” 

Misha sighed shaking his head while his lips curled into a smile. He leaned over the portable fridge and took out two bottles again, handed one to Jared, they collided the collars in a toast, and they both drank in silence as they wandered in their own thoughts, the two more serene after sharing their ghosts with whom dragging any similar.


	18. Walking forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Again, thank you all for following this story. I am very happy to see that it has been so well accepted.  
> Here I leave the chapter that everyone should be waiting for jjj. That small step forward that we all want to see.
> 
> Obligatory comment, I want to know your opinion.
> 
> OK, kidding. It is not mandatory to comment, but I would like you to do so.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 18 : Walking forward

 

“Our guys have not come back yet?” Sebastian asked while he entered the kitchen, his steps heading straight to the counter where he picked up a cup that he quickly filled with coffee. Jensen snorted in response, he was sitting at the table, his own mug in front of him forgotten, his eyes fixed on the door. The vet observed him amused. “I don’t think you can make them appear with the power of your mind, you know?” he scoffed while he sat in a chair next to him. 

Jensen frowned as he turned his head to look at him. “They haven’t come to lunch,” he said in a dry and annoyed tone.  
“Oh, I've noticed. A pity, I had plans for the nap,” he continued in the same carefree tone. Jensen looked at him astounded while Sebastian simply dropped his body relaxedly on the back of his chair and smiled, taking the cup to his lips and taking a long sip of his coffee. Without saying a word, Jensen challenged his vigilance to the door. 

“Come on, Jensen!” exclaimed leaning now to the table to be in front of his friend. “Nothing happens. They will be doing something.” Jensen nodded and then took a drink of his coffee, was cold and twisted the gesture with a grimace of displeasure.  
“Yeah, sure you're right,” said forcing a smile, “it's just ...” Sebastian looked at him questioningly. “I don’t know ..., this morning, we were talking and something happened, I don’t know the one so don’t ask me. But ... Jared seemed scared, I don’t know ... we were fine and suddenly he ran away. I don’t know what I did ...” Jensen's face looked sad, his friend was watching him, understanding perfectly what was happening. 

“Listen to me, Jensen.” The Alpha looked up until he found his friend's calm blue eyes. “You did not do anything wrong, it's not about you, it's about him. You have to have patience, he has many things to assimilate, many pitfalls to overcome and it will not be easy for him to do it, he will have to fight, but it is a fight in which you can’t intervene, it is his fight, you have to keep yourself on the margin.” Jensen looked at him blankly.

“So, what am I supposed to do?” He asked worried.  
“Being by his side ...” Jensen raised an eyebrow at what was an incongruity to him. Sebastian let out a small laugh.  
“Don’t look at me like that. You're doing it right. Jen, just show him that you're going to be there for him, when he's ready, he'll turn to you. Jensen weighed the idea, seemed to have its logic.  
“Is that what you did with Misha?” He asked seriously. Sebastian put on a thoughtful expression and then heaved a long sigh. The tone of his voice acquired a certain melancholy that he tried to compensate with a small smile.  
“Yes, more or less like that. Anyway, you have an advantage that I did not have ...” Jensen looked at him questioningly. “Jared has Misha ...” The Alpha raised an eyebrow and the other smiled. “Misha can understand him, knows what has happened and what has to happen now. You've seen it, they connected from the first moment, they can talk and understand better than you and I will ever do, no matter how hard we try. It will be good for both of they , believe me. 

Jensen thought about it while his fingers moved absently around the edge of the cup. Sebastian was right and he really felt grateful that Jared had someone he could trust, which did not prevent him from feeling a twinge of bitterness because he was not that person. 

“How long did Misha take to be well?” he asked curiously.  
“Jensen ...” Sebastian spoke to him with a certainty that left him frozen. “Misha will never be fine, like Jared. They will never recover from what has happened to them, they can only learn to live with it, accept it and leave it behind as much as possible. That's where you and I come in. We have to keep them in the now, as far as possible from all the crap that those bastards threw on them. Jensen felt a pang of pain in his chest at the harshness of his friend's words, but he nodded his agreement. If that was his role, he would carry it out without delay. 

As if talking so much about them had attracted his presence, the front door opened and a moment later both entered the kitchen. Misha went directly to his Alpha, who was watching him with pleasure. “Hello handsome,” he said before leaning over him and kissing his lips briefly. Sebastian put his arm around the waist of his beta, preventing it from moving away as he intended. He pulled him down, attracting him to a much deeper kiss. “You owe me a nap,” he said against his lips. The brunette laughed amused while he escaped from the arms of his Alpha, somewhat embarrassed by the presence of the other two men. Jared crossed his gaze with Jensen, the Alpha's eyes shining brightly. The chestnut looked away when he felt his cheeks begin to blush, turned and finally looked for something in the refrigerator. 

“You haven’t eaten?” Jensen asked casually.  
“No, not really,” Misha replied with a smile as he took one of the apples from the fruit bowl and put it to his mouth with evident satisfaction.  
“What have you been doing?” he asked again. Sebastian looked at him sternly and the blond simply shrugged, wanted to know. Jared was leaning against the counter with his head down, holding a glass of water in his hand.  
“We were checking the ponies,” replied Misha again, “we were late. I'm sorry.” Jensen sharpened his eyes on the beta, trying to figure out if that was the whole truth. Misha met his gaze without hesitation.  
“Okay,” the Alpha said, “simply , the next time you warn that way you will not make everyone wait,” his voice reflecting an annoyance that he did not intend to express. Jared cringed a little more and Sebastian glared at him. 

Jensen rubbed his eyes with his hand and let out a long sigh. “I'm sorry,” he said, “forgive me, I had a bad morning.” Misha nodded and Jared's shoulders seemed to relax in part.  
“Jared,” continued, “had thought ... What do you think if we start with your riding lessons?” The chestnut raised his head in surprise. “We could take some food since you have not taken anything, take a little walk and come back. Would you like it?” he asked hopefully. Jared looked at Misha for a moment and he nodded slightly, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the Alpha.

“Well ...,” said the chestnut in a whisper. “That would be fine ..., if you want of course, you do not have to bother about me, sure you have a thousand things to do ...” Jared wished someone would shut him up, he was getting really nervous. Jensen watched him with a pleased smile.  
“No,” cut the Alpha. “There is nothing else I would like to do at this time.” Jared felt the heat rise up his cheeks again. “I'll ask for the horses to prepare while I grab some snack. If you want to change you or something ... I'll see you in half an hour in the stables.”

“Yes, I ...” Jared rubbed his hands on his pants drying the sweat that suddenly flowed from them. “I ... I'm going to clean up. I see you now,” he said, leaving quickly for the stairs. Jensen followed him with his eyes until he was out of sight. When he got up from the table, the other two men offered him a funny smile.  
“Leave me alone,” he growled before going out to look for someone to prepare the horses. 

Half an hour later Jared was in front of the barn. Jensen was waiting for him holding the reins of Winter, the sorrel that his father had given him and those of a bay horse looking calm in front of Jensen's always spirited horse. The Alpha greeted him with a smile, leaving his horse aside to approach him with the chestnut male.

“Are you ready?” he asked.  
“Nervous,” Jared replied while he scratched anxiously behind his head without stopping looking at the horse in front of him.  
“Don’t worry,” Jensen reassured him with a smile. “It's Bailey, he'll take care of you.” Jared looked at him with some annoyance, but the Alpha just laughed. “Go up ...,” he said while holding the reins of the animal. Jared put one foot on the footboard and held on to the chair to gain impulse. The animal moved at the sudden weight on its back and Jared's face turned two shades whiter. Jensen chuckled while he rubbed the horse's neck soothing it. “Calm Jay, he's gentle, he will not throw you out.” Jared did not seem very convinced with that, but he remained silent. 

Jensen handed him the reins and told him how to handle them, explained how to hold on with his legs and how to keep his back, after that, he guided the horse to the track and asked Jared to give him a couple of laps so that he will get used to the sensation. After the initial nerves, Jared seemed to get him on the third lap. Jensen smiled satisfied and left him there while he was going to pick up his horse, when he was already mounted he told him to follow him. 

They took one of the roads that surrounded the ranch, they walked in silence side by side, from time to time Jensen gave him some indication, but these were few. Jared felt exultant, he had always liked animals, but horses ... secretly he had always longed to ride in one, that feeling had increased in all those hours, in which his only island of tranquility, was to contemplate how these they moved through the meadows in front of his window. Horses meant a freedom he could not have, not even dream. Now, mounted on one, letting himself be carried by him, crossing the fields, feeling the breeze and the sun on his skin, it seemed that maybe the dreams could come true. 

Jensen watched with a satisfied smile as Jared, for the first time, seemed totally relaxed. Without knowing why, he began to talk about unimportant things, to tell them stories of the ranch, of the places where they passed, anecdotes of the competitions, a banal conversation that the Omega listened with interest, laughing in the funny parts and causing Jensen will endeavor to remember more of these parts just for having the pleasure of seeing that smile on the face of the chestnut. 

The walk took them far, the ranch looked like a small spot from where they were, they turned right and started to follow the riverbank. The sun was whipping hard in the blue Texas sky and they had been under his influence for a long time. The trees that grew near the shore offered a temptress shadow.

“What do you think if we stop here to eat?” Jensen asked. Jared looked around and simply shrugged, still not accustomed to being asked for his opinion. Jensen dismounted and without letting go of Winter's reins, subjecting Bayley's mouthful so that Jared could do it calmly. The face of the chestnut contracted in a grimace when his legs touched the ground. Alpha tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

“You'll get used to it ...” he said trying to stifle his laughter. The chestnut frowned while he tried to walk behind him on the way to the prized shadow of the trees. They tied the horses and Jensen took out the bag he had taken with the supplies. They sat at the foot of an old oak tree and began to take things out. 

“Sandwiches and beer,” he said with a dejected gesture. “I'm sorry, but I'm not a very good chef.” Jared reached for what he offered with a shy smile.  
“It does not matter, I am so hungry that I would eat anything,” he said without thinking. Jensen stood motionless for a moment, his eyes fixed on him. Jared swallowed hard under his eyes and hurriedly unwrapped his sandwich. Alpha imitated him a few seconds later. 

They ate in silence while watching the water slide down its channel, without both being aware of the other's furtive looks. Jared felt the tension building between them and he began to feel anxious and worried. Jensen inspired with depth, tried to maintain control, but it was proving very difficult. He had Jared too close, he could feel his anxiety, he knew he was a little scared, but also, underneath all that, his pheromone level was collapsing the Alpha's mind. He tried to get it out of his head, but he knew he was going to be incapable. 

“Jensen ...” The voice of the chestnut brought him back to reality.  
“Yes?” Jensen realized that his voice sounded deeper than usual.  
“I ... I just wanted to thank you”. Jared ducked his head and Jensen looked at him questioningly. “For teach me to ride, the ride ... I don’t know, for everything.” Jensen looked at him without knowing what to say, feeling the heart beat hard on his chest. He gave a small smile and lowered his head in embarrassment.  
“You do not have to give them. I like to spend time with you.”  
“I ...” Jared felt like every time he put more red. He did not know how to finish the sentence. “Only thank you, you are very patient with me ...” Duck the head and began to tear the blades of grass between his legs. Jensen felt terribly guilty at the time, guilty for having been about to give in just a moment ago. He urged himself to regain control, but he was too exposed to Jared, his too-excited wolf. He needed distraction. 

“It's too hot,” he said suddenly, Jared looked at him curiously. “I think I'm going to take a bath. Do you feel like bathing?” The chestnut looked at him suspiciously. “Oh, you do not have to do it if you do not want,” he pointed nervous. “You ..., you can stay. I'm going now ... I'll be back in a moment, okay?” He got up quickly and walked to the shore, stripped of his clothes, leaving only his boxer and threw himself without thinking into the water, silently thanking him for being wrapped in the coldness of it.

Jared did not have time to react, Jensen's confused babbling and his escape to the shore were all one. He followed him with his eyes without knowing what to do. Did he really want to expose himself to that situation? His rational part told him no, it was not a good idea, there were thousands of reasons not to do it and he knew them all. His line of thought was cut off when Jensen stripped off his shirt and let it fall on the grass on the shore. Omega's eyes sharpened on the broad, muscled back, tanned skin. His spine arched and his shoulders closed as he undid his boots and pulled his pants down, leaving everything next to the recently abandoned shirt. 

Jared unconsciously bit his lower lip. Sitting on the floor, his back was being held by his arms outstretched and leaning back behind his hip, he felt his fingers curl as they pierced the wet grass with his hands. Jensen jumped into the water and it was the moment his eyes took the opportunity to blink. The body of the Alpha emerged splashing an arc of droplets around him, water trickling down his body trapping the reflection of light, dismissing it through it like a kaleidoscope. Jensen stood up, the water covering him to something above the waist, he put his hands to his face and slid them through it to his hair, pushing the strands, now darker with moisture, backwards. 

He could not avoid moan when his eyes fell on the half-open lips of the Alpha. Looking at him now, came to his memory on the day of the fight, when Jensen had entered the arena, chest exposed as now, firm and secure. Powerful ... that's what he thought then. Powerful ... that's what he thinks now. Without knowing how, Jared has already stood up, his body is burning and he is not sure that it is only the sun's effect, his fingers tremble with the need to touch the Alpha, to be close to him. He inspires with strength and his essence floods him, it slides through him, so captivating that it seems unreal. 

He clenches his fists and tries to calm down, all this is new to him, he has never felt anything like that and it scares him. His wolf is restless, anxious, excited. He does not want to do it, but again without knowing how, he is walking towards the shore. Jensen turns and looks at him, feels how his deep green eyes are locked on him, stalking him. His hands are sweating, he is so nervous that he does not understand that his legs are still able to support him. The body of the Alpha rises and the green of its eyes darkens when finally Jared stops next to the shore. Jared feels trapped in those eyes. 

Jensen does not say anything, he does not move. It's costing his life to stay in his place, he knows he must do it, he knows that Jared has to be the one who takes the step, he's the one who should direct the show. Jensen waits, takes deep breaths trying to calm down, his eyes fixed on Jared who has finally reached the shore. He can not see his face because now he keeps it crouched down, he watches as his trembling fingers fight with the buttons of his shirt, his feet push his boots outside, first one and then the other, his pants slip to the ankles, Jared leaves they in a couple of movements leaving long, muscular legs exposed. The omega's shirt is open, but he seems to falter at the thought of finishing it off. Jensen looks at him questioningly, he can see a certain blush on the chestnut cheeks, his hands gripping the edges without making the decision. Jared's gray eyes meet his, they seem embarrassed, insecure. Jensen does not know why they look like this, but begins to suspect it when he notices how the tips of the omega's fingers glide nervously around the contour of some of his scars. 

Jensen decides to give him some privacy, with a smile he turns and dives swimming in the opposite direction to the shore, seconds later he can hear the splash of another body entering the water. Jared reaches him easily, should not be surprised considering the size of his arms. They swim side by side for a while until Jensen finally stops and simply lets himself float, keeping with gentle movements in a circle with his arms, Jared imitate him and they both look at each other smiling. 

“Is it good, right?” asked Jensen. “With this heat a bath is appreciated.” Jared nods smiling, his eyes sparkling excitedly.  
“It was a long time since I was swimming. My parents used to take me to the pool on Saturdays during summer vacations. At first I was terribly scared.” He recalled with a somewhat melancholy smile, “protested and complained all the way.” 

Jensen was watching him fondly, happy that at last the chestnut was comfortable to tell him something about him . “Once I grabbed the railing of the porch and my mother had to call dad to help her get me out of there.” Jared laughed at the memory and Jensen laughed with him. 

“I can imagine the scene,” commented Jensen funny. “Did not you feel sorry for your mother?” Jared's eyes wandered to some point on the shore, Jensen could see a small glint of sadness in them and he regretted the comment, but before he could say anything to solve it, Jared spoke again. “Not at that moment ...” Again a smile appeared on his lips. “Only I wanted to get rid of the damn pool. Then I learned to swim and then ... her concern was to leave her alone and stop asking her to go every day.” 

The two laughed for a while, both floating slowly in front of each other until their eyes once again connected. Jared felt the eyes of the Alpha fixed on his, intense and deep, he felt them expectant, small golden flashes among the leafy green that at times seemed darker and darker. His mind was working at full speed without knowing what to do. If someone asked him, he would say that Jensen was waiting, he saw the tension in the face of the Alpha, he could smell his excitement, oh ..., of course he smelled it and that provoked him in a way he had never felt before. But Jensen did not move and he just did not know what to do. 

Time passed, Jensen felt all his muscles ache with the effort of holding back, he watched anxiously Jared's face, he knew that the Omega was in the same state as him, his smell was driving him crazy, he felt the blood boiling in his veins, burning despite being sunk in the cold waters. Wait ... nothing had ever become so difficult. Jared looked away, his eyes lost on the surface of the water. Jensen sighed in dismay, he felt that the moment had been lost, maybe it was too early, maybe Jared was not ready yet. He supported the plants on the river bed and stood up. 

“It's getting late, maybe we should go back to the ranch,” he said trying to look calm. Jared looked at him from below, still with his body submerged, floating. Jared's beautiful eyes looked disappointed.  
“Oh, yes. Whatever you say, it's fine ...” he stammered. Jensen looked at him curiously, his eyes on him again, intense, inquisitive. Jared looked down, Jensen turned to walk toward the shore. 

“You're beautiful ...” whispered the chestnut. Jensen turned back to him. Jared did not dare look up.  
“How did you say?” He asked cautiously. Jared exhaled in shame.  
“You're beautiful ...” he repeated. The Alpha's face lit up with a smile.  
“Thanks. I believe that you are also.” Jared blushed even more if possible, but then his face darkened. Jensen walked to him slowly, letting the chestnut be aware of his presence. Jared tensed, but did not move from the site, Jensen approached his hand, the index extended to reach the chestnut clavicle, sliding it through one of the scars that appeared above the water, following it with its yolk for a few centimeters under the surface, without losing contact with the omega's eyes, wishing he would see the sincerity in his words. 

“You're beautiful Jared, the scars just indicate how strong you are. They have tried to bend you, to sink you, you have gone through unimaginable things, but you have endured, fought and survived. They have left marks, yes, but you are here, now, you must wear them with pride never with shame, put that in your head.” 

Jared was overwhelmed by the absoluteness of the words of the Alpha, Jensen confused him, upset him, took every one of his misgivings, his doubts and simply destroyed them with gestures and words like those. He felt his barriers fall one by one and that scared him and some strange man was, at the time, did not care.

Jensen extended his hand in front of him, offering to help him up, took it with indecision, but the Alpha's fingers closed firmly and securely on his, pulling decisively until he was standing in front of him. Without letting go of his hand, Jensen cast a hot gaze over his body, Jared gasping beneath it. Both their breathing was heavy, but again, it seemed that neither of them was going to take the step, Jensen mired in his concern not to scare him and Jared ... simply frightened. 

Jared does not know what it is that prompted him to move, maybe it was simply that he did not want to leave without knowing what be feels, without knowing if it really can be different from what he has always felt, knowing if it is different when you really want it . Carefully he slid his free hand up to Jensen's cheek, the Alpha leaned in contact and he felt the tips of his fingers burn. He slid his thumb over the blonde's lips, his eyes fascinated by the movement, Jensen's mouth parted trembling, Jared looked up to meet the Alpha's darkened eyes, expectant. 

“Are you cold?” He asked returning his gaze to the full lips.  
“No,” he answered in a deep and heavy voice that made him shudder.  
“I can?” He said shyly. Jensen nodded. Jared moistened his lips before leaning over the Alpha's mouth. A hoarse grunt of satisfaction escaped his mouth when he felt the Omega's lips on his. It was a chaste kiss, just lips against lips, but the sensation that hit Jared's mind at that moment left him shocked. All his skin bristled, blood burned in his veins driven at a maddening speed by his excited heart, his wolf wasbecoming more agitated than ever. 

Jared retired because he needed air, to regain control, but Jensen was of another opinion. The Alpha slid his free hand over Jared's neck, pulling him back to him, now taking control of the kiss, his need unleashed by Jared's first movement. He pressed his lips against the chestnut in a more intense and demanding kiss, slid his tongue around the mouth that had been longing for so long, asking for permission, begging for chestnut to let him in, taste his warm interior, slide his tongue on the other, entangle it in it and let go. Jared gave him that permission, let it invade his mouth, delineating each cemeterimeter, marking it as his own.

Jared groaned in the kiss and Jensen growled complacently. Under his hand on the back of the omega, his fingers dragging the drops of water in his path, stopped his movement in the lower back and pressed closer to his body. Her breasts collided and Jared tensed. Jensen could feel it, his back rigid and his lips that now hesitated to respond. He sighed somewhat frustrated. Jared looked at him sheepishly and cautiously. 

“Sorry ...” he said in a low voice. “I don’t know what happened, we can ... we can continue if you want.” Jensen looked at him affectionately, let go of the hand he still held and took his palms to cradle Jared's face, leaned his forehead against the chestnut and gave a small amused laugh. 

“You're going to kill me, you know?” He say in a whisper. “This can’t be good for a hale and healthy Alpha like me,” continued fun.  
“I'm sorry,” Jared repeated feeling reddened more and more.  
“It does not matter,” calmed him the Alpha, “it has been a big step, we can not solve everything in a day, right?” He asked while stroking the chestnut cheeks. Jared did not know what to say, Jensen bent down to place a small kiss on his lips. “Come on, let's get out of the water before we get frozen.” 

They came out of the water and dropped on the grass, both lying on their backs, staring up at the blue Texas sky as their bodies dried. Jared could not believe what he had done, it was he who took the initiative to kiss an Alpha, of course he could not believe what he had felt with that kiss either, he was not yet able to assimilate it.  
Jensen, he was simply elated, and excited, too. He could not relax, the memory of Jared's lips under his was not dissipating, he could still feel his warmth, the taste of his tongue in his mouth. He was happy, but he needed to do something if he did not want to jump on the sinful naked body that was now lying next to him, it was too much. 

“Do you want to run?” He released without further ado. He realized that he sounded pathetically desperate as he had in the bath before. Jared looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Running ...” repeated in case the other had not understood.  
“What do you mean?,” he asked confused, and Jensen rubbed his head in despair.  
“Look Jared,” he began to say, deciding to be honest. “This has been ...,” shook his head, “fuck, this has been too much. Too much tension, okay? I need to do something, I think I've been too long without letting my wolf out, he needs to blow off, or so I think,” he growled or frustrated. “Do you want to run?” 

Jared looked at him amused and worried. “I would like it.”  
“Great! Come on!” said the other getting up quickly. Jared continued on his site. “What's wrong?” the Alpha asked already somewhat altered.  
“I don’t know if I can do it,” replied the distressed chestnut. Jensen looked at him questioningly. “I only did it once, when I lived with my parents I never felt the need to do it, when I arrived at Pellegrino's house ...” Jensen's face darkened but said nothing. “A little after arriving ..., he wanted to do something to me,” he was not going to go into details. “I got scared, I did not want to and I resisted, he started hitting me, hard, I thought he was going to kill me, I panicked and just passed I transformed myself, then he really got mad, he picked up an electric shepherd.” Jared laughed with irony. “I did not even know what the hell that was. He gave me downloads with it until I was unconscious. I do not know if he got some kind of conditioning or something, but I've never been able to do it again. As bad as I had, I never changed again.” Jared seemed distressed. Jensen felt his hatred and his anger towards Pellegrino grow a little more with every new thing he knew about him, even so, he tossed those feelings aside, now he had to deal with Jared. 

“Nobody can stop you from transforming Jay. It is natural, you just have to relax, let the reins to him, project it forward.” Jared looked at him as if he had gone mad. “I know you can do it,” the Alpha continued in a somewhat condescending tone. “Try it.”  
“And, how it supposed to be? Did snap my fingers and transform me without further ado?” refuted something annoying. In the background nervous if he really could not be able to do it.  
“Do not be like that, just ... let him out ...” 

Jared concentrated, felt the excitement of his wolf, really interested, anxious. He tried to connect with him, to join that desire. “Let!,” said for himself. “Come on ... come on ...” His wolf jumped agitated, letting out sharp yelps of frustration. He did not succeed, he could not reach him and he was getting frustrated as much as the animal did.  
“I can’t!” shout finally. “I just can’t!” rabies distilled his words. “Yes! you can!” insisted Alpha. Jared looked angry. “Okay, yes I can, but do not want.” He stood up and walked to the place where they had been piled clothes, a huge gray body crossed his path.  
“Fuck!” He exclaimed. He turned around, Jensen had disappeared and in his place was that huge gray wolf, the piercing green eyes were fixed on him. The animal approached, its huge head reaching to Jared's chest, sniffing his skin. The Omega looked at him in astonishment, a reverential admiration as he brought his hand up to rest between his ears, sliding it through his jaw.

"Still, you're beautiful ..." he whispered with devotion. The wolf seemed pleased, seeking the touch of his hand, his huge eyes narrowed by caresses. Jared's eyes saddened, he really would like to accompany such a splendid animal, but he could not, he simply could not. He stepped aside dodging and continued to get his clothes.

The wolf pushed him from behind causing him to fall. Jared protested while the animal looked at him amused. Ignoring him, he got up again and kept walking. The wolf tried again but this time the Omega managed to dodge him, this time he was he who mocked. Green eyes locked on him, suspiciously full of evil. The animal accelerated its trot passing in front of him, when Jared sensed his intentions it was too late. The wolf walked in front of him, proudly happy carrying Omega's clothes in his mouth. Jared looked at him full of anger, determined step behind him.

Jensen seemed determined to make him burst with rage, transformed into his wolf, dodged and dizzy while trying to get his clothes. The wolf looked funny and although he did not want to admit it, he was also starting to feel all that funny. "Damn bug," he muttered under his breath when he fell to the ground again trying to catch him. Jensen jumped around him, stood up and ran after him. "At some point I'll catch you," he shouted. The wolf passed by him and Jared jumped on him, smiled to himself when he noticed that he had knocked him down. The animal stirred under his body, pushing him, his green eyes shining with intensity. Jared returned his gaze and then saw himself, he saw himself in the reflection of those beautiful eyes and he was transformed.

Jensen growled satisfied, before him rose a beautiful chocolate-colored wolf, with cheeks, chest and white legs. Huge gray eyes looked at him now surprised. The gray wolf approached him, sniffing at his neck and ears, unexpectedly, took a small bite in his neck and then ran, ran without looking back, an elegant and powerful trot that covered terrain without difficulty, Jared entertained a moment to contemplate and then followed him.

The dusk was already well advanced, the moon was beginning to become visible in the sky less and less blue. A wolf howled in the distance, seconds later, the answer came.


	19. Dangerous friendships

Chapter 19 : Dangerous Friendships

 

“You heard that?” Misha said halfway to finish putting the dishes on the table for dinner. Sebastian and Steve were with him. The three looked at each other amused. “It seems that the walk is going to lengthen,” Steve commented with a patent tone of mockery. Christian entered those moments in the living room, walked directly to where his beta was and placed himself behind his back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist while nibbling at his neck.

“What is what lengthens?” He asked curious and with a more than suggestive tone. Steve laughed as he turned his head looking for the lips of his Alpha to welcome him. The night breeze brought the howls back to the house. Christian straightened his back and frowned with skepticism, the funny looks of the others answered his doubts. “Fiuuu…” whistled, “Come on Jensen ..., must be very good at teaching how to ride ...” all burst into laughter for a while and then continue with what they were doing. 

Matt was sitting on one of the armchairs preparing the training schemes next week. He heard the first howl and recognized him instantly, actually they would all do it since Jensen was the Alpha of the pack, but he felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle under the sharp and piercing sound of the call of the huge gray wolf. For a moment he considered the possibility of going out to meet him, lately he had distanced himself so much from him. The images of the powerful body of the Alpha over his came to his mind, covering him, dominant and demanding ... God, like he wanted to feel that way again. 

He thought with melancholy as before they understood betwen them, now he was not able to connect with him, perhaps in this way, without the confusion that sometimes could be given words mispronounced or misunderstood, reducing the relationship to its purest, primitive and instinctive, maybe Jensen would realize that he was there for him. He was the one who deserved to be by his side not that pathetic Omega. He stood resolutely, heading for the exit door when the wind brought a howl of response, one never heard until now, one that could only be from the miserable one who was ruining his, until now, consolidated life. He felt a twinge of pain, his pride wounded again. He turned away from the entrance, now on the stairs, straight to his room. 

He collapsed on his bed, sword resting on the headboard of the bed as he massaged the bridge of his nose trying to calm the incipient headache. His head was spinning around the idea of those two more and more together. He leaned over the bedtable to open the drawer and take out the pack of cigarettes and an old cigarette lighter. He inhaled the smoke leaving it to reach the bottom of his lungs and then let it escape forming small circles in the air, observing them distracted. He reached back to the table to pick up the little ashtray and put it on his stomach, as he did so, a small white card underneath it was exposed. He looked at it out of the corner of his eye and for a second hesitated. 

He sat up on the edge of the bed, taking the card in one of his hands while the other kept holding the cigarette, turned it in his hand, reading and rereading while his head did not stop thinking. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, the cigar hanging at the corner of his mouth as he pounded the palm of his hand with the card, wondering if that would be the solution. He came to the conclusion that yes, it could be and he would not lose anything to try it, indeed, if it went well, he would go back to the place he should never have left. 

He put the card back on the nightstand, got up while crushing his fingers with the butt in the ashtray, letting out the smoke of the last puff before heading determinedly towards the door. He opened slowly and peered into the corridor that distributed the rooms, as he expected, there was no one, everyone must be downstairs waiting for dinner. He waited a few seconds while sharpening his ears in anticipation of someone deciding he had time to take a shower before sitting down at the table. It seemed that nobody had considered that option. 

With quick steps he went to the end of the corridor, the door on the right was Jensen's, the one in front of Jared's. He looked back a second and turned the knob on the door to his left, sliding inside. He took a quick look, appreciating everything neatly ordered, provoqued into him a contemptuous growl. He decided to forget it, had something to do and could not waste time. He went to the bathroom, opened the closet door next to the mirror and studied the small bottles that were piled there. He took one by one reading the labels until he found what he was looking for, then he left everything as it was and left the bathroom and the room. 

Back in his, he sat back on the bed, the cell phone in one hand and the card in the other, he gave himself another moment to think and finally dialed the number. Four tones passed before someone answered the other side.   
“Yes?” was the brief greeting.   
“Bomer ...,” he answered. The voice in the receiver emitted a slight laugh.   
“I do not know why, but I knew you would end up calling,” he said full of smugness. Matt decided to ignore it.   
“I have it ...” he said, the silence of the other indicated he was waiting. “Elycine ...” continued.   
“Well,” the other voice answered with finality. “I'll call you when everything is ready.” Matt nodded, although the other man could not see him, the click on the line told him he had cut. 

Mark dropped the phone on the surface of his table smiling satisfied, finally it seemed that having decided to go out that night to have a few drinks was not such a bad idea. 

 

\---------------------- A few days before ------------------------ 

He was tired of being locked up in the house, he still had months of house arrest, that bastard Welling had not managed to put him in jail, but even so he had fucked up, he kept doing it. The lawyer of Ackles had clung to his leg like a predatory dog. Mark knew that the guy was behind every frustrated business, every problem that now hovered over him, if it was not directly through his network of influences, many tentacles and very long, but soon would take care of him. He had it on his list, right behind this arrogant of Ackles and his stupid bitch. But now, he needed to leave. 

The policemen here were not so well paid, so his personal escort was not very reluctant to accept one, not so small, extra pay in compensation for avoiding the image of the rancher getting into his car and making a night escape through the city. It was not a matter of wandering around either, so he drove to one of those roadside bars, just wanted to have a few drinks and see if he could find some "lively" entertainment. 

He ordered a whiskey and sat at one of the tables in the back, from where he could observe almost the whole place. He drank distractedly with the music that was nothing more than a bad compilation of country ballads mixed with eighties rock until his eyes were fixed on the guy leaning on the bar, with a small row of empty glasses in front. He looked strong, his hair slightly long and brown, his jaw firm, yes, he was definitely his type. He signaled the waiter to serve him another of whatever he was drinking. The guy looked at the glass and then at the waiter who shrugged and pointed to his table. He seemed to hesitate, but finally picked up the cup and got up from the bar and approached his table. 

“Thanks” he said raising the glass, but not doing to sit down. Mark nodded in acknowledgment, his face flashing a satisfied smile now that he could take a closer look at the Beta's body.   
“My name is ...” he began to say before the other interrupted him.   
“I know who you are,” said the other with disdain. The Alpha stood up annoyed but the Beta seemed to ignore it, perhaps the excess of alcohol did not let him catch the warnings that the posture of the rancher shouted. “You could have done something right and finished kill him ...,” continued imprudent. The Alpha's eyes narrowed trying to understand. 

“Who was I supposed to whould have kill?” He asked despite knowing where the shots were going.   
“That fucking Omega!” spelled with anger. “You should have killed him, fuck! Or failing to win the fucking fight! What kind of Alpha are you?” The rancher's blue eyes turned cold as ice. If the presence of that stupid had not slipped a bright idea in his mind, right now he would be grinding him to hits for his insolence. Instead he took a deep breath and outlined his best patient smile.   
“And, what do you care if the Omega lives or dies?” He asked curious. The face of the beta was transformed with a bitter grimace.   
“He was with me ..., he was going to linked with me,” he said with a half sob full of rage, “and now ...” He put the glass in his hand, brought it to his lips and gulped it down with a sigh while the fiery liquid ran down his throat. He dropped the glass on the Alpha table and turned around. 

“Wait!” Mark ordered. The beta simply turned its head questioningly. “You mean Ackles? You were going to linked with him?” he asked.   
“Of course” affirmed the other firmly. Mark's lips curved with a sly smile.   
“Do you think that if the Omega disappears will return with you?”   
“I'm sure”   
“And what are you willing to do to make that happen? Because I have some ideas ...” The beta watched him suspiciously, the blue eyes of both studying each other. Mark held his gaze calmly.   
“Whatever ...” And the Alpha's eyes shone with a fire that made him shudder. 

Mark got up from the table passing in front the beta that looked curious. “Follow me!” ordered. He walked behind him until he reached the bathrooms.   
“What are we doing here?” he asked annoyed. The Alpha waited for a guy to come out who was washing his hands. He opened one of the cubicles and pushed the beta inside with him. “What the fuck are you doing?” he shouted trying to leave. The other prevented him.   
“I want to know how committed you are to this cause,” he explained with a funny grimace. The beta looked at him without understanding.   
“What are you talking about? ...” His voice now reflecting a little bit of fear. Mark spun him around and slammed his chest against one of the walls of the service, turning around did not help him since the Alpha was considerably stronger as him. He dropped his weight on him before whispering in his ear. 

“I have to know ...” he said slowly while he slid his tongue down the neck of the beta. “That you will not betray me ... and what better way to share with you ... a dirty little secret ...” Matt shook himself and the Alpha pushed him back violently. “I do not care if you resist ..., in fact, I like it more if you do it. Look at it like that ..., your Alpha is sure that he is fucking that little whore, because we does not pay him with the same coin. And of course ..., I also get my paiment ..., he fucks my toy and I fuck his.”

Matt felt dizzy, confused, and why not say it, excited. Even so, he could not agree with that theory, he did not want to be unfaithful to Jensen. He protested again and tried to break free. The Alpha growled angrily, wrapped his hand around the nape of the beta and pulled it to push his head against the wall. “Shut up a fucking time and do what I tell you,” warned the rancher. 

Matt was confused by the blow, he felt dizzy and his limbs weighed on him. He could not do anything to prevent the Alpha from pulling the shirt over his head, leaving it in the middle of his back holding his arms. His cheek was crushed against the bathroom wall when his pants were pushed down. Mark punished his shoulders with wet and obscene bites and licks. He growled excited when he entered with his fingers without contemplation. “Fuck! Have not you fucked for a long time?” asked mockingly. “This is very tight ...” Matt sobbed between sore and excited, somewhat embarrassed he feel his cock hard against the violent caresses and he surprised himself by begging for more. 

Mark growled contentedly, taking out his fingers to replace them with his more than excited member. He gasped at the narrowness of the beta, clamped on his hips and rammed hard, Matt unable to contain a moan of pain. The time to get used to feeling the fullness inside was short, and soon the Alpha began to ram with hard and deep thrusts that hit hard inside. He cum without even touching, spilling on his stomach and the toilet wall. The Alpha smiled smugly, huffing excitedly with each thrust. 

Matt was brusquely pushed away from the wall and pushed to his knees. The Alpha tugged at his hair forcing him to take it with his mouth, rammed it a couple of times and felt the bitter taste of his seed spattering the inside of his throat. Mark rubbed his already semi-erect member on his lips and cheeks, observing him with evident satisfaction and then putting it away and putting his clothes back together. He took out his wallet and pulled out a card. He leaned over the beta that was still on his knees and confused by the situation, whispered something in his ear and then put the card between his lips. 

“When you have it, call me,” he ordered and turned around leaving him there. 

\------------------------------------------------- 

Jensen and Jared did not return that day until well into the night. They had both enjoyed giving their wolves so much freedom, but Jared was so excited about the transformation that he could not regain his human form. Jensen tried to give him some guidelines that did not help, after a while and despite the embarrassed gesture of the young chocolate wolf, the Alpha made the decision to return to the house, knowing that only sleep could relax him enough to transform again, even so, the Alpha had the consideration of waiting for everyone to lie down to avoid the embarrassment he was sure his Omega would go through if others knew he was not able to control himself. 

He left the horses in the barn and made his way down the stairs, followed by Jared, who was walking with his ears and his tail shrunken when he realized the sound of his claws in the polished wood. He saw the sky open when Jensen opened the door of his room, where he slid as fast as he could under the funny look of the Alpha who closed the door behind him. The wolf moaned softly as he looked at his Alpha with sad eyes, Jensen approached him, extended his hand to caress the huge head of the animal that leaned towards the contact. He scratched gently, a warm smile on his lips. 

—Rest Jared. Tomorrow you will be you again, you just need to relax —. The wolf did not seem very convinced with that, as the expression on his face showed when he finally lay down with his head resting resignedly between his legs. Jensen could not avoid laugh. —Goodnight, Jared. See you tomorrow.” He caressed the animal's bright mantle again and left the room, closing the door. 

Jensen had been right, the next morning he woke up transformed and with a championship back pain. Lesson learned, the next time he would lie in bed, although there was no next time. Jensen and he were transformed again two days later and had no problems with the changes, he must have learned or simply the idea of having to endure the giggles hidden from everyone and the veiled allusions that “I do not know which cat had sharpened his nails in the staircase” had motivated him enough not to fail. 

Every day he felt more comfortable with Jensen. The Alpha had not mentioned the kiss and that pleased him as much as it bothered him. Actually, his head was still the same mess as usual, but that afternoon many things had changed. Although he still did not feel ready, he could not deny himself the attraction that the Alpha woke him, so now he was beginning to think if that afternoon in the river, he had not lived up to what Jensen expected and that was why he had left to insist, in the last ten days nothing had happened, they were still having breakfast together, they rode every time Jensen had a free afternoon and they had run two or three more times, but the Alpha had not come near again. 

He thought about all that while watching Alisheba happily jumping in the fence where he had taken him out to sunbathe. He was so focused that he did not notice when Jensen came to his side.   
“It's growing well ...,” said the blonde. Jared was startled to hear him provoking a smile on the face of the Alpha. “What do you think you're so focused on?” 

The chestnut smiled a shy smile that did not reach his eyes. “Nothing really ...” he replied with his gaze fixed on the young colt. Jensen looked at him skeptically.   
“Well, you seem worried to be nothing.” Jared looked down in distress and the Alpha's entire body tensed with concern. “Something happened?” he asked with a more serious tone now. The chestnut shook his head. “Jared ...” demanded the blonde, his piercing eyes fixed on him.   
“I was wondering ...” he began to say. He thought for a second and then dismissed the idea, it was really imprudent. “... No , it's nonsense," he concluded. 

“Jared ...” demanded the Alpha again holding his arm and forcing him to turn to look at him. The chestnut shuddered at the contact that although soft, was firm and determined. He felt unable to face the worried look of the blonde so he decided to fix it on the fence post at his side.  
“Jared, tell me.”   
“I was wondering ... if I had done something that bothered you,” he said at last almost in a whisper. Jensen looked at him worriedly.   
“What are you talking about? What makes you think that?” He asked wanting to understand what it was that afflicted the chestnut. Jared shrugged and Jensen began to despair.   
“You have not touched me again ...” he said at last. Jensen looked at him questioningly. “From the river ...” continued. The Omega's face was dyed red. “I do not know if I did something wrong, since I'm here it's hard for me to know if what I'm doing is good or not.” He remained pensive for a while. “Is what happens when you are given orders all the time, everything is much clearer,” he said sadly. Jensen looked at him sadly.   
“I still do not know what you mean Jay.” The chestnut frowned in embarrassment.   
“You kissed me ...” The Alpha's eyes flashed at the affirmation. “No .., you have not done it again, to try ... I wonder if I did something wrong, I can learn what you like, of course maybe, you do not like me anymore, I have seen my body, it is destroyed, I understand that It is unpleasant to you. Jared had launched himself nervously at a litany that had Jensen, at least, surprised. 

“Stop!” Alpha asked, but Jared seemed to have taken a run and kept babbling ideas without meaning. “For!” He demanded again placing his hands on either side of the Omega's neck and forcing him to look at him. Jared fell immediately as he felt the Alpha's eyes scrutinizing his insides, as if they really wanted to know if that was what he was really thinking.   
“Jay ...” he said at last looking directly into the scared eyes of the Omega. “Nothing you say makes sense. I already told you that I thought about your scars, you do not have to learn anything, you did not do anything wrong that day.”   
“But then ...”   
“So, what?” he ask patient.   
“You did not like it? You have not tried again,” he asked, averting his eyes again. Jensen looked at him incredulously. With a nervous laugh, he leaned his forehead against the omega's. 

“What if I like it?” said in a hoarse voice. The Alpha moistened his lips before answering and Jared could not take his eyes off that gesture. "You went me crazy, you drive me crazy," he said practically with a grunt. “You do not know what it's hard for me to hold back every time I have you near.”  
“Why do you do it?” asked the chestnut unable to understand why an Alpha repressed his instincts. They always did what they wanted.   
“I already told you, I do not want you like that. I do not want you to be with me by force, I want you to come to me because you want it as much as I do.” Jared looked at him confused, he was never going to stop being surprised by the blonde. Their breathing was heavy, their breath interspersed at such a short distance.   
“I ...” the chestnut began to say when he was interrupted by the Alpha.   
“You're not ready Jared,” he affirmed with certainty at the questioning expression of the chestnut. “Things are changing between us, we can both feel it, but you're not ready yet, your body speaks for you.That's why I have not tried again, I do not want to bother you, the least I want is for you not to be comfortable by my side.” 

“I do not know what I feel,” the chestnut confessed. “Never ... I've never been able to allow myself to feel anything, you understand? Affection, love, is a weakness. It's a weapon they use to hurt you. Physical pain is ... it's something ... I do not know, you get used to it.” Jared laughed heartily, his suspiciously wet eyes moving across the face of the Alpha trying to figure out if he understood. “You get used to it, it's amazing that someone can say that, right? But it is so, however, if you feel something ..., they can use it, twist it, manipulate it, and that really hurts, because it torments you every night, every time you close your eyes, even when the wounds have already been cured, that pain is still there. Jensen, I have barriers, barriers do not know if someday could overcome. With you ... with you everything is different, but ...”

“Shhhh” the blond silenced him, “we'll go step by step, okay? You set the pace, I am going to continue here waiting for you.” Jared sighed emotionally exhausted. “Everything's fine, okay?” Alpha affirmed stroking his cheek gently. The chestnut closed his eyes and nodded. When they opened, Jensen's eyes remained fixed on him, full of worry and sadness. The Alpha offered him a warm smile that he tried to reciprocate, when the blonde began to separate, he gathered the courage to speak again. 

“Jen,” Jensen stopped and looked at him questioningly. “Can you ... can you kiss me?” said in a whisper. “Can you ... just kiss me, please?.” The Alpha swallowed hard, his eyes studying every inch of the Omega's face, wanting to make sure he really wanted to do that, that he did not do it to please him in any way. He saw the anxiety in the gray eyes of the chestnut, but there was also a trace of that firmness and resolution that he had already seen shining at the bottom of those changing irises. He inhaled strongly, his jaw clenched as he registered the essence of the chestnut, laden with insecurity and excitement. He stepped forward a little closer, without losing contact with those amazing eyes. 

His lips brushed in a touch so soft that Jared could think he had only imagined it, but Jensen's lips returned tentative, pressing gently, bitting with his teeth to then increase the intensity, sliding his tongue over the chestnut lips, delineating them, registering every inch of skin, pushing on them, begging for the omega to let him in. Jared moaned inside the kiss, an opportunity the Alpha did not miss. His tongue entered curious, looking for his counterpart, entangled with it in a dance that at first was shy but little by little won in confidence. Jared's huge hands rested shyly on his Alpha's hips, anchoring him like a shipwrecked lifeguard. Jensen tangled his hands in the thick, soft hair of the chestnut, holding him in that kiss that was stealing his life. They parted after a while, the agitated breaths and eyes burning in a fire that neither of them knew how to control. Jensen closed his eyes and inhaled intensely. 

“I'm telling you seriously,” he said in a worried tone, “you're going to kill me-“ Jared laughed softly and the Alpha just mimicked him and then deposited another quick kiss on his lips before separating. 

Matt returned to the ranch in the middle of the afternoon, Pellegrino had called him to meet one of his employees at a downtown cafeteria. He had been grateful internally that the contact was not with him directly, he had no idea how it could have ended up being like that, he still had a very vivid memory of their last meeting. He entered the house waving aloud, did not receive any response, for the hour it was, only Jensen could be in his office, came up there and knocked on the door, there was no response. He sighed with relief, he wanted to finish with that as soon as possible, now it did not seem like such a good idea, but he was already in it up to his ears.

He climbed the stairs two at a time and went to Jared's room, knocked on the door and as he thought, he did not get an answer either. He turned the knob and slid inside. He went straight to the bathroom, opened the closet, chose the boats he needed, opened them and poured his contents into the toilet, pulling after the chain. He pulled the small pouch from his jacket pocket and looked at the pills inside. They had really done a good job, they were exactly the same. Carefully refilled the cans with the placebo, leaving them back in the closet. With the same stealth that he had entered, he left the room. 

\- Three weeks ... - he thought - Three weeks for the full moon.


	20. Everithing is ephemeral

Chapter 20: Everything is ephemeral

 

“Come on! We only have these two left...” Misha confirmed in a choked voice as he reached down to grab the corners of the sack at his feet. “Do you have it?,” he asked.   
“Yes,” jared gasped.   
“To the three. One, two, uuupp!” Beta growled as they lifted the bag to the box of the truck, repeated the action with the one they had left and sat on the edge of it to catch their breath. “God! Damn it, could not the truck have been damaged to the carrier when we have spare reserves in the warehouse?”, he complained the brunette, tired. Jared laughed with the question, too tired to answer. 

“Wow, I'm glad you're in such a good mood,” said mockingly. “Although now that I think ...,” said the brunette, holding his hand to his chin and pretending concentration, “has not dropped your smile off your face since something like ... two weeks?” He asked now fixing his blue eyes on the chestnut's face. Jared ducked his head in embarrassment, felt the blush rising up his cheeks and felt unable to answer. The beta laughed as he pushed his shoulder against the chestnut. “Quiet,” said with a funny tone, “you do not have to say anything.”

The omega turned his head looking at his friend, the shy smile on his lips could not dim the intense brightness of the brown eyes. Misha smiled pleased.   
“So, have you decided to give Jensen a chance?” he asked in a calm tone. Jared nodded repeatedly, his eyes fixed on the ground beneath his feet. The brunette's smile widened. “Well, you did not have to say it either,” he answered funny, “you are not discreet at all,” he continued mockingly. 

“Oh, fuck, shut up!” Jared protested shamefully as he got up from the van's box. Misha could not avoid the laughter because of the attitude of the omega, this gave him a kick that almost makes him lose balance with the one who was leaning and laughed too. His changing irises shining with intensity and a smile that made him mark adorable dimples.   
“I'm glad ...,” said the Misha after a while, in a more serious tone; his blue eyes confirming the sincerity of those words. Jared clenched his jaw, feeling like he was blushing again.   
“Thanks,” he said with the same seriousness, “you were right. He ... he is different.” This time it was the blue-eyes's turn to nod. “He's being very patient with me and I think, I do not know, I think I could try.”   
“Do you feel something for him?,” continued asking in the same serious tone the dark, without stopping to scrutinize the face of the Omega. Jared shuddered thinking the answer, did he feel anything for him? He felt a new wave of heat run through his body as a shudder slid from the depth of his spine to the last hair that covered his huge body. His head spun and he had to reach out instinctively to hold onto the edge of the truck. 

“Jared?,” asked Misha worried while extending his arm to help his friend to keep his balance. “What's wrong? You have turned white.” The chestnut took advantage of the support of the arm of the beta to approach the car again and sit down again. He closed his eyes tightly as he pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, trying to control the pang of pain. “You're scaring me,” said the brunette apprehensively.   
“It's over,” the chestnut gasped, which did not help to ease the worry of his friend. “I've been weird a few days ...,” he continued, “it must be a virus or something.” Jared concentrated on trying to adjust his breathing, trying to relax while thinking what the hell could be what was happening to him, if it were not because it was totally impossible, he would say that the symptoms were very similar to those caused by the proximity of a heat. He decided he would talk to Jensen later, maybe he could take him to see Dr. Beaver and find out what was wrong with him. 

Misha was still observing with concern to his friend who kept quiet, even with a small gesture of pain on his face. Jared breathed a long sigh and finally raised his head with a small smile, though his eyes shone feverishly. “I'm better,” said ashamed. “Easy, I'm sorry I scared you. It happened,” he tried to get up, but the brunette stopped him, his face tinged with worry and distrust.   
“You do not move from here,” he sentenced with seriousness before the attempt of protest that began to emerge in the chestnut lips. “I'm going to look for Jensen and the others, I'll tell them to hurry up and we'll go back to the ranch. Agree?”

It was not a question. Jared nodded and dropped his weight back onto the truck bed. Misha smiled satisfied and left him there while looking for the others. They had gone down to the town to get some supplies and solve some of the management of the ranch. When they arrived, they had separated, each one ready to take care of their orders, now he had the task of locating them, although his priority was to find Jensen, his Alpha should know as soon as possible about the state of Jared, he would not have problems for that. 

Matt smiled satisfied, finally this boring of Misha left the chestnut alone. Lately if I was not attached to Jensen I was to the dark one. Those two seemed to have become inseparable. He had been watching and listening to the conversation of those two for a long time, waiting for their opportunity and this seemed to have arrived. He did not regret having called Pellegrino that morning telling him that they would go down to the town and that this would be a good time to carry out his plans. He sent a message with the address and waited for confirmation, it arrived a few minutes later. He wiped the smile from his face and returned to his usual gesture of displeasure whenever he had to deal with the Omega. He clenched his fists into the pockets of his jacket and crossed the street to where the chestnut was sitting.  
“Hey! You!” he shouted with annoyance in the middle of the street. Jared looked puzzled. The Beta avoided him as much as possible since Jensen had placed the necklace, and he himself, not that he felt any desire to interact with him, especially after their last talk, so they were simply ignored. He did not know what the beta would want, but he was relieved to be in a public place, where he could not try anything like the stables. The beta came to his side dedicating him a look full of disdain. 

“Jensen wants you to go,” he said in the same annoyed tone with which he had addressed him before. Jared raised a questioning eyebrow.   
“Where?.” The beta snorted pissed.   
“Misha told him you were bad,” he replied looking at him with displeasure, as if it was not worth taking care of that. “He says he waits for you at the taxi stand. He's going to take you to the doctor. Personally, it seems like a waste of time.” Jared looked at him confused. “Animals like you heal alone,” clarified with a cruel smile. “Move your ass!” he say contemptuously. “I do not want a scold because of you. We'll go to the ranch with the truck.”

Jared stood up slowly, throwing a distrustful glance at the Beta who stared at him defiantly without removing the mocking smile from his face. He looked at the truck and looked at the road where the blue-eyed came from and which led to the taxi stand. It seemed strange to him, but he did not feel like sharing more time with Matt either, so without saying more, he crossed the street leaving the Beta behind, following him with his eyes, frowning and a sly smile on his lips.

He cut through the narrow, deserted streets of the East Side to get to the main avenue where the stop was, he did not want to make Jensen wait. He walked thinking that this could be what was happening to him and he hoped that Dr. Beaver would be able to give him a solution. He was so focused on his thoughts that he could not avoid be startled when that van stopped at his side with a resounding braking. He looked surprised at the car when the doors opened and two guys jumped at him holding him.

“What the fuck ...?!” He shouted surprised while the guys tried to drag him into the van. Jared managed to react, firmly anchoring his feet on the ground and pulling until he managed to shake one of them. With one free arm struggling with the one that still held him, the other approached and hit him in the face, could feel the blood flow from his nose, sliding over his mouth to the ground. He snorted agitated, he was not going to let himself get caught, not again, at that point he was already clear that all this was going on and before he would rather die than go back to where he had come from. Redoubled efforts. He hit, he kicked, he almost succeeded, one of the guys remained on the floor in pain after he managed to give him a knee in the chest that left him breathless, if he managed to take the other off and run…   
“Jared!” The woman's choked cry left him paralyzed. “Jared! Please ...” she moaned between frightened sobs. Jared closed his eyes and let out the air with resignation. He knew he had lost.   
“Come up!” ordered another voice from inside. Jared dropped his arms to the sides and advanced with resignation, when entering the van his eyes crossed with the distressed and tearful look of the woman. A knife was resting on her throat, the precise edge had opened a thin line from which flowed a small trickle of blood. Jared looked at her worriedly, she shook her head, her sad eyes asking for forgiveness. He only felt a dull thud, then everything went black around him. 

Jensen walked hurriedly next to Misha. The brunet had met him at the town hall where he was requesting permits. He had told him the episode that Jared had suffered, which had only increased his concern, he had already realized that the chestnut had been strange for a few days, although he had denied it every time he had asked. He urged firmly but politely the civil servant who processed his papers and he leaved as soon as the last seal was stamped on the leaves he had practically were already saved in his briefcase.   
“Where is he?,” he asked as soon as they got to the truck.   
“Where is who?,” Steve asked that he had already finished his purchases.   
“Jared,” Misha came forward. “I left him here before, he was bad and I went to look for Jensen.” Steve shrugged.   
“I arrived five minutes ago and here was only Matt.” All eyes turned to the Beta who was surprised.   
“When I arrived here there was no one,” he said. Jensen looked from one to the other and then turned to look at the street around him, the concern evident on his face.   
“Do not get nervous,” said Steve in his usual soothing tone. “He may just have gone to look for something, or if he felt bad, he needed a bath. We will wait, sure appear at any time.

No one could deny the logic of those words, so they just sat in the car and waited.   
They had been waiting for more than forty minutes and that had long since stopped being normal. Jensen drummed frantically on the wheel, his teeth clenched and his gaze sharpened on every person or thing that moved in his radius of vision, watching like a hawk waiting for his prey to appear. Misha and Steve shuffled nervously, worried as much about Jared as about the anxiety that exuded the essence of his Alpha, the only one who seemed indifferent was Matt, but at this point none paid him due attention. 

Jensen could not take it anymore, worry and anxiety running through his veins as he threw himself out of the car, looking everywhere desperate. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He had felt it at the same moment he saw Misha appear in the town hall office. He had been stupid for letting it go, for being rational. Jared was not, was not! If something had happened ... he did not even want to think about it. If something happened to him, he did not .... 

“Jen ...” Steve's worried voice took him out of that spiral of self-pity he was throwing himself into. He forced himself to concentrate on the blond. “What do we do?” he asked.   
“Let's go find him,” he said decisively. “Look everywhere, ask the whole world. He can not vanish, he has to be somewhere,” he said more to convince himself than to others. Everyone nodded at the order of their Alpha and scattered around where they were, asking the people on the street and the owners of the premises, Jared was not exactly difficult to see, that size attracted attention anywhere. 

Jensen smiled hopefully when some kids who were sliding on their skates, doing acrobatics on the curbs, assured him that they had seen Jared walking towards the main avenue. He quickened his pace assuring himself that it would be easier to know about him, at that time there were a lot of people milling around the shops, he could not have gone unnoticed. 

When passing through one of the streets, an unmistakable smell penetrated his nostrils echoing in his brain. “Jared!,” He gasped stopping in his tracks. He looked everywhere without hitting him and yet he must be there. His scent was a firm presence in that alley. He approached the containers posted on the side of the street, raised the covers and sighed with relief when he did not find anything. He searched behind them and in every corner that seemed large enough to harbor the body of the Omega, all with the same unsuccessful results. He slid his hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration, felt his vision clouded by desperate tears he refused to let go. “Where are Jared?” He asked in a low voice while his eyes swept the asphalt looking for what his nose told him was there.

Then he saw it ... the little stain on the floor, surrounded by so many splashes. He closed his eyes trying to calm the restlessness that was beginning to take possession of his soul. He walked to the spot and bent over the stain, his fingers extended until he touched it. The reddish and thick liquid, the rusty smell of blood and the smell of Jared. Because that was his blood. 

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His brain analyzing and classifying each trace, each particle suspended in the air of that alley. He took his time, he could not afford to dismiss anything. When he opened them, the anguish and despair had been replaced by a cold anger and a cruel determination, which burned slowly in the glowing green of the Alpha's irises.  
\------------------------------ 

His eyes were heavy, his brain seemed dull and he felt a throbbing pain at the base of his neck. He was confused and no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember what had happened. God, that pain was killing him ... He tried to take his hand to the point where he felt the most pain and feel for the cause, but it was totally impossible. “What the hell?” he thought. He made an effort to straighten his head, to open his eyes. At that moment he was aware that the pain was not limited to that point in his head. His whole body protested the slightest movement. 

He struggled to open his eyes, his eyelids opened for a second to close then shielding his eyes from the blinding light. He gave a grunt of protest before opening them again, blinking quickly to get used, turned his head from side to side checking a room totally unknown to him. Tall, dirty, chipped walls, old ramshackle shelves, everything looked abandoned and dirty. He tried again to move his arms, looking for something to lean on and stand up, he had to get out of there. Again, he found himself unable to do so, if he could at least get rid of that heavy fog in his brain ... maybe then he would be able to concentrate and figure out what was going on. 

He tried to move his legs, the result was the same. His back ached, he was aware that he was leaning to the right, his left side was burning from the time spent in that posture, like his arm that felt totally asleep from the tension. With a great effort he managed to get right, panting at the pain of the movement and the relief obtained in the change of position. He listened to the chains brushing against the wood and his eyes opened definitively when the pieces fit into his dull head. Matt, the alley, the van, the fight, Brenda. He cursed to himself, shaking his arms in anger only to see what he already knew. He was tied. Tied in a filthy ship or shed or whatever the hell he wanted it to be and again in Mark's hands, because he was sure it was he who was behind all that. 

He snorted bitterly, was he ever going to be able to get rid of the rancher? He felt anger at being exposed again to that situation, for allowing himself to think that something would change in his life. He felt scared, because he knew that this time he would not get out of there, Mark was not going to hold back this time, he had kidnapped an Omega that belonged to another Alpha and that was punishable by law, for which, he was sure he would everything he wanted to do and then he would simply kill him. He reconciled with that idea, finally everything would end, maybe it would not be so bad, in the end there would be some peace. Jensen's face came to mind and then he felt pity, pity for the little time they had enjoyed together, pity for not giving himself totally to him, because finally he could not know what it feels like when you join the one who really you want.

He imagined what the Alpha's reaction would be when they found him, if they ever found him. He thought about everything they had spoken, about the tenderness with which his eyes always looked at him, at the security and protection that his arms transmitted when he surrounded him. Now that he no longer had a long-term future, he could admit that the Alpha loved him, that what he had said all this time was true. He laughed bitterly because it was too late to notice. He felt sorry for him and for Jensen. He wished the Alpha would be able to forget him, despite what the green-eyed man told him, that he would cross the path of the Alpha had only been a mistake, like the whole life of the Omega, a bitter joke of fate for the only good ones People he had met, his parents, Chad, Brenda, Misha, Jensen ... He closed his eyes and simply wished he was not born. 

He could not say how much longer he spent there alone, wandering in his dreary thoughts in the vain attempt to concentrate on the one thing he wanted to remember, Jensen. The door opened with a plaintive crunch, the orange light of dusk seeping through the opening outlining the silhouette of the man he recognized instantly. The Alpha approached him with a petulant gait and a cynical smile adorned his lips. 

“Wow!” He exclaimed with some satisfaction, “finally wake up. I see that Ackles has spoiled you too much, it seems that you have lost stamina ..., a simple blow and look ... I do not know how much you are unconscious. I was getting bored, you know?” He asked with an exaggerated pout. 

Jared straightened in his chair. He knew what his destiny was going to be, but he was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him humiliated again. He raised his head and looked directly into the blue eyes of the rancher, his own full of contempt and anger. Mark could see everything the Omega felt for him, and the proud brightness that it cost him so much time to erase, but that now did not matter to him, now, it would only make it more fun. The corner of his lip rose in a satisfied smile. He walked until he was in front of him, slid his hand through the chestnut hair that shook annoyed, the other did not say anything, just this time holding his hair tightly, pulling back and exposing his neck. Jared groaned in pain, but his hard expression did not change. The Alpha pressed the thumb of his free hand against his lips, moving it over them as he pressed hard on his jaw, slid his hand down the strong column that was Jared's throat and used it to cover the base of his neck. 

“What were you thinking Ackles?,” he said mockingly, more to himself than to the Omega . “Without marking, without linking ... and walking alone on the street. You're a fucking stupid.” The Alpha continued sliding his hand inside brown shirt, caressing his pecs, pinching his nipples. Jared felt again that heat wave that made him shudder, his skin bristled under the contact and he could not help but moan in dismay when Mark pulled his hand away. The Alpha laughed at him and even more so when he noticed the distrust of the chestnut's eyes. 

“Are not you okay?,” he asked with feigned concern. “Hot? Cold? ...,” continued while walking from side to side around him. Jared continued to scrutinize him with his eyes. “I'd say it's rather hot, right? Tell me ...,” he said putting himself in front of his face. “You have not stained underwear yet?” The Alpha's eyes flashed amused when the Omega's opened wide when finally assaulted by understanding. He was in heat, he was going to go into heat, but how was that possible? He was super careful with his measurement. 

“You forgot to take your little pills?” He asked as if he had guessed what he was thinking at that moment. Jared glared at him, the Alpha clicked his tongue. “Nah, surely you did not forget, of course if someone had changed those pills ... well ...,” he shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Matt! He sent him to the trap, he detested him because Jensen had left him aside, he changed the pills! "

“You have to be careful not to disturb the people who are above you, I thought you had already learned that. Anyway, let me tell you what is going to happen,” he said with a dazzling smile. “This time, while you were playing the houses, I got bored, there is no one who understands what I want like you, so ... you will compensate me, we will recover the lost time. What is great?.” He said totally convinced. 

“You're a fucking sick,” growled the chestnut. The impact of the Alpha's huge hand made him turn his face. Jared spat the blood from his split lip and then looked back at the rancher with defiant eyes. “I know you're going to kill me,” he spat with anger, “you better do it all at once because I'm not willing to give you the show you want.” The Alpha crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him amused, even letting out a small laugh that made gesture to hold back with his hand. Then his eyes became cold and dark, sharp above him like silver daggers. “You will do everything I tell you because if not, you know who will suffer the consequences.”

Jared tensed his jaw at the threat, the other smiled satisfied. “By the time we finish, there will be a beautiful full moon over our heads and you will be begging for you to fuck. And look at me …,” he said with a fake gesture regretful. “Who am I to deny you anything? You will have all of me, including my teeth in your neck, your dear Ackles will not want to know anything about you, of course I can not stay with you either.” He approached the chestnut ear and whispered as if it were a secret, “In case you do not know, these things are not allowed,” he said with a grimace of dismay, “so I'll have to let my wolf finish what I had already started . Honestly, I will feel sorry.” 

“He will kill you!” he snapped with anger, overwhelmed by the helplessness of not being able to defend himself. The Alpha raised a questioning eyebrow.   
“Jensen will find you! He will kill you for this.” The Alpha laughed again as he made his way to the door.   
“Ackles? Yes, it is likely that he did if he found out. But do you know something?” said amused. “Thanks to your dear Welling, I'm not here right now.” Jared looked at him confused. “I am under house arrest, in my house, with two honest agents at the door who will swear on any biblia that I have not left there.” 

Jared's face darkened, he secretly harbored the hope that Jensen would find him, he did not doubt that the Alpha would have gone looking for him immediately, but if he did not think Pellegrino could be behind his disappearance, his hopes were greatly reduced.   
“I leave you with my Boys,” the voice of Mark took him out of his thoughts. “I think they want to return the favor you did yesterday before getting into the van.” Three men had entered without Jared noticing, he recognized them as his assailants and he could not help feeling proud when he saw the bruises they all wore. “Have fun guys. Do not beat me up too much,” the men laughed as the Alpha left the place. Soon they focused all their attention on him. 

\-------------------------- 

“What is it that you left him alone?” Christian shouted in a tone full of anger and despair. “What the fuck were you thinking?”   
“We could not do anything,” Steve defended himself. His Alpha's eyes pierced him accusingly.   
“You should have bring him! to convince him, to tie him up if it had been necessary, whatever it was! But you should have brought him here. Together we would have found the way.”   
“Christian, you did not see,” interrupted Misha, “He was like a crazy, he said Jared was hurt, if we tried to stop him, would have killed us.” Beta's voice reflected how affected he was by what had happened to Jared and the blond's reaction. Sebastian approached him with his arm around him, trying to comfort him.   
“What do we do?” Christian said looking at Tom with despair. Tom shrugged.   
“I called him about fifty times and he does not answer. He has not gone to the police or the hospital, I already asked some contacts. We can not find him if he does not want us to do it, you know.” Christian looked at Sebastian, the older man's blue eyes confirmed what the three of them knew. “Fuck!,” he growl, “We can only wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I run to hide ...


	21. Wild

Chapter 21: Wild

 

Jensen returned to his human form. Parapeted on top of that hill and under the protective cover of the trees, he could watch over that abandoned barn where his nose had brought him after more than thirty hours of unsuccessful search. In that alley the smell of Jared mingled with that of old tires and gasoline, so common that it could have had him circling for months. Among everything he looked for before starting up, only traces of the smell of an oil stain and the unmistakable discomfort of the chemical, probably a powerful disinfectant for farms, seemed to him the most reliable as clues. By registering them in his memory, he had set himself up, but not before ordering everyone to go home. 

As expected, they had not agreed, but he was not willing to admit any kind of discussion, that was an issue that he had to solve alone and he was going to do it once and for all. He was aware that perhaps they had not been the proper ways to address others, he did not hesitate to take advantage of his position as Alpha of the pack, but he would apologize later, when he had Jared nearby, at home and safe. 

Once outside the urban area, he had transformed himself, hoping to be faster in his search, it had not been an easy task, but finally, it seemed that he had reached his goal. From where he was, he could recognize the trail he had followed, the van parked in front of that barn stank of that disinfectant. Beneath that smell, he could make out the essence of Jared, probably inside the building. He had seen two men outside, but he could smell more, at least three others, that should be inside. In spite of the fact that his instinct dictated him to go down and recover what was his own, eliminating every obstacle in the way, his rational part knew that he had to wait, study the situation and draw up a plan. 

He had to be prudent, if they caught him before his time, nothing would stop them from killing Jared before he could even get close to them. Anger and rage grew inside him as he waited for the moment, since he had arrived he had felt the smell of blood, the same as he had felt in the alley, the blood of Jared. God knew they would pay for every drop he shed. With his body tense, he kept watch until he saw the other men leave the stable, they seemed funny and joked with each other. Jensen felt the blood boil in his veins. That would be his moment, Jared was alone, if he moved carefully he could get rid of them without his Omega having anything wrong. 

He skirted the hill, hiding behind bushes and trees until he reached the back of the building. One of the men watched that part. Only a choked moan escaped his lips when Jensen caught him grabbing him by the back and twisting his neck sharply until the vertebrae creaked in a deadly snap. He dragged the body to hide behind bushes and took the huge knife that the man wore at his belt. He moved to the side of the stable, his back pressed against the wall trying to blend in with it until he had his second objective in view. 

This time the element of surprise went to ruin when an unexpected change of air took its smell to the man who was watching. Jensen just had time to jump back to dodge what would have been an accurate thrust when the man turned and brandished a knife. The guard offered him a mocking smile thinking that he was in a privileged position to be the sole possessor of a weapon. Jensen returned the smile, bringing his hand behind his back to remove the knife he had previously caught. The man's face darkened and he adopted a defensive posture, arms outstretched forward and knife hand forward, waiting for his chance. Jensen imitated him, the two circled, the Alpha's eyes fixed on the other man's face, liquid danger distilling from the green irises. 

The guard made the first movement and pushed forward. The Alpha moved quickly blocking the man's arm under his armpit while he propelled the knife through his ribs in a sure upward trajectory. The man moaned gasping for air when Jensen pulled out the knife and it escaped through his punctured lung. The man clung to him in an attempt to hold on, Jensen did not think, his hand moved by itself sliding the edge of the knife along the trembling throat, blood flowed from the artery splashing the clothes and face of the Alpha who simply stepped back leaving the body to collapse at his feet. 

He ran to the front, being sure that the other men would be on notice. He confirmed his suspicions by finding them armed and vigilant barricaded in front of the door. Jensen moved slowly without losing detail of the movements of those three. The men turned trying to surround him, in that open space, he could not count on anything to keep his back, but really, he did not need it. If those men did not fear their Alpha so much, they would have fled from there just to see the expression on Jensen's face. The jade of his eyes glowed in ice-cold eyes, his jaw clenched with a determination that told them, that they would only have one option if they managed to kill him, the Alpha stood up to its full height, muscles tense and defiant. 

Under a silent signal, the men moved in unison, hovering over the Alpha, trying impossibly to get hold of him. Jensen moved with the agility of a tiger and the certainty of a hawk, keeping them at bay. Despair and fear were making their way into the group's motivation, making them look for other ways. Jensen howled in pain when the claws of a brown wolf hovered over his hip, then letting him feel the edge of his fangs closing over his shoulder. The Alpha dropped to the ground, rolling under the legs of the animal to stand up again like the majestic gray wolf it was. 

Hair bristling from his neck to the base of his tail, made him double in size, making him, if that were possible, more intimidating. Death, was all that reflected those huge green eyes. The brown wolf showed his fangs in a menacing way, but the retracted shape of his ears and tail reflected the fear he actually felt. The gray wolf growled, hoarse and deep. He pushed himself with all the power of his hind legs falling on the ball of brown hair, rolling him with fierceness, digging his teeth in an accurate manner totally immune to the attempt of defense of the other animal. An accurate bite tore at the throat of the smallest wolf. The taste and heat of the blood in his gums, sliding down his tongue, the rusty smell flooding his brain, brought the Alpha into a kind of primitive ecstasy. His head swiveled to meet the other two men who contoured the scene in terror. 

Jensen was again transformed and in front of one of them before he even had time to blink. His impassive gesture as he plunged the knife into the stomach of this one who only managed to look at him incredulously. Jensen twisted the knife, deepening the wound, making it too mortal. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the third flee, running into the building, trying to take shelter in it. The Alpha was fast, he reached the door before the other managed to close it. He pushed hard, pushing through it. The man stood behind some old furniture trying to keep the distance with that messenger of death in which the man had become. 

.................................................. .......................... 

Jared was out of breath, those three had taken their time, taking turns among themselves to beat and mock him. His whole body ached, he could barely open his eyes, swollen from the blows, the blood ran through his broken eyebrow and lip, he had trouble breathing, surely he had to have a broken rib and to top it off, his hormonal alterations were in full swing, he felt his skin burning, the blood pumping in his veins at a dizzying speed. The thick, slippery liquid that began to wet his thighs had him anxious and annoying in equal parts, he could smell himself, his own intensified essence, sweet and penetrating. Nausea ruffled his stomach and bitter bile burned his throat. He tugged his arms weakly, trying to find some relief in the posture in which they had left him. It was totally useless.

He inhaled sharply, trying to regain some control over his body, the smell exploding in his brain like a lantern on a night of fierce storm: Jensen.   
Worry and relief invaded him equally. Jensen had found him, Jensen was there, he had come for him. He heard the sound of the fight, the muffled moans, the grunts, the smell of blood coming in brutal waves that made him fear for the integrity of his Alpha. The door opened abruptly and one of the assailants rushed in behind some furniture. In spite of the distance and that his vision was limited to mere slits, he saw the expression of dread of that man who did not look away from the entrance. 

The silhouette of Jensen was outlined against light, powerful and magnificent. Jared felt the pride settle in his chest knowing that Jensen was there for him. 

The Alpha had entered with his gaze fixed on the man, determination shining in his eyes. When crossing the door the essence of Jared hit him, it was stronger, more intense, he could not say in what way, but it was different. He turned to look for him, his eyes appeased with infinite tenderness when he contacted the Omega. The sensation lasted a second, although it was enough to comfort Jared. The face of the Alpha closed in a furious mask to contar the state of his Omega. 

Jared was on his knees, arms outstretched on either side of his body, strapped to chains around two columns. His face, bruised and swollen, with traces of dried blood that caked his skin and hair. Jensen felt anger against himself for not being able to stop that, for having left Jared again in such a vulnerable situation. Jared groaned and Jensen felt all his skin bristle burning for an unknown need that asked him to forget everything and focus only on him. Jared, Jared, Jared, his smell, his skin, Jared ... in a way he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, his heart beating a thousand an hour, Jared ... 

“Jensen!” The warning arrived late. Jensen was pushed forward by the strong impact of the board on his back. He rolled on the ground quickly to find himself once again with that momentarily forgotten man, standing on top of him, holding the board on his arms with the clear intention of striking again. Jensen used his leg to sweep the ankles of the other who it fell in surprise. His mind was alert again, he reacted quickly and with an agile movement was on top of the man. The snap of the broken nose after the first punch marks the air, followed by the screams of pain from the man beneath him. The first blow was followed by another, then another plus and another and another ... 

Jared had followed the whole scene, worried at first when he was aware that the aggression would catch him off guard, astonished and proud later by the Alpha's reaction, by the security of his movements and the firmness of his actions. Now he was frightened, frightened by the excessive fury that those eyes dilated to the beyond by anger. Jensen hit without knowledge, letting himself be carried away in a totally animal form. Jared feared for him, he had not realized until now what all that meant. Jensen had killed, was killing for him ... Jared knew Jensen was a good person, How would affect this later? How would he be able to face it? He felt angry with himself, he had dragged Jensen to that and now he was unable to do anything but watch as that man, who was a good man, was getting lost for him. 

Jensen was blinded, unloading on that man all the anger that had caused him to see Jared like that. He had been dead for some time and was still unable to stop, his knuckles flayed, his hands full of blood, the blood of all those men that covered him completely making the clothes stick to his body, sticky and hot, stinking rust and hate. The click at his back made him stop, like a good Texan, he would recognize that sound anywhere, a cocked revolver. He watched the bloody wreckage between his legs while he gasped, trying to regain the rhythm of his breathing. Silence cried out in that damned barn. 

Jensen turned his head slowly, looking to where Jared was. A knot was made in his throat when he saw Mark standing at his side, his arm extended and the tip of the revolver over the head of the Omega. The rancher smirked. The blond's body tensed ready to attack, the muzzle of the gun pressed harder on the chestnut's temple. 

“Do not even think about it ...” Mark warned. Jensen backed off, with slow movements he got up and took a couple of steps away from the dead man's body, forcing his body to keep waiting. His eyes did not move away from those of the rival Alpha that shone arrogantly. “Well, look what the cat brought us. You are leaving me very expensive Ackles, you will have to compensate me in some way.” Jensen remained silent, his eyes dismissing anger. Mark threw him something that he instinctively caught in the air. 

“Put them on!,” ordered, “In the pipe ...,” pointed indicating with his free hand. Jensen looked at the handcuffs in his hands and then directed a glance at Jared. The chestnut looked at him pleadingly, his head bent by the pressure of the barrel against his temple. “Easy, Jay. Everything will be fine,” he said hoarsely, loud enough for the chestnut to hear him. Jared moaned Again, a mixture of anxiety, worry and nerves that the Alpha felt again as an impact against his body. Mark laughed at the comment. “Yes Jay ..., calm,” said mocking, “Hurry up!” then urged the alpha.

Jensen walked over to the barn wall, sitting on the floor, staring defiantly at the rancher's ice eyes while he adjusted the handcuffs to the pipe and his wrist. Mark smirked and pulled the revolver out of Jared's head, tucking it into the waistband of his pants. 

“This is going to be much more fun than I thought ...,” he said while looking alternately at the two men he had in his power, approaching to be in front of the Alpha. “I'll love seeing your face while that bitch begs me to fuck him.” Jensen's serious face did not change, but his eyes flashed with a flash of confusion. Mark laughed again. “What kind of Alpha you? Do not you smell it? That bitch sucks!” 

Jensen growled from deep in his throat, but Mark did not give himself up. With a brusque gesture he grabbed the Alpha's short hair, forcing him to raise his head and look at Jared.   
“Look at him!” demanded. “Do not you hear those desperate moans? All anxious and wet ... Trembling and sweating. And each time will go to more and more. He will pray and beg because someone touch him, because someone fill him, taking out that fire that burns his insides. And then ...” Mark made a gesture of false resignation. “There I will be to meet those needs.” He crouched until his lips were next to the blonde's ear. “I'm going to mark him so much, that you can only distinguish my smell in him.” Jensen growled again but the rancher continued. “But that will not be everything, he is mine, he has always been mine. It was before you came with your absurd claim and it will be until the day he die, which unfortunately will be soon. But for you to be clear, I'm going to stick my teeth in his neck. I am going to do what you have not been able to do in all these months that you have had with you. You are a deluded Jensen, you can not leave the properties unmarked.” 

Jensen shook with rage, receiving the dull impact of a kick in response. Mark released him and he shrank to the side of the impact trying to catch his breath.   
“I'm going to kill you,” he said with clenched teeth, in a low and cold tone. His sharp eyes on those of the rancher, with a security that did not seem to impress this one that moved away of him laughing to laughter. “I'd like to see it," he said smugly. 

The day was advancing and the moon was beginning to make an appearance on the sky that was beginning to turn red. Jared whimpered, his feverish body making him tremble with need and frustration. His mind revolved in an unending struggle between instinct and reason. Jared hated that, he hated being out of control, losing all power of decision in the face of the need that burned inside him. He smelled Jensen, the essence of the Alpha was now so strong that it drowned him, it left him with no air in his lungs, struggling to fill them and in each inspiration it was worse because that smell clung to every part of his being, spreading roots that It strangled his sense. 

“Jensen!,” he moaned. His eyes sought supplicating those of the Alpha that opened wide, bright and full of the same need of chestnut. Jensen feels Jared, could say that he feels every beat of his heart accelerated inside his own chest. Close his eyes, his head hurts. Jared moans again and he struggles against the handcuffs. Anger boils in his blood along with the need to protect Jared. 

“Jensen! ...,” a new drowned plea. Jensen burns under the skin. “Jared ...” He gasps in despair. The chestnut whimpers, caught in his own heat, urged by the sweet and penetrating smell of his own lubrication that now seems to spill uncontrollably. He sighs in relief when he feels the contact of some hands on the sweaty skin of his back. He screams inside because he knows they are not right and yet he is unable not to wish them, not to lean towards his touch. Jensen grunts in warning, he hears it, but he can not do anything, nothing. 

Mark smiles satisfied, without looking away victoriously from the face of the handcuffed Alpha, looks at him and challenges him, looks at him and tells him that he has lost, that he will be the one to take everything. Delienates with his hands the scars of the body of Omega, proudly recognizing his work, yearning to finish it when his teeth close in the right place, the last scar to complete everything. He slides his hand along the column of the chestnut that arches desperately, lifting his ass and spreading his legs. Mark laughs again without looking at the green eyes inflamed in flames. The rancher pushes his fingers without delicacy in the lubricated space of the Omega. Jared moans satisfied and Jensen rages his rage. 

Mark fucks him with his fingers and Jared gasps desperately. Jensen stands up, his teeth grinding hate, his body tightens as his wrist springs blood from the touch of handcuffs. His eyes burn with fury with every gasp escaping through Jared's thin lips. The Omega groans and it is not with him, the anger calcinates him, it is not the right thing, it is not what it should be. Jared is yours, yours! He has not marked it but it is, by right, by destination. He will not allow anyone else to touch him, he has killed for him and he feels he could continue to do so. He could kill anyone who dared to even look at him. 

Close his eyes tightly and tighten his jaw to avoid a single sound, holding the pain when with a quick and dry movement dislocates his thumb. The edge of the handcuffs unfolds his hand, but he manages to free himself. Mark's blue eyes widened in disbelief as the gray wolf leaps at him. The rancher is quick and wields his weapon when the wolf is in the middle of the jump, the detonation sounds like a bomb in the ears of Jared that from his posture can not see what happens. The air is filled with the smell of gunpowder, time seems suspended, fragments of a film in slow motion. 

Jensen hears the shot, but at that moment he could not tell if it was successful. Jensen feels nothing but anger gnawing at his gut, driving his body into a single goal: Mark. When the jump ends, the wolf does not fall on a human body but on another wolf. Black, strong, well-known, blue ice eyes nailed to the green jungle of his opponent. Both growling menacingly turning their bristling and tense bodies. The fangs appear sharp under the retracted lips, the black wolf growls and stands on its hind legs looking for an advantageous position, the gray imitates it, its legs are entangled while the mouths look anxiously the opposite neck. There are grunts and yelps, both taste the blood of the other. They separate to start again when the gray wolf takes advantage of its superior size and falls on the back of the black one that does not surrender. The claws tear the skin while the teeth collide looking for the bite that will end everything, the one that is mortal. The bodies turn and wallow, exchanging positions, attacking and defending until finally the blue eyes open full of panic.

The gray wolf roars triumphantly as its jaw closes tightly over the tender skin of its opponent's throat, its fangs working their way through it until it feels the blood soaking its gums. He squeezes and shakes his head abruptly, once and again, feels the flesh opening and tearing, hears the sharp yelp that precedes death, a final affirmation before the silt arrives and everything remains still. 

The time is still standing, the gray wolf maintains its position on the inert body of the black, still bristling and dominant, panting heavy with the muscles still stiff. Lick repeatedly his snout by cleaning the blood, letting it soothe him. Jensen has let his wolf out too much, has given him control and is now exhausted, breathe. 

His nostrils dilate and his eyes darken, the wolf's head turns and there it is. Again he is aware of his presence, he does not understand how he has been able to forget it when the essence of the Omega occupies everything, every cubic centimeter of the air that can be breathed in that infamous place. It covers everything, it pervades everything, so sweet and penetrating that not all the blood shed, nor the smell of death of the abandoned bodies can even diffuse it a little. It covers everything, even him. 

Jared can not take his eyes off the wolf, fascinated by the power emanating from the animal, hypnotized by the dilated pupils that lurk him, dark and piercing. His body trembles when the animal advances towards him, slow movements as if stalking a prey and in truth Jared feels himself that prey. Feel the cold, wet snout sink into his neck, inspiring, recognizing. Jared groans softly and the wolf's tongue licks his skin, scratchy, heavy, wet. The skin of the Omega bristles, trembling hairs looking for more contact. The wolf grunts satisfied to change position and smell his face, whines quietly at the wounds, licking the dried blood, taking away the sweat and tears. 

“Jensen ...” Jared sighs closing his eyes. The presence of the wolf intimidates and excites him in equal parts, but right now he can only pay attention to his need. He knows it's a mistake, he knows he does not want it to be that way, that Jensen does not want it that way either. He knows that they will repent, he knows himself, he knows that he will hate himself and that he will hate what happened, but at that moment, he does not make it matter, he does not want to avoid it, he only feels that if he does not, he could die right there, in that very moment. 

“Jensen ...” moans again. “Please ... please ... help me, I need you.” The wolf looks at him with inquisitive eyes. Jared closes his eyes. “Please ...,” pray again. When he opens them, he only sees Jensen, the beautiful face of the Alpha in front of his, the pupils so dilated that the green had practically disappeared, dark as night. “Jensen,” he whispers. The Alpha's hand is anchored on the back of his neck while he sinks his face into the neck of the Omega. Inspire with strength. “Jared ...” moans with the voice more hoarse and dark than the chestnut has ever heard. “Jared ... Jared ...” Jensen repeats his name like a mantra as he sinks his nose into every part of the chestnut's body within his reach, recognizing it, learning everything from him. 

Jensen vibrates in a sea of sensations, desire and possessiveness at the head of them all, his hands sliding along the body of Jared that moans pleased. His fingers tighten and knead, Jared might shrink when those fingers close on the bruised and battered parts of his body, but he does not complain because he needs it, he needs everything Jensen can give him. The Alpha's teeth scrape his shoulders, his neck, his jaw. The thick lips close over his, hungry, possessive and violent. There is no delicacy, there is no love, there is no tenderness, only pure and hard instinct, wild and primitive instinct. Domination and submission. 

The hands go down to his tight buttocks, separating them and letting the fingers slide between them, soaking in the sweet liquid emanating from Jared. Jensen grunts in the kiss and Jared gasps quietly as those fingers sink inside him. “So wet ...” the Alpha murmurs. Jared's erection stands firm and proud against his stomach. When the Alpha's fingers make him move towards in front of it, it collides with that of the blonde still covered under the clothes. “Please ...” moans again. “I need it.” And Jensen is lost ... He had had doubts, he was screaming to himself that he should stop, that it was not the way, but hear beg Jared, feel the need in his voice ... something had clicked on his brain and now he could not think of anything else but to erase the anguish of that voice, to give him everything he wanted and needed, to make it his own so that he did not have to worry anymore. 

Jensen undid his shirt while his mouth crushed the chestnut, teeth tongues and saliva crashing frantically uncontrolled. He stood up getting rid of his pants while he surrounded the body of the Omega, knelt behind him, for the first time aware of his painful erection. Jared raised his ass exposing himself totally impurely. The Alpha felt dizzy from the excitement. He separated the buttocks of the chestnut and buried his face between them, intoxicating himself with his essence, licking anxiously that liquid that intoxicated him by making him addicted, a junkie of a drug called Jared. Jared who was being reduced to a pleading mass, panting and trembling under each caress of the Alpha. 

Jensen aligned his member with the entrance of the chestnut and roared when he entered it with an accurate thrust. Jared groaned in relief, feeling his anxiety subside as he felt his instincts come true. He pushed backward at Jensen's momentary astonishment, which then growled complacently. “So narrow ...” sighed, “so wet ...” 

His hands closed on the hips of the Omega, holding him steady, his attacks deepened, fast, deep, intense. Skin crashing against skin, sweat mixed with blood, grunts, gasps, entreaties. 

Jared feels himself dying, his body burns on excited and over stimulated and has lost count of how many times he has come, although he believes that there could have already been two. Jensen pushes against him like there's no tomorrow while he feels his tongue and lips trace convoluted paths between his neck and shoulders. The Alpha gasps satisfied expressions in his ear, inspires in his neck, caresses him with long and wet licks and Jared can only pray, pray and wish he does. 

Jensen clings to his shoulders making the skin pale under his fingertips, growls low and deep as he accelerates the rhythm, as within and deep as Jared has never felt anything, note how the Alpha's knot expands, as his body closes behind him preventing him from leaving. “Do it,” he hear himself say. “Do it!” moans in a plea. And Jensen can not and does not want to refuse, his tongue licks repeatedly the base of the neck of the Omega, the union with his clavicle. His fangs lengthen and sharpen scraping the thin skin right next to where his pulse beats. “Do it ...” Jared whines, and the jaw closes catching the tender flesh, sinking its fangs into it, causing something to explode in their brains. Jared screams and Jensen stifles his scream against the skin under his mouth. Jensen spills inside him in long and abundant pulsations and Jared surprises himself before the new orgasm. 

Jensen defeats against the back of the chestnut, exhausted physically and mentally. Jared protests under his weight and it is then that he realizes that he is still tied. Reality hits him like waves against rocks in a rough sea. "What have you done? How have you been able?" Carefully bends over to one of Jared's wrists and unties it, the Omega moans in pain when the sleeping arm returns to its position.Jensen holds him for a moment before leaning down to release the other arm. The Alpha embraces him from behind, holding him against his chest while rubbing his arms trying to ease his pain. Jared leans his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes letting himself be done. 

After a while Jensen helps him and both change to a more comfortable position, lying on their side while waiting for the union to break. The floor is dirty and grimy, but there are no other options and although neither of them says anything, this is a bit how they feel. But the reason and the remorse are lost when the blood boils and the desires are so great that they cloud your mind. Jensen is not able to get away from Jared, he feels he dies if he does not touch him, he does not smell him, he does not bite him and he does not fuck him (he does not say it but he knows he went into heat, something weird in an Alpha, but Jared provokes him that way, it makes him aggressive, dominant and lethal) and Jared combustion if he does it and much more if he does not. They spend all night and all day in that shed, searching and meeting each other, tormenting themselves at the moment when their brains relax during the union to forget everything at the moment they touch each other again.  
After that time they are exhausted, Jared can hardly move and looks horrible. United to the blows and the marks caused by the beating are the own brands that Jensen has watered by his skin, brands that speak of property. Jensen looks for his clothes and helps him get dressed. Find an old blanket and throw it by the shoulders.  
"Rest a while, I'll be right back," he says, placing a tender kiss on the chestnut's forehead.  
“What are you going to do?” He asks shyly. He does not know why, but the thought of Jensen walking away frightens him.  
"I have to clean this up," he replies with a serious gesture, glancing quickly at the corpse of the man and the wolf resting on the floor of the shed and thinking of the four more outside. Jared gives him an inquisitive look and he responds with a small smile.  
“Easy, I'll take care of it.”

Jensen was busy for about four hours. Jared could not help the relief he felt when he finally saw him return. Alpha picked up the cell phone he had taken from the pocket of one of the men and called Chris telling him where they were. An hour later, the foreman's truck was parked in front of the barn. Christian jumped down when he saw Jensen come out carrying Jared's body.

“What happened?” He asked worriedly. The Alpha did not answer, just trying to accommodate Jared in the back seat. “Jensen?” Christian swept the place, it looked deserted, but it stank of blood and death, Jensen himself was covered in blood from head to toe. "It's been almost four days ..." he protested. "Jensen, this is serious. Talk to me!

"Not now," he said dryly as he sat in the back beside his partner, resting his head on his knees. “We're going home.”


	22. Licking wounds

Chapter 22 : Licking wounds

 

The return trip passed in complete silence. Christian looked worriedly through the rearview mirror, trying to guess something in the totally inscrutable face of his Alpha. He could not keep a chill from running down his back, he had known Jensen for many, many years, and he had never seen that expression on his face. His face was serious, dark, his jaw was tight and tense, but what worried the foreman most was his look. The Alpha kept his eyes fixed to the front, looking through the windshield, frowning, he felt the fire burning inside him, but at the same time they looked cold as ice. For the first time in his life, he felt afraid to be with his friend.

 

They arrived at the ranch and ran to help Jensen with Jared, the Alpha gave a dull growl of warning, his eyes flashed and Christian stopped short in astonishment, stepping back, leaving space for Jensen to carry the body of the Omega and walk until the House. Jared could not resist any more, his battered body and physical and emotional exhaustion had claimed his debts and finally sunk him into unconsciousness. Jensen was still influenced by the last throes of his own heat and the consequences of having left his wolf control for so long, and this made the Alpha's protective instincts and sense of possessiveness too active. He was not going to let anyone get close to Jared and much less that no one touched him, no matter who he was, he would not allow it.

 

The rest of the pack awaited them worried, all attended surprised to the reaction of their Alpha. Something had changed and everyone could appreciate it. The change of the smell gave meaning to some things, but did not explain many others. Everyone had felt it, as soon as the Alpha got out of the car they all knew that Jared and he had linked, it was not difficult to find out, when a couple linked their essence changed for them as well as for others, now they did not smell Jensen or Jared, now the essence of each one was a mixture of both, now it was Jensen/Jared and Jared/Jensen and everyone would recognize them that way. But that did not finish explaining the aggressiveness that the whole body of the Alpha detached and that made everyone stir restless.

 

Jensen walked down the aisle that opened between them, six pairs of eyes watching him full of worry, increased concern when they noticed the limp body on his arms. Christian reacted, shook his astonishment to try to put some sanity in all that madness, something serious had happened, he needed to know to see what they would have to face and also Jared was hurt and Jensen surely also judging by the amount of blood that covered to both, they had to go to a hospital. He took a deep breath and intercepted Jensen before he reached the stairs.

 

“Back off,” the Alpha growled.

“Jensen …” he prayed. “You have to go to a hospital.”

“No,” was his only answer, Jensen moved to dodge his friend, but he got back in his way.

“Jensen! You are not being reasonable. I do not know what happened, but look at yourself! Look at him!” Christian tried to remove the blanket that covered the body of Jared so that the Alpha was conscious of his state and entered reason. Jensen reacted instinctively, sticking more to his body.

“Do not you dare touch him,” he said in a low, cold and threatening tone. Christian was pale as he realized that the threat was real and dangerous. Tom came to his aid, standing beside him, both watching his Alpha carefully.

 

The tension was palpable throughout the house, the Betas watched worriedly the interaction of their Alphas without being able to do anything to intervene. It was frustrating, but it was like that, his intervention could be punished by his partners or even worse, by Jensen, so they limited themselves to being mere spectators of that battle that seemed like it was not going to come to fruition.

 

“Back off!,” Jensen shouted again. His body gave of anger and his eyes burned in the same dangerous fire that Christian had seen in the car. The two Alphas tried to stand firm and convince the blond, but really, their own wolves began to be scared by the blond's anger.

“Jensen ...,” Sebastian's soft and calm voice sounded behind him. “It’s ok, you do not want to go to a hospital? Voucher. But you and Jared need care, let me do it, I'll take care of you.

“No!” He denied stubbornly. Jensen knew that he was not being rational, that they just wanted to help him, that they were his family, his friends. But he could not avoid it, he could not control himself, he had been about to lose Jared, he could have died, Mark had been about to mark him. Mark it!

 

Jensen feels that if that had happened, to him it would have hurt more than if he had died. He scolds himself for that affirmation, he's stupid and he knows it, but that's how he feels. Nothing could be worse than if Jared did not belong to him as he does now. And the strange thing is that the one that now belongs to him should give him peace of mind, but he does not feel it, he feels that now he must protect him more, take care of him more. He is yours, yours! And he can not allow all those Alphas around him, it does not matter if they are his friends, it does not matter if they are his family, he simply can not stand the idea and he wonders if he will ever be able to do it. Pray to heaven that it is so and want to believe that this is only a consequence of his heat. Everyone says that when an Alpha comes into heat it becomes highly possessive and really aggressive. Maybe that's what happens to him.  
He would like them to understand him, but he knows they will not, he sees them in their faces, they do not understand what is happening and he can not blame them, nor does he feel capable of explaining it to them. He just wants to be left in peace, he just wants to go up to his room and lie down in bed with his partner, he just wants to close his eyes and rest, forget everything, forget the deaths, the blood, the hatred. Forget that Jared is worse because of him, that he lost control, that he fucked him without even letting go of those ties, that he did not care more than his own satisfaction, satiate his instinct, his need. He needs to rest, lick his wounds and think about how he will do to face everything that has happened, what he has become.

“Jensen,” another voice, different and insecure addresses him. Close your eyes. Why can not they just leave him alone? “Let me do it,” continues hesitant, “I will do it, I will take care of you.”

 

The four Alphas turn with a serious face to look at the one who has spoken. The blue eyes of Beta deviate submissively to the ground, knowing that he has broken the rules. Sebastian growls at his partner and it shrinks, but does not move from the site, the Beta believes he understands the blond's reticence and, anyway, Jared cares too much and his friend needs him. He knows that his partner will be angry with him for days, but he knows that anger is more related to Sebastian's concern because something really happens to him because he has skipped the rules.

 

Jensen narrows his eyes and seems to think about it. Misha really is a Beta, he does not feel like a threat, not like he does with Chris, Tom or Sebastian. He is not stupid, and although he only wants to rest and be alone with Jared, he knows that both are injured and need care, rest will come later. So he nods his head at the blue-eyed and turns again taking a step towards the stairs with the defiant look placed on his friends. They move away leaving the way clear and Jensen ascends them exhaling a tired sigh.

 

Once in the room Jensen deposits with extreme care the body of his partner on the bed, his eyes go through and Misha does not miss the brightness of sadness and concern of the eyes of the Alpha. The beta maintains the distance, is anxious to check the status of his friend, but will not dare to approach without the permission of Jensen, he does not stop warning that, although the blonde has allowed his presence, he is not comfortable with it and Alpha's posture does not stop issuing warning signals that he should not ignore.

 

Jensen finally turns around, looks at him and nods his head, stepping aside. Misha moves cautiously with one eye on the body of his friend and another pending the reactions of the Alpha, but he simply sighs tired, reaches a chair and sits on the other side of the bed, leaving him room to work. The beta relaxes a little and approaches Jared, the worry flooding his blue eyes with only appreciating the bruised face of the omega, with trembling hands removes the dirty blanket that covers his body and begins to undress him. He can not suppress a choked moan when he is finally aware of the extent of the damage, added to the fact that he had not seen Jared's previous scars. Jensen simply closes his eyes when listening to him, his face the living portrait of pain.

 

Misha goes to the door and opens it, as expected everyone is standing guard in the hallway, asks for what he needs and then closes. He goes to the bathroom, takes clean towels, a sponge and a bucket with warm water, a moment later he is cleaning his friend's body, dragging dirt, blood, sweat and tears, dragging misery, fear, pain and sex out of the body bruised and leaving it in the increasingly dark water of the basin.

 

A knock at the door catches the attention of the two people aware of the room, Misha stops his work, but Jensen denies and tells him to continue with what he is doing. The Alpha rises slowly, his feet crawling tiredly on the dais of the room, opens the door and there Steve is with a worried gesture, handing him the things that Misha had requested, he takes them with a slight nod in the way of thanks and He slowly closes the door behind him. With the same tired walk about everything until the bed and sits again without losing detail of everything that the beta does.

 

Misha finishes cleaning it after a while, observes the body of Jared with a critical eye and nods satisfied. Suture where necessary, apply ointments where necessary and tighten the bandages carefully on the bruised ribs, when finished, load the syringes with antibiotics, anti-inflammatories and with enough analgesia as for a horse because he is sure that Jared has to It hurts his whole body like hell and he knows that the chestnut will thank him.

 

Jensen has not looked away from Jared, his body defeated in the chair and eyes narrowed by exhaustion, but watchful. The satisfied sigh of Beta takes him out of his particular trance, stoking his gaze, but without moving.

“Well, he's ready,” said the blue - eyed tired, “come with you ...,” continued trying to give a soothing smile to his Alpha. Jensen looked at him as if he were suddenly aware of his presence despite having spent all his time with him.

“Not,” said hoarsely. “I'm fine” Misha looked at him confused, it was obvious that the blonde was not well and that he was hurt.

“Jensen please ...,” the brunette asked. “You need care, you're hurt.”

 

The Alpha sighed. He did not want to argue, they had already taken care of Jared, that was the important thing, he was hurt, yes, but he could not stand anymore for today. He just wanted to hug Jared and rest.

“Not now Misha,” he growled. The pained gesture of the beta made him reconsider and with a softer tone gave him some peace of mind. “I'm tired, okay? I'm just going to shower and sleep for a while. Then I'll let you review me.” The beta studied him for a few seconds looking for sincerity in those words. He wanted to believe they were true, although he had no other choice anyway. He smiled sadly at his Alpha and picked up the things to leave the room.

 

Jensen waited until the door was closed to get up and approach Jared, tenderly brushing a strand of hair off his forehead and gazing into his partner's peacefully sleeping face. All the peacefulness that could seem covered by those blows, he felt the anger grow again inside him and he clenched his fists tightly trying to control himself. He was at home, he was safe and he fulfilled his threat and charged with the blood of others every drop spilled by his Omega. His wolf shook satisfied and part of him did as well, despite the fact that the other party was horrified by what had happened.

 

He went to the bathroom, shed his bloody clothes, throwing them directly into the trash. He opened the shower tap and adjusted it to the maximum temperature his skin could handle. The water dyed in ocher slid down his body to disappear through the sink, taking away the smell of hatred, anger, death and fear of his skin, but could never take that smell from his head, never until the day he died.

 

He came out of the shower and looked at his body in the mirror, he was going to need more than one cure, the bullet had grazed his hip, and after cleanin , many wounds had bled again. He covered the most important ones with some dressings he had in the bathroom and then headed back to the room. Jared was still in the same position in which he had left, did not surprise him and less with the amount of painkillers that Misha had given him. He pushed aside the sheets and carefully moved to his side, until his body felt the warmth of chestnut, wrapped his arm around Jared's waist and breathed heavily on his shoulder. He smiled satisfied when he realized that Jared smelled like him, as it should be. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the dream.

 

He awoke numb, bright light flooding the room making him blink still sleepy. He felt the warmth of the other body beside him and relaxed when he saw the slow and calm breathing of his Omega. Jared had turned during the night and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder. Jensen moved carefully not to wake him up, his whole body ached so he did not want to imagine how the chestnut would feel. He observed his body before wrapping it again and his face transformed with a grimace of disgust, the skin had already acquired different violet tones and Jensen could not ignore the marks of his hands on the hips and shoulders of the chestnut. He closed his eyes in disgust, took a deep breath and covered his body before leaving the room.

 

“What time is it?” he asked in a deep, doughy voice as he entered the kitchen, deliberately ignoring the serious and worried face of the other three Alphas sitting there.

“It's almost noon,” replied Tom, “you've been sleeping for eighteen hours. Jensen simply nodded as he poured himself a cup of steaming coffee, strong and bitter, just as he needed it at that moment. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to say something, but he simply leaned on the counter and drank, realizing that it was the first thing he took in four days, he had not even noticed and then he thought of Jared, and again the blame hit him hard and his body shuddered.

 

“Jensen ...,” He looked up from his cup and found Sebastian's calm blue eyes. The veterinarian could not take his eyes off the body of the blond since he entered the kitchen dressed only in jeans, his eyes checking from afar every wound, blood-stained dressings, blows. - Let me look at you that - he asked. Jensen glanced over his own body as if he did not know what he was talking about, the concern intensified in the three men's faces. With surprising apathy, Jensen shrugged.

 

“Sit here,” indicated the older Alpha as he hurriedly got up in search of the medicine cabinet, before the blonde would regret it. Jensen sat down with the same indifference with which he had accepted the priests. Sebastian came back in a moment and started doing his job. Christian and Tom looked at each other questioningly, wondering if it was time to intervene, after the reaction of the previous day they did not know very well what to do. Finally, the foreman decided to try it.

 

“Jensen ...” said with caution. You have to tell us what happened. We need to know,” the silence was made with the kitchen. Anxious looks on the face of the Alpha that said nothing. A grin that looked more like a grimace appeared on the blond's face. His eyes again cold and devoid of any emotion.

“I killed them, I killed them all,” he said calmly. The other three looked at each other in horror, Christian got up from his chair and nervously stroked his hair.

“To whom Jensen? Who did you kill?” His tone could not hide the worry. He sensed the answer and knew that all that was going to bring problems.

“Pellegrino and four of his men,” hissed annoyed by one of the points that Sebastian was giving him and that was the only emotion he showed at that time.

 

“But ...” Tom did not know how to continue. “Fuck Jensen! This is crazy, why? You should have called us, we would call the police. I do not know ... whatever! But this.” He stopped when the Alpha glared at him.

“They kidnapped Jared. They were going to kill him. It was on my right,” he said in a serious tone.

“Fuck yes!,” shouted Tom, “perhaps in the Middle Ages.”

“The law is still valid,” Jensen refuted

“Yes, it is. But things are not done that way anymore. The authorities are not going to be happy with this and also, you are an influential man. All this is going to be a show, they are not going to let it happen.” Jensen shrugged indifferently again. Christian was still amazed by his friend's radical change. Then, it came to mind.

 

“Jensen, if you killed all ... where are the bodies? There was nobody there.” The blonde nailed his piercing gaze on him, seemed to be thinking the answer.

“It's better you do not know,” he said with confidence.

“Jensen! We are your family!,” protested the foreman.

“That's why! If something happens it will only be my fault. You will not know anything about this and nothing will happen to you. It's my last word, is that clear?.” Christian was not at all in agreement, his eyes held with anger the look of his Alpha that looked firm and determined. The confrontation was lengthening more than usual, Christian could not allow it, could not let his friend carry the burden of everything. They were a pack until the last consequences. The green jungle of Jensen's eyes became pleading, the foreman clenched his fists before looking away. Jensen turned to Sebastian.  
“You finished?”

“You're ready,” he replied with a sad smile. Jensen nodded as he got up, rummaged through the cabinets picking up some food that was placed on a tray and returned to his room ignoring the worry he left behind.

 

Jared had been awake for some time, but his body was reluctant to open his eyes. After scolding himself for the lack of will, his eyelids opened slowly, just a small slit to frowned after the annoying invasion of light in his eyes. He tried again, blinking several times until he got used to the clarity. He was confused, the last thing he remembered was Jensen coming back from where he wanted him to go and now ... Without moving a single muscle he scanned the room, it took only a moment to recognize it, it was Jensen's room, somehow they had returned to the ranch.

 

A shadow was outlined against the light in the window, he focused his attention on it, obviously it was Jensen. The Alpha was simply wearing jeans, his bare shoulder was leaning against the window fence, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes lost in the horizon. Jared could not avoid thinking that he looked tired and worried, but even so he looked totally beautiful. The light outlined the outline of his face as if it were a drawing. His forehead, his nose, those full lips and even his long lashes. Jensen moved just a little and the sun illuminated what until now had remained in shadow, tearing golden glints to the green of his eyes and highlighting the tanned skin of the Alpha's torso. Jared felt a warm familiar begin to inflame his body, closed his eyes trying to calm down, should not be happening, his heat should be over. He breathed slowly, but it was worse, because all he got was the smell of Jensen and without being able to avoid it he felt again the moisture running down his thighs.

 

Jared stood motionless, did not want that, he had to talk to Jensen, they had to talk! He squeezed his thighs trying to control something that he could not stop anymore, opened his eyes again. Jensen was still in the same place, he gave thanks to heaven, he seemed not to notice, maybe it was only his own, maybe that was not happening. Minutes later Jensen straightened, the chestnut could see how the whole body of the Alpha tensed and when his head turned and his piercing eyes were fixed on him, Jared could swear he had not seen anything so sexy in his life.

 

Jensen's gaze darkened, his eyes sharpened on the body of the Omega, traversing it until it connected with the changing irises of the chestnut.

“Jared,” his voice was so dark and heavy that the chestnut could not avoid the chill that ran down his back. Jensen took a deep breath and felt that the only thing he wanted was Jared, the chestnut moaned softly and he got hard instantly. He closed his eyes because that was not right, he could not fall again, Jared was hurt, he had hurt him, he had done everything he promised not to do.

 

Jared noticed the blonde's doubt and did not know whether to feel relieved or unhappy. The tension was palpable in the scarce two meters that separated them, the Alpha opened his eyes, green, dangerous, stalking, eyes that seemed to calculate the exact moment to attack.  
“Jensen ...,” he called softly. Jensen reacted in front of his voice seeming to come out of a trance. With feline steps he shortened the distance between them and sat on the edge of the bed. Jared seemed fascinated by the presence of the Alpha.

“Are you okay?,” asked the blonde in the hoarse voice that Jared ever heard. Jared nodded slowly.

“Painful,” he whispered. It was the blonde's turn to nod, his jaw so tight that Jared could swear he heard his teeth grinding.

“I should go ... I have things to fix,” he said in a low voice, but without looking away from the face of the chestnut that he felt could be burned in the fire that those green eyes gave off. The chestnut again nodded, clenching his fists to calm the urge to slide his fingers across the smooth skin of the Alpha. He wanted him to leave, but his whole body screamed for him to stay.  
Jensen leaned over his body, slid a hand through his hair, pulling the fringe off his face, leaving it resting on the pillow behind his head. His eyes never left Jared's, the Alpha could see there all those doubts, those remorse, the pain of knowing that that was somehow wrong. The Alpha could recognize all those things because they were the same as he felt, the same that his eyes should reflect, but they also shone with desire, desire to have each other, to know each other, to explore each other. Need, because Jensen felt that somehow he needed Jared to live, to breathe, and in these moments he needed him more than ever.

 

He buried his nose in the chestnut's neck and took a deep breath. “You smell so good, Jay,” he whispered on the thin skin of his throat and Jared felt how those words caressed him, how his skin bristled at the contact of each syllable and how the moisture between his legs could no longer be disguised. Jensen scratched his throat with his teeth and he was only able to stretch his neck to give him better access, the Alpha licked his chin in a long pass that reached his lips that opened in a deep moan that made Jensen grunt pleased.

 

They kissed slowly and deeply, Jared's hands rested shyly on the ribs of his Alpha, feeling fascinated the strong muscles that moved elegantly under his fingertips. Jensen pushed aside the bedclothes and Jared shivered as he felt the air on his feverish skin. The Alpha hurried to cover it with his body, the face of the chestnut shrugged in pain and the blonde moved away as if he had been slapped.

 

“Jensen,” the chestnut asked. The Alpha looked at him with eyes wide open, bright with fear and repentance.

“No!,” The blond gasped with a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes with desperate look. “I can not, I hurt you. I ..., the best thing is that I go,” says dejected. And now it's Jared's eyes that shine in anguish because everything is a damn shit. Because Jensen is right, it hurts him, his wounds hurt, but it hurts more that damn need, to feel that he could die if Jensen does not kiss him or if he does not touch him. It hurts him to know that in any way they will be wrong, but he is tired, he can not take care of everything at once and now the only thing he really needs is his Alpha and he can not let it go.

 

“Please ...,” gasps, “you do not hurt me.” Jensen looks at him incredulously. “Please ...,” His voice pleads, his eyes beg and Jensen is going crazy. He knows that the chestnut lies to him, he has only to look at his body to know it, but his voice gets into his head, along with his smell, sweet, intoxicating, and Jensen knows that his thighs are wet and remembers how well he tastes, who feels, but can not, should not. Close his eyes and try to calm down, but then Jared's hands are on the waistband of his pants and his fingers are opening the zipper, and when he wants to notice, his hand is on his member, running his full length, sliding his thumb along its opening and that's the moment when Jensen loses his head. But still he does not want to hurt him, so he pushes his hand away, takes off his pants and stands sideways against the chestnut's back. Jared groans as he feels the hardness of the Alpha on his buttocks. The blond slides his hand down his partner's chest, gently stroking the battered skin. Jared purrs in sheer pleasure as he feels his lover's lips slide senselessly from his shoulder to his neck.

 

Jensen is licking again and again the wound of their link, something that seems to make the two feel entranced, a kind of drug that leaves them senseless, or perhaps stimulates them, because Jared almost jumps out of his body to feel the fingers of the Alpha to open its way in his damp and dilated entrance. Jensen penetrates with them, marveling at every sound that escapes from the chestnut's lips, swore to himself that he will learn to get every note out of the tall, fibrous body.

 

Jared moans louder and pushes his ass to meet his hand and Jensen can not take it anymore, he needs to sink into his partner's body, he needs to feel his warmth hugging his cock and he needs it already. And because of the manner in which the chestnut repeats his name as if it were a mantra, he also needs it and that is what Jensen is for, to cover Jared's needs. So he withdraws his fingers and carefully aligns his member with the entrance of the chestnut that holds his breath and moans when he feels the hardness of his Alpha bursting inside him.

 

Jensen gasps words of encouragement in his ear and grunts pleased with each thrust, faster, deeper. Jared is about to cum and caresses his cock to the rhythm of the Alpha's thrusts, which puts an arm under his knee to hold his leg up and make the much deeper thrusts, hitting again and again the chestnut prostate He is not able to control himself. Jensen knots in his interior and still he still attacks against him. Jared cums with a choked moan as he feels the Alpha's kisses on the scar on his neck, his tongue running through it and calming him. Close his eyes and feel the pulsations of Jensen's orgasm inside and he do not want to think, he just want to calm down. Jensen looks for his lips and he does not deny them, a tender kiss that could be good but he does not feel it that way anymore.

 

The Alpha squeezes him against his chest and pulls the sheet to cover their bodies, feels his breath on his neck and how the blond's arm closes possessively over his waist. They do not move because of the union, but neither do they speak, they limit themselves to regulate their breathing and to wait for each one submerged in their own thoughts. When the knot is lowered, Jensen's flaccid member slips out of his still wet body. It seemed as if that was the signal that both were waiting to sit up and separate as if their bodies were magnets of the same pole.

 

Jared sits on the edge of the bed, still covering himself with the sheet, assaulted by a sudden modesty that he did not feel just an hour ago. His eyesight is fixed on the wall, avoiding all contact with the Alpha, that if he were looking at it, and not doing the same as him but with the window, he would have told him it was an unnecessary effort.

 

“I need a shower,” said the chestnut, getting up quickly and taking the sheet with him on the way to the bathroom. Jensen said nothing and Jared did not turn to look at him, so he could not see the Alpha's pained eyes on his back.


	23. So far, so close

Chapter 23: So far, so close

 

Jared left the bathroom covered only with a towel, Jensen was waiting for him sitting in a reading chair under the window. The Alpha also looked freshly showered and Jared deduced that he would have done it in the bathroom of his room. They looked at each other without daring to directly contact each other's eyes. Jensen got up to the table and picked up a pile of clothes, approaching it to the chestnut. “I brought your clothes.” Jared looked at the pile and stretched out his arms to grab it.   
“Thanks ...,” he muttered and locked himself in the bathroom again to get dressed. Jared came back fully dressed and could not help but blush when the blond gave him an appreciative and fleeting look. Jensen smiled ashamed and then pointed to the table with a nod.   
“You must be hungry ...” Jared noticed the food and just at that moment he realized that he was really hungry, that they had not taken anything in days.   
“Oh God!,” moaned, “How ...?” Jensen flushed to his ears, understanding the question of the chestnut. They had lost the notion of everything. 

They sat and ate in silence and both were aware of the tension between them, but neither was able to say anything. Many things had happened, they had a lot to talk about, issues to solve, each and every important, so many that they did not know where to start. Jensen decided that he should take the reins and the first thing, was to try to clarify what had happened. He cleared his throat nervously before he started talking. 

“Jared ..., why did you come in heat?.” The body of the Omega tensed in front on him, Jared looked up the meal to watch him and frowning eyes full of suspicion.   
“Do you think I did it on purpose?” he asked annoyed. Jensen was surprised by the tone, but still continued on.   
“No, of course not. But I gave you the suppressors. You can not forget to take them ...”   
“Do you think I'm stupid?” Cut the chestnut raising his voice. “How I am an Omega I am a useless?, What do I need to remind me of things?” Jensen did not move, but a grunt of warning escaped his throat and the chestnut sank back into his seat, but without diminishing the annoyance of his gaze.   
“I do not think you're stupid,” he said lowering his voice to set the tone of the conversation. “I just want to know what happened.” 

“Someone changed my pills ...” he replied. The Alpha's eyes widened in surprise and Jared could see the doubts on his face. “Mark told me ... while he had me tied up, before the beating. He said he had got someone to change them and they had planned the kidnapping for a few days before the full moon ...”   
“Who?,” the Alpha asked, cutting off his partner's explanation. Jared could see the same fury in those green eyes that the day he appeared in that barn to rescue him.

He thought about answering him, he thought about telling him that it was Matt, but he had no evidence, he thought that the beta could accuse him of resentment because of the relationship he had had with Jensen. He decided it was better to wait, to investigate and when he had everything tied up, to tell Jensen what he knew. 

 

“I do not know ...,” he answered in a whisper. He could feel that the Alpha was not satisfied with the answer, but still, he said nothing. Silence broke through again between them.   
“I'll ask Dr. Beaver to make you some new prescriptions,” Jensen pointed out a few minutes later. Jared opened his mouth to say something, but declined the idea by changing it to a snort followed by a shake of the head. “What?” Alpha asked beginning to bother with the attitude of the chestnut.   
“Nothing ..., thank you,” but in the tone of his words there was nothing of gratitude.   
“What's going on Jared? What have I done wrong now?”   
“Nothing! I've already thanked you, right?” He said with a cynical smile. “It is very thoughtful of you to provide me the suppressors. Now let's talk about something else Jensen,” he said raising the tone again. “Will you also give me contraceptives or now that you have marked me, do you think that the time has come for me to do my job and raise your puppies?” 

The Alpha looked at him stunned, where the fuck did all this come from? “I also gave you contraceptives,” he replied annoyed and with a pained expression on his face.   
“I remind you that I've been kidnapped for five days and I 've lost count of the times you've fucked me since then! Do not you think it's possible that you might have impregnated me?” Jensen had so much on his mind that it was just something he had not even thought about. By God, of course he wanted to have children with Jared, he wanted a family, but ... He rubbed his face with his hand, everything was going too fast, he knew what was the reason for all this discussion, in the end he had forced Jared, had forced him, even though he was begging him to do it and that was going to destroy their relationship, well, if there really was one. He realized the last thing the chestnut had said and his stomach turned over at the thought. 

“Do you count the days that you were with me as part of the kidnapping?” He asked in a cold and hurt tone. His face was tense, his jaw clenched and his lips pursed in a thin line. Jared realized that he should not have said that, that it was not what he really felt, that he was simply frightened by what had happened, by its consequences. That he was angry with himself for not being able to control himself, with Mark for having taken them to that situation and with Jensen for taking him that day to the town, for not having arrived before to look for him and because in the end, he had broken his promise, although he himself knew that It was not true, that everything had been inevitable. He knew he had to turn back, but he was too angry, too frightened, and he could only think that it would be better if he and Jensen stayed away from each other. So he did not say anything, he just kept his eyes on the Alpha, giving the silent response. 

Jensen feels that silence as the deepest stab and the so far adored gray eyes, the hand that holds it. Feel the pain, the bewilderment and the frustration, all that cooking under his skin. He does not understand how they came to that when only a couple of hours ago they were so in need of each other. Needed, that is the word, united by his instinct but not by his reason. But Jensen, if he's a hundred percent with this, he is, even if he's wrong, although he has mistaken the form, because it's so hard for Jared to realize that he did not want it to happen that way either. It's done, nothing and no one can change the fact that they are united for life, why do not he want to make it work? Suddenly note how anger and resentment are gaining positions to all other feelings that are shaking in his head. He has killed for Jared, he has confronted his friends, he has exposed himself to society. Everything for him and now he's putting him on the same level as Pellegrino. 

Take a deep breath, close his eyes and try to calm down. He does not like what he is thinking, he knows that everything is a product of the moment, of tension, he knows that he must leave before saying something that he later regrets. He need time, they both need them. Open his eyes trying to hide anger and pain.   
“Ok ...,” he says in a calm but firm tone. “I'll tell Misha to accompany you to the doctor's office. I'll call him to agree to the treatment you need," he concluded with his jaw clenched so tightly that he felt it could break. 

Jared nodded silently. He did not know why he was still bothering him so much that he needed permission from his Alpha. It was absurd, all his life had been spent under the order and supervision of an Alpha and of course Jensen had not been the one who had made the most of it, he had never behaved that way with Jared and yet now he could not stop notice it as if it were a kick in the stomach. He was thinking about that and did not realize that Jensen was leaving. 

“Wait!” The blond turned with a questioning look. “Do I have to stay in your room?” he asked. Jensen narrowed his eyes inquisitively.   
“You know you can do what you want,” he answered with some suspicion.   
“I mean sleep, do I have to do it here?” Jensen tensed again.   
“It's supposed to be our room now ...” he replied annoyed. Jared looked at him with a clear expression that showed his discomfort and disagreement. “I'm not going to force you,” the Alpha continued clearly angry. “Do what you want ...” And after that, he came out closing the door behind him. 

The door closes and the mind of Jared is assaulted by a sudden feeling of pain, an intense and lacerating pain, accompanied by a sadness no less notorious. He feels confused because he could swear that this pain is not his, not he knows how or why, but he would dare to bet his hand that those feelings are Jensen's. The Alpha is hurt by his words and he feels that pain and sadness for feeling unable to reach him. To his confusion is added regret and shame for knowing something that should be private. Take a look around, the food half-eaten, the bed still stirred, a chill runs through him being aware of the stained sheets, sweat, semen and his own lubrication, and now, nothing. He clenches his teeth, takes a breath and leaves there without looking back. 

\------------------------------------------------ 

Matt asks, why? His glassy eyes of alcohol glide through the filthy walls of that room in a seedy motel. He should never trust Mark, that bastard had already failed once and now he had done it again. How hard was it to kill a miserable Omega? He laughed reuctantly thinking about the chestnut, his stupid shy smile, his stupid height and his stupid body full of scars that should scare anyone and that Jensen insisted on ignoring. 

Jensen ..., closed his eyes remembering the Alpha, their nights together, his eyes darkened, sliding down his body, making him feel so desired. He remembered the hoarse voice in his ear, the warmth of his breath on his neck, the big, firm hands delineating his body until it drove him mad. Matt groans and feels his crotch tighten under the hard fabric of the jeans. He puts a hand on it and tries to accommodate it and feels frustrated for allowing Jensen to put him like that even now. He gave him everything, always available to the Alpha, how many times did it take him? If he concentrate enough he can still feel him inside, strong, deep, dominant, in short, Jensen ...  
He is not aware of how he has done it, of when his hand has opened his pants, and when he started to masturbate, but now he is coming, the orgasm has arrived with only the memory of Jensen pushing on him. He knows it's pathetic, that the Alpha never considered him good enough, that he gave him a thousand nights and he did not even get him to mark him and that only one with the omega was enough to do it, not just mark him, he had linked with him. Linked!! 

Matt had felt nothing else they got out of the car with which Chris had gone to look for them, The essence of the Alpha had changed, it was no longer Jensen, it was only reminiscent of his smell mixed with the stink of the stupid Omega. He was paralyzed, consumed with jealousy and anger, and then realized ... he was aware of what it meant that Jared was alive. He did not know what the chestnut would know about the story, but what he did know was that he had been the one who had gone with Jensen's false message, he could not risk it, if he told it or if they tied things together, he would end up very badly. He waited a few hours and invented a family emergency, picked up his things and left the ranch. Now he had nothing, no house, no work, no Alpha ... 

He poured another glass of that cheap bourbon that looked more like gasoline because of the way it burned everything in its path. Jensen ... the son of a bitch he had used him, he had been his whore and now he left him pulled.   
“SON OF BITCH!!!” He shouted while he threw the bottle of whiskey, practically empty, causing it to crash against the wall, crying rage, anger and jealousy in every drop of amber shed. He rubbed his eyes tired, would have to take a while, keep the profile low, maybe leave the state. Now he was too drunk, closed his eyes and let himself sleep on the couch. 

\-------------------------------------------------- ---------- 

Jared spent the afternoon with Alisheba, took the little colt to one of the recreational meadows and just watched as he ran, strengthening his legs, already completely straight. He did not want to think about anything, He had avoided everyone, he just needed a little peace. The afternoon became shorter than he expected and it was time to pick up. After leaving the foal with his mother, he entered the house where almost everything was ready for dinner. He had not seen Jensen again, although he was strangely aware of where he was, amazingly aware, so much that he could almost calculate it to the millimeter. He did not understand what was happening and he wondered if Jensen had that same perception, something said yes, and he did not know whether to be scared or surprised.

Jensen sighed in his office, tired gesture stroked the bridge of his nose trying to get rid of the uncomfortable headache that had settled without any consideration between his eyes. He had too many things in his head, spent the afternoon investigating news about Pellegrino, but at the moment there was nothing, he did not know how long it would be before all jumped, but he supposed not much, he just hoped he had covered his tracks well. 

Tranquility assailed him when he felt Jared's presence in the house, he knew he had been in the meadows, he had not told him, but he could see him far away, to the east, he could only have gone there with the colt. "Wait wait wait...," He stopped such a logical succession of thoughts only to wonder how he had come to that conclusion. He was quite precise in what it was to detect the essence of the Omega, but this was something else, at the risk of being called crazy, the feeling was like projecting his presence into his head. Definitely, that was the signal that warned him that he needed a break. He left the office and walked to the living room, it was time for dinner and everyone would be waiting. 

As he deduced, everyone was at the table, chatting about the day's tasks, but the atmosphere was far from relaxed. His gaze crossed for a few seconds with Jared's, sadly for him, his expression had not changed. The chestnut had chosen the same chair as always, in the corner of the table, next to Misha and four seats away from his. The fleeting glances of the others did not escape him, flying from one to another with sincere curiosity. He coughed a good night that the others responded with a murmur and took his place at the head of the table. 

“Where is Matt?” Asked to realize the empty space. Jared straightened in his seat and the Alpha shook off a strange feeling of worry.   
“A family emergency,” Chris answered. “Something about his grandmother being in the hospital, he said he was going away a few days until he saw what happened.” The foreman looked at his Beta to confirm that the information was correct. The blonde affirmed with a smile that was immediately returned by his partner. 

Jensen just nodded and added one more task to his list of pending, someone would have to take over the job of the coach in his absence. Again he felt that strange worry, something subtle, a flurry inside his head and then an equally strange relief. Without knowing why, his eyes were diverted to the figure of Jared, the Omega also looked at him. Jensen's green eyes became inquisitive and penetrating and Jared was quick to look away from his plate. 

Jared could not avoid tense as soon as he heard Matt's name on the Alpha's lips. Worry filled him, remembering how he had lied to Jensen about what he knew about who had tampered with his pills. The sudden illness of the Beta's grandmother only confirmed his suspicions. Matt had fled, it did not seem strange to him, once he had returned alive, the blue-eyed must have clear what would happen to him if Jensen found out what had happened. For a moment it bothered him that Matt escaped without consequences, but on the other hand he was relieved. He did not want to add more burdens to Jensen's shoulders, because he did not doubt after having seen him in the barn, that the Beta's destiny would be to follow his cronies. It was better that way, if he had two fingers in front, he would keep more than two states of distance whit the Alpha. They would not see him again. 

He was almost relaxed when he felt Jensen's inquisitive eyes on him. Feeling like a child caught in a mischief, he looked away and focused again on his food. 

As they had come together to the door of their rooms, it was a mystery to both of them. Despite having been doing different things after dinner, they seemed synchronized with a millimeter precision that always revolved around the other. Jensen opened the door to his room, but stood still under the doorway, his eyes offering a silent request. Jared only faced them for a few seconds, felt the doubt and withdrew his ashamed. He felt the tension of the Alpha as his own when he took the doorknob from his own door and slid through it. 

“Goodnight Jensen ...,” he whispered before closing, could not ensure that he got an answer. 

Jensen stood for a moment staring at the closed door before him. His fists clenched and his jaw tensed trying to control the urge to enter and impose his will like Alpha. He knew that it was not a good idea, that that was really the problem, that was what separated them, he already knew how much it affected Jared to be subjugated, to have no option to reply, to be conditioned to obedience. He knew, throughout those last weeks in which their relationship had improved, they had talked a lot about that. The blond struggled to understand him, but he realized that he really had not done it until now. 

Now he could feel it, an echo of Omega's own rage, of his desperation and helplessness somehow reached him with a clarity that confused him. Everyone said that when two wolves were linked, the level of understanding between them increased, the ability to perceive the other's mood despite the distance, but this was not about perceiving a state, Jensen was feeling that pain as his own and could not explain why. 

The Alpha entered his own room closing the door behind him. He got rid of his clothes and curled up in the sheets that were still untidy, but now they were cold, impregnated with sex, with Jared, with himself, a silent memory of what it should be and was not. Jensen buried his nose in the pillow and breathed deeply. “Jared ...” He never felt so far being so close. 

Omega's mood was not much better than his partner's. He had been relieved when he heard the door of the Alpha's room closed, but now, in the solitude of his bed, he could not stop thinking if he had done the right thing. If it had not all happened that way ... he loved Jensen, he was sure of that, as sure as he felt the blood boiling in his veins with the mere idea of leaving his room and crossing to his Alpha's.

He felt empty, unprotected, he felt his absence as he would feel the lack of air in his lungs, he drowned. And although he had fantasized a thousand times with the moment when Jensen marked him, now he could not get rid of the fact that he had not been free to decide that moment, that as always, something did for him. He knew it was not Jensen's fault, inside he knew it, but he could not help but blame him. God!!!, it was frustrating. He just wanted to run and kiss him, to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be fine, but he was not going to do it, not now, not for the moment. 

The days passed with desperate slowness, immersed in the difficult task of ignoring themselves based on jobs and occupations that kept them physically away but that did not prevent their bond uniting their consciences surprisingly at the slightest carelessness of either. The nights were a separate territory, unoccupied and in the solitude of their beds, the anxiety increased without anything that distracted them from the presence of the other. Jensen held his breath for moments in a vain attempt to ignore the essence of the chestnut, which nevertheless flooded him when the need for air became more vital than his mental health. Jared's scent enveloped him without any consideration, a desperate call to which he does not know how to respond or rather he does not dare for fear of making matters worse. 

Jared sleeps uncovered because he feels his skin burn, the desire of the Alpha comes in waves to his mind, feels like the blond is content to send everything to hell and jump on his bed and he moans frustrated because he knows that the only thing that could calm him now would be the caresses of those strong and calloused hands, powerful hands that have taken lives for him and that despite all know how to be soft and warm when they slide through his body, protective hands that support him despite everything. Jared has often thought about crossing that door, asking for forgiveness, telling Jensen that he loves him, that he needs him, but his pride continues to weigh more, his rage hurts more, the hatred he feels towards himself ... “Help me ...” asks in an anguished tone to a room where only he is. 

Jensen is overwhelmed by the feelings of his life partner and makes a decision. Nothing will be good between them until Jared is not well with himself and he will take care of that happening, whatever the cost. 

The next morning Jared is surprised when his Alpha breaks into the kitchen while he was having breakfast, since he came back or, Jensen left early and spent most of the day in his office while he went down a little later and took care of help Misha in the stables. 

“Jared ...,” the chestnut looked at him with a suspicion that the blond seemed to ignore. “Today I want you to come with me to the office,” he said in a neutral tone.   
“Why?” replied the Omega more annoying than I would like to appear. Jensen raised an eyebrow, but his gaze was appeasing.   
“I want to show you some things,” he said as calmly as possible.   
“I have to help Misha with some inseminations,” he continued without wanting give in..   
“Another Will,” the Alpha replied, beginning to get impatient, this was not going to be easy. “Please Jared, I do not want to argue, just come.” The chestnut let the air escape through his nose as he clenched his teeth causing his jaw to tighten. Finally he nodded and followed his Alpha on his way to the office. 

Jensen closed the door behind them and could feel his partner tense, decided to ignore it and act as if nothing. He walked in front of him to sit in his chair behind the desk and invited Jared to do the same in front of him. 

“What you wanted to show me?” He asked cautiously. Jensen took a breath to cheer up and started talking.   
“Jared, now you are my partner.” The chestnut straightened in his chair, but the Alpha continued as usual. “As such, you must learn to manage the business. If anything happened to me ...” Jensen felt the uneasiness of the Omega as his own and although it was not correct, he could not help feeling good about it. He looked at those gray eyes trying to convey calmness. “It's not going to happen to me, Jared, but if that were the case, all this would become yours. You will have to know how to handle it.”   
“If something happens to you,” said the chestnut with bitterness, “I will not have anything to handle, I will be banished or lucky, sold to another Alpha who does not care that I’m already linked.”   
“No!,” Jensen groaned being now he the anguished. Jared laughed bitterly.   
“I'm not Beta Jensen ..., you seem to forget it.”   
“I do not forget, Jay, I have you very present ...” The air tensed between them during the instant his eyes met. The jade of Alpha's eyes shone brightly against the shifting irises of the chestnut that stared at him in confusion. “I have Tom working on that, your position will be covered legally, nobody will be able to do anything to you.”   
“Still, you know that nobody will want to deal with an Omega, the business will go to ruin,” he continued annoyed and at the same time incredulous knowing that Jensen was taking so much trouble.   
“Surely you'll know how to get ahead,” he said with a conciliatory smile, “also, all this is just a possibility, but I have no intention of leaving on your side,” he said.   
“Jensen ...” sighed. The Alpha denied with the head raising the hands in signal of peace, the other accepted the truce.   
“Well ...” continued the blonde when he made sure that Jared would no longer protest. “... the main business of the ranch is breeding. For this we have several bloodlines that we take care of refreshing every so often ....” Jensen began to explain and Jared settled into his seat trying to pay as much attention as possible. 

Jensen spoke with enthusiasm, after a while, both had relaxed, leaving aside their problems and focusing on this new task of teaching and learning. It was clear that his job was his life and Jared could feel that passion, making him feel proud of the man in front of him, who had pursued a dream and made it a reality based on work and effort, that man who wanted to share everything with he. A chill ran through his body as he realized that, what it meant and again felt bad for not being able to reciprocate, for feeling so blocked. Jensen put a hand on his. 

“Eh ..., something wrong?” He asked worried. Jared looked at the hand, aware of the heat it was transmitting, raised his fingers tentatively, unconsciously increasing the friction, holding his breath as his heart skipped a beat. He closed his fist and withdrew his arm from the table. Jensen said nothing, but his eyes said everything.   
“It's all fine,” he managed to say, “go on, please.” The blonde nodded and resumed his classes. 

They ate at the office, engrossed in dossiers and genetic and breeding books. In the middle of the afternoon the situation between them seemed as relaxed as before the kidnapping and linking, they laughed and even joked, but they still kept their place. Jensen did not know if it was the right time, but he seemed as good as anybody else. It was time to move his second file and pray because the chestnut did not back down. 

“Dinner with me tomorrow,” he asked looking at him straight in the eyes. The omega that was laughing for an anecdote that Jensen had just told him, cut the laugh all of a sudden watching him with suspicion.   
“We have dinner together every day,” he said flatly.   
“Alone ... You and me, let's go somewhere,” he answered without wanting to seem too anxious. 

“What is this Jensen?” The omega face turned serious. “Now you want a date? It's a bit late, do not you think?”   
“Why?” Jared looked at him with obviousness, the Alpha held his gaze. “Look Jared, we can not change what happened and God knows I would give anything to be able to do it. Neither of us wanted this, not at least. I just ... I'm just looking for a way out, a way we can bring all this back, a way we can accept it.” 

“And do you think a dinner is going to get that?” He answered calmly, but clearly annoyed.   
“I do not know ...” he said with sincerity, “but I know what happens to you and ...”   
“Do you know what happens to me?” He interrupted rising suddenly. “And according to you, what is happening to me?” He said raising his tone and looking defiantly at the blonde who was now struggling to control his impulse to lecture the Omega about his sudden acesses of rage.

“I'm sorry Jared! I feel your anger, I know you wanted it as much as I did, I know that you would have surrendered to me sooner or later and none of this would be happening now. I know you hate yourself, that you hate being in heat and losing control, not being able to decide and respond only to your instinct. I know and I 'm sorry, I'm really sorry and I apologize because I could not control myself, despite having promised you it. Nothing should have been like this, but here we are,” he said tired without taking his eyes off the chestnut that was breathing agitatedly, with his eyes closed and his fists clenched so that his knuckles were white and his nails were nailed to the sensitive skin of his palms. “We're going to give us a chance. Please, give me the opportunity to do it well. Have dinner with me tomorrow, let's start from scratch. This ...,” said pointing between the two, “if we continue like this, we will go crazy ...” 

Jared opened his eyes and looked at him intensely, the green jungle of the Alpha shining hopefully. He did not understand what Jensen intended with all that, nothing could make him feel better about himself, but it is true that every day it hurt, it hurt like hell, that he could lose by trying, it could not be worse. 

“It's okay ...,” he said at last, “tomorrow, at nine.” Jensen nodded, a small smile sticking to his lips. Maybe not everything was lost. The chestnut returned the gesture and then turned to leave the room and be able to clarify their ideas.


	24. Exploring the link

Chapter 24: Exploring the link

 

At a quarter to nine Jensen was ready and waiting at the foot of the stairs. He paced from one side to the other, arranging the collar of his shirt over and over again, and stretching out the cuffs of the dark gray jacket he wore. Christian watched him amused, drowning a malicious laugh as he leaned against the door frame of the living room. 

"They'll be long before you leave if you keep that up," he said jokingly. The blond frowned at him with feigned hatred. “Let's go Jensen, relax.”   
"It's very easy to say," the Alpha growled. "Besides, I know of someone who needed almost a bottle of whiskey and to smoke something more than tobacco before asking to go out to a long-haired blonde.” Christian straightened up annoyed and ready to rebut that statement, when he felt his face flush at the sound of Steve's melodious voice behind him.   
“Really?” The blonde asked approaching to surround the waist of his Alpha from behind. Jensen smiled triumphantly.   
"You can be sure," laughed the Green-eyes, "I do not know how he was able to articulate a word, or how you were able to understand him.”   
“Well ...” said the Beta, “he did not articulate very well, certainly ... But he had no problem in making me understand," he continued mischievously, leaning down to take the lips of his partner, who did not hesitate to reciprocate despite the embarrassment.   
"Too much information," Jensen growled with a grimace of disgust.   
"You started," said the foreman. They all laughed until a slight clearing of the throat caught their attention and caused them to turn back to the stairs. 

Just one step above ground level, Jared smiled shyly at the three pairs of eyes staring at him. The chestnut had made use of the new wardrobe that he had bought with Jensen shortly after settling in the house and, which until now had not touched since it was limited to daily work clothes. Wearing dark gray jeans that were perfect. He completed his outfit with a fine black sweater with a pronounced V-neck and a leather jacket. Jensen's eyes locked on the thin leather collar that fit the prominent column that was the neck of the Omega. His initials JA engraved on the steel bill, which rested in the hollow that was born from the union of this one with the marked clavicles, the white scar of their link only partially covered by the edge of the sweater. The Alpha moistened his lips to then catch the bottom between his teeth in a gesture that only showed how pleased he was with what he saw and that in no way went unnoticed in the eyes of his partner who had not lost detail of each reaction of the green - eyed . 

Jensen was not left behind, a white shirt, under the gray jacket, unbuttoned in the first two buttonholes, showed the bronzed skin of the Alpha who had also opted for dark jeans. The blonde's hair was carefully messed up, shiny with gel and his reddish beard looked freshly groomed. His eyes shone like that afternoon in the river and Jared could not help but notice how his knees wavered before the intense look of the Alpha. 

“Let's go?” The blond asked while he offered his hand for his to take. Jared looked at it for a second, wondering if he should do it, but after all, that would not work if they did not do something for him. With hesitant gesture, he approached his until he placed it on the palm of his partner, who closed it firmly on his fingers while offering a resplendent smile. 

The contact was a whiplash that surprised both of them and made them look for an explanation that none could give. Surprise gave way to a kind of calm, a warmth that flowed from one to the other and somehow relaxed them. Jensen tightened his grip and pulled his partner's arm guiding him to the front door. 

"Be good ..." they heard behind him, but both were already walking to the Alpha's truck. 

Jensen drove to the city and Jared could not help feeling nervous when the truck was parked in front of one of the most reputable restaurants of the same. He directed a questioning look at his Alpha, who merely offered him a reassuring smile before urging him out of the car. The place was elegant, but not ostentatious. Walls painted in a warm coating that accompanied the furniture of solid woods and white tablecloths. They followed the Maître who guided them along the living room to his table, located in a cozy corner next to one of the windows. 

Jared shifted uncomfortably as he felt some of the diners turn discreetly or not so discreetly to see them, he realized that several stopped the conversation in his path and did not escape the gesture of disgust of others. Jensen seemed to ignore them, although his eyes roamed the room without losing detail. The Alpha narrowed the grip of his palm giving him security, but he was not really relieved until they were finally seated. 

"You did not have to do this, Jensen," said the chestnut, still bewildered.   
“What?” He asked innocently.   
“This! Jensen ..." He snorted. "We could have dined at the ranch. Was not necessary to...”   
"If it did," the Alpha interrupted. Jared looked at him incredulously. “It is necessary Jared. You're my partner, my mate, we go to the sites together, that's what you usually do," he said, still smiling.   
“But not with an Omega,” continued pointing discreetly to the people in the room, emphasizing the obvious, he was the only one present. Jensen shrugged.   
“You will have to get used to ...”   
“Jensen!” He began to say exasperated. The Alpha's hand covered his on the table and the green irises stabbed at him with determination.   
"So far, Jay," he said firmly. "Forget about them, forget about everyone. I do not care what they say or think and you should not care either. We've come to dinner and that's what I want, have dinner with you. It's our first date," he said with a sad smile that still looked hopeful. The lips of the chestnut were pressed in a thin line, but finally, their corners rose in a movement almost imperceptible but enough for those eyes that watched him without losing detail. 

His hands parted to reach the cards the waiter offered them. They ordered their dishes, Jensen asked for wine laughing at the mistrust of the chestnut to try it; until his definition at sixteen, the only alcohol he had tasted was beer, at home he did not drink and once his parents died ... Jensen offered him the glass with the aromatic burgundy broth. His nose recognized the aromatic aromas of the fruit and the densest of the oak making everything a pleasant and tempting set. He took the edge of the glass to his lips and let the liquid slide under his tongue, helping it to crackle against the palate, tasting everything that his sense of smell had detailed. 

His eyes widened with surprise at the sensation, and in doing so, he found the Alpha's darkened gaze on his lips, still wet from the reddish liquid, remnants that unconsciously, the chestnut picked up sliding his tongue between them. Jensen straightened in his seat as he swallowed. The surge of excitement from the Alpha reached Jared with infinite clarity, making him blush in a way that did nothing to improve the blond's state. 

To the relief of Omega, the dishes arrived, breaking part of the tension that had been created between them.   
"Tell me about you," the Alpha asked. Jared looked at him surprised.   
"There's not much to tell," he said suspiciously, fixing his gaze on his plate while he busied himself in cutting the delicious meat that was in it.   
“Tell me about when you were little, what did you do? How did it go at school? I do not know ... what did you want to do?” He asked cheerfully. Jared could not believe that. He put his hand to one of his temples and massaged it tiredly.   
“Jensen ...” he sighed, “really, I do not know ..., I do not know if I want to do this. I…”   
"Come on," the blond asked, "I just want to get to know each other, okay? I swear, then you can ask me whatever you want," he said, taking the palm of his hand to his heart and making a solemn gesture.Jared felt unable to refuse and finally agreed with a nod. 

Jared was talking and Jensen was listening. After the first minutes, in which the Omega was still hesitant at the idea of recovering memories that had buried deep, one word led to another and then another and the small stream was transformed into a mighty river that dragged in its channel joys, sorrows, hopes and disappointments, dying little by little until they became dark when they spoke only of pain, anger and frustration. Jensen did not want to know about that, he had seen enough of that pain and it was only one thousandth of everything, but Jared's dam had broken and somehow he was not able to stop. In spite of everything, once he had finished, he felt like somehow, his weight had been relieved. 

Jared talked about his childhood, his family, his school. He spoke of Chad, his best friend whom he had missed so much. Of basketball, pulling smiles while narrating memorable moves. He talked about how everything changed when he defined himself, how they all changed with him except for Chad and his parents. He talked about his parents, how they helped him, taught him and supported him in these studies under the guidance of his father and his co-workers. He spoke of the accident, the coma and the unpleasant awakening with the announcement of the death of what he most wanted, and the beginning of his new life in the center of Omegas. And finally, he talked about Mark, without going into details that he knew would bother his Alpha, he talked about how he felt when he got there. Of how it was to realize that this was going to be his life, he spoke of his first heat under the rancher's mandate, and how he broke completely at that very moment. He told him about the suicide attempt and its consequences, and how at that moment, he decided that life no longer had any meaning for him, becoming the automaton that Jensen met that night, which he still sometimes believed himself to be. 

Jensen listened without interrupting, knowing that the younger needed to unburden. His eyes moistened in dismay at the understanding of what tge life of his partner had really been like. Even though Jared's pain, humiliation and rage pierced his brain through his link, the pride that grew in his chest toward the man in front of him was much greater. Because Jared, that beautiful man he had in front, his partner, his life partner, Jared, was a strong, brave man, a survivor, a fighter full of scars that showed every battle fought and won. And he could not feel more fortunate to have found him, and again he promised himself that his only goal in life from now on, was to make him happy and make to feel that way by his side. 

The gray eyes of the chestnut watched him cautiously, then he realized that they had been silent for some time. The insecurity of his partner was present through the link, Jared feared his rejection and did not know that he ... the only thing he felt was admiration. He composed his best smile and raised his glass as a toast, the younger's changing irises became curious.  
“For you, Jared. Because you're the strongest man I know and because I'll be lucky if you decide to stay by my side.” The Alpha's eyes shone with sincerity and hope and Jared gave in spite of the confusion that those words caused him. 

That was the new constant in his life, when he decided to take a step forward with Jensen, something reminded him of how they had come together and again the frustration reached him. Jensen told him that he could decide to stay by his side when they both knew that the link could not be undone. And even if he understood that the Alpha was only trying to help him, even if he knew that Jensen really felt what he was saying and that was something he now really knew *, despite all that, he still felt annoyed.

* (The link grew stronger with each passing day and as he had read, because he had been investigating, since after asking Misha and Steve, and that they confirmed that their unions were not so intense, the unions of predestined couples they could be so close that both individuals acted as one and could even communicate without even talking, and Jared, had noticed how those affirmations were ratified day by day, perceiving the Alpha as intensely as he supposed he perceived him) 

After the toast, Jensen encouraged him to ask what he wanted from him, and although he had told almost everything on the many other occasions they had spoken before, that part of the conversation served to relax the atmosphere, ending the dinner between laughter and anecdotes of the eldest. 

"I've had a good time," Jared whispered because of the time when they both stood between the doors of their rooms. “Thanks Jen,” a small smile sticking to his lips.   
"Thank you for accepting the invitation," Alpha replied without taking his eyes from his face, trying to decide if he should take another step. Jared changed the weight of his body without knowing what else to say. His eyes traveled nervously between the doors and the face of his companion. Jensen noticed his confusion and did not want to force the situation further, even so, he allowed himself a concession, letting his hand travel to the face of the chestnut, tenderly caressing his cheek to later accommodate a lock of unruly hair. Jared leaned toward the contact with his eyes closed, the Alpha could not help a pleased moan and again had to gather all his will power. In a movement faster than desired, he kissed the Omega's forehead before looking at him again with intensity.  
"Good night, Jay." His husky voice reached every fiber of the Omega's being.   
“Good night, Jen.” 

The dates were repeated. They went out to dinner, to the movies, took long horseback rides, talked about everything and nothing, and sometimes even did not even talk, just enjoyed each other's company in silence experiencing all those strange sensations that the link offered them. Jared quickly learned how to run the ranch and had discovered that he liked it. Jensen encouraged and stimulated him, admired by the capabilities of the chestnut that had already provided more than one interesting idea for the administration of the farm. Jared had told him how much it had cost him to drop out of school, his hopes that he had followed in his father's footsteps, whether he had been a teacher or a lawyer. The Alpha spoke with Tom and he offered to teach him if he really wanted to do it. Jared knew that it was a useless effort, that he could not exercise in any way, but even so he liked the idea, no, rather he was enthusiastic, resuscitating the self-love that was once stolen, and it was all thanks to Jensen. 

The Alpha remained sympathetic and patient. They had not been together since that day after his return to the ranch. Jared knew how much it was costing the blond, not only because he felt it, but because he was the same. Trembling under each random touch, drowning in the essence of the older, unable to take one eye off when it was before him and still, unable to take that first step to get back together. Blocked and frustrated knowing that Jensen will not do it, that he has to make the decision. It was funny, now that he had the option, he did not know what to do with it. 

Jared is studying some papers when that feeling of fear and anguish anchors in his chest. It's late, the moon has long presided over the starry sky and cloudless. The oppression grows painful, an impassive twinge that could be mistaken for a heart attack if he did not already know that this fear is not his, it is Jensen's. He gets up quickly and starts looking for him.  
“Jensen!,” He yells, “Jensen!” From the kitchen they look at him alarmed, but he ignores them, he has to find him. He stops for a moment, he thinks, he just has to concentrate, a second and he knows it, he feels it. Jared leaves the house and runs up the hill, runs all that his legs give him, runs until he needs air, runs until he sees him and can breathe easy because he's okay, at least physically he's fine. 

The huge gray wolf always impresses him, no matter how many times he sees it, the huge and glistening green eyes shine full of sadness and Jared feels something shrink inside him. 

“Jensen?”, the wolf advances towards him with a slow and tired step, Jared kneels holding the huge head in his hands, scrutinizing the eyes of the animal, that animal that is also Jensen. “Jen, what's wrong?” concerned question caressing the fur between the ears. The savages and at the same time so human eyes look at him with sadness, a small whimper escapes from his jaws while his tongue slides a couple of times through the face of the chestnut. Jared does not know what to do, his concern increases, he asks but there is no answer. The animal lies on his side, resting its huge head on his legs, looking for the chestnut's hand with its nose. Jared caresses his snout and his eyes close. “Jensen?” 

He has lost count of how long they've been like this, lying next to each other, the wolf and the man. The gray head now rests on his chest, his arm surrounds the furry neck in a protective attitude. He has tried to talk to him, he has done it with words and he has tried it through the link, but Jensen has blocked his mind in some way, even though that fear and anguish continue to escape him through the cracks.   
“Jen, please ...” try for the umpteenth time, “please, you're scaring me.” The wolf moans and he buries his face between the fur, kissing the animal's head. “Please ...” suplicates. Little by little, the body between his hands transforms, finally showing him the longed-for face of his Alpha. 

Jensen sits up until he is seated, his eyes avoid the worried look of his companion when he finally dares to speak.   
“I'm sorry ...,” he whispers, “I did not want ...” The Alpha seems embarrassed and vulnerable, Jared had never seen him like that and does not know what to do, he just knows that he does not like that he feels that way.   
"I do not care," he interrupts quickly so the blonde does not continue to apologize, "I was going to leave anyway." The green eyes seem confused when the chestnut also sits hugging his knees and looking up at the sky. “Today makes a great night to go out to see them.” The blond follows his gaze that moves curiously from one side to the other of the shining firmament that covers their heads. “They are beautiful...” Jensen sighs and imitates him.   
“Yes, they are beautiful...” 

Jared lies down to have a more comfortable view, points with his hand listing the constellations he remembers of when he was doing that with his father, Jensen follows him and nods, but says nothing, continues as quiet as when he was transformed even so, Jared continues and waits, and in the end Jensen speaks.  
“They have found the remains of Mark and his men ...” Jared's breathing stops when he hears those words, the concern of the Alpha is palpable.   
“What is going to happen?” He asks when he finally has the courage to do it.   
“I do not know,” he answers honestly, “they are still investigating. I think I covered my tracks well, but it's always possible that I did not do so well.”   
“And so?” He asks, waiting for an answer that he does not really want to know.   
“According to the law, I was my right, but there are five men and in these times ..., something like this has not happened for years. I could face exile, prison or even death.”   
“Do not say that!” He screamed scared. Jensen smiled sadly.   
“Don't worry, like I said, I think I covered my tracks well, maybe we're worrying about nothing.”   
“What did you do?” Asked the chestnut, looking into his eyes.   
“I'm not going to tell you. Believe me, Jay, it's better that way, safer for you.” Jared was in clear disagreement with that statement, but he was not going to pressure his Alpha, he would tell him when he was ready, or so he thought.   
"Okay," he concedes, "then, if we do not have to worry, why did I find you like that?" What's up, Jen? I have felt you from the library and has been ..." He did not know how to explain it, “has not been pleasant," he concluded. 

Jared can see how the Alpha tenses again and how the skin of his face pales three shades of white.   
"Nothing's happening ..." he answers in a murmur as he plucks blades of grass from the ground. But the pain is again present, the fear becomes a presence that surrounds both as a storm. The images are projected onto the chestnut brain as if it were a movie. 

There is blood, everything is dyed dark red and thick, it smells under his nose, a cloying sweetness wrapped in rust. He sees his hands covered in the thick vital liquid, wielding a knife of enormous dimensions and sees the skin opening under his deadly edge, he feels how this advances overcoming every layer of skin, muscle and bone. He hears the screams, the agonized moans that precede the last breath, and feels satisfaction for that. He feels drugged, an ecstasy of fury, power and revenge. Watch as their fists hit until there is nothing left and notice how their fangs tear in a lethal way. 

He knows that this is not him, it's Jensen, it's Jensen the day he came to rescue him. And then he understand it, when everything stops, when the silence comes and the threat ends, then it is the time of horror, in which you realize what you have become. In which you know that now you are also a monster like them, someone horrible, a stranger. And the worst, you do not know if you can ever be the same, you do not know if you can control what you have become, and that is scary, it really is very scary. 

Understanding reaches him and hits him making him feel guilty, guilty for having led Jensen to take a step beyond reason. His eyes moisten when he begins to apologize. 

“I'm sorry ...,” said with a broken voice. Jensen looks at him without understanding. “I'm sorry, I did this to you, if it were not for me ... God! If it were not for me, you would not have these problems. You should not ...” The words get stuck in the throat while the face of the Alpha becomes worried. “You should have left me Jensen!” He yells, “I'm worth nothing! It's not worth it, you sacrifice your life, your future ... I'm not worth that ..., I'm broken ..., you should have let Mark ...” 

The eyes of the Alpha open horrified, in no way will allow Jared to say something like that, no matter how afraid he is, no matter how horrified he was, he would do it again, a thousand times and it would always be worth it.   
He kneels and holds his partner's face with both hands, forcing him to look at him because he is only going to say it once and wants him to understand.

“Don't ever say that again, Jay!” He growls angrily. "Never! Do you hear me? You are everything, the most important thing to me, more than the ranch, that my business, that my family ..., more important than my own life.” The green jungle of the Alpha's eyes gleamed in the moonlight creating a hypnotic effect on the younger. “Only you, Jay. And you can believe me when I tell you that I would do anything for you, that I would kill for you, that I would do it again, a thousand times, and my pulse would not tremble.” 

The green irises glow furious, sincere, determined even though Jared does not stop perceiving that fear towards himself that is born from inside the Alpha. And Jared can not help but admire the man in front of him for that, because now he realizes the true scope of his delivery, and he feels lucky and stupid for not wanting to see it, for excusing himself in resentments and humiliations that were never his but others. He knows that it is time to take the next step in that tortuous and slow path that is their relationship and he knows that this time it is his turn to set the pace. He stretches his arms around his partner's shoulders and pulls him into a mute embrace. Jensen circles his waist and squeezes him, his face sunk into the hollow of his neck and his shoulder and arms shaking as if he wanted to fuse the two into one, rocking them in a reassuring swing that lasts for an indefinite time. 

They only breathe, each on the other's neck, closed eyes and fingers that stick where the palms cling in a desperate effort to reduce the distance between the two to the minimum. Jared's lungs are flooded with the essence of the Alpha in each inhalation, strong and dominant, fierce and wild, Jensen in pure state, clouding his reason and understanding to such an extent that he wonders if he would be in heat, but he knows for sure which is not. It is not the heat, it is he, it has always been him, from the day he felt his presence in the hospital, from that moment his skin cries to slide under the palms of his hands. His blood boils every time he sees him, as he does now, a tongue of lava that runs through his veins filling him with heat and desire. Jared separates just enough to be able to contemplate the beautiful face of his Alpha, with dilated pupils, rosy cheeks and that panting breath that escapes from his parted lips, eyes and lips that cry a mute plea. A plea that makes Jensen smile relieved before covering with his lips the tempting mouth of the Omega, relieving his need. A sweet, light kiss, a calm attempt awaiting the reaction of the other. Jared groans in that kiss and Jensen feels his excitement grow. 

“Jay ...” he whispers against the warm lips, and Jared breaks, melts in desire and need. He entangles his hands in his partner's short hair and draws him to his mouth, there is no tenderness but urgency and Jensen growls deep when his tongue attacks the opposite mouth. Jared opens for him, without limits or reservations, warm and humid, giving him space for a while and then recovering in a battle so pleasant that threatens to melt every neuron of his already punished brain. 

Their breasts collide in that frenzy of caresses and hugs, hands that travel up and down seeking the hollow that allows them to reach the precious skin, battling blindly with the clothes because neither of them is able to separate a moment to get rid of it. Jared laughs when he feels that the eldest's frustration increases with each attempt and decides to put some order in all that madness. Gently pushes his partner away from him, Jensen is not very satisfied, but at the mute request of the brown eyes of the chestnut, yields and moves away. Sitting on his heels, fascinated by the spectacle that his Omega offers. 

Their eyes connect, some full of expectation and others full of seductive fun. Jared smiles as he slides his hands along the collar of his shirt, the long, nimble fingers working so that the small nacre button leaves the buttonhole with a sound almost inaudible but for the ears of the Alpha rumbles like the pendulum of a clock of wall marking a countdown. The button opens and those sinful hands lower a little more, repeating the operation with the next one, with desperate slowness, sliding the yolk of its index for each stretch of uncovered skin before continuing with the third one, driving the blonde crazy, who squeezes the fists on his knees to avoid jumping and rip the damn shirt once and for all. The buttons open one by one until the last, Jared now slides his entire palm along his chest, cupping the shirt and giving the Alpha a vision of what is to come. 

“Jay ...” the blond growls, voice dark and heavy coming from the back of his throat.   
“Shhh ... patience,” it's a promise. Jensen takes off his shirt quickly, in a vain attempt to deal with it in some way. Jared laughs, but his eyes darken when he sees the strong chest of his Alpha, now the urgency is his and although he thought to extend the game a little more, the need reigns. The chestnut rose up finishing sliding the shirt by his shoulders, leaving it to fall carelessly and then directing his hands to the buckle of his belt that opens with a metallic sound, then his button, the zipper and in a fluid movement he drags these towards down next to his underwear, taking them out by his ankles and finally being completely naked in front of his Alpha. 

Jensen's eyes slide along his body, greedy for lust, detailing each fold and each muscle as if he saw it all for the first time. Jared kneels in front of him, takes him by the hands and guides them until the Alpha's palms rest on his chest. The blonde's fingers twitch at the contact with the desired skin, tighten the jaw holding back once more, seeking confirmation with the eyes in the gray eyes of his partner. Jared smiles timidly, his breathing is deep and heavy, his chest rises and falls agitated under the callused palms of the blond. His eyes close when he begins to slide them along his bristling skin. 

 

The hands tighten on his shoulders, tentatively sliding along his collarbones, his thumbs joining at the junction of them, sliding up and down his throat, making him moan at the exposure. Jensen watches him fascinated, sliding his hands reverently, down his pectorals, brushing the dark buttons that stand erect by the caresses. He continues down the firm abdomen of marked abs that cause admiration, the chestnut member stands firm and proudly touching the soft skin, the blonde does not deny the desire to touch him, his hand around him, squeezing firmly, stroking slowly and torturously Jared moans relief and desire and Jensen repeats the movement only to hear it again, but this time the Alpha's lips absorb that moan, echoing it against the chestnut mouth that opens submissive to him. 

Their tongues are entangled in a joint dance, a slow and rhythmic dance that changes from one stage to another, tasting and provoking, wet and warm. Jared wraps his arms around the blonde's neck, entangling his hands in his short hair. Jensen leaves his caresses causing a moan of frustration in the chestnut, his hands slide along the boy's ribs, surrounding his hips until he takes possession of his buttocks, his fingers cling to them, pulling him towards him, making his pelvis collide with the consequent pleasure that brings. One of the Alpha's fingers slips between the firm buttocks, stroking tentatively. Jared whimpers and instinctively spreads his legs further to the elder's satisfaction. 

“Fuck Jay ...” spurses the older when the chestnut leaves his mouth and starts a path of small kisses and bites along his jaw, sliding down his neck, brushing with his teeth the thick vein that feeds his pulse, a pulse now accelerated, runaway of passion and desire. The hands of the chestnut slide on his chest and push him gently, the Alpha is left to do until he is lying on his back. Jared straddles his hip and the only image of the chestnut naked on him, makes him dizzy, immersed in an overdose of endorphins that threaten to steal his reason. His hands slide over the thighs of the chestnut, caressing gently while he continues with his work, whose sole purpose must be to drive him crazy. 

Jared's tongue maps the Alpha's broad chest, sliding eagerly and restlessly, tracing arabesques of saliva without any recognized pattern. Vibrate demolishing over the turgid buttons that stand hardened by caresses and excitement. Their teeth close over them, making their owner hiss, arching his back looking for a greater contact. The chestnut continues to descend, sliding down to his navel, lingering there only for a moment to continue along the thin path of hair that is lost under the waistband of his trousers. The erection of the Alpha is notorious under the hard fabric of the jean, Jared sinks his nose on it, inspiring deeply recognizing the masculine scent of Jensen under the fabric softener, his teeth rub against the fabric causing the blonde to tremble of anticipation. 

“Do it!” Gruce the Alpha and Jared knows that it is an order, that Jensen can no longer and is the first order in his life that does not mind abide. Jared wants it as much as him, he wants to feel the taste of his Alpha, taste every drop of his essence. His hands move with pinpoint precision, quickly discarding clothes to finally have him fully exposed to him. Jared takes a few seconds to contemplate his Alpha, his heart beats fast before the beauty of the man before him. Jensen is simply beautiful and absolutely his, so he feels it and for a fleeting moment he would like there to be some way to make it tangible, to be visible to everyone, but he is a simple Omega, he is the one who belongs, not the reverse. 

“Jay ...” The deep voice of the blond claims him, his eyes look at him inquisitive and urgent, he forgets everything he was thinking to focus on him again. He looks for his mouth in one last kiss, a kiss full of desire, which the blond accepts and returns with the same intensity, moaning the two when their bodies and their erections inevitably brush during it. Jared descends again along the Alpha's chest until his nose reaches the nest of curls that demarcates the blonde's sex. The essence of the Alpha is more intense there, a strong and musky smell that drives him crazy and he can not wait any longer to try. His tongue slides from the base to the tip in a slow, hot lick, which the Alpha's hips jump of their own volition. 

Jared smiles at the blonde's reaction and repeats the caress for the second time to end up torturing the glans with the tip of his tongue.   
“You like it?” provocative question.   
"Do not even think about stopping ..." the older man hurts. Jared takes him in his mouth, his lips tighten around the sensitive skin, rising and falling in all its length, noticing how the blond grows more in his mouth, as if that were possible. He feels it heavy and hot on his tongue and already imagines what it will be like to have it inside him and he is surprised to realize that he is getting wet because he still knows for sure that he can not be in heat. Jensen bellows when he notices the smell, he gets up and looks curious, Jared blushes without having any explanation, he does not really care. Look at his Alpha, with his pupils dilated and red with excitement, Jensen's eyes are black now, lurking dangerously on the body of the Omega. 

Jared continues with what he was doing, masturbates the blonde while his tongue slides on the tight testicles of the older and then take it back with his mouth. Jensen caresses the inner side of his thighs, climbing up to meet the thick moisture he had perceived and that makes him moan satisfied. His fingers take advantage of the lubrication to prepare the chestnut that moans with pleasure against his erection, reverberations that make him moan excited. The expert tongue of the chestnut is driving him crazy and he knows that if he continues like this, he will not be able to take much more.

“Stop!” order, “Jared, stop,” he repeats caressing the cheek of the chestnut that for a moment looks at him without understanding. Jensen bends over and kisses him, a soft kiss and then look him straight in the eyes. “I can not take anymore, I need ...” Jared nods with a smile, he needs it too, for a long time he wants to feel the Alpha inside him, completing him as only he can. 

Jared moves away a little and turns, the green eyes of the Alpha open wide, fed with the fire of a lust that promises to burn them both. The Omega is in four, legs open and hip raised exposing an obscene and at the same time highly sensual. The sweat pearl with silvery reflections by the moonlight the bristling skin, trembling with excitement and desire, Jared waits.   
“Oh fuck ...” the Alpha moans, “I told you once, you're going to kill me ...” 

Jensen is positioned behind the chestnut. His hand slides with adoration through the rounded buttocks, to start a path from the lower back along the long column to reach between his shoulder blades. Jared shudders under the caress and obeys submissively the quiet command when the hand presses on his back, bending until his cheek rests on the wet grass. 

The Alpha closes his eyes because if he does not look away for a while from the chestnut, he will come without even touching. Take a deep breath, the essence of Omega floods you, drives him crazy. Jensen boils under the skin by Jared. Jared ..., his wolf howls anxious, dominant and satisfied at the delivery of the chestnut.   
“Jen, I need you ...” And the Alpha's eyes open bright, dark, full of determination. With one hand firmly holding the Omega's hip, he aligns his member at the entrance of the chestnut, pushing himself with torturous slowness. Jared contains a deep long moan that becomes sharp when the blonde hits with his hip until he is full inside. 

"Fuck Jay ... you're so perfect," he whispers, holding him now with both hands and slowly leaving to sink back into him with one thrust. “So narrow ..., so hot ...” Jared groans, throwing his hips back, seeking the thrusts of his Alpha, making them more intense and deep. Jensen loses himself in the pleasure that it is finally to have Jared in his arms, arms that now slide under the chest of the chestnut, inviting him to rise, seeking his lips in a wild kiss. Their tongues collide and their teeth bite, violent, excited, needing to get everything from the other while the bodies move in a maddening rhythm. Jared caresses his needy member, masturbating to the rhythm of the eldest's onslaught. Jensen growls, but instead of pushing him away, he covers his partner's hand, controlling the rhythm, dominating every detail of that situation. 

"Come, Jay," he instructs when he feels that the chestnut can not stand anymore. “Let me see you, come for me.” Jared throws his head back as he lets out a hoarse moan, spilling over his belly and their hands. Jensen licks his neck, rams harder, faster, deeper, feels how his knot expands and as Jared's body oppresses him more and more, driving him crazy with pleasure. He grunts loudly as his fangs sink once more over the tender skin of the scar of their link, the orgasm hits them not only physically, when Jensen bites him, something explodes in the minds of both. That feeling of fullness, of peace, of being in the right place, a drug to which the two can easily become addicted. 

 

Jared feels no pain, only feels a sweet numbness while the Alpha is still attached to his neck as if he needed it to continue living. Lying on the chest of his lover who embraces him as if it were the most precious treasure, his breaths are calmed and finally the teeth are removed and give way to a long licks that do not finish to calm that strange feeling of lack.

 

“I'm sorry ...” the blond man apologizes while languidly stroking his partner's chest. Jared denies with his eyes closed and turns his head looking for the lips of the Alpha for a small and tender kiss.   
"No, do not be sorry," he said, looking at him intensely. "It was ... I do not know, intense, as if we were one. He was special.” Jensen smiles and kisses him, hugging him in his arms, feeling good for the first time in a long time.   
“I love you Jay ...” he confesses against the skin of his neck. Jared shudders and nods, but for some strange reason, he still can not answer that claim.


	25. Loose ends

Chapter 25: Loose ends

 

They returned at dawn, with the silent house as the only witness of the interlaced hands until they reached the point of inflection that were the barely two meters that separated the doors of their bedrooms. Jensen felt the chestnut's tension through the palm of his hand and sighed resignedly. They had taken a step, but the road was not finished at all. Without letting go of his hand, he turned to face his partner. His gray eyes shone in a mute plea, Jensen could see the indecision in them, caught between the longing and, at the same time, fear to take the new step and the shame to ask him a little more time. The corners of his mouth slightly raised in a tight smile that tightened, his already thin lips. 

Jensen did the only thing he could do. Taking the reins of the situation again, he watched over the tranquility of his Omega. With a sincere smile, he caressed the chestnut's face with an infinite tenderness.  
“Thanks Jay ...” said. The gray eyes looked at him curiously. “Thanks for having been for me, for rescuing myself ...” The face of the chestnut now only reflects amazement and stutters a bit before beginning to protest.  
“No ... not Jensen, I ...” But blonde lips shut him up, silencing him with a tender kiss.  
“See you tomorrow...” Jensen releases him and enters his room closing the door behind him. 

Like every night, Jensen feels the lack of Jared in his bed, but tonight that lack is just a little more bearable, a burden a little less heavy now that he knows what Jared feels. Although he did not say it with words, he has shouted it in each and every one of the minutes they had spent together that night. Shrieked skin screaming under his touch, his hands shouted when they clung to him with a possessiveness that he as Alpha surprised him, and shouted his lips, urgent and demanding, delivered and demanding. Jensen knows that it is only a matter of time, Jared has to gain that confidence, break with that vicious circle of self hatred and insecurity in which he is immersed, breaking that chain will be what will let them finally be fully together. And he's going to help him do it. 

The days pass, leaves of canlendar that fall withered to slow pace and apparently in calm. Jared works and studies, an applied student, he soaks up every book and every article that Tom drops into his hands. Jensen also works, but his attention is diversified, closely following the investigation into the disappearance of Mark and his men, they have finally found them, the charred remains of the crashed van at the bottom of that ravine have finally been identified despite the fact that the combustion of chemical products inside has left little to work with. Jensen almost feels that he can breathe easy for that, although nothing can free him from his own inner punishment. Indifferent and collaborator, that has been his image when the detectives requested a meeting to clarify his relationship with the rancher, they had not called him again, he should not have done so badly. 

Matt sent him a message, apparently his grandmother's illness was going long and for now he was not coming back, so he had to find a new tamer, Steve did not have time to take care of everything and that was becoming quite a problem serious. And then, there was Jared ..., he sighed, leaning back on the back of his office chair. Definitely, things between them were better, although they still slept in separate rooms. The Alpha continued with his work of conquest and could not deny that he enjoyed every aspect of it, even though it was becoming eternal. Jared could be really stubborn sometimes and the blond had to hold back on more than one occasion. They left often, the lack of shame of the Alpha being seen anywhere in the company of such an unusual Omega, was reason for comments and criticism throughout the Texan society. 

Of course, not everything was critical. The meeting Alpha had to hold that morning was the result of such effective gossip. The knocking at the door took him out of his musings.  
"Go ahead," he said, straightening up in his seat. The door opened and a man in his fifties, dark, Irish-looking in a suit of over a thousand dollars burst into the room. 

Jensen got up from his chair and went out to meet him with his hand extended in greeting.  
“Senator Dreyffus ...”  
“Mr. Ackles ...” 

The man shook his hand in a firm grip, accompanied by a frank smile. The senator's blue eyes studied him for a second as if he were trying to assess whether his visit would bring him the result he expected. 

"Sit down, please," he said before returning to his place behind the desk. The senator did it with an elegant attitude, without looking away from him. “And well ..., what can I do for you senator?” He ask with interest.  
“Mr. Ackles," he replied without letting go for a single second that confident smile on his face. "I'm not going to beat around the bush, we're both busy men.” Jensen nodded in confirmation. “I would like to count on you as support for my campaign and for the new legislative reforms that my office is working on and which we hope will be approved in the next legislature.” 

The Alpha smiled kindly before answering. “Senator ..., politics is something that tempts me, but right now ...”  
"Your image would be very important to us," the politician interrupted.  
“My image and my money, excuse me, but that's already been said to me before. Why should I support you in particular?” The senator frowned, looking at him intensely.  
“Do you know anything about my campaign, Mr. Ackles?” The blonde spread his hands in front of him in a gesture that invited him to explain himself.  
“Mr. Ackles, the main purpose of my campaign is the dismissal of the current Omegas management law. We can not allow that in today's society they continue to maintain themselves as totally unprotected individuals, without any kind of right, abandoned to their fate while the whole world looks on the side. The blind submission to the desires of their Alphas, beyond what their own instinct marks them, is something despicable that takes us to the times of the middle ages and that in no way can be acceptable at present.” 

The senator defended his speech with an enthusiasm that impressed Jensen and clearly demanded his attention. 

“That's why we need you, Mr. Ackles. You are an Alpha of recognized prestige, you direct a pack of notable members in this society, successful businessman, with a fortune that could buy half state and here it is ..., linked with an Omega, something totally unheard of. And no longer just linked, you go out with him without any shame. That, my lord, is something that breaks the schemes, it is just what we are looking for.”  
"My life is not a circus, Senator Dreyffus," he said seriously.  
“Excuse me for the hardness Mr. Ackles ..., it should not be, but it is ... It is on everyone's lips for good or bad. We advocate for this not to happen, so that you go somewhere with your Omega partner does not have to attract the attention of anyone. Do not you want that? Do not you want your partner to be a legal individual?.” The senator fell silent, giving him time to reflect on what he had told him. 

Of course Jensen wanted that, he had never been a supporter of the Omegas deal, but since he met Jared, of course, his ideas had been more than clear. He could not ignore that he had already lost a lot of support since he decided to reclaim Jared, Texas was not famous for his freedoms, even so, it was not important for him, he had lost some and won others, and he was still too influential to nobody could afford to ignore him in his entirety. The senator was right, the changes were necessary and if they, with their image, could contribute to those changes, it was something that had to be considered. Even so, he would never do anything without consulting Jared, after all, it was also his life. 

"It's okay," he finally said. "Senator has convinced me, but it's not a decision I can make alone, I'll consult with my partner and if he agrees, we'll get in touch with you.” 

The man smiled satisfied. “It’s ok Mr. Ackles. I wait impatiently for your response.” Having said that, the senator stood up offering his hand again to the businessman as a farewell and then left.  
Jensen remained thinking about the amount of extra work that his political incursion was going to entail, but the effort would be worthwhile if they could only improve the deplorable situation of the Omegas a little. 

\-------------------------------------------------- --------- 

Jared found him working long hours after the sun had retreated, still buried among piles of papers in his office. The chestnut approached questioningly and he gave him a tired smile.  
"You did not come to dinner ..." he said before placing a warm kiss on the Alpha's lips.  
“I'm sorry ..., I have not noticed the time”  
“What do you do?” He asked curiously sitting next to him on the edge of the table.  
“I have been more than two hours on the phone with Dreyffus ..., he wants that of a speech in I do not know what charitable gala, to which, by the way, you will have to accompany me ...” Jared closed his eyes and his face became a gesture of disgust. Jensen laughed as he moved his chair to be placed between the legs of the Omega, wrapped his arms around the waist of the younger and rested his head on his stomach. "I should never have told him that I would support him in his stupid campaign," he said in an annoyed voice. This time it was the turn of laughing at the chestnut that stroked the Alpha's short hair and then placed a quick kiss on it. 

"Come on ... it's for a good cause," he said amused. "What are all these papers?” He asked, pointing to the pile of dossiers and old books that occupied the entire table. Jensen turned away from him, looking apprehensively at the table.  
“History ...” he said tired, “Four centuries of history of the Omegas ... Should not you be the one to do this work?” He asked angrily.  
“Maybe if one day the laws change ..., for the moment ..., you are the Alpha, you give the discourses, I am just your trophy partner ...” Although he said it in a joking tone, Jensen did not miss the bitterness and the way his eyes lost some of their shine. 

“Eh ...” he said, clinging to the knees of the tallest one and shaking them a little to get his attention. “You know that you are not that for me ...” The chestnut closed his eyes and cocked his head as if he did not want to listen. “Jay ..., you know ..., I do all this for you, for us ...” Jared knew it, when Jensen told him about the senator's proposal, he had accepted happily, finally he could fight in some way for his rights, to prevent the new generations of Omegas from going through what he had gone through. Jensen accepted for him, he knew, and the Alpha had turned unconditionally on that project, dedicating hours, work and money. They went out, they went to rallies, in galas, they were the image of the campaign, the successful Alpha with his resplendent Omega, perfect. But none of those people who attended those events spoke to him, nobody apart from the senator's team, the senator himself and Jensen had him in mind, it was only the exotic point of the evening, the curious note of which they could presume to have seen. 

“Jay ...” claimed again. The brown eyes opened wanting to hide a sadness that, the eldest did not miss. “You're everything to me. I love you ... Jay, I love you ...” Jared got up from the table and sat on his Alpha's legs, leaning his forehead against his, without saying a word. Jensen stroked his back in slow movements, waiting for him to calm down and regain control, knew how much that affected him and had already learned to give him his time. The chestnut's breathing calmed after a while and Jensen smiled tenderly. 

“Sleep with me tonight ...” he asked, “let me take care of you ...” He sensed tension and restlessness through the link. That night, he would not win the battle either.  
"Maybe tomorrow ..." the Omega whispered after a while. Jensen sighed tiredly.  
“Ok ..., maybe tomorrow ...” 

\------------------------------------------ 

He found it in one of those books. Perhaps all those hours devoted to studying volumes and volumes of history and laws, preparing allegations to counter the attacks of those who opposed their proposals, had served for something more than to support the cause of Senator Dreyffus. Jensen read and reread the text, giving it shape in his mind until he was convinced it was a good idea, but perhaps it would not hurt to gather some more opinion before telling Jared. 

That same afternoon he met with Chris, Steve and Misha. The foreman was his best friend and he knew that his opinion would always be sincere and the two betas were the ones who had the most dealings with Jared, the ones who knew him best apart from him. And in the case of Misha ..., Jensen could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the close relationship of the Beta with his partner, he knew that Jared confided practically all his secrets. Okay, the dark-haired one had helped him a lot, and he was glad for that, but it did not stop hurting him. Even so, the important thing now was that Misha knew him well and his opinion was important. 

After explaining the idea and because he thought it could help, everyone agreed that it would be a good option. He had nothing to lose and if it went well, maybe Jared would finally accept his rightful place in the pack. Jensen smiled satisfied by the support of all and already began to think how to tell his partner. Misha laughed at that moment and everyone turned to look at him. The blue eyes of the Beta shone brightly and his smile showed a perfect row of white teeth. His laughter stopped before the questioning look of the others. 

“What?” He asked mockingly. "It's going to be fun to see it." Jensen and Chris looked at him sternly. “Oh, come on!” continued the dark, “You will not think that if he accepts he will make it easy for you, right?” To the surprise of the two Alphas, Steve also laughed at the comment, laughter that only increased before the fulminating look that his partner gave him.  
"Well ..." Chris said angrily. "I see there are partisanships here, but you should remember what the end is here." And his eyes were nailed fiercely on the two betas that did not get the hint.  
“Leave it Chris, thanks for defending my honor, but I think it will not be necessary.” Jensen commented with a smile as he patted his friend's shoulder.  
“Hey ...” began to say Steve, “and if we do it too? Who knows...”  
The foreman's face flushed in a second, he opened his mouth to say something, but finally closed it, going out the door with evident anger while listening to the laughter of the other three behind him.  
\--------------------------------------- 

“Lets take a walk?” He asked Jared, who was guarding Alisheba after having him all afternoon in the meadow.  
“Of course ...” the chestnut replied. It had become commonplace for both of them, after the long days of work and as long as Jensen was not buried among the mountains of papers in his office, they went out and walked before dinner, telling each other what had brought them the day or simply enjoying each other's presence. They went out and walked until they reached the top of the hill, that had become one of their favorite places. Like that first night, they lay down to watch the stars. 

"Jared ..." the older man called while he stroked the chestnut head that rested on his stomach.  
“Uhumm ...”  
“Listen ..., reading all that boring books, I found something that perhaps ...” The Alpha paused for a moment thinking about how to approach the issue without disturbing his partner and making things worse. The Omega stood on his side without lifting his head from hiss lap and looked at him curiously. The blond rested his hand on his partner's hip, tracing circles with his thumb over the small piece of skin that had left his shirt exposed when Jared shifted his position. He fixed his gaze there before continuing to speak. 

“I've read a lot about customs and traditions. Before the Alphas took over, all were free to choose pairs regardless of their definition. The match was decided through a fight.” Jared sat up, leaning on his arm on the other side of the Alpha's legs, frowning and staring intently at the Alpha trying to guess where the conversation was going. Jensen sighed, but kept his eyes followed with the explanation. 

“The two members of the couple faced each other and in the end, the Beta or the Omega, they had the right to decide if the Alpha was worthy of their attentions and in question they gave themselves to him or not.”  
“What are you trying to say with that?” interrupted the chestnut.  
"Maybe we should," he said in a whisper.  
“With what purpose? We are already linked,” and his tone started to sound annoying.  
“Jay ...” said pacifier  
“Not! For what? I do not understand Jensen”  
“Jay ..., I know we are linked, but everything happened in some circumstances ...” The face of the Omega darkened instantly, until now they had avoided talking about it and Jensen could feel through the link like an anger until now asleep began to grow in the younger. “Jay ...” he insisted, “you did not want it that way, I did not want it that way, but it happened and it's something that we've been dragging since then. Your hatred towards yourself ...” Jared sat up again, separating himself from him now. “I know Jay, I feel it through the link ... Your hatred, my guilt that does not let me sleep remembering what I did to you ..., all those things weigh on us Jared, they do not let us move forward. We have been separated and although now we are better ..., it is not going well, this is not what I want and I know that it is not what you want either. I feel your doubts, your frustration ..., I just think that this can help you, help us both. I know it's only symbolic, but we do not lose anything by trying. Jay, please ... maybe it's what your mind needs to take the step.” 

Jared huffed annoyed as he shook his head, eyes closed and tight lips. “I do not think this is going to help. Honestly, I think it's stupid.”  
"Jay ..." he said while he tightened his grip on the chestnut's hip. The Omega opened his eyes and found the face of the Alpha composing an exaggerated pout that made him laugh. Jensen smiled relaxed knowing he had convinced his partner. They looked at each other for a moment, losing each other in each other's eyes, thanking each other mutually, one for giving in and the other for insisting, for not stopping looking for a way to get there. 

“And, what happens if I win?” The Omega asked seductively. Jensen smiled sideways and his eyes shone with intensity sharpening on the lips of his partner.  
"Do not dream ..." he whispered over them before taking them. 

\---------------------------------------- 

They had given themselves one week. A week that had been lived almost like a party on the ranch and in which two teams had been clearly defined, that of the Alphas who supported Jensen and that of the Betas who supported Jared, with the domestic consequences that all this brought, since the confrontation seemed to have crossed the barriers of the bedrooms to the misfortune of the Alphas, who were going through a period of obligatory abstinence in an act of rebellion or punishment, according to what they want to watch, from their partners. 

At last the day had arrived, with the first light of dawn, the Alphas were gathered around Jensen in one of the meadows near the house. They joked and patted their leader's back, instilling encouragement and making jokes. Like the day he had fought for Jared's claim, Jensen wore only sports pants, his eyes shone brightly, but he seemed calm. The screams behind them made them all turn around. The Betas were advancing towards them around Jared and making mockery and threats. Jensen smiled to himself, definitely that had gotten out of hand, was glad that there were only the members of the pack and some nearby workers.  
The group stopped about ten meters away from them, the Betas moved away leaving him to see Jared at last, Jensen could not deny that he was impressed and along with him, all the other Alphas who had not had the opportunity to see the Omega of that one shape. Like him, Jared simply wore sports pants, the height of the Omega was difficult to ignore and less now when the powerful shoulders and the defined chest were exposed, the eyes of all were diverted to the deep scars of the chestnut, but Jensen could only admire how impressive his partner was. Jared squared his shoulders and moved his neck to both sides as if trying to relieve some tension, then the Alpha felt his eyes move up and down and then offer a smile of approval that shook his body with a wave of satisfaction. 

Chris advanced to the middle of the meadow and then called them gesturing for them to come closer. Jensen advanced decided while Jared seemed to think, but it was clear that all that Betas group behind him would not let him leave, so he walked behind the Alpha to be in front of him. Jensen offered him a reassuring smile and he simply nodded. Christian, in his role as referee explained the rules of the fight that were quite simple, no transformations and no low blows, otherwise, anything goes. He winked at the two men and moved away to join the circle of people that had formed around them, delimiting what would be the combat area. 

“Ready?” Asked the Alpha, the other nodded. “I'm not going to hurt you Jay ...” The Omega huffed at that.  
"I do," he replied with a smile. Jensen looked at him funny, he did not provoke him for bothering, he wanted Jared to get everything he had inside, to get rid of that load once.  
"I'll like to see how you try," he said. Jared got fed up with jokes, with a bellow he jumped forward trying to catch the Alpha, he dodged in an agile movement. People started shouting encouraging one and the other. Jared turned angrily facing the Alpha again. “Is that all Jay?” 

The chestnut was launched again, this time trying to connect a hook to the jaw of the blond who returned to avoid him, only this time he left him on the way a direct in the ribs. Jared cringed at the impact that left him breathless. He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Right again, he smiled at the Alpha and with gestures he encouraged him to be the one who approached. Jensen accepted the offer looking again for the minor's flank that this time he covered himself in time, Jared swung back quickly and dug his elbow hard into the center of the Alpha's back that howled in pain. 

The betas screamed in satisfaction as the others warned Jensen for letting himself be reached. The blows came and went from one to the other and despite what he had thought at first, in each stroke, Jared felt his soul release, each blow was a claim of equality, gave and received, both with the same opportunities, the same satisfaction when winning and the same pain when losing. And he was amazed at how everything came down to something as basic and instinctive as that, a fight. 

Jensen charged on him in the midst of all those musings, the chestnut managed to grab him, making him turn he threw him against the barrier of people making him fall. They all pushed him back into the circle, Alpha's eyes sharpened on him, but he did not back down. He struck again, two blows connected with the Alpha's jaw before it blocked his arm and made him see the stars when he turned it at an impossible angle with a key on his back. 

“Do not you give up yet, Jay?” He whispered in his ear. They both breathed with difficulty and Jared struggled not to let the tears fall from the pain in his arm.  
“No!” He bellowed as he threw back his head, hitting the blond's forehead that left him confused. Jared recovered quickly, grabbed the blond and bent forward while hitting the knee in his stomach. Jensen fell to the ground breathing hard, the chestnut looked defiantly from above. The Alpha made a single movement and his leg swept the ankles of the Omega that fell on his back with a thud. They rolled on the ground the one holding the other until finally the Omega was able to take hold, sitting astride the Alpha, struggled to have him subject by the wrists and practically immobilized. 

Jensen knew he had lost, Jared's strength and size were remarkable and he had somehow underestimated it. Even so, he did not notice it as a defeat, now he could see a different brightness in his partner's eyes, Jared had finally freed himself, finally he was aware of himself as a unique individual and he was proud of that. No, he did not care about losing, not with him. 

Jared fixed his gray eyes on him, there was pride in them, determination and there was also gratitude. Jensen stared back, trying to convey the same pride he felt for him, for being the man he was, for being his partner. He smiled accepting his defeat and tried to get up, but Jared did not leave him. The chestnut smiled at the doubt that should reflect his face, his eyes twinkled amused when he winked one of them and then loosen their grip a little. Jensen understood at once and his heart beat fast, his eyes repeated the mute question to which Jared nodded imperceptibly. Jensen took advantage of the advantage, with a quick movement released his arms and with a key reversed the positions taking control now. Jared's smile widened as his Alpha's darkened eyes rested on hiss. Their breasts rose and fell unbalanced during the eternal seconds in which both looked at each other. Jared turned his head and exposed his neck, Jensen grunted with satisfaction before bending over and biting him. Shouts of joy erupted around him, though they heard nothing. Jensen let go of his arms and the chestnut encircled his back, pulling him closer. Their lips joined in a long, deep kiss that conveyed everything that words could not say. 

The kiss was interrupted by a huge amount of arms that pulled them in hugs, congratulations, jokes and criticism for the way to fight. The opponents were taken from one group to another between shoves and laughter without giving them time to cross a single word between them but they were not able to prevent intense glances that claimed a whole conversation. 

The explosion surprised everyone, a few seconds that Jared lived in slow motion. The noise, the surprise and the incomprehension in the eyes of the people around him, the drowned moan ... the outburst of pain through the link. Jared turns and sees them, sees those eyes he loves, those eyes with the green of a jungle that open wide, terrified, surprised. See those lips that have given life on so many occasions open gasping to keep his now. His eyes descend through the powerful chest that is now broken, stained with a dark hole in its center from which flows a thread of blood that breaks it in half. Jared sees him fall and he can not move, he can not reach him, he is frozen at that moment and the only thing he can do is scream, scream his rage, scream his pain, scream for his soul.


	26. Alone

Chapter 26 : Alone

 

“Jensen!!!!” Chris's voice screams. Everyone screams The foreman is to kneeling on the floor, holding the torso and head of his friend. There are chaos, voices, cries. “Call the emergencies!” People who run... “Let me see! Let me see!” Sebastian shouts, “Fuck! Press here! Do not stop pressing!”

He does not feel anything.

“Jensen! Come on Jensen, hold on! Everything will be fine, everything will be fixed, you'll see ...” Chris encourages his Alpha, tears at the edge of his eyes, hands pressing on the chest of the one who has been his best friend for so long that he can not remember, hands dyed blood, too much blood. “Come on, come on, fuck! Hold! ... Jared!! 

Jared does not hear anything either. Jared is dead, frozen, yes, frozen. The cold spreads through his body, numbing him, dulling his senses. He is dead, he does not feel Jensen, after so many months, he can not feel it, his link is blank, flat encephalogram, dead. It can only be this way if he is lost him. “Jared!” The scream makes him shake.

Christian calls to him, his eyes interrogate him. He does not want to look, does not want to look at Jensen and confirm that he is dead. “The ambulance is on its way!,” someone shouts. “For what an ambulance?,” thinks dejected, “He is dead ... I’m also dead.”

He closes his eyes and can only see the green turning off, the fear and pain that reflected his Alpha's face, his mouth searching for air. That mouth that only moments ago kissed him, smiled, laughed. Those eyes that had reflected pride, respect and love. Everything had vanished, it had only taken a moment, a tenth of a second, a bullet. A bullet! Look at his partner's chest and under the hands covered in blood, under the creased shirt that Christian tightens, there it is, there is that damn hole, that tiny and terrifying hollow, something so insignificant compared to so many things and that harbors inside that devilish bullet, fast, direct, effective, deadly. 

Jared feels his eyes blur, his chest rising and falling in deep breaths, he inhales and his lungs expand to the edge of his rib cage, he exhales and he looks like the mooing of an animal. He feels his pulse in his ears, his heart beats and each beat is a shock. Bomm, feel it. Bomm, it grows. Bomm, heat ..., he's not dead yet, not yet . Bomm ..., it's fire, it burns in his veins and he has to give it a way out, an exit to rest at last, with Jensen. He clenches his fists just like his teeth, his jaw tightens and the vein in his neck swells as if he wants to escape from his own skin. The gray eyes are now ice, and the ice burns, the rage and anger feed them and he knows exactly where to direct them. 

He knows who has done this and will find it, but he also knows that, although he has not pulled the trigger, he is solely responsible for Jensen's death; For not speak, for being quiet, for not trust in the person who gave him everything, who gave him back his life and more importantly, returned him to himself. Indirectly he had killed Jensen and when he finished what he had to do, he would pay for it, he did not deserve to live, not without him. Jared runs, runs without listening to anyone, runs without looking back. No, he do not need to return it, it is fixed in his retina; Jensen, cerulean skin where once there was sun, sweat drops now cold hidden under the thick blood. He do not need to look back, now his goal is ahead. 

******* 

 

It had not been so difficult. At some point he thought that it would be, that he would doubt, but finally, it had not been like that. If he thought about it a little, he had to admit that it had hurt him a little, that seeing him fall had removed things, things that in those months he had dedicated himself to burying, to cover with spite and resentment but that were still there, latent, sharp, appearing in the middle of the night, robbing him of sleep and pushing him, pushing him to where he was now. Hidden behind trees, lying on the dewy grass, with his elbows firmly secured to the ground and holding the rifle that Jensen himself gave him one day. Ironies of destiny. 

There was thought of leaving, seriously he had thought about it. A week after leaving the ranch, a week that had been drunk with alcohol and jealousy, he was ready to fly to another state, far away, as far as possible. With the suitcase ready and the car loaded, he realized that Jensen was not looking for him, could it be that that stupid Omega had not tied up loose ends? He knew that he could not go back to the ranch anyway, He could not risk it that much, but maybe he could stay, have a look, maybe the Omega had not recovered, maybe he would have another chance with Jensen. 

He stayed. He ran the ranch from time to time, knew the terrain like the back of his hand, bet and waited. He did not take long to realize that the Omega was perfectly, he saw him walking around in that place that should belong to him, he wanted to kill him with his own hands, to finish the job that Mark had left half twice. He wondered why he had not said anything, even though he hated him, he knew he was not so stupid, but clearly he had not done it and after a while of watching, he realized that Jensen and he were never together, that gave him hope, something It happened, maybe Jensen had realized his mistake, maybe he just had to wait. He sent a message to the Alpha that was a recognition probe, and Jensen answered in a warm tone, worrying about his grandmother's health, giving him encouragement and telling him not to worry about anything, that when he wanted to return, his position would remain available. 

Yes, that said, "your position will remain alvailable". Motherfucker. Shortly after he began to see them go out together, they rode, they worked, they walked, walked!!, almost every night and it was not that he had been spying on them. How dare he? Again, a second time, he left him aside and did things with Jared that he had never done with him. He took him to dinner, to the movies, and since he had started his new and flamboyant political career, he exhibited it from party to party surrounded by the high society of Texas. An Omega! A fucking Omega! And he had only taken him to bed, frig (amazing, yes) but only fuck and ninety percent of times, he sent him to sleep in his bed. He should have left, avoiding all that corroded his insides, but he had stayed and was fed up. 

The news runs in a small place, people comment in the supermarket or in the cafe, there are many who work in the ranch, they have women, children, in the end, everything is known and the news of the match was too juicy so that it would not run like gunpowder. The drop that filled his glass, fight with an Omega of equal to equal. How could he fall so low? The idea was to kill Jared, that had been his first choice, he had spoiled everything. Behind the target of his rifle, followed the whole fight without losing detail until the Omega offered his neck and saw Jensen's satisfied face, saw his eyes and realized that it would never be for him, even if the Omega disappeared, Jensen will did not would give nobody else. The mattress of hope he had woven suddenly vanished and his mind hit the cold and hard ground, reaching the only possible conclusion. If Jensen was not for him, it would not be for anyone. 

The fight ended and everyone celebrated, it was insulting, offensive, disgusting. He stuck his cheek to the side of the rifle, his left eye closed and his right eye on the viewfinder, not blinking anything more than once at first adjusting the vision. Christian pushes Jensen from behind, with his hands on the shoulders of the Alpha takes him from one side to another laughing until he unknowingly takes him to the right place. The stout chest now occupies all his vision, the center of his target fixed in the middle of the sternum. He is going to do it. His hand squeezes the butt while his finger slides, stroking the trigger. He is going to do it. Holds his breath, it hurts, but he have to do it. It's just a second, maybe less, his finger retracts pushing the oiled piece of metal with him. The sound echoes in his ear, the butt pushes on his shoulder in a dry recoil. See the surprise, the open eyes that do not understand while the body arches and falls back. Has done it. 

He stays just a moment, just enough to make sure he has done his job well. See the chaos, the screams, the tears and the blood. See the face of Jared, his absolute desolation, and well ... if he has hurt, it is just that the Omega know a part of that pain, to know what it feels like when they take everything away. It's time to leave, he has nothing else to do there, he has nothing left, just the satisfaction of knowing that he has won the game to that Omega. It has everything ready, at nightfall it will no longer be in Texas. 

“Jared! What are you doing?.” Misha has finally found him, saw him running away, deaf to everyone and everything, vanishing before he even had time to think about it. It took a while to find him, there he was, in his room, fully dressed, with the drawers open and scrambled, a chaos of things thrown in the middle and about to go out the door. “What are you doing?,” he asks again with eyes full of concern.   
“I'm leaving!” It's a statement and the chestnut's cold tone makes him shudder. In spite of everything it is placed in the middle of the door preventing it from passing.   
“What?! No, no ... You're not going anywhere. What's the matter with you, Jared? Jensen is ...” The pain explodes in his gray eyes, do not want to hear, “Don’t say it, Misha,” he do not want to hear it .   
“Back off!” shouts and pushes him, interrupts him before the sentence ends and escapes down the stairs with the advantage of surprise. 

“Damn it ...” He did not want to see anyone, not talk, or tell them anything. He just needed some things, he could not go bare-chested and barefoot. He went for the clothes, money and the permission that Jensen had given him to be able to move freely without having to be reporting from anywhere. He did not know how long he was going to take this and he would need it if he wanted to sleep or eat somewhere other than half the forest. 

Misha recovered quickly, flying down the stairs behind him. “Jared Jared, stop! Where are you going? What are you going to do?!” The beta runs and screams, but it's hard to reach the strides of those long legs. When he does, Jared is already in Jensen's truck, the engine started and ready to fly. It's just an instant, he clings to the lowered window and tries one last time. “Jay!” His eyes meet those of the chestnut. “I'm sorry Mish,” he whispers, but the changing irises exude determination and anger.

“Who has done this, Jay?,” question, “You know it, you know, rigth?.” The wheels of the truck are skidding on the gravel. “Jay! What are you going to do? Jay!!!.” Go forward and he have to let go if he do not want to crawl out. “Jay! Fuck, fuck! Shit, fuck!.” He just has to throw a kick into the air to shake off the frustration and disquieting discomfort that has unraveled in his chest while he watches the truck leave in a cloud of gray dust.

******* 

 

“Tomorrow is the day ...” Jared smiled contentedly in that bed, in that motel in Springdale. Lying on your back, the blankets at chest height and perfectly adjusted throughout his body, smooth, without wrinkles with military precision. Hands crossed on his stomach and eyes fixed on the ceiling. There was a wet spot, it was funny to be in a state that is practically a desert. “Tomorrow is the day …” repeated for himself. More than two weeks, that's the time he has been waiting for, nineteen days and three states. At last he had found it. It had not been easy, but there it was. 

Nineteen days. He had practically not eaten, he had not slept and he had not talked to anyone except the bare minimum to keep track of Matt. As always, at first glance, he did not appear to be an Omega and that had been a very important advantage. Less questions, less explanations. He got up, cleaned himself, went out and searched. A new track, a new direction and again en route until he had no choice but to stop. Another room, a shower, brushing teeth, getting into bed. Another night alone. Total and absolutely alone. He has been doing it for a long time, but he never felt so devastatingly bad as those last nineteen nights, because this one was not going to be different from the others either. 

The view is still fixed on the roof, in that brownish spot that ripples along it, peeling paint here and there. He does not have a plan for tomorrow and does not want to think about it, even so, he does. He wants to kill him, yes, he wants to do it, to destroy him, to tear off every piece of skin, to skin him alive, he wants him to suffer, that it hurts him, that he scream. None of this will be comparable to the pain that has caused, nothing will be enough to compensate as his soul is torn every night, in the solitude of those aseptic and impersonal rooms, when he probes through their link and finds nothing. There is nothing, it is not, it is gone. You are alone. Cry 

Silent tears, slow, spilling from the corner of his eyes and rushing along his temples. He cries because he was stupid, because he lost opportunities to be with him, engaged in absurd reluctance. He cries because he did not trust him from the beginning even though everything his body and wolf asked of him. He cries because now he knows that he loves him, that he has always loved him, that he behaved like a frightened child. He loves him and can not tell him anymore, he loves him and he has not even slept with him one night, he has not seen him wake up in the morning, he does not know if he makes him relaxed or angry, if he likes to loiter five more minutes in bed, curled up under the blankets, or jump out of it even before the alarm goes off. He does not know and he will never know. For a bullet ... it's not been the bullet, it's been Matt. His eyes light with anger, he turns on the bed, arms against his chest, knees raised. Close his eyes tightly. “Tomorrow ...” 

Jared leaves with the first light of dawn, has a long way to go and can not do it by car. Fog banks emerge from the ground, wrapping everything in a wet mist. Walk away from the yellow lights of the streetlights, to the edge of the road where the vegetation begins, the amazing diversity of the Zion National Park, coniferous forests lulled by streams and banks in the middle of a great desert, this is Utah, What more can be said. Surely no one is looking, but if so, would see how that tall figure vanished at the edge of the tree line giving way to the chocolate wolf, light trot and gray piercing eyes. 

When he reaches hiss destination the sun has already reached its highest point in the blue and clear dome that was that day the Utah sky. The mists had dissipated in the low areas where his path began that morning, now he was at the highest point of the park and the sun warmed his thick fur. His eyes were lost on the horizon, following the huge gap that opened under his legs, twenty-eight kilometers long, the huge Zion canyon, crossed by the Virgin River, just eight hundred meters deep. There was only one road in that part of the park, he just had to wait. 

The Angels landing, was an impossible road, a madness of someone who was not in his right mind, from the depths of the canyon, began his ascent in an endless zig zag on the edge of one of the walls of reddish rock, there was no where hide, there was nowhere to flee, you could only move on. Matt rode up that road, which if he had to be honest, made him dizzy. Just three days into this new job, park watchman, it was not his thing, but it was the ideal place to get lost for a while and after all, he still had a horse and was outdoors, at his own pace. The last section of the road was on foot, the path was so narrow that it was dangerous to do it on the horse, a bad step of the animal or a scare of it and both would fall into the void. 

The new watchman breathed easy when he reached the end of the path and found miles of flat land ahead of him. He supposed he would get used to it, but that day was not going to be today. He entered the safe area and sat on one of the rocks, calming his stomach, closed his eyes and let the sun warm him. The horse whinnied in fright, when he opened his eyes, the animal trotted away from him. He cursed himself for not having tied him, trying to approach with soft words to reassure the animal that looked at him suspiciously. He walked around a huge rock and then saw it, they were not separated more than seventy meters, a very short distance for a wolf and more for one of that size. The eyes of the animal were fixed on him, bright, with a strange changing hue, something that did not allow to define his color, something he had seen before. “Jared ...” 

The face of the Beta can not hide the surprise, of everything that could have imagined, of all the people that could come to look for him, of course the one that had less possibilities was the Omega. He supposed that upon Jensen's death he would be repudiated by the pack or sold to the highest bidder. Did that mean that Jensen was not dead? No, that could not be, it was good shooting, he knew perfectly well that he had not missed the shot, nobody could survive such a shot, it would be too irritating that the Alpha had done it. His mind went to work quickly, what was clear to him is that Jared had not gone there to talk. He knew that his wolf was quite small in comparison to the specimen in front of him and honestly he had never felt comfortable in his primitive form so he was going to try to avoid it. 

“Wow ...” he said with the same tone of annoyance and sufficiency that he had always used with the Omega. “Has the belt broken?,” he asked with a mocking smile. The wolf retracted its bellows, threateningly showing its fangs. “Do not tell me, do not tell me ... have you lost your owner? Are you a lonely little wolf?.” The gleam of pain that went through the animal's retinas for a second took away the doubts he might have felt at first, Jensen was dead.

The wolf began to move in circles around him, spinning without losing sight while his hand felt the knife that was sheathed to his back. “Are you coming to avenge him?” He began to laugh while still watching him. “I do not fight with mutts, do you have what it takes to fight with me like a man? Surely not ... I already told you once, you're just the dog ...” ended with contempt. 

The wolf paused in his stare, looking at him with intensity, his eyes distilled a fury that, although the blue-eyed would not admit it, intimidated him. The wolf disappeared so that the man emerged, no less intimidating. Jared had changed and the Beta realized instantly. Before him there was no longer that withdrawn and conditioned boy whom he had once intimidated, the Jared he now faced, was a man who rose to his full height, strong and intimidating and in his eyes, besides the fire that fed the desire for revenge and anger, there was that strange tranquility that accompanies those who have nothing to lose and who do not fear the consequences that will come later. And that was dangerous. 

Even so, the Beta did not give up the smile, he had got the first part of his plan making Jared transform. Now they played in their field and he was very good in hand-to-hand combat. 

“Why did you do it?” The question surprised him, he did not expect a conversation. “Why did you do it?” He repeated. “Why him? Why not me? I was the one to blame for your problems, right? Why him?” The chestnut's tone was full of rage. Matt laughed as he moved to the side, Jared copied the movement to the opposite holding positions.   
“Honestly ..., I was going to kill you. Yeah, since you arrived, you screwed up everything, you have been a real headache.” Jared clenched his fists. “But as I told you ... you're just the dog. Jensen is the one who put you before me, he is the one who gave you the place that should be mine. Do you know how much time I spent?” he spat, “Do you know how much I loved him?!!” he shouted full of fury.   
“You did not love him ...” replied the chestnut with a smile full of contempt. “You only loved the position in which you were.”   
“What will you know?”   
“If you loved him , why did you shoot him?.” The blue eyes turned to him full of pain.   
“Because he cheated on me! He used me as entertainment! I warmed the bed until you arrived and then he despised me as if it were nothing! I wasted years! Years!! He owed me it...”   
“And that's why you killed him?.” Jared moved forward shortening the distance between them, Matt did not move.   
“If he did not want to be with me, he should not be with anyone,” he affirmed, emphasizing what for him was a truism.   
“You should have shot me ...” The Beta shrugged, looking at him with a smile full of contempt.   
“Maybe ..., but your destiny without Alpha ..., will be much more painful than a bullet.” The Beta's eyes narrowed without losing sight of his goal, which cocked his head as he squared his shoulders making him look bigger if that were possible.   
“It could be ...” he said with an astonishing tranquility. “But before ..., I'm going to kill you.”   
“Try it ...” challenged the Beta. 

Jared jumped forward with a roar, the blue-eyed man moved quickly, unsheathing the knife in his back and brandishing it before him. The chestnut stepped back as he felt the skin break through the skin of his cheek. Matt laughed at the ugly face of the Omega. “What thought little wolf?,” he said with mockery. “You don’t have nothing to do. Do you miss your Alpha? Quiet, very soon you will be with him.” Jared put his fingers to the wound collecting the blood that flowed from it, his face was dyed red, three broad bands that began on his cheekbone and ended under his chin dome if it was a war painting. He stared at his stained fingers. Yes, soon he would be with him, but before, he would have fulfilled his revenge. 

He jumped again, this time watching the hand that held the knife, they engaged in a rapid succession of blows and defenses, sweating, panting, charged with adrenaline that kept them alert and filled them with a strength that can only be extracted from despair. Jared managed to hold the wrist that carried the knife, with a quick movement, twisted the joint causing Matt to release it with a howl of pain. With a kick he sent it away, out of reach of both. The beta turned with anger, managed to get loose and in the process connected a right hand to the nose of the chestnut that made him fall. He took advantage of the advantage to run back to the knife, but the huge hand of the Omega closed again, now on his ankle. 

Matt bit the dust before he even realized what was happening. He writhed on the ground trying to kick the Omega that clung to the fabric of his pants, gaining space, with eyes injected in rage. Soon he had it on and that guy was a fucking giant. With one hand on one of his forearms and the other pushing under the chin of the Omega, Matt tried to restrain it while he thought of how to get rid of it, it did not help him. 

The chestnut was all strength, his face contracted in a grimace of fury, teeth clenched and eyes that exuded hatred. With the hand that was free, the chestnut struck with all his anger. Matt felt his head rumble, for a moment everything became confused and his hands lost their grip. The second blow was not better than the first. Jared discharged all his fury, his anger and his frustration. Twenty days of agony, twenty days that had ended with him. Twenty days he planned to charge himself, twenty days and a lost life, which he would never have. Beta's death would not be enough to compensate for everything that had taken him, but it would give him a small satisfaction. 

The beta was practically no longer defended, turned into a mass of bruised and beaten flesh. He was going to kill him, he had come to that, his life for Jensen's. Jensen ..., remembered how the Alpha had felt after killing those men, remembered the pain and the fear. Maybe he should not let Matt screw him more than he already was, although to tell the truth, he did not intend to live too long, he just wanted to go back and say goodbye to him, no, say goodbye, just tell him that he would soon find him, soon they would be together again time. So ... what else gave a little remorse?

He raised his fist to strike again, maybe that was the final blow, here it would end, it had been fast, too fast, suddenly it did not seem enough punishment. A few minutes and everything was over and yet, he was facing a life ahead of him with nothing. NO, that was not enough, death was too good for Matt. He stopped, blue eyes staring at him in surprise through swollen eyelids. Jared got up and looked at him scornfully.

“You'll rot in jail ...” he spat. The Omega turned around to look for something to hold Matt, later he would look for the horse. The beta was panting agitated on the ground, catching his breath as he began to be aware of the consequences of his commitment to justice. With his crime, nothing pleasant awaited him. He could not allow it, he could not let that Omega take him. He got up with difficulty, his eyes fixed on the chestnut that lay on his back. He took impulse and lashed out with all his strength against him. Jared staggered forward, but managed to keep his balance, turned quickly and pushed with forces the chest of the blue-eyes. They had not realized how the fight had moved them dangerously close to the edge of the ravine. 

A few steps back and the beta lost its balance, his body rushed to the void. Jared moved instinctively trying to grab him. His wrists were linked, the Omega growled at the effort, lying on the edge of the cliff his arm burned at the extra weight that was the body of Matt.

“Get up!” ordered. Matt looked at the emptiness at his feet and then looked up, Jared's congested face looming over his head.   
“It's funny,” he said with a strange tranquility, Jared looked at him without understanding. “Karma is a shit,” he laugh. “You come to kill me and now you want to save me. I'm not going to jail because of you. Not for a fucking pet. Let me go!!”   
“No!,” replied stubbornly.   
“Damn son of a bitch! Let me let go!!”

Jared ignored and kept trying to raise the body of the beta. Matt started to shake and let go of the hand he had been holding so far. The movement was too much, his shoulder burned from the effort, his hand was sweating and he felt as he lost inch by centimeter the grip on the beta arm. He was not going to get it, Matt looked at him defiantly, that same look of contempt that he had always reserved for him, shook himself once more. The beta fingers slipped between his and he fell, for countless time, fell under the horrified look of Jared. The blow echoed throughout the crater. 

Two days later he was back at the ranch, only regretting not having seen Jensen again, not being able to watch him, not having attended his funeral. He would visit his grave, ask for forgiveness and he would understand, he would know he had to do it. He had not crossed the threshold of the door when he felt someone grab him by the collar of his jacket, embedding him against the wall. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” Chris’ eyes blazing in fury.   
“Taking care of something,” he said with disdain after having overcome the surprise.   
“And, do not you think that Jensen is something important enough to occupy you?.” He growled against his face.   
“Jensen is dead!,” he shouted angrily, his eyes full of tears. “I have a lifetime to mourn his loss!”   
“What the fuck are you talking about?,” asked the Alpha. The eyes of both enlarged by surprise. “Jensen is alive!”


	27. Where is the home?

Chapter 27 : Where is the home?

 

Time stops, freezes, Jared freezes. His eyes open disproportionately full of confusion. For a moment everything is spinning, the room, Christian. His stomach threatens to throw what he has not eaten and has to hold on tight to the sideboard of the hall to make everything stop, to anchor again in reality, even if he does not understand it. “Alive ...” He turns his eyes to the foreman who looks at him worried even though his face continues to indicate anger. He looks at him for confirmation of what he thought he heard and that he can not believe, although he wishes it with all the forces of the world.

Christian sees the plea in the eyes of the chestnut, the desperate need to believe, and although he is angry, because fuck he is angry, does not believe that it is time to claim the Omega for more than twenty days that has been missing, he will have time to beat him up after that, now it seems more important to try to comfort the desperate man before him. His hand slides down the shoulder of the Omega who looks at him with eyes full of anxiety. His fingers tighten at the junction of his collarbone and neck, holding his gaze with all the calm he can muster. 

“Jay ...” The chestnut holds his breath. “Jensen is alive. Is in the hospital. He's wrong, okay, but he's alive. He is strong and alive Jay.” 

Jared's face contracts, his mouth opens trying to reach an air that the knot in his throat does not let pass and that causes the lungs to burn, his body shudders shaken by a tremor that is the result of tension and the rage of all those days, everything that had kept him on his feet, whole. All that now was breaking leaving him devastated, exhausted. “Alive ...” The word is repeated in his head and his whole body trembles, his fists close on Christian's shirt fabric, twisting the fabric, holding on to him while his eyes ask again.  
“He's alive, Jay. He is alive,” And the arms of the foreman attract him to his chest and embrace him while he only squeezes his eyes letting go, a kind of moan escapes his throat and cries, on the shoulder of his friend, Jared cries for his dead partner, for twenty-two days of mourning, for a revenge and for relief, especially crying of relief. 

“I have to see ... I have to go see him ...” he babbles while he separates from Chris who has been holding him for not knowing how long. With the fist of the windbreaker clean the remains of snot and tears from his face, recomposing as far as possible. “Take me where he is, come on Chris!” he asked as he headed back towards the door.   
“Hey, uh ... wait, kid.” The foreman stopped him holding his arm firmly. “You do not go like this anywhere.”   
“What are you saying? Come on! I do not have time for nonsense, I have to see him, now!,” he protested.   
“No!” replied the Alpha, “You are going right now to take a shower, we will heal those wounds ...” he said while holding the chestnut's chin and turning his face from side to side evaluating the blows and cuts with critical eye. “And you're going to eat something and calm down, because you look like shit.”   
“You're kidding, right?” protested annoyed, “I'm leaving now.”   
“You’re not going anywhere!” roared the Alpha and Jared stopped for a minute intimidated. “Do what I told you! And then I'll take you to see Jensen. Not a minute before, understood?.” Jared nodded, a rage that was perfectly reflected in his eyes. He climbed the stairs three by three to his room under the watchful eye of the foreman and prepared to comply with the orders of the same as quickly as possible. 

“Alive ...” The word does not go out of his head. He smiles, for the first time in weeks, he smiles while letting the hot water relax his stiff muscles, he feels he could spend a life under that jet, but Jensen is waiting for him and he has already done it for too long. He changes his clothes, shaves carefully holding the sting of wounds and in twenty minutes he is back down in front of Chris. Sebastian accompanies him and sees in the face of the Alpha the desire to ask, to know where and what he has been doing, but remains on the sidelines, in the absence of Jensen, Christian has all the power over the pack. 

“Stitch him that so we can go,” asks the foreman pointing his face, the cut that Matt made with the knife is long and deep, after two days it does not bleed, but leaving it like that would not be beneficial for his face. Jared made a move to protest, but the Alpha's glare made him think again. If he wanted to leave the ranch at some point, he was better off quiet.  
“What happened to you?.” Jared looks down and keeps quiet. “Jared, What have you done?,” ask again. Christian huffs tiredly, shakes his head and looks at Sebastian for support, even if it's only moral. “Jensen and you have proposed to embitter my existence, right? I need to know what happens!”   
“I'll explain everything to Jensen”   
“Jensen is not operational now, do you understand? All responsibility is mine. And how do you think he's going to take you to disappear for three weeks and I did not know anything? Are you aware of the position in which that leaves me?.” Jared looked embarrassed, understood Chris's concern and knew that the foreman was only releasing his anger, even so, his decision was firm, if he had to explain himself to someone it would be first with Jensen.   
“I'm sorry,” he said, and his words were sincere. Christian let out the air in a tired sigh.   
“Come on, let's go ...” Jared stood up and walked to the door. As he passed by Chris, he stopped him by putting his hand on his chest, his eyes were piercing him.   
“Did you solve it?,” he asked. Jared nodded and Christian patted again with his hand on his chest. “Well ... I did not expect less, thank you ...” He left the path and both started their journey to the hospital. 

The road in the car became eternal, practically jumped from it before Christian finished parking. He followed the foreman down the long corridors until he reached the intensive care unit where they stopped in front of the nursing station.  
“How is he today?,” Christian asked. The nurse looked at him with a kind smile.   
“He's equal. I will tell Dr. Foreman that you are here and he will talk to you.”   
“Thank you,” Jared murmured. “Can we go see him?.” The nurse looked at him curiously, after all, it was the first time she had seen him.   
“He's his partner,” confirmed Christian. The woman nodded sympathetically.   
“Okay, you can pass.” Jared thanked her with his eyes and waited anxiously for Chris to show him what the room was. 

“Jared ...” Christian stopped at the door 317 looking at him with concern. The chestnut looked at him questioningly. “Listen to me..., we have not talked about this. Jensen's situation is delicate, I want you to be prepared, this can ..., this can scare a little bit, but he's okay, he ..., he's well, all things considered. Only ..., only, if you see that you can not stand it ..., tell me, okay? It is better to go out and breathe a little, believe me, I know.” Jared felt the apprehension grow in his chest, took a deep breath and nodded unable to say anything else. He just wanted to see him. Christian opened the door and stepped aside, Jared entered and his soul fell to his feet. 

The first thing that attracted his attention was the noise, noise that competed with the silence of a room of everything, sounds that overlapped each other with a strange rhythmic, high-pitched sounds of cardiopulmonary frequency monitors and bass and dragged sounds that he supposed to be an artificial respirator. He slid his eyes through the parameters he did not understand, following the waves, narrowing his eyes as if that made him capable of deciphering them. He observed the hanger from which hung two bottles of transparent liquid, connected to individual drippers. He looked at the white walls that someone had the idea to adorn with a couple of sheets of bland, colorless-toned landscapes, as if that might distract the visitor from the tragedies that regularly shook those four walls. And after cataloging all that, he gathered enough courage to look at Jensen. 

The Alpha seemed lost in the middle of that bed. Jared was able to appreciate the loss of weight and body mass resulting from more than three weeks in a coma. They had not told him, but it could not be anything more than that, only that seemed to be so serious as to interrupt the link between the two, or so he thought. His skin was pale, a broad bandage covered his naked torso to which the cables of the frequency monitor were connected. His arms were not free of the invasion of catheters, deepening his veins and filling them with God knows what kind of medication. His eyes were closed and his face seemed a peaceful dream despite the grotesque vision of the respirator tube held between his lips. Jared closed his eyes and took a deep breath taking a few minutes. 

“Can you leave me alone with him?” he asked without looking away from the bed.   
“Are you okay?” Chris murmured. The Omega did not move or say anything, after a few seconds, Christian came out closing the door behind him. 

He walked slowly, saving the distance that separated him from the bed, his eyes fixed on the Alpha's chest, finding safety in the soft upward and downward movement that marked his breathing. His fingers brushed the mattress at the foot of it and let it slide along the smooth sheets until it reached the place where Jensen's hand rested. He hesitated, afraid of his touch, fearful that perhaps was too cold, too ...“He's alive,” he repeated himself and that was enough. His fingers caressed the back without causing any reaction on the face of his partner. The skin was soft and warm and he impulsively shook it between his palm, holding it because there was no way he was going to let it go. 

With his free hand, he combed his blond hair, caressing his head while bending to kiss his forehead, a kiss that lasted for a while while he blinked rapidly trying to hold back the tears. He leaned his forehead against his, breathing his same breath.  
“I'm here Jen ...” he murmured. “I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. Come back with me, please ..., please ..., come back with me ...” 

Jared had fallen asleep, sitting by the bed with his head on the mattress and his hands clasped. He was surprised when someone cleared his back. Still stunned, he glanced at the face of the blonde who remained impassive, with a flash of disappointment returned the attention to the two figures waiting near the door. One was Chris and the other must have been Jensen's doctor. Gently letting go of his partner's hand, he got up and escorted them out of the room. The doctor did not take long to appear and after the formalities proceeded to explain the current situation of the patient. 

“Mr. Kane ...” The doctor had accepted the eccentricity of having to Omega present but did not think speak to him. Jared's eyes shone annoyed asking questions to Kane who replied with a disapproving look and a nod that called for calm. “Mr. Kane ...” continued the doctor, “Mr. Ackles is still stable, as we said, the surgery repaired all the damage caused by the bullet. What really worries us is that it does not wake up yet. The coma was the product of blood loss, now the blood levels are good and their organs are functioning correctly. He should have woken up already, it's been twenty-two days that happened. I must be sincere, after thirty days the chances of doing so will be very scarce and if he still managed to ...,” paused with a significant look to the foreman, “the damage could be considerable.” The two men tensed, looking at each other full of concern. Kane nodded unable to say anything else and the doctor withdrew leaving them alone. 

It had been three days, during which time, Jared did not leave Jensen's room for anything but a shower and only because Christian had forced him. He ate some machine sandwiches in the hall and went back to the chair next to the bed. His eyes fixed and expectant on the blond's face and his hand firmly gripped. Jared talked to him, told him things, what happened at the hospital, what they did on the ranch, the news of the day. He begged him again and again, begged for his return, because he would not abandon him and on occasion, when the situation overwhelmed him, he would shout at him, although guilt quickly assailed him and he begged again, begged and begged. 

He explored the link without getting anything, he probed again and again until the headache threatened to make him faint. He was frustrated, angry with everything and everyone, his hopes vanished with each passing day and it was like being in a mourning again, a mourning that might not end. He rubbed his forehead with a tired gesture, tried to leave his mind blank, rest for a while, letting himself be carried away by the rhythmic sound of the machines. He watched the face of his Alpha while he lowered his hand to massage his neck stiff from so many hours of bad posture in that chair that it certainly was not made for a man of his size. His fingers brushed the scar of their link and something shuddered inside him. The skin was thin and sensitive where Jensen's teeth had nailed twice forging their union, making that bilateral connection work, that connection that had now been lost. He tried again, explored in his mind without finding anything, repressing the desire to cry once more. 

“Jensen ...” He sighed as he continued to stroke the scar. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind, a crazy idea but in those moments of despair it seemed right. It could bring very serious consequences and he had no idea if it would work or it would be useful. He thought for a moment and decided, desperate situations required desperate measures. Every risk would be worth it if Jensen woke up, no matter what happened to him. He got up and closed the door inside, he did not want anyone to come in and interrupt him. He returned to the bed with his partner, stroked his face tenderly and for a moment closed his eyes trying to infuse the necessary courage. 

He leaned over his face and kissed his forehead, kissed his sleeping eyelids, put his hand on the Alpha's heart, feeling his regular pulse, clinging to it. He slid his cheek over the blonde's and whispered in his ear. 

“Sorry ... I hope you forgive me for this, but I have to try, I have to make you come back. I need you to come back to me. He kissed him again and buried his nose in the hollow of his neck, where the essence of his Alpha was strong and intense. He flooded of it, nuzzling over his warm skin, kissing it on the vein that fueled his pulse. “Forgive me ...” he repeated.

His tongue slid into long licks, he felt his own pulse racing, drunk with Jensen's scent and taste, a salty, masculine, dominating taste that could not be hidden under traces of hospital soap. He opened his mouth, resting his teeth and his tongue on the right place and jumping into the void, he let himself go. His fangs sharpened, opening their way through each layer of skin, closing over it until the blood seeped through the holes, heating his mouth, thick and warm, saturating his papillae with an aftertaste of metal but which he could only appreciate as the flavor of Jensen. 

He moaned when his tongue made contact with it, his heart was beating fast and he could feel Jensen's change of rhythm under the palm of his hand. He closed his jaw harder until the pop hit his head, filling it with light just as it had when Jensen bit him the first time. He was breathing agitated, his fingers twitching around the Alpha's hair where he kept his head turned. He opened them, caressing him gently, letting his fangs return to their normal size and then licking the wound until it stopped bleeding. He felt exhausted, as if all his energy had been consumed in an instant, he sat down when he felt his legs waver. He scanned the face of the Alpha, but there was nothing, the monitors had returned to normal, probed the link and remained empty. The disappointment exhausted the few strengths he had left. Carefully, he settled himself on the side of the mattress as best he could, wrapping an arm around the Alpha's waist and resting his head on his chest. 

“Please ...” A lonely tear slid now down his cheek. “I'm here ..., come back with me ...”  
******* 

He felt that he should wake up, but the pleasant warmth that caressed his back invited him to try to keep his eyes closed, letting himself be carried away by the warm and pleasant torpor. He was tired, too many days of not sleeping, too many hours in the hospital and that countdown to Jensen that he was unable to stop. He should be doing something, looking for a solution, just ... He just needed a few more minutes, okay? A moment to think, just a moment ... 

The song of the birds woke him up again. Even without opening his eyes, he strained his ears because he should not have listened well, the only sound that was always in the room was that of the machines connected to his partner. He recognized the song of a pair of goldfinches and what he thought could be a greenfinch, he frowned, that was strange, even more so because he could swear he also heard running water. Obviously it was time to wake up, the tension of all those days was playing tricks on him. He opened his eyes and only a faint whimper came from his throat. 

He looked around confused, immediately recognized the place, was in the river, in the same place where he had gone so many times with Jensen, but did not understand how he had gotten there. Obviously this should remain part of the dream, although he did not notice it, it was strange, everything seemed as he knew it, but he could perceive subtle differences, as if it was not his own vision of the place, it looked different, it smelled different. He stood up and shook his body in an attempt to clear it, went to the water to cool off and seeing the almond-shaped eyes of the wolf in the reflection is when he realized he was transformed. He hesitated for a moment, but decided to keep his form, that was fucking weird, with nothing more in sight than the country landscape, set off in search of some answer for all that sleep craze. 

He trotted along the shore for a while without finding anything, he thought it would be a good idea to look for a higher place, a place that offered a broader perspective, could not be walking aimlessly for an indefinite time, climbing the hill would be a good option From his new position he dominated a vast expanse of land, curiously, from there he should see the ranch and many of its adjacent buildings, but there was nothing, as if it had never existed, before his eyes there were only miles and miles of virgin land. He made use of the piercing and sharp look of his wolf, nothing can escape the lurking of a born hunter. He swept every corner with it in search of any movement until at last he was rewarded. The slender gray figure moved safely on the rocks of a not so distant promontory. Despite the distance, he could recognize it without hesitation. Jensen. 

“Jensen ...” A faint whimper escaped his throat, slid his tongue along his snout and raised his head sniffing the air, closing his eyes, concentrating. His nose vibrated as he felt the essence of the Alpha invading every fold inside him. “Jensen ...” He felt the joy spread through each fiber of his being, making him forget that everything could not be real, he just wanted to reach it, to have it in front of him, alive, without a damn hole in the middle of his chest. With a small howl of excitement, he set off to catch up with his Alpha, running as fast as his legs allowed. 

He did not see it coming. Launched in his race after the Alpha, he paid no attention to anything around him. While crossing an area of trees something hit him hard, making him roll for a few meters, injuring himself during the fall by hitting the rocks and branches that carpeted the ground. He sat up in pain to find familiar gray eyes that looked at him as if challenged. His body tensed defensively at the defiant attitude of the wolf before him. The animal moved around him, retracted bellows, menacing fangs, spiky hair and high tail. Jared turned following his movement, without losing sight of him as he tried to think, to think because he was known, that's when he heard the voice in his head. 

“You should not be here.” The tone was dark and dangerous, full of anger, but totally recognizable at Jared's amazement. It was him, it was his voice, it was his gray eyes, it was his chocolate-colored cloak. The wolf before him was himself. The animal was transformed to let him see a reflection of himself, one that looked very angry.  
“Who are you?” Jared asked transforming in turn.   
“It's not obvious,” he answered with a smirk. “It's you or you are me ...” he said in a funny tone. “In any case ..., you should not be here.” Again, the tone was threatening.   
“I have to talk to Jensen,” he said trying to look like a security he did not feel.  
“Late,” he cut his twin. Jared ran his hand through his hair trying to appease the nervousness he felt.   
“I've seen him from the hill and I'm going to talk to him. He has to listen to me, he has to come back, time ...”   
“NO!!” Jared looked at him without understanding.   
“Not? Why not? He's in a coma! Time is running out, the consequences can be irreversible ...,” explained astonished that the other did not understand.  
“He's fine now! Is with me. We love us. I will not allow you to take him,” he shouted approaching him more and more.   
“What the hell are you talking about??!! He is my partner. Mine! He chose me and I love him too!.” Jared was also screaming, feeling anger grow inside him. What was all that about?  
“L.A.T.E. Late!” he answered again with mocking tone. “You lost your opportunity. So many doubts, so much resentment, so much distance. How much do you think a man can endure? Did you think he would always wait for you? You think so special? Why do you think he would want to go back with you? He has me, I give him everything he needs, without fears, without doubts, without guilt.” The gray eyes, reflection of their own, looked at him full of cynical amusement. Jared feels like every word hits him like a mallet, everything he says is true, he was stupid, but he wants to fix it, he's going to fix it, he only has to talk to Jensen, he'll know how to understand, he always knows how to listen to him. He looks at his twin with a determined expression.  
“Back off!” Grunts, “I will not leave here unless Jensen himself asks me to.” He moves forward, dodging the figure of his counterpart who stops him holding his arm firmly.   
“I will not let you get to him,” threat, “I will kill you before that happens.” Jared shakes the grip and pushing furiously that copy of himself. Same eyes that challenge each other, charged with hate, reaffirming each one in his own truth. “Leave me peace!,” the Omega growls turning to follow his path with a decision and a security that he has not felt in a long time. 

The hoarse and deep growl soon reaches his ears. He turns and again has the wolf in front of him and knows that he will not be able to avoid the fight and that it will not end well. He has to do it, he has to face himself in what is surely some absurd proof of his tormented subconscious, even though that strange feeling of being in the wrong place persists. Jared is transformed. It's strange and it's ironic. Fight with himself to get what he had always had. 

The fight is long and painful, after all, they are two projections of the same being, same strength, same skills, same tenacity, but maybe this time the luck is a little bit more on the side of Jared, a tiny thousandth that is fast enough to take advantage of it making his teeth tear the throat of his other self. A howl laden with bitterness is heard in the distance, tearing their ears in a painful way. The body between her legs becomes an agonizing letting him see himself image, spitting blood before attempting to speak.  
“No .., do not you ... you ... ... will not take him!” He laughed with his teeth stained with blood. “He chose ... ... miii ... you’re … no…thing to him.” Despite being at death 's door, his reflection gave him a triumphant look that filled him with doubts. A last fit of coughing and Jared saw himself die. 

The gray wolf appeared out of nowhere. With the hair completely bristled and the wild green eyes glowing with fury, he gave the most intimidating image Jared had ever seen, even in that shed full of death. The animal looked at the corpse between its legs, its expression was filled with a pain and an infinite sadness that made Jared move away with the feeling of guilt of being witnessing something that should not. The wolf approached the body, sniffing nervously, pushing his nose against the chest that had stopped breathing a while ago. He sniffed at his throat, licking the blood that still flowed from the wound, licking his face while still whimpering. Jared was paralyzed watching the scene, feeling all the pain of the Alpha, all his desperation, the sense of loss and the arrival of the overwhelming loneliness. He wanted to come closer, to tell him that he was there, that he had come to look for him. 

The wolf howled, a sad and deep howl, long and desperate. His head thrown backwards letting all his pain escape in acute and bitter notes. Finally Jared reacted, the first movement in the direction of the Alpha caused it to turn. His eyes flashed dangerously, he stood still recognizing the threat. The body of the Omega shrugged submissively, ears back and tail between the legs, but the Alpha decided to ignore the signals, nothing was going to dissuade him from avenging the death of his partner and that wolf would pay with blood his insult. 

The gray wolf throws itself on his body, feels how the enormous legs imprison him against the ground. He moans again, trying to placate him, shows his belly and throws his licks at the air as a sign of submission, but the huge male does not consider himself alluded to. The powerful jaws close on him and Jared can only turn to do it on his back instead of on his throat. A sharp, lacerating pain runs through him as the Alpha shakes his head, increasing the wound effectively. The Omega shrieks and shuffles trying to break free, throwing scared bites towards the legs of its attacker. He has to take it off because he's sure he's going to kill him. Feel the fury of the Alpha and know that him are blinded by it, he has to get to talk to him. 

In one of his sets blindly manages to bite one of the flanks of the huge wolf that releases him with a howl of pain from the tear in that sensitive part of his anatomy. Jared manages to free himself from the pressure of his body and move away a few meters before the Alpha reacts threatening him again. Jared knows that Jensen does not recognize him, does not feel any empathy for him and will not do so if he continues in his wolf form, plus he is sure he could never defeat him in that nature that the Alpha controls perfectly. He does not have time to think, the gray wolf will attack in an instant and he will have to take a chance. Note how the Alpha's body tenses ready to jump, closes his eyes and transforms. 

Nothing happens, Jared keeps his eyes closed, waiting for the imminent attack of the huge animal. A few seconds pass and nothing happened. Cautiously, he opens his eyes to find the surprised look of the Alpha that has stopped halfway between them. His black snout sniffs the air around him to look after the corpse of his other self that continues lying on the forest floor.   
“Jensen ...” the voice almost does not come out, he try to clear his throat. “Jensen, it's me. I'm Jared ...” The animal tilts the head side to side. His ears move capturing the sound of his voice, trying to find some difference.   
“It's me …” repeat, “I came to look for you ...”   
“What's going on?,” asks Jensen once he transforms. His gesture is confused and he looks at Jared suspiciously. Omega's eyes moisten at the shock of seeing his Alpha again.   
“It's me, Jensen. I've been looking for you for a long time,” he says in a voice full of emotion.   
“I do not feel you ...” says the restless Alpha   
“You're in a coma ...”   
“No! What are you saying?,” screams between scared and angry. “Who are you? You are not Jared! I could feel him ...” he says looking at the dead doublé. “I felt when he died. I loved him ...” The Jensen's face collapses full of pain. “We are happy, and now ..., now he is dead ... You ..., you have killed him!” Shouts suddenly with the same renewed fury, jumping over Jared, grabbing him by the shirt and stamping his aching back against the nearest tree. “WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!!!” 

“It's me!” try to reason, “he, it's me too ..., well, not the same me, but ...”   
“Are you crazy?” growling menacingly. Jared sighs tired.   
“You're in a coma Jensen, you're in a hospital, in a coma. They shot you, you've been unconscious for 25 days ...”   
“No, no, no ...” Repeat again and again, “that ..., that's silly,” says after releasing him and move a few meters away from him. Jared looks at him sadly.   
“It's not Jensen. Look at me, it's the truth ...” Jensen looks at him, fixes those huge green jungle eyes on the changing iris of the Omega and studies it.   
“It can not be ...” repeats, “if, if I'm in a coma ..., then, where are we?”   
“I think in your head,” says the Omega with a gesture of doubt.   
“In my head? Are you kidding?” says nervous. “Come on! I've been living my life with Jared for months, everything was fine, we were fine. And besides, if we are in my head, what are you doing here?” 

Jared thinks it over before answering. His time is running out and he has to be convincing, he has to get out of there with Jensen.

“Jen ..., listen to me, please. Do you remember the pairing fight?” Jensen looked at him strangely and Jared realized he did not remember. “Do you remember my kidnapping?” he asked again. The Alpha's eyes widened in horror, Jared sighed. “According to you ..., how do we link?” He asked at last. Jensen looked at him suspiciously before answering.   
“After the fight to claim, Mark attacked you, you were about to die, but finally you were saved. I took you home and for a while you were distant, little by little you got confidence and gave me a chance. You kissed me for the first time in ...”   
“The river ...” Jared finished with a melancholy smile. Jensen smiled a little flushed.   
“Yes ..., everything was little by little until one night we went out to have a drink, when we returned, the kisses gave way to more and in the end we did it in my office, that's when we got together,” he firmly affirmed. “But I do not feel you ...”   
“No .., you do not feel me...” he said sadly, “I can not feel you either ...”   
“So ...??” The Alpha's eyes were a sea of doubt. Jared approached taking his face in his hands, staring at him. 

“Jen ...” he said trying to make his eyes reflect all the frankness of the world. “I kissed you in the river and it was one of the most important moments of my life.” The Alpha smiled and he smiled back, but it was a smile full of sadness. “The things improved between us later, but ...” took a breath, “Mark changed my inhibitors for a placebo and then kidnapped me with the idea of torturing me and then marking me.” Jensen looked at him horrified. “You..., you went looking for me, you rescued me,” he said in a voice full of emotion, “you got there as the fucking Seventh Cavalry and you ended up with everyone, you killed them, including Mark. But it was late ..., I was in heat and you ..., you entered in heat too ... And you marked me and you linked me.” Jensen trembled under his hands. “It does not matter, okay? None wanted it to be like that, but it happened. And we were wrong, but we fixed it ..., we agreed on a pairing fight and I gave myself to you, and you bit me again, before everyone ..., and I swear to you, Jen, that was the best gift you gave me, you returned so many things ...” The blond looked him without understanding, his eyes scanning the Omega with a clear need to understand. “After the fight,” he continued, “they shot you. An accurate shot in the middle of the chest, and since then you are in a coma. Doctors say that if you do not wake up in the next four days, the chances are almost zero. That's why I came, you have to come back, please ..., come back with me.” A tear escaped at the end of the eyes of the Omega that until now had managed to contain itself. 

Jensen watches him overwhelmed, trying to assimilate all the information. Gently he moves Jared's hands away from his face and steps away from the worried brown eyes. The blond turns alternately from one Jared to another, runs his hand across his face, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
“I'm sorry, but I still do not ...” he says making a gesture with his hand that covers everything around him.   
“I think you have created a safe place in your mind,” he affirms categorically, “an alternative reality, something ... that I suppose you wanted ...” he muttered.   
“If the link does not work ... how did you get here?” Jared shrugs.   
“I do not know ... I think it was because I bit you ...” He said guiltily.   
“What you ... What ??” asks the astonished Alpha   
“I bit you ...,” said something scared, “hey, sorry ... I was desperate, okay? You did not react to anything, the link did not work, I thought that if I bit you, maybe I could restore it ...”   
“You are crazy! Only an Alpha can create a link! Do you know what could happen to you? Do you know how many laws you have broken?” The Alpha's concern was evident in his nervousness.   
“I do not care ...” answers resigned.   
“What?” says amazed.   
“I do not care! What do I care what happens to me if you're not? ... , I bit you and the link did not work out, but something has happened and here I am , and I have an opportunity, it is worth what happens to me.” Jensen looked at him incredulously, scratched the back of his neck in a nervous impulse and hissed in pain when his fingers brushed a wound that was not there a moment ago. He groped with caution, delineating with his fingertips the circumference that was the mark of the bite. Flashes of images filled his mind, all his past returning to his head suddenly. He stumbled, dizzy, and just got out of the way by the firm hand that encircled his arm. 

“Jen ...” The gray eyes questioned the Alpha.   
“I'm fine ...” mutters the older one who turns around looking for the inert body of his partner, realizing that he has disappeared. “Here we were good ...” says looking for the face of the new Jared with eyes full of sadness. “Here we were fine ..., I did not hurt you and you ..., we were not to blame Jay, we were fine ...” A lone tear ran down his cheek, which the Omega quickly picked up with his thumb.   
“We'll be fine Jen. I promise ... The past does not matter, I do not care anymore. I thought I had lost you, for three weeks I thought you were dead and during that time I wanted to die with you, because I realized that I can not ..., I do not want ... to live if it is not with you by my side. I realized that there is nothing more important to me than you and that I would give everything for you. I have been stupid, stubborn and I have not appreciated all the patience and dedication you have had for me. Excuse me please. Come home with me ...” Jensen looked at him with foggy eyes and emotion on the surface, happy to finally hear those words on his partner's lips. 

“Okay ...” He said dragging the beginning of some tears with his sleeve and sipping his nose hard. “How do I do it? How do I wake up?.” Jared smiled hopefully and launched himself to give a quick kiss to a very nervous Alpha who also smiled to disguise.   
“I do not know ...” answered with sincerity, “I guess you should concentrate, or I do not know, wish ...”   
“You do not help me much, you know?” laughed uneasy.   
“I trust you …” said the chestnut. And suddenly, it disappeared. 

The heavy blows made him jump out of bed. Jared rubbed his eyes, looking confused around him. He was in the hospital, Jensen's body was still in bed, his life marked by the rhythm of the respirator. It had been a dream, it had all been a damn dream. Hopelessness flooded him again, but he only had a second to wallow in it before the door boomed again. 

“Open! Damn Jared ... What's happening? Open the damn door!!!” Christian shouted wildly on the other side. Jared walked to it resigned and without saying anything opened it. The foreman entered like a gale pushing the Omega aside to go directly to his friend's bed and check his status. His eyes slid across the monitors looking for some anomaly without finding anything. He touched the Alpha's forehead looking for some trace of fever and caressed his cheeks just for being a little safer. Then he saw it, the red and thickened scar that only two rows of teeth could make. He ran his trembling fingers through it and turned around, staring in amazement at the Omega who stood by the door with his head down and his hands in his trouser pockets. 

“My God ..., Jared ... Have you gone crazy? What have you done?”


	28. In the right place

Chapter 28 : In the right place

 

“Close the door ...,” Alpha ordered in a low tone. Jared obeyed, keeping his gaze down, not wanting to face the foreman's anger. “What 's wrong with you, Jared? You go ... you disappear without saying anything, you come back and do not give any explanation and now do you think of this? What were you thinking?? Look at me when I talk, fuck!!” He finished screaming. The omega lifted his head and although he might look embarrassed and somewhat regretful, Christian realized that in the back of his eyes they shone with the certainty of having done the right thing.  
“Sorry Chris. I did not see another way out ..., I needed to contact him.”   
“Another way? Only an Alpha can create a link, Jared! You should have learned that in that Omegas school to which you went!!” The chestnut’s eyes filled with rage.   
“You have no fucking idea of what they teach us in those damn schools!” Shouts angrily pushing the Alpha.   
“Clearly not enough,” growls Christian recovering his position. Jared inspires with force, his chest rises and falls agitated feeding the accumulated tension. His fist closes and before he even has time to think about it, he stamps it against the nose of the Alpha who recoils cursing in Hebrew. Jared repents at the same moment he is doing it, but it's too late.   
“I will not explain more,” sentence, “I will try anything to bring him back, whatever! At that time it seemed like a good idea, it did not work, but I tried. I do not intend to sit idly by while he is consumed in that bed. I do not intend to do it!” 

Christian looked at him fiercely as he picked up the blood that flowed from his nose. “They could kill you for that. Damn stupid. They should do it. I told him! I knew you would not bring anything good. I should not have let him get close to you,” he growled stamping the Omega against the wall and keeping him imprisoned with his body. Jared snorted smugly without trying to defend himself.   
“You could not have done anything ...”   
“I should have done it! Look at him!” He shouted turning his head towards the bed. “It's my friend! I had to take care of him ... that's what friends do, they take care ...,” the voice of the Alpha was breaking little by little.   
“He's my partner ..., my life partner ..., you can not do anything against that.”   
“No!” Moaned the Alpha   
“Chris ...”   
“I must take care of him,” insisted the foreman. “I must take care of him ... and I must take care of everything of his. He is my friend, my Alpha and I ..., I have failed in everything. I could not take care of him and I have not been able to take care of you. How am I going to explain that, huh? Tell me?” demands with eyes full of tears . “He will not want to see me again if something happens to you. Why can not you stop doing stupid things without thinking? Why?!!,” screams in front of his face. Jared looks at him sadly, and is about to apologize again when the alarms on the monitors start to sound causing both of them to turn worried. 

“Jen!,” exclaim at the same time, letting go and running on both sides of the Alpha's bed that has his eyes open and seems congested. Christian runs to ask for help while Jared tries to get his partner's attention, trying to calm him down.   
“Jen!, Jen ..., look at me!, look at me! I am here ..., you are with me,” he repeats again and again until finally the confused green eyes focus on him and seem to calm down. Jared gives him a wide smile. “You're fine ..., you've got it ..., you're back ...” he says caressing his cheek. 

Firm hands close on his arm and urge him to move away, the medical team has come to the room to do their job. Jensen looks at him scared to see him go away, but he escapes for a moment to reassure him.   
“It's ok ... now doctors have to take care of you. I will return as soon as I can, quiet.” Jensen nods and Jared finally leaves the room. 

More than two hours pass before they are allowed to re-enter, time in which the doctors have been stabilizing Jensen and performing several tests and that Christian and Jared have passed in the hall without addressing a single word. When the time comes, the foreman gives the right to first go to the Omega. 

“Hey ...,” greets when he enter. Jensen is semi-incorporated into the bed, with a tired gesture and closed eyes, but he opens them when he hears him speak.   
“Hey ...,” he answers with a small smile.   
“Are you okay?,” he asks as he advances to reach for his hand and take it between his.   
“Tired ..., and drugged ..., I think,” says raising a pensive eyebrow and making Jared smile funny. “But I'm fine ...” The chestnut nods his head unable to look away Alpha hand caressing its compulsively. Jensen waves that hand attracting the attention of his partner. 

“Eh ...” Jared stops his touch, but does not move. “Eh ...” insists Jensen, “look at me Jay. I'm fine ... I'm here ...” The chestnut raises his head to meet the Alpha worried eyes. “Jay ...” Jared's face is congested, his lips twitch nervously in an attempt to contain the crying that already threatens to overflow those beautiful gray eyes. “Oh, come on ...,” whispers the Alpha pulling his hand and dragging with the younger. “Come here ...,” he whispers. Jared clings to him like a castaway to a lifeguard, his arms surround the body of his partner while hiding his head in the hollow of his neck and breaks crying without consolation. Jensen hugs him, he rocks him slowly while stroking his hair and whispers reassuring words. 

“I'm here Jay ..., I'm here ... I'm not going anywhere. We are together...”   
“Do not ever leave me ..., no ..., do not do it again,” sobs.   
“I will not ...,” promises before kissing his hair. “I will not ... I will never leave you. Never, do you hear me?” And Jared squeezes him tighter until Jensen can not help a small moan when the wound suffers.   
“I'm sorry!” Jared apologizes pulling away. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I have hurt you?” He asks with eyes full of worry. Jensen smiles funny for the stupor of Omega. The Alpha extends the hand caressing with the thumb the cheek of his partner who leans towards the contact, closing his eyes and letting himself be carried away by the sense of security that the Alpha transmits to him. 

“Look at me ...” orders the Alpha. Jared opens his eyes without leaving the contact of the warm hand. Their eyes connect. Deep green, green jungle, the same green that gave back to the world once, that green that was capable of transmitting so many things, intelligence, enthusiasm, anger, fury, that green that he had seen shine wild in the eyes of a beautiful animal, full of desire on so many occasions and full of love, as now. Jade promises that he was now totally sure he could trust. Jensen slid his hand to the back of his neck and pulled him close to his lips. 

“I'm here ...” he whispered after a first soft kiss that made Jared tremble. “I'm here ...” repeated after the second, longer, more tentative, delicately savoring the warm lips of the Omega who moaned in need. Jensen smiled before his tongue caressed those lips, pressing curiously, asking for a permission that they soon granted. The Alpha leans on the strong neck of his partner to accommodate his position by reducing the distance between them, the hands of the Omega support his back avoiding harm. Their tonges are sought and found, more and more urgent, more needed. Jensen dominates the kiss and Jared lets himself be carried away, appeasing the need of his Alpha, his own need. They explore until they are satisfied and again they return to those small kisses that are calmer, more tender and that say as much or more than any other. 

Jensen rests his forehead on that of his partner while he clings with both hands to his hair.   
“I would like to do much more ...” he says mischievously, “but I think my body is not very for the work ...” both laugh, a small laugh that lightens so much time of anguish.   
“You mean I doesn't turn you on?” Jared jokes with a pout while languidly stroking his back. Jensen moistens his lips and looks at him with darkened eyes. “You turn me on a lot ..., you do not know what you do to me Jared ...,” he says in a serious tone. Jared swallows without taking his eyes from the blond's. “Simplement , I think I've been beaten ...” he complains, “my whole body hurts,” he says with a grimace. 

Jared smiles and pushes him until he's leaning against the mattress again, hands on both sides of his body, bends over and kisses him again. “Rest,” ask, “we will have time ..., also ..., I want you in shape ...,” says seductive.   
“Is that a promise?” the Alpha asks, narrowing his eyes at him. Jared kisses him again.   
“It's a promise ...,” he responds. “I have to go ... there are more people who are willing to see you awake.”   
“Jared ..., we have to talk,” he says seriously holding back the chestnut that looks at him now worried. “You have many things to tell me.” Jared bends his head down, not expecting to have that conversation so soon.   
“Then, okay? I promise. You need to rest and I ... I think I need a shower.” Jensen nods.   
“Okay, just one thing. Do not talk to anyone about the bite, can you hear me? With nobody ...” Jared looks at him scared before answering.   
“Christian knows ...” mumble, “and the doctors ..., they will have seen you.” Jensen rubs the bridge of his nose with a weary gesture.   
“Sorry,” whispers, “had to do it ...” Jensen looked at him worriedly, but could not be angry with him, not when he had risked everything to go and look for him. “Okay, quiet, I'll take care of it. Go home and rest and tell Tom to call me, okay?” Jared nods at that sorry gesture on his face. Jensen sits up and kisses him tenderly. “Do not worry, go ...” The chestnut nods and goes vowing to return as soon as possible. 

When he goes out into the hall, Christian gets up quickly. “He’s fine?” Question. “Yes, yes ... he's fine. I'm going home for a while, can you take care of him?” says dejected.   
“Eh ..., of course.” Christian looks at him strangely. “Hey, are you sure everything's fine? If it's because of before ..., I ...”   
“No .., not Chris, it's okay ... I'm sorry too, okay? Only ... we were just nervous. Nothing happens ...” Christian nods and patts his back before entering the room to see his friend. 

Jared did not return until the next day. Jensen had sent specific instructions for that through Tom, which confused him a lot, but as things were he preferred not to say anything. He spent all his time in his room, trying to rest without getting anything. When he returned to the hospital Jensen received him with a smile that reassured him only in part.  
“Come closer ..., I do not bite,” the Alpha said funny.   
“Are not you angry?” He asked cautiously as he approached the bed.   
“I'm not angry ...,” he replied calmly.   
“Then, why did not you let me come yesterday?.” Jensen patted the mattress and told him to sit down.   
“Because I had to catch up on various things and try to solve this mess,” he said pointing to his neck. “You should be more prudent Jared, think more things ...” The chestnut was about to protest, but was quickly interrupted. “Don't complain!,” Alpha admonished. “I would tell you the same if you were a Beta. What you have done is an imprudence, you are lucky that I am alive and have awakened, it is my decision whether I want to denounce you or not.” Jared's eyes widened disproportionately and Jensen rushed to reassure him. “Do not look at me like that, I'm not going to do it for God ... but if I had died ... if I had not awakened ... You would have been condemned Jay, you would be dead, do not you realize?”  
“And do you think I would have cared?” Whispered with still low view. Jensen gave him a stern look.   
“I would have cared ...,” he said taking his hand and stroking the long fingers. “Anyway ... thank you ... thank you for trying, for having that faith in me and for bringing me back.” Jared leaned in to kiss him.   
“I would do it as many times as needed ...” Jensen clenched his jaw, watching him intently. For a moment there was silence between them until the eldest finally cleared his throat.   
“Okay ... Now I want you to tell me everything ...” 

As he did the day before, Jared fixed his gaze on the hands of both interlaced, in a slow voice, told his Alpha everything that had happened with Matt, from the first confrontation he had with him in the stables. He told him about his suspicions that he was responsible for changing the pills and told him everything he had done during those three weeks alone until he managed to catch up. Jensen's hands tensed between his and Jared could feel the Alpha's anger growing as the story progressed. Finally, he told him about his confrontation with Matt and the result of it . Then, he waited in silence. 

“You should tell me,” verge or the Alpha after a while. “Do you realize everything that would have saved us if you'd done?” In the tone of the Alpha there was no scolding, just a bit of sadness. Jared listened sheepishly, but he mustered the courage to look at his Alpha. Jensen's face was grim, analyzing every detail of the story, but Jared could see a glint of pride in his partner's eyes. Jensen smiled and Jared felt tranquility invade his body. They were fine, everything was fine.  
“Thanks,” said the Alpha. “I can not help but feel lucky that you are my partner.” The green eyes looked at him sincerely.   
“Thank you for accepting me, despite all my defects ...,” mumbled the chestnut again bending his eyes. Jensen stopped the descent with a finger on his chin. He sat up and brushed his lips with the Omega's.   
“You are perfect ...,” he whispered, “you have always been perfect...”  
\------------------------------------------- 

 

“It does not hurt me...”   
“Really?”   
“Totally. It does not hurt me, it's the truth ...” 

Jared looked at him with an expression of total skepticism as he slid his fingertips over the still tender scar that split the chest of his Alpha in two. Jensen laughed at the critical look of his partner. 

“Oh, come on! I'm fine ...”   
“You're not ... you've had a damn edema, they had to open up again and put a drain on you,” he replied in an angry tone.   
“But they already took it from me. And now, they just removed me the stitches. I'm fine ...” he said condescendingly. “I've even gone and I came alone from the hospital.” Jared muttered something under his breath and walked away sullenly. He did not understand that he saw Jensen so funny, he had told him that he would accompany him and that morning when he came down he was gone. 

“Come on Jay, do not get mad ...” Jensen put on a T-shirt and followed his partner along the corridor.   
“I'm not angry, I have things to do.”   
“Come on ... today you had a lot of mess. Since I arrived, you have not let me take care of anything. This was silly, I could do it alone. I was just going to take the stitches out.”   
“I could have accompanied you, I would fix later. And if not, you could have gone with one of the boys, but not only.” Jensen was surprised to feel the anguish that flowed from the chestnut. 

“Jay ...”   
“It does not matter. You have already gone, the stitches have been removed ..., great. As I said, I have a lot to do, see you later,” he said turning to follow his path.   
“Jared ...” The stern tone of the Alpha made him stop, although he refused to look at him. He was behaving irrationally, he knew, but he could not help it. He could not get out that feeling of anguish when Jensen was not around him. The Alpha grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to look at him.   
“That 's it, okay?” He asked looking for the minor's eyes. Jared's face twitched a little before he nodded.   
“I'm sorry ... it's just that ...”   
“I know ...,” said the Alpha approaching to steal a Kiss. “We're fine, right?.” Jared nodded and Jensen smiled fondly and then wrapped around his waist and pulled him into his body.   
“So ... what's wrong with what you promised me?” He asked seductive making at last laugh at Jared.   
“Do you think you're fit enough?.” Jensen nuzzled his neck leaving small kisses that tingled on his skin.   
“I think so ...”   
“Uhumm ...,” he said letting himself be done.   
“I'm more than sure ...,” he said climbing up to the chestnut lips that received him gladly. Their mouths were coupled perfectly in a slow and rhythmic movement.   
“Uhmm ..., it seems that you are ready ...” Jared whispered taking off a bit from the lips of the Alpha that smiled satisfied. The chestnut left a quick kiss on the lips of the blonde and then rested his hands on his shoulders pushing and separating him from him.  
“I'm sorry ...” Jensen looked at him without understanding. “Now, I have a lot of " mess" ...” He winked and escaped down the stairs before the Alpha's amazement.   
“You can not do this to me!,” he shouted.   
“Look at me!.” It was the only answer and the Alpha erupted in a loud laugh. “You will not be able to run away for long!,” but Jared had already disappeared from his sight. 

Jensen smiled on the way to his room, they still had things to overcome, they had gone through too many things, each carried their fears and insecurities, but now both knew that the greatest of all was losing the other and the attempt to fight that made them join more each day, although not as much as Jensen would like since the chestnut still kept him at bay, for health reasons, according to him, with what the Alpha could not be more in disagreement, if they did not ask your mental health 

That day nothing happened, nor during the whole week that passed after. They kept a tug of war that both enjoyed but that the chestnut cut as soon as the thing was encouraged a little more. Jensen was beginning to wonder if the chestnut was trying to figure out the extent of his patience, of which he himself was beginning to be surprised.  
\------------------------------------- 

Jensen arrived late that evening after a meeting with Senator Dreyfuss where he tried to catch up with the march of the campaign. Without knowing why, he had hurried to return and when getting off the car a strange sensation of restlessness invaded his body, a mixture of nerves and excitement. “Jay ...” His mind flew exploring the bond, flooding even more of that sensation. The essence of his Omega hit him at that moment, intense and sweet, piercing his skin and heating the blood in his veins. Jensen entered the house without being aware of whether there was still someone downstairs or not, his mind fixed on one thing, Jared. He climbs the stairs and goes to his partner's room as they still do not share an alcove, because of the "health" thing and when he goes to open the door, he is certain that he is not there, and with absolute certainty he turns to his own room. Feel the heart racing in his chest and take a deep breath before turning the knob and enter. For a moment his heart slows down, no, rather it stops. 

“Jay ... what ...?,” babbles. 

Jared is standing at the foot of his bed, dressed only in worn jeans, his feet are bare and his torso naked. The tanned skin looks shiny as if it were covered with some kind of oil reflecting the warm light of the lamps. The face of the Omega seems serene, although his eyes shine with some nervousness. Jensen is confused and somewhat frightened, the position of his partner is not something that brings back good memories. 

“Jay ...” A voice comes out strangled.   
“Alpha ...” answer safely. Jensen shudders to hear him.   
“What is this? What are you doing?” Question without understanding anything.   
“I'm here for whatever you want, Alpha ...” Jensen closes his eyes and does not know if he has a regression to the past or what the hell is happening, but he is starting to get angry with that. Jared feels his anger and rushes to continue.   
“I'm yours, Alpha.”   
“But what ...? What is all this about? I do not ..., God Jay! I do not understand anything! I've never wanted this, I do not know ...” Jared looks at him with pleading eyes and that just confused him more if possible. He exhales a sigh trying to calm down and focuses again on his partner, looking at him with questioning eyes. 

“What's wrong? Explain to me please ... I have never wanted a slave, I have not wanted to submit to you. God! I have entered into a political struggle for equality ... I do not understand ...” He does not know what else to say, he stops and waits. Jared thinks for a second before answering.   
“You do not submit me, nor am I your slave,” he says calmly.   
“Then ...?,” Question pointing to him.   
“I give myself.” Jensen raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Of own will ... I choose and I choose to give myself to you. I am yours, not because you demand it from me, not because a contract says it, not because I have a necklace with your initials around my neck, all that only makes me yours at a material level. Today, I choose to be yours and that gives me to you in body, mind and soul, and although it seems strange, I feel that I must do so. Today you must be my Alpha and I your Omega.”

Jensen feels a chill run down his spine, he swallows dry and his eyes are locked on Jared's, searching inside looking for does not know what. But the exotic eyes of his partner only return a calm and determined reflection, a security that makes him shudder and that fills him with a strange satisfaction. His Omega, his, by his own will. He smiles and nods. 

“So be it ...” Jared sighs in relief, glad that Jensen accepts his explanation as he is not able to give many more arguments, he just feels that it must be like that. He has been thinking about it for days, trying to convince himself that it is stupid, that Jensen has never seen him that way and that he would never ask him to do it, but he simply needs it, he needs to comply with that aspect of his nature that he has always reneged against. the one who has always fought, but strangely, when he's with Jensen, he feels right. 

Jensen slides his eyes for every inch of the body of his partner, breathing slowly, controlling the impetus of his wolf who is swollen and excited. Feel the essence of Jared, that new essence that is a mixture of his own. Feel his nerves and his excitement and clench his fists to control the desire to possess him without further delay. He has been waiting for this for a long time and thinks about enjoying every minute that lies ahead. 

“On your knees Jared.” His voice comes out hoarse and dark and his eyes shine proud when the chestnut obeys without delay, with the knees apart, the heels together and the palms of the hands resting on his thighs, his back is straight and his head high. Subjected but firm, and Jensen thinks it's really beautiful. The Alpha removes his jacket and advances until it is carefully hung on the back of one of the chairs. Jared looks at him out of the corner of his eye without saying anything, his partner's face is serious and focused while loosening the knot of his tie and then leaves it with the same neatness on his jacket. The silence is tense, charged with an energy that bristles the skin of both. 

Jensen takes off his shoes and unbuttons his shirt with desperate slowness, at least for the way that Jared's time runs. He does not take it off, and goes to the bar cabinet while bending his fists to almost reach the elbow. Jared does not see him now, but he hears him manipulate glasses and bottles. The smell of whiskey reaches him strong and dry, while listening to the ice hit the glass walls making him aware that his mouth is dry. Jensen's steps are cushioned in the soft carpet that covers the floor of the room so he can not avoid the strong shudder that runs through him when he feels the cold moisture exuding the walls of the glass resting on the base of his neck. 

“Cold ...?,” the Alpha asks in a whisper as he watches enraptured as all the hairs on his partner's back bristle. Jared took a deep breath before answering   
“Just a little, Alpha,” he says, proudly happy that his voice has not trembled as he thought it would. To Jensen, that "Alpha", is killing him, knocking on his ears igniting him like oil when he approaches the flame. He takes a drink of his drink that slides burning down his throat, new fuel that pushes him to him, the man at his feet, the one who trusts him as much as to surrender in that way. 

He entangles his fingers in the mane of the chestnut, playing with the silky strands, caressing with his fingertips on the skin. Jared closes his eyes under the caress and does not open them even though they finally close, pulling him until he turns his head.   
“Look at me,” order, “I need to know that you really want this.” Jared's eyes open, pupils dilated to infinity, dark, determined. Her cheeks flushed with excitement and lips parted, lips that are crying out to be kissed, ones that he dies to kiss. 

Jensen takes his mouth drinking from it, quenching a thirst that he has been dragging for too long, he wants to take everything and wants to give him everything. Jared tastes alcohol through the tongue of his Alpha, feels its dry tone and spicy aftertaste at the end of what the ancient Celts called "water of life" and metaphorically now he can feel that way, because that kiss is giving him life. Jared responds to his Alpha's demanding kiss with the same intensity because he has also been thirsty until now. 

Jensen leaves the glass on the floor and uses his now free hand to slide it across the length and breadth of the Omega's chest. The hand is wet and cold and is a pleasant contrast to the feverish skin of the chestnut that arches the back looking for a greater contact. The blond grunts pleased while their tongues continue that frantic dance that they seem not to want to abandon. The hand advances to the space between the legs of the Omega, caressing on the vast fabric of the jeans and feeling the hardness that lies beneath it, taking it firmly making Jared moan. 

“Fuck Jared ..., you're so hard ..., so excited ... You drive me crazy ...” whispers over his ear with a voice full of desire. Jared moans under the caresses while Jensen runs his neck with a torturous combination of kisses, bites and caresses with his tongue. “I want to do so many things ..., you smell so good ..., I feel you so good ...” whispers caressing with his words the sensitive skin of the Omega, sinking his nose into it and inspiring strongly. 

Jared literally boils under his skin, the sweat that flows from every pore of his body is not enough to cool it, not when every word and every caress of his Alpha fan that fire as if it were gasoline injected into his veins. His fingers tingle with the desire to touch him and now he doubts that it was such a good idea to submit if that means having to wait for Jensen to give him permission to move. 

Suddenly he feels alone, Jensen lets go and moves away and he feels like screaming, begging to come back. The Alpha picks up the glass and brings it back to his lips, draining the entire contents in one gulp, leaving it on the table only after having picked up one of the ice inside. Fiddling with it between his fingers, he approaches the Omega again, sliding it along his shoulders, feeling all his muscles tighten under the contact. He moves it without any fixed pattern observing the wet trail that leaves on the hot skin. He slides it through the clavicles, delineating his pectorals and then surrounding the turgid buttons that rise in the middle of them. 

Jared does not say anything and Jensen is fascinated with that gesture of containment that is the face of the Omega. Lips parted, breathing contained and that pulse that can feel accelerated through the bond. A drop of undone ice rushes from the hardened nipple to crash with a dull plop in the jean's fabric. Jensen watches the dark spot and is the signal that he does not want to play anymore. Facing his Omega, he throws the ice away from them and with his finger on his chin forces him to look at him. 

Crossed looks, charged with intention, a challenge in Jensen's brilliant emeralds and a plea in Jared's gray nebulae, both reach a tacit understanding. Jared digs his fingers into his own thighs, inspiring deep, appeasing the anxiety he feels in the pit of his stomach before raising them to his partner's body. His eyes observe the face of the Alpha that smiles in acceptance mode. The long and agile fingers glide through the flat and defined belly of the Alpha that exhales deeply when feeling the contact of the buds on its skin. Jared pushes aside the edges of the shirt, enjoying the sight of the strong and defined torso of the blond, his palms closing on the narrow hip without their eyes losing contact. Jensen nods and one of his hands is lost again in the chestnut hair. 

Jared feels the excitement of the Alpha and although he did not feel it, it is more than visible despite the clothes. His essence is strong and intoxicating and makes his body react by burdening him with need, with hunger, he is famished and only the essence of the Alpha can satisfy him. He never liked to do this, but now he needs it, he sinks his nose on the cloth that covers his Alpha's virility, where his essence is stronger, musky, so dominant that, as happened to him the last time, he makes his own body prepare for him. 

“Do it,” growls Jensen taking deep breaths now that he has detected the change in the smell of his partner. 

Jared gasps in anticipation, his fingers tremble as he opens the breeches and pushes downward releasing the Alpha member that stands against his belly. He strokes it slowly, pressing justly. The caresses on his hair stop, the whole body of the Alpha expectant. Jared uses his tongue and exhales a hoarse moan at the same time that his fingers close a little painfully on his hair. Jensen is in heaven and Jared's mouth is his passport to glory. The Omega is now doing all his forced experience in his best attempt to satisfy him, to compensate him for everything he has give him, for all that he gives. Nor can he deny that he is enjoying doing it.   
“Do not hold back ...” Ask the chestnut. “I want you to enjoy it ...”   
Jensen looks at him with turbid eyes of pleasure as he runs his tongue along its length to then take it in his mouth. The Alpha's two hands are now on his hair, holding on to it while his hips push with a rhythmic and deep movement that the chestnut accepts without protest. “Oh, fuck! Jared ...,” the blonde gasps, shrinking on himself, pushing his cock out of the Omega's mouth as he hugs his head and kisses his hair. “You're going to kill me, can you hear me? You're going to kill me ...” 

“Come here ...,” order helping him get up. Their lips come together and Jensen enjoys tasting himself in the mouth of the Omega. They kiss deeply and lazily, tongues sliding together, searching for the right rhythm, their rhythm. The arms are narrowed around the opposite body trying to minimize the distance between them, because in those moments the smallest space feels too much. 

“Jared ...” claiming without stopping to kiss him, “naked, bed, now ...” Yes, in agreement, his ability to speak is not very operative at those times. The chestnut smiles and moves away, finally freeing himself of the prison of his clothes. With a provocative look he puts on four on the bed while the Alpha has just undressed. Jensen turns to the bed and the vision makes him hold his breath.  
“Jesus!,” he exclaims, and he has to squeeze the base of his erection to avoid that everything ends much sooner than desired. “Not like that ...” Jared turns to look at him strangely. “Turn around, I want to see you ... I've never seen you ...,” just said something embarrassed. Jared smiles and turns, leaning his back on the mattress.   
“I also want to see you ...,” he affirms with a voice so full of desire that Jensen fears again not to hold on. 

The Alpha leans to his side, looking at him as if he were the most precious thing he could wish for, making him blush under scrutiny. He would wonder if all this is real, but he does not need to do it, he feels it through the bond, he feels the exultant fullness of his partner, he feels his desire, his love and the not so small concern to protect him, to make him feel good, to do the right thing. Jared never thought he would find someone to give him all that, someone who would give up everything for him. He feels fortunate, anguished at the idea of having been able to spoil everything with his stubbornness. He feels overwhelmed. A lone tear runs down his cheek, one that can not escape green eyes that are trained to not miss a single detail. 

Jensen stops his way with his thumb and looks worried. “What happens? You feel bad?” He asks in a soft voice. Jared shakes his head and the Alpha raises an eyebrow inquisitively. The chestnut strokes the face of his partner looking at him intensely. “I am happy ...,” he says in a voice not as firm as he would like. “I am so happy with you that it hurts ...” Jensen's heart stops at that very moment, he holds Jared's hand on his cheek and then turns and kisses the inside of his wrist. “I am also happy,” he admits. “I have not known what really is to be it, so far”. 

“You're so strong Jared ...,” he whispered as he pushed a rebellious strand from his forehead. “I'm so proud of you ..., you saved me, you brought me back, you did not give up ...” Jared shook his head.   
“You did not give up ...,” he replied with a sad smile. “I did not make it easy, right?.” Jensen laughed before answering.   
“You're a stubborn ...”   
“Thanks ...”   
“Why?” He asked as he continued to stroke his face.   
“For making me want to live again.” Jensen tensed at hearing such a statement, overwhelmed by all it meant. His eyes shone with intensity submerging in the polychromy of his lover's irises. He leaned down slowly and kissed him softly. A simple brush of lips, a velvety caress that lasted for a moment. “I'll take care of you ...,” the words spilled over his mouth. “I'll always take care of you ...” 

Jensen moved until he was on his body, covering it in a way that Jared could only feel as correct. In an attempt to keep him close his legs encircled the hip of the Alpha that at that moment watched him with a satisfied smile.   
“I will not go anywhere ...,” explained the blonde.   
“I was not going to leave you ...” 

Alpha's nose touched his in a playful touch and he lifted his face with sudden anxiety. “Kiss me ...,” he begged. Jensen rose in his arms, the muscles of his arms and shoulders tense remembering Jared that first impression when he saw him in the sand, powerful, it seemed that centuries had passed since then, but here was, just as impressive, his Alpha, his. He watched him from above sliding his eyes down each of his features, making him feel suddenly shy. Jensen leaned down and took his lips, fulfilling his desire, slowly but intensely, a deep kiss that was full of statements. Jared moaned into that kiss and did it again when the Alpha moved his hips forward causing his erections to rub against each other. “I'll take care of you ...,” he repeated before leaving his mouth. 

The teeth of the Alpha scratch his chin, the defined bone of his jaw and the marked vein of his neck. Jared shudders every time he feels them scrape his skin, small shocks that make him shrink his toes. The blonde's tongue slides down his throat and feels damned good. Jensen takes his time, they have never had time, there was always urgency, jealousy, guilt, need. No, this time he's going to do things right, this time he's going to make Jared enjoy him beyond the satisfaction of his instinct. 

The excited body of his partner is an explosion of endorphins that saturate his mind through his essence. His chest rises and falls agitated as he continues torturing his sensitive skin. His teeth close on one of those appetizing buttons that stand erect and dark on either side of his chest. The body beneath him jumps at the sudden impression. “Quiet!,” order by pressing with one hand on his chest. Jared groans and Jensen smiles to himself as he calms the battered nipple with his tongue. 

Jensen continues his way to the south, his tongue is really skillful tracing complex paths on his trembling belly to focus on his navel and Jared begins to get really nervous and is struggling as ever to stay still as ordered. His fists are closed twisting the sheets and his body is about to combust. Jensen stops looking at him curiously. 

“What happens?”   
“You ..., you go ..., are you going to ..? “ To Jensen would seem fun if his partner's face did not look so alarmingly worried. Then the understanding came suddenly.   
“You never ...” Jared shook his head repeatedly.   
“It was not allowed.” The Alpha's face darkens for a moment because he do not know until when will have to be fighting against retrogressive conditionalities that Jared has been forced. “Sorry ...,” Omega's almost inaudible apology brings him back to the present. Jared looks worried and bites his lower lip with a nervous gesture. 

“Don’t do it ...” He raises his hand to his partner's face and releases the battered lip, stroking it afterwards. “Don’t do it ..., you're not there anymore. You are here, with me, now. You can ask, you can refuse, you can just enjoy this ...” The Alpha's eyes transmit security and Jared nods. “I want ...,” Jensen smiles and nods. “I'll give you this ...” Jared sighs hard trying to tear off the nerves and again drops his head heavily on the pillow. 

The Alpha's hands slide down his chest, caressing and kneading the tense muscles under a patina of sweat, the calloused fingers glide down the prominent bone of his narrow hips and continue to spread like long roots along his thighs, up to his knees, pulling them and flexing their legs. The Alpha's beard irritates the soft skin of the inside of his thighs when his tongue resumes the job of making him go crazy. Jared knows he's wet and feels slightly embarrassed about it, but the Alpha's pleased growl changes that embarrassment for satisfaction. Jensen's desire and excitement erupts like fireworks through his bond, just as he thinks it will explode if it does not touch him at once. 

At last he knows what desire is really, real desire, outside of the imposition of heat, free and conscious desire and that desire has only one name, Jensen. Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen ..., rumbling in his head, beating in his veins, Jensen. 

“Please ...,” moans, “please ...” 

It sounds urgent and needed and the Alpha just wants to please him, to show him that he can attend to all his needs. Separate his buttocks and sink his tongue into the moist space. The taste of Jared is as addictive as he remembered, he would never have enough of that, by any means. “You're so wet ...,” growled complacent, “always ready for me ..., so good ...” Jared feels that he is going to collapse if he keeps talking to him that way while his tongue deepens in that way inside, but he really does it when he feels it on an even more sensitive part of his anatomy. 

He has to look to make sure it's true, and when he does, he can not help but hold his breath until his lungs hurt and he has to let go of the air in a low moan. Jensen's mouth pressing on his hardness, slithering rhythmically over it, covering it completely, is something simply indescribable. He never thought he could feel that way, the heat, the humidity, the weight of his tongue ... 

“Oh God! ...” His hand is low until he reaches his partner's short hair, twitching around him, but not daring to press. Jensen stopped, but did not reject the contact, just looked at him. “Tell me how you want it ...,” he said with something raspy voice for work. His fingers closed even more on his head and when Jensen took him again, he steered the rhythm until he felt he could not take it anymore. He tried to stop him, but the Alpha did not. “Come Jay,” ordered. And that was just too much, his orgasm came in long, thick projections that Jensen did not hesitate to take, savoring every last drop. 

Jared had his eyes closed and was breathing hard, but he accepted that the Alpha's tongue invaded his mouth, pressing against his, slowly and deeply, sharing his own taste. The Alpha rocked forward and his back arched to feel as he made his way inside him. “Shhh ...,” he whispered on his lips before kissing him again. Jared wrapped his legs around him as his hips continued to thrust in long, deep thrusts, looking for the right angle, the right place that would make him burst with pleasure. The chestnut noted with astonishment how his member had hardened just a few minutes after what he thought had been the best orgasm of his life. Jensen delved inside him, getting stronger, faster. 

Jared breathed agitated, moaning his name on his lips when they were not kissing. Jensen wrapped around his shoulders and lifted him off the mattress by laying him on his chest, Jared grabbed his neck and lowered his hands to his buttocks, holding him in that position that allowed a much deeper penetration. The Omega hid his face in the neck of his partner, the hot and agitated breath spilling over him and Jensen feels a chill run down his spine, a strange longing, a longing for something he knows he has had but does not know and wants to know. He stops. 

Jared takes a few seconds to notice and leave his warm shelter to look at his Alpha with eyes clouded and full of confusion. Jensen looks serious and his green eyes shine brightly. “I want you to do it ...” he says with confidence. Jared does not understand what he's talking about and that's what his face shows. “I want you to do it, I want you to bite me.” Jared is scared, yes, his eyes emit flashes of panic and incomprehension. The Alpha bends down and kisses him hard, biting his lips before retreating and repeating with conviction. “I want to feel it, please, do it.” Jared still did not seem very convinced. “I already have a scar ...,” he said with a smile, “it's not going to be worse ...” The eyes of the Omega shone, he could not deny that he wanted it, that he had wanted it since all that had begun. He stood leaning on the shoulders of the Alpha and sought his lips with a smile before letting himself fall again causing a hoarse moan from the two. 

Jensen resumed his rhythm, the sweat beading both bodies making them shine in the warm light of the lamps, the only witnesses of what was happening on that bed. He shuddered as Jared's tongue traced the outline of his scar with startling slowness. His hands twitched around his partner's buttocks waiting for the moment to happen. Jared relished the taste of his skin, much more intense now, more alive, more exciting. His pulse was pounding against his temples, feeling like the desire to do so increased every second. “Do it ...,” Jensen growled in a particularly deep thrust that made him shudder. And he did, his teeth tearing again the thin skin that had barely begun to cover the old scar, piercing the different layers of tissue. Jensen tensed under his body, throwing his head back, exhaling a hoarse bellow while he squeezed his eyes tight. Jared was assaulted by a feeling of possessiveness that made him bite harder, tightening his body around the Alpha, his Alpha, nothing was near enough now, when he only wanted to merge with him, be one. 

His scream was drowned on the skin that still held between his teeth, felt the knot form inside him as he felt the fangs of Jensen break through his neck causing him to spill again without even being touched.The electric shock that ran through both gave way to a relaxing slumber, a peaceful security knowing that everything finally felt right. They cleaned their wounds with pleasant caresses and then joined their lips in a tender kiss. Jensen bent down holding his back until he was leaning back on the bed and then moved him gently looking for the most comfortable position to spend the time they were together. Placed at his back, he put his arm around his partner's waist and pulled him towards him. Jared snuggled into his arms with a long sigh. 

“Good?” whispered the Alpha over his ear while tangled his fingers with his. Jared nodded as he was not sure he had a strong enough voice to answer. His head was a torrent of feelings that crowded together, pressing against his chest until he could barely breathe. His body trembled and Jensen moved just enough to reach for a sheet and cover them. He wanted to tell him that he was not cold, that he could never feel cold by his side, that since he entered his life the long winter had slowly turned into summer. He wants to tell him so many things ... but not now, now he just wants to be like that, quiet, being embraced by the man he loves, feeling like he spills everything he feels inside, all his strength, his perseverance, his desire and his love. Jensen pulsates inside and it is life, it is his life. 

He can not tell him all that now, not yet, but he will tell him, he will show it to him every day he passes by, together, as they are now, two bodies, but basically one.   
“Jen ...,” his voice is shaky when he calls. The Alpha caresses his hand indicating that he is listening to him. “What did you feel ...? When ... when I've bitten you ...,” he sounds embarrassed, but he needs to know. Jensen closes more on his body, takes a deep breath on his neck and deposits a light kiss on the scar of his bond.   
“That you hold me ...,” he says in a slow voice. Jared feels the tears coursing over his eyes, but this time he knows he will not cry.   
“Yes ... I have you ....” Jensen tightens again and he gets carried away by the comforting feeling of being at his side. 

The silence is gaining pace in the room while their breathing is paced, letting themselves overcome by that drowsiness that brings them little by little to unconsciousness. Just before piercing is veil, Jared's voice breaks that silence. 

“Jen ...”   
“What?,” responds sleepily.   
“Are you early riser or do you like to loiter in bed? ...” 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it seemed impossible but in the end it has arrived. The road ends here, although there will be an epilogue. I want to thank all of you who have followed this story and all those who have taken part of your time to send me your opinion. It is really gratifying to know how my story has reached some of you. I'm sorry to leave the boys, but it's time to think about new projects, in which I hope to continue counting all of you.
> 
> I am sorry for all the orthographic and grammatical errors that I may have had, I hope that these have not prevented you from enjoying the story.
> 
> Again, thanks a lot to everyone


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

++++++ 7 years after ++++++  
No, definitely, Jensen was not one of those who were lazing in bed, it was perfectly clear on each of the days that had passed since that first night they had spent together more than seven years ago. “Seven years ...,” he still thought half sleepy making a small smile come to his lips while turning his head and covered a little more with the blankets trying to avoid the first light of the day that sneaked through the window. Not in the best of his dreams would he have imagined that one day he would have such a life, a life of his own.  
Jensen left the bathroom, after having taken a refreshing shower, his body still half wet and a towel attached to his waist. He laughed amused when observing the maneuver with which his Omega tried to escape from the light and with it, from the obligation to leave the bed at once. He walked to it and leaned on the back of the chestnut, his arm around his waist and pulling him towards him. He slid the clothes that covered him down and rubbed his face and wet hair against the neck and shoulders of his partner who shuddered at the change in temperature.  
“You are cruel ...,” the Omega growled between teeth. Jensen laughed before leaving a kiss behind his ear.   
“And you look like a bear ... Sometimes I think you hibernate,” he replied funny. Jared turned in his embrace to stare at him with narrowed eyes and a frown.   
“I do not look like a bear, I'm just tired and the fault of that is mostly yours,” he said offended.   
“Mine?,” opened his eyes with false amazement. “I do not know what you're talking about ...”   
“Jensen ..., I'll look like a bear, but you look like a baboon ...,” he said with malice.  
Alpha's laugh echoed throughout the room, Jared watched him amused as he absent-mindedly caressed the strong torso of his partner, his fingers always unconsciously surrounding the white scar reminiscent of that bullet. Jensen calmed down and their eyes met, clean, intense and bright. He leaned toward his partner and kissed him with a delicate sensuality. Jared sighed with that kiss.  
“I do not hear you complaining any night ...,” he whispered on his lips and then kiss again. Jared pressed closer to him, sliding his huge hands down the back of the Alpha while mentally calculating if they had time for more than a few strokes. 

“I'm too weak in everything that concerns you ...,” said seducer, “I remember well that I said that I would not allow you to come near me even with a stick,”** he said frowning thoughtfully, “the truth ..., should away ...,” continued sulking and putting his hands on the Alpha's chest to push him away. Jensen rolled his eyes at the childish gesture of his partner and moved quickly to position himself skillfully on him preventing him from fleeing anywhere.  
“Oh come on Jay ..., it's been almost three years. Are we still with those?.” He asked with a false concern that was even clearer because of the funny brightness of his eyes.   
“I do not forgive you ...,” continued the chestnut in that childish tone that for the Alpha seemed adorable.   
“Yes, you do ...”   
“No ...” Jensen kissed him again, caressing with his tongue the warm lips of the Omega that opened gladly corresponding the kiss.   
“You were adorable ...” he said in a loving tone   
“You lie ...”   
“I loved ..., soft, warm ...,” said the Alpha while stroking his hair and leaving small kisses all over his face. “It was nice to sleep by your side ...,” he said just before returning to his lips.  
“I caught fleas ...,” grumbled annoyed the chestnut in the same kiss. Jensen turned his face away from his partner's and now it was his turn to look at him with a frown and a serious face. He seemed to think for a while and finally raised an eyebrow while smiling with a strange grimace.   
“Yes, that was not fun ...” he said at last with resignation. Jared looked at him with sudden hatred for a moment and then burst out laughing.   
“You're an idiot ...,” grumbled the chestnut before moving quickly and reversing the positions. The Alpha clung to his buttocks as he leaned over his chest initiating a intense, deep kiss to which Jensen responded with a grunt of satisfaction. 

His lips and hands explored the foreign body, languid caresses without needing to say anything because the feelings flowed through that reinforced bond over the years, day after day, in a way that could not be explained with words.  
The two of them were so devoted to this unexpected morning rush, that it took them a while to realize the strange and repetitive pulls that their bedclothes were suffering. They stopped short by listening and a second later Jared put his forehead on his partner looking fun. 

“Oh my God ...,” he said laughing. Jensen also smiled before checking that both were moderately covered. Jared sat up, still sitting on the Alpha's hips, and leaned forward slowly, sticking his head over the edge of the bed. The pulls stopped. The omega turned his head again to look at Jensen holding the laughter, the blonde got up on his elbows so that he could also see beyond the mattress.

From below, a very bright and shifting eyes watching them expectantly. The small ears were half upright and the pink tongue licked the black and wet nose that stood out on a coat so silvery that it looked white. His mouth opened and panting, letting out the small teeth, thin as pins, which had already made a mess the parts of the sheet they had managed to reach. Jared stretched out his arm and lifted the puppy up by the leftover skin of his neck. This was submissive and quiet throughout the operation, but as soon as he deposited between the two, the excitement returned to the small body, uncontrollably shaking his tail and throwing the licks to one and another laughing funny caressing the small ball of hair.

“What are you doing here dwarf?” Alpha asked laughing. At that moment the door rang. “Yes ...?” The door opened a crack and Misha's dark head peeked through it, blue eyes full of concern until they noticed the hairy bundle on the bed, then allowed themselves to relax for a moment and then look somewhat angry.   
“So, here it is!,” exclaimed reproachfully, the little puppy shrugged between the bodies of the two men who now looked towards the door. “Sorry guys ...,” apologized later. “I'm serious Jared, this baby is going to make me old before time. I can pass?.” The two men chuckled at the offended gesture of the Beta.   
“Enter...” granted the Alpha. “Where are the boys?”   
“Downstairs, having breakfast with Chris and Steve ..., here, the gray earthquake disappeared before we realized it. Seriously Jensen, she is old enough not to spend the day transformed. Sorry to tell you, but you should be harder on her,” he said staring at the puppy that seemed embarrassed.  
Jensen took the puppy in his hands and looked at it with such affection that Jared felt that, although he did not think it was possible, he could still fall in love a little more with him.   
“Uncle Misha is right ...,” he said in a serious tone. The puppy threw her ears back the unexpected scolding. “And you're all a young lady, you should behave as such, right?.” The puppy turned her head seeking support from Omega, but he managed to keep a straight face supporting his partner.   
“Pay attention to your father ..., besides, we all die of desire to see how beautiful you are ...,” he added with a smile. Little by little, the small body between the hands of the Alpha was transformed, leaving to appear a beautiful girl with long hair and blonde like the Alpha and the same undefined eyes of the Omega.  
“Am I really beautiful?” she asked with her small voice looking directly into the eyes of Jensen who looked tremulous, just as they always did when he had his little daughter in front of him.   
“You're beautiful,” he said full of pride, narrowing the small body in his arms and placing a tender kiss on her silky hair. Jared stroked the back of the Alpha's neck with one hand while the other was doing it on his daughter's back, watching both of them with warm emotion.  
Jensen cleared his throat uncomfortably as he was again aware of Misha's presence. They had a lot of confidence with the Beta, but it always bothered him a bit to show that emotional vulnerability in front of someone other than Jared. He slowly pulled away from his daughter's body and looked at her with a smile. 

“Go on, give Daddy a kiss and go with Uncle Misha to breakfast, your brothers must be finished. The little girl put a disgusted pout that Alpha fully reminded his partner and turned to give a kiss to Jared.   
“Goodbye Daddy ...”   
“Goodbye honey ...” he said stroking his hair just before Misha came to pick her up.   
“Come on, torment!,” exclaimed the brunette pressing his fingers on the belly of the girl and making her burst into laughter.   
“My name is Mary!” the girl shouted.   
“No! Your name is Torment!,” continued the older man with a forced voice as he walked out the door, both of them dead with laughter.  
The room was suddenly silent. Their eyes turned away from the door to meet one another. The green emeralds that were the Alpha's eyes shone brightly, wet and full of emotions that reached Jared not only through that look, but also through the link. Electric currents that filled his chest with heat and accelerated the rhythm of his heart. Jensen lowered his eyes and held on delicately to the hips of the Omega. Jared felt those fingers trembling on his skin, extended his hand and stroked the face of his partner gently forcing him to look up.  
“Eh ... what's up, Jen?.” He asked worried. Jensen forced a tight smile that tried to contain the emotions that suddenly seized him. He shook his head and leaned over to lean his forehead against Jared's.   
“Thanks ...” he whispered. Jared stroked his sides, tenderly sliding his fingers along the bare ribs.   
“Why?” the Omega asked.   
“Just thanks ...” he answered in a broken voice. Jared held him in his arms, buried his nose in the Alpha's neck and breathed deeply. They both held each other, trembling, overwhelmed by emotions they could not express in words. Jensen's thanks were the same as Jared gave. Thank you for being by my side, thank you for choosing me, thank you for loving me, for giving me a family, a home, for giving me a place in life. Thank you, thank you, thank you...  
“Is it too early to lock her in her room and not let her out more?” Jensen asked after a while to remain that way and when it seemed that both had calmed down. Jared was thinking for a moment surprised by the question that finally made him laugh.   
“Yes ... I think it's too soon ...”   
“I will kill everyone who approaches her,” the Alpha growled.   
“Everyone ...?”   
“To anyone who dares to hurt her ...,” he said sulkily. Jared laughed again.   
“Well, Bobby and John sure make good bodyguards. I think the suitors are going to have to put a lot of courage to face the three of you ...” he said amused.   
“And not you?” The blonde asked curiously.   
“Not me ...” The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow. "Have you seen her? ... It is enough with that character that it has, it looks like you. I'm sorry for the poor guy who could love her,” theyboth laughed at the comment.  
“Hey! It is not that I was so demanding!” the blond protested.   
“At first not .., when you wanted to cajole me, then you dropped the mask,” said funny, “but you know ..., I love that you are a dominant Alpha ...” Jensen looked at him with intensity and a satisfied smile appeared on his lips.   
“Do you think she will be an Alpha?” Asked returning to the subject of his daughter.   
“Honestly, I hope not .., you know the problems they have ...” Jensen nodded at that. “She was a Beta aspirational,” concluded amused, “Who di I see as a clear Alpha is John, anyway, time will tell. We can not do anything with that ...”   
“And if one is an Omega ...?,” the blond asked again.   
“Would you mind?” Jared replied suspiciously.   
“You know not, but I want to know how you'd feel about that ...”   
“From today I will worry a little less ...,” said the chestnut staring an intense look at his partner to then approach and kiss him. “Come on ... let's get out of here. Today is an important day and we have many things to do.” Jensen nodded, but I do not let him escape from the bed before giving him a deep new kiss.  
******************

He was never going to get used to all that bombastic and rehearsed paraphernalia that were the social acts in which they had been immersed since Jensen began his support for Senator Dreyfuss. From that night on, he supposed it would be worse, but he accepted it willingly, there were worse tortures than listening to arrogant businessmen and vain ladies in high fashion costumes, while drinking champagne and listening to orchestral music, he knew it well. The cause was worth it.  
He smiled kindly, not paying much attention to the group of people around him who seemed very interested in the new fuel prices and their fluctuations in the stock market, while his eyes swept across the crowded room looking for Jensen. He had seen him only a few minutes ago, but suddenly he had disappeared. A few yards to his left, under one of the three huge Baccarat lamps that adorned the white ceiling with elaborate gilded moldings, were Tom and Mike. He apologized to his group and walked to them.  
“Where is he?” He asked something worried.   
“That assistant ..., Willis. He came to look for it. The cocktail is about to end and they are going to give way to the lounge for dinner.”  
Jared rolled his eyes in annoyance, the new assistant was spending the day around Jensen, extremely helpful for the opinion of the Omega. Tom smiled amused, guessing his friend's line of thought.  
“Come on Jay ..., he's just a kid ... Surely his aspirations are purely professional ...”   
“Yes, of course ...” he said after letting out a small grunt, “in any way ..., I go with Jensen. See you later.” Tom and Mike laughed as they watched him walk outside the crowded room.   
“It's been years of hard work ...” Jensen repeated the words in his head, sitting in that chair by the door where they had asked him to wait. “... finally we begin to see the rays of the sun shine on the horizon ...” His eyes were closed and his lips moved, reciting the text, without articulating any sound. In his hands he held the little cards that Jared had written for him in case he forgot something. If he was honest with himself, he was nervous.  
“Are you nervous?” The sudden question made him jump in his seat at the same time he opened his eyes surprised. Jared was facing him, looking at him with a funny smile.   
“No!” He hurried to answer, although his voice did not sound as safe as he wanted to pretend. “No ..., of course not.” He stood up and cleared his throat. Jared advanced the two steps that separated him and extended his hands to reach the bow tie that adorned the neck of his partner, taking care to put it right.  
“You know it by heart ...” said reassuringly, “you'll do well ...” Jensen smiled gratefully.   
“And if I do not? ..”   
“Nobody will notice ...” Alpha raised a questioning eyebrow. “You are too handsome to someone is really watching what you say,” just said fun.   
“Wow ..., thanks, then I do not have to worry.” Surronded the Omega's waist and pulled him to him. “Do not you worry that they only love me because of how handsome I am?” Jared brushed his nose with his   
“Nah ..., none can give you what I,” he answered with confidence. The Alpha's eyes shone brightly.   
“That's for sure ...,” he whispered against his lips initiating a slow and deep kiss.  
“Ahem ...” A throat clearing from the door caused them to separate. “Exc..., excuse me Mr. Ackles ..., they are waiting for you ...” The young assistant seemed somewhat embarrassed. “Do you want me to accompany you, do you need something?.” Jensen felt the slight growl of the chestnut and looked at it curiously before turning to answer the assistant.   
“No, thanks, Willis. I go in a minute.” The young man nodded and withdrew leaving them alone again.   
“He's very helpful, is not he?” Omega asked angrily. Jensen laughed and looked at him with an amused glint in his eyes.   
“Now you are a jealous wife?.” Jared huffed and tried to pull away, but Jensen held him firmly. “Nobody can give me what you give me,” he said now seriously. “Nobody ...” His mouth closed with possessiveness over the Omega, in an urgent and demanding kiss in which Jared let himself be dragged with confidence. They parted smiling and agitated.  
“Come on, go. They are waiting for you ... I wait for you at the table.”   
“Come with me ...” asked the Alpha. “I want you by my side.” Jared smiled and accompanied him to the stand.   
The room was in semi-darkness, people were taking their places in the elegant round tables of eight people, arranged along the enormous hall. Everyone's attention was placed on the small stage that presided over the room and on the lectern that occupied the center of the room and to which two powerful spotlights pointed. A man in his sixties approached him and the whole room fell silent.  
“Ladies ..., gentlemen ... Today is an important day for our party and our cause. It is a day to celebrate and that is why we are here together. Governor Dreyfuss apologizes for not being able to accompany them tonight, but instead, he is with us today, our no less beloved and newly elected senator, Mr. ... Jensen Ackles!.” The retired speaker while the cheers and applause began. Jensen felt Jared's hand slide reassuringly along his back before giving him a light shove.  
“Go!” Jensen gave him a smile that he reciprocated. “I wait for you here,” he whispered indicating with the index where he was. The Alpha nodded and went out determinedly to the illuminated area. When silence once again, he began his speech.  
“It's been years of hard work. At last we begin to see the rays of the sun shine on the horizon ... - ... despite the obstacles, with the help of many ... - ... the battle is not yet won, but the small victories, like this last reform, that drives us to continue. From tomorrow ..., the sale and abuse of the Omegas will be prohibited, which will be punishable by law. That, ladies and gentlemen, is an important step, one that will be followed by many others, we must still advocate to continue paving that road that leads us to equality. An equality to which everyone is entitled. I am proud of the work we did, of all of you and above all of the person who made me aware of the injustice in which we moved with impunity, my partner, Mr. Jared Padalecki.”  
People applauded the speech as Jensen extended his hand inviting Jared to accompany him. The chestnut denied in the first instance, but finally agreed to climb to his side. The audience applauded louder and both saluted, raising their joined hands.

“Thank you very much,” concluded Jensen. “I hope you enjoy dinner and of course ..., we go ahead! I have all of you!” The applause continued as they left the stage on their way to the two tables occupied by the members of their pack.  
“You've been great!” commented Christian giving him a pat on the shoulder when he took his seat.   
“Thanks ..., in the end I do not need the cheat sheet,” he replied with a smile.   
“I told you,” Jared emphasized. Jensen reached across the table to catch his partner's hand under his, the warm sensation that ran through them was enough response.   
“Do you think they'll miss us so much if we leave now?.2 Jared looked at him in surprise while the blond's eyes shone mischievously.   
“We cover you,” announced Sebastian, “ah ... and do not wait for us awake ...” A time was Jensen who looked surprised. “We have booked rooms here ... for everyone,” said the vet.   
“And the ...,” Jared tried to ask   
“My mother keeps them until tomorrow,” interrupted Christian. “I already spoke with her.”   
“Guys ... you are the best!,” the Omega exclaimed amused. Jensen looked at them with a grateful smile.   
“I do not know what to say …”   
“Go away, now!” Steve exclaimed, “it's nothing, we just do not want to traumatize more, your celebrations are too intense for us poor mortals,” he said putting a pout of disgust that led to a general laughter throughout the table.   
“It's okay ...” Jensen got up inviting Jared to follow him. “Since you insist ... See you tomorrow.” A grabbed Jared by the wrist and pulled him off with a triumphant wink.  
************  
The drive to the ranch was silent, Jensen drove while watching his partner who seemed absorbed looking through his window. A little feeling of something similar to melancholy flowed immersed in the bond. He pulled his hand away from the steering wheel and slid it over Jared's thigh.   
“Are you okay?,” he asked softly. Jared turned to look at him with a small apologetic smile drawn on his lips, covered with his hand the Alpha's and squeezed it between his fingers.   
“Yes ... yes, I'm fine ...,” he replied letting out a little sigh. Jensen nodded and continued to follow the road, but he did not stop being aware that a couple of minutes later Jared succumbed again to that abstraction.  
It was strange to enter the house and that everything was silent. They could not remember when it was the last time he was like this, probably never.  
“The boys have been very nice planning this. I think we have not had a single night since before the children were born.” Jensen commented in a joking tone as they climbed the stairs to his room.   
“Well ... we did manage not wrong” answered the chestnut following him into it. Jensen circled his waist as soon as he crossed the door and pulled him to his chest.   
“No .., but today we will not need to contain ourselves,” whispered suggestively on his lips before kissing them. Jared smiled inside the kiss and let himself be carried lazily by the mouth of the Alpha.  
“A shower?,” asked the Alpha, tempter. Jared smiled, stroking his back slowly.   
“You go first ..., now I follow you, okay?.” Jensen frowned and looked at him suspiciously.   
“What's wrong?.” Jared rolled his eyes in annoyance.   
“Nothing ..., come, I'll be there in a couple of minutes, try to make the water as I like.” Given the intense brightness of his eyes, the Alpha was not very convinced of the answer, but chose to leave his partner that space seemed to need at that time, but was dying of curiosity to know what was happening there.   
“Okay ... I'll take care of that. Do not delay ...” He left a quick kiss on his lips and went to the bathroom. Jared followed him with his eyes and heaved a long sigh when he saw him walk through the door and close it behind him.  
He stared at it for a few seconds, his hands in his trouser pockets and his jaw slightly tightened. This was a night to celebrate and he felt suddenly tired, his body seemed drained and he was assaulted by feelings and memories that enveloped him in a strange layer of nostalgia. He pulled the bow of his bow tie, undoing the knot and laying it on the small desk under the window. He took off his jacket and placed it carefully on the back of the chair while his eyes slid through the small frames that protected the photos of what was now his family. Pictures of the children, of Jensen and him, pictures of their friends and that picture of their parents, the one that had cost so much work to preserve and that finally had a suitable place. He took it in his hands and walked to sit on the edge of the bed.  
His parents looked at him from the other side of the lens, he remembered that he himself had taken that picture, both standing in front of the door of his house, one sunny morning before going to a game, his first game as Captain of the basketball team. Both smiled, his father affectionately held his mother's waist and she rested her hand on his chest. Everything was fine then, before everything happened. He slid his thumb through the glass caressing his mother's face, felt the anguish growing in his chest.  
“They would be proud of you ...” Jensen's deep and soft voice sounded behind him. He turned around and saw him approaching dressed only in the satin black pajama pants, hair and torso still wet from the shower. “You took too long ...”   
“Sorry, I did not realize the time. Yes, they would be if they could have seen all this...”   
“They were proud anyway ...”   
“I'm not sure about that,” he replied regretfully. Jensen sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.   
“Why do you say that? They always supported you.”   
“Yes, but from there, to be proud ..., I'm an Omega ...,” his tone was off.   
“Eh ..., stop, stop, stop ... What's happening Jared? What's wrong?.” Jensen forced him to turn until face to face, his eyes watching him worried. Jared took a while as he continued to look at the photograph in his hands.   
“Just ..., I just wish they could see me now. That they knew their grandchildren, that they knew of the important changes that we have achieved. I would like that their last idea about my future, would not have been something similar to what happened before I met you. I wish they had met you and they knew that I would be happy by your side. Because I am ..., I am very happy. Even then, before I knew I was an Omega, I could have imagined being so much. I just want they to know ...”  
Jensen put his hands over his and made small circles with his thumbs over his wrists. 

“They know ...,” he said emphatically. Jared closed his eyes and exhaled a lake sighing trying to calm down.   
“I'm sorry ... I think all the tension of these last months, the reform, your ellection ... By the end of this night everything ..., I think ...”   
“Shhh ..., do not apologize. You can not be strong all the time, and you are too much.”   
“I do not feel like that,” he said with a hesitant smile. Jensen took the photograph from his hands and placed it carefully on the table.  
“You do not see yourself as I see you,” he said in a categorically serious tone. “You are strong, delivered and full of determination. You are capable of fighting with fierceness against everything, with the same intensity with which I see you cradling our children with tenderness. I've told you many times Jared, I'm the lucky one in this relationship, I can not be more proud of having someone like you by my side. You have to be able to see it for yourself ...”   
“Well ...,” replied somewhat embarrassed, “it's not bad to be reminded from time to time ...,” ended with a smile still somewhat melancholy. Jensen smiled back.   
“I'll take care of that ... Tonight is a night of celebration, they've left us alone, let me take care of making you feel good ...” They looked at each other intensely, their pupils dilated and bright as their hands remained intertwined.   
“What are you thinking?” the chestnut asked.   
“Something will occur to me ...”  
The Alpha's fingers slid along the chestnut's shirt, unbuttoning carefully from his neck. His eyes were fixed on the changing irises of his partner while doing the whole journey. He turned one of his hands between his and released the twin carved fist and seconds later repeated the gesture with the other.  
“Jensen ...” The Alpha stopped and looked at him questioningly. “Why did you use my last name before?.” The other looked as if he not knew he was talking about. “When you introduced me after the speech. Why did you use my last name? We lose it when we happen to be in charge of an Alpha.”   
“I remind you that we fight so that it does not happen,” he answered diminishing importance.   
“Yes, but it's still valid ...” Jensen sighed, knowing he was not going to leave the subject. He brought his fingers up to the collar around the Omega's neck and slid them through the account on which his initials were engraved.  
“Why are you still wearing it? We are already linked and it is not necessary. Nobody is going to bother you if you do not wear it ...”   
“Its meaning is different now,” answered the chestnut. Now it was Jensen who looked questioningly. “I'm wearing it because you gave it to me and I want to take it.” The Alpha's eyes shone brightly.   
“I say your last name to people because it is your identity, who you are and should not be lost, not by imposition.”   
“Then can I choose?”   
“I hope you can do it son,” he answered thoughtfully.   
“It will not be a significant reform for me. I will continue being Jared Ackles,” he said convinced. Jensen looked at him with a frown. “I'm proud to be ...” The blonde could not help smiling.  
“It's okay, Mr. Jared Ackles ... Padalecki . Do we leave it there?,” he asked funny.   
“It does not sound bad ...”   
“No ... it does not sound bad ... And I have to tell you, Mr. Ackles Padalecki ... I'm already a little sick of being interrupted tonight.”   
“Do you have more important things to do, Mr. Ackles?”   
“Much more important things ...,” he replied slipping the shirt behind his shoulders and leaving the entire torso of the chestnut exposed. “Infinitely more important ...,” he stressed while his eyes overflowed desire.  
Jared laughed as he fell back to the mattress, the body of the Alpha hovered over him, his hands framed his face as he kissed him, the soft lips pressed on his, demanding an answer that did not take long to give. Their tongues were found, warm and delivered, dancing lazily from one cavity to another following a rhythm that only they knew.  
Jared clung to his partner's shoulders, letting himself be carried in the kiss as he slid his huge hands along the powerful back. He could feel the muscles working beneath the golden skin, shrinking and stretching in a gentle sway that the blond had started over his body. He could not help a deep gasp when his erections still brushed under his clothes.  
One of the Alpha's hands left his face and slid down his throat, kneading his chest, profiled his ribs to finish delineating the bone of his hip in a descending path that was interrupted by the waistband of his pants. The fingers moved nimbly, releasing the belt and opening the zipper. His hand invaded the space beneath the clothing, reaching his goal, cradling it and making Jared shudder from head to toe. Jensen grunted pleased.  
“You're so hard Jay ...”  
His fingers closed over him, caressing him in a slow, torturous rhythm, making him moan as his tongue slid down the firm jaw of the chestnut until it reached his ear. He caught the lobe between his teeth and sucked hard.   
“Tonight is all for you, Jay,” the words caressed his ear. “Do not imagine all the things that I have thought to do ...” Omega's fingers twitched on his back, clinging to it expectantly. “But first ...,” continued. “I'll give you something I know you want ...”  
Jared separated his face so he could look at him, his eyes widening in wonder trying to find out if what he was thinking was true. The Alpha's eyes flashed brightly.   
“You're a peculiar Omega Jay, too strong to be submissive. I see the brightness of your eyes and I feel what it costs you to hold back so many times. Today I do not want you to do it ..., let yourself go …” Jared looked at him in total astonishment.   
“But ... I do not ...”   
“Are you going to tell me you're not capable? Do not you want it?”   
“Yes ... yes, of course, but ... We never ...”   
“Shut up at once,” he growled scratching his neck with his teeth. “Just show me what you have for me,” he said before going back to his mouth.  
Jared took a few seconds to react, his tongue still drifting with Alpha's until his brain processed the information. Jensen wanted ... he was leaving him ... God! He had wanted it so many times, imagined in so many ways and now ... Some spring had been activated inside, something clicked at that very moment. He took a deep breath as his hands gripped the Alpha's face and his mouth tightened even more to his, full of anxiety, invasive and demanding. He took control of the kiss, biting, sucking and licking the inside of the other mouth, drinking from it, unable even to satisfy the need that had just been unleashed. He pushed himself upwards pushing the opponent, with the intention of changing their positions. The loud growl and the sharp thud he felt in his chest made him fall back in surprise against the mattress. Jensen looked at him with bright eyes and a scoundrel smile on his lips at his gesture of perplexity.  
“Remember that I'm still the Alpha,” he said with mockery. Jared laced his legs around his partner's hip and with a quick movement, got his back to hit the mattress now, his hands holding the other's arms above his head. Their eyes crossed, dilated pupils distilling desire.  
“I never forget ...”  
Jared nuzzled his neck, absorbing his essence, reveling in the pleasure of being invaded by it. He slid his tongue along his carotid, feeling the pulse quicken beneath it.   
“I'm going to make you enjoy it ...,” he whispered over his throat. Jensen breathed deeply, his chest rising and falling trying to control a rhythm that made each caress more uncontrollable.  
The chestnut tongue slid down his chest, tracing undefined paths, alternating small bites and soft licks, teasing his nipples and making him hiss when his teeth scratched with malice. The long fingers snaked over his ribs to his hips, closing on the satiny fabric of his pajamas and sliding just enough to bite the prominent bone of it.  
“Are you going to keep me like this all night?” The Alpha asked in a troubled voice and trying to look annoyed.   
“Are you in a hurry to go somewhere?”  
Jensen huffed and threw his head back, covering his eyes with his forearm. Jared laughed on his belly and buried his nose in the principle of golden hair that appeared above the waistband of the trousers. He licked on the cloth following the outline of the hardened member of the Alpha, feeling his body tighten and enjoying the hoarse moan that escaped his lips when he brushed the tip with his teeth.  
“Fuck Jay ... Do it now!”   
“You are an impatient”  
“You know, I do not like to wait ...”   
“Yes, but now I command ...”   
“I'm already starting to regret that ...”   
“Let me enjoy this ...,” whispered sliding his palm along the stomach and the chest of the Alpha. “You are so beautiful ..., I wish you so much ...”  
Jensen caught his hand, separating it from his chest, sat up until he was seated while Jared watched him curiously. The green of his eyes was darkened, just a few golden patches on the edges of it. The Alpha kissed the inside of his wrist, sliding his tongue over it and then climb on his palm and along his fingers. Jared swallowed without being able to look away from that tongue and those lips that now closed on two of his fingers, lubricating and sucking in a sensual way that made him think he could come alone with that image. Jensen followed, hot and provocative, making him absolutely crazy.  
Jared growled. A hoarse and deep growl, the fire was unleashed inside his pupils. He tangled his free hand in the Alpha's hair and pulled him back, the green irises glowing mockingly.  
“You're a cheat,” protested the Omega.   
“You were enjoying too much making me wait,” he answered funny.   
“I will not make you wait any longer ...,” he said in a low and dangerous tone. Jensen smirked.   
“Thank God for that ...”   
“You're an idiot ...,” he growled before launching himself again to devour his mouth.  
Deep kisses, urgent, demanding, teeth and tongues that collide, lips swollen and wet with saliva while the hands work busily to remove the rest of the garments that cover both, throwing them away no matter the least where they fall.  
Skin, at last naked, burning skin, hair that bristles under the caresses of the other, skin transpired, moist and salty under the tongue. Skin known, loved, desired. Jared tries not to leave a single millimeter of it to attend, wants to feel it all, taste it all, enjoy it all. He treasures in his mind every place and every moan that he provokes when he touches it. Jensen has given him a gift and he would never forgive himself for wasting it.   
He prepares it with care, attentive to any gesture of discomfort, to any hint that the Alpha might not want it. But Jensen is committed, his pupils dilated to infinity, breathing ragged and pushing against his hand. Jared watches him enraptured, he is so hard that it hurts and he only wants the moment to be able to break through inside him, to feel his warmth enveloping him.  
“Do it ...,” the blonde gasps.   
“Are you sure?”   
“Either you do it already or in two seconds it will be you who is down,” replied threateningly.  
Jared laughed a moment before kissing him. He placed himself between his legs, aligning his limb against the wide entrance. He gripped his hips and pressed slowly, the face of A lpha contracted and he had to bite his lip to contain the urge to push himself inside. Jensen nodded and moved a little closer, slowly until he was completely inside. They stood still, looking into each other's eyes, the feelings flowing through the bond, flooding every cell of their body. They kissed slowly, soft and languid caresses on the lips.  
“It feels good …,” the Alpha confessed in a whisper. Jared smiled, biting his lip.   
“Yes ... it feels very good ...,” he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, “you are so tight ..., I do not know if I will be able to stand ...”   
“Surely you can ... Move Jay ... Do it ...”  
Jared held on to his arms as he left slowly and then pushed back into that warm interior that was making him see the heaven. Jensen wrapped his legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders, letting himself be carried by the rhythmic swaying of the Omega, slow and deep that put before his eyes a universe of sensations hitherto unknown. Gasps, grunts and agitated breathing were the background music in that room of that house now empty. Skin colliding with skin, names whispered against the lips.  
"Faster...". "So good...". "Jensen ..., Jensen ..." "Jared ..." “I love you...". "Keep going, do not stop..."  
The orgasm surprises both of them. The Alpha arrives first, spilling between their bodies with a loud growl as their nails lacerate the skin of their partner's back. Jared roars at his neck when he feels Jensen squeeze around his sensitive limb unable to control himself a second longer. They do not move, their hearts beat wildly as they try to calm their breathing. Feelings of skin, their bodies and their connected souls. Jared clings to his partner, holds him tightly in his arms and trembles. Jensen tenses worried.  
“Eh ..., uh ...,” whispers caressing his back, “quiet …” Jared tightens a little more. “It's not for nothing, but you're giant and you're going to drown me ...” Continues in a low but fun tone. Jared relaxes a bit and separates enough to be able to look at each other.   
“I'm sorry ..., it's just that ..., what I've felt ... I do not know how to explain it ...” Jensen looked at him tenderly before lifting his face to kiss him.   
“You do not have to explain it, I know what it is ...”   
“Do you know?”   
“It's what I feel every time I have you in front of me. I just want to hug you, hold you in my arms, by my side, I want to merge with you, to be just one. I feel you are so much mine that it hurts every second that you are not by my side. I want to protect you from everything and everyone, sometimes I want to lock you up so I do not have to share you. Is that like what you've felt?.” Jared looked puzzled, then a small smile appeared on his lips.   
“Yes, more or less that has been.”   
“Well ...” said the Alpha satisfied, “now, if you do not mind ..., you're crushing me.”  
Jared laughed and retreated carefully, Jensen made a small annoyed grimace when he did. 

“Have I hurt you?” He asked worried.   
“It has not been so much ...,” he replied with a smile and attracting him in a hug.   
“Did you like it?” He said while sliding a finger down his chest.   
“It has not been bad ...,” he replied with feigned disinterest.   
“We will repeat?”   
“It's possible ...” Jared sat up on his elbow and looked at him with a smile full of dimples.   
“Tonight?”   
“Uhmm ... you've come up, huh?” They both laughed and Jensen took the opportunity to knock Jared back and take his lips. “I think I said that the rest of the night was mine ...,” he said after kissing him. Jared felt himself hardening just by hearing him say that.   
“It also seems good to me...,” he said in a voice full of desire.   
“Perfect ...” he answered in a hoarse voice. “Maybe tonight is the time to find some brothers for the Boys.” Jared widened his eyes when he heard that. He pushed the Alpha's chest and sat with half-closed eyes and a scowl, brandishing an accusing finger at his partner's chest.  
“A stick!** Jensen Ackles says again and I'll go for a stick! You heard me!.” Jensen's laughter was heard throughout the house.   
“I love it when you get mad.” 

THE END

** I do not know if this expression is used in English or as it would be said then. In Spanish, it is said "I would not touch it with a stick", when you do not want to approach or touch something, or stay close to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now yes, the end has come.
> 
> Thank you very much everyone for reading, for giving me an opportunity, for your wonderful comments.
> 
> I really hope you have enjoyed this story that I wrote with all my effort and love.
> 
> Again I apologize for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I may have made. It's the first time I've done a translation of more than 500 words and it's really been hard.
> 
> I hope to improve in the following and I hope you give me a second chance with them.
> 
> Thank you very much, I love you all. See you at the next.


End file.
